Soothing Gestures
by Arwen4eva
Summary: A broad collection of Captain Swan and family stories, all based around one idea - soothing gestures. I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME! Prompts are always welcome!
1. Maribel

**A/N: This is the first in this _Soothing Gestures_ series. Each chapter will be a different story - prompts are very welcome so send them in!**

 **I do have quite a few ideas that are loosely planned out at the moment. I will be posting them whenever I have the time - college is a bit hectic at the moment!**

 **Keep smiling!**

Emma opens her eyes, unable to return to sleep like Killian had suggested a while previously. The bed beside her has lost its warmth, the sheets cool to touch. She had sat up in bed earlier but was pulled down gently with a mumbled " _I'll get her, love. Go back to sleep and get some rest._ " from her husband.

She sits up in bed now and swings around, dangling her legs over the side for a moment before standing, picking up her thick cardigan and putting it on. A glance at her clock on her bedside table says that it is very early morning - _3:39am._ She walks to the nursery but sees that it is empty - like it usually is since they do not use it often at the moment; dressing, occasional nappy changes and the few times she is put down for a nap with one or both parents watching over her. Emma smiles into the dark room before moving downstairs, checking on Henry as she passes his room, and going towards the back deck.

Emma stops by the partially open door, leaning against the frame when she hears the soft singing. She smiles at the sight of their two-month old daughter wrapped snugly in her baby blanket to fend off the night chill; and the sight of her bed-headed husband's tenderness as he cradles her to his chest. Killian finishes the song, an old sea lullaby that calms her easily, and then mumbles to his daughter; currently unaware of Emma's presence.

"See, my dear Maribel? Sleep is better than waking poor mummy in between feeds." he says, swaying ever so slightly. "Daddy doesn't mind though. Not if he can soothe you to sleep with a few songs or look at your beautiful little face for a bit longer."

"Do I have competition?" Emma tease softly, stepping forward and pressing a kiss to Killian's cheek.

"Of course not, love. But our lass is a very close second to you." Killian says and Emma laughs softly.

"Indeed she is." Emma says, running her fingertips over Maribel's forehead before looking up at the stars. "We should go out on the Jolly soon; I miss the sight of the stars when we are out on the water."

Killian breathes out a laugh, tearing his gaze from Maribel for a second to look up at the skies.

"Aye, love. Though none can compare to our little star of the sea." he says, looking back down at his daughter. Emma smiles at the meaning of Maribel's name; knowing that it was a very good decision to let Killian name her. She brushes her fingers over Maribel's head again, shifting the wisps of hair.

Killian turns and shifts Maribel so she can be passed over without jostling her too much. Emma easily takes her and cradles her tenderly. She presses a soft kiss to her silky forehead and smiles when Maribel's tiny hand pokes out and rests against Emma's breast - just like she does every time Emma holds her; especially when feeding.

"I do think it is amazing how she knows the difference between us; even when she is sleeping." Killian says, his fingers running over the soft locks of hair on her head.

Emma nods, knowing their daughter's tendency to burrow into her father's chest.

"She can sense the difference by the way we hold her and how we feel." Emma says, her eyes fixed on Maribel whose rosebud lips are puckered and moving ever so slightly. "She spends a lot of time in my arms since I feed her and she knows you because she is a complete daddy's girl."

Killian chuckles lightly, resting his head against Emma's as they gaze down at Maribel, his braceless arm around her waist. Emma runs a finger over Maribel's hand which still rests against her chest and frowns at the coldness of her skin.

"We should head back inside. We don't want her to catch a chill; we will have a very unhappy baby on our hands if we do." Emma says and Killian moves back enough so Emma can turn and walk back inside to the warmth that the house provides.

"Would you like anything, love?" Killian asks, moving towards the kitchen after closing the back door and locking it.

"As appealing as a hot cocoa sounds at four in the morning, I think I will just have a glass of water, if that's alright?"

"Of course, love." Killian says, pressing a kiss on Emma's right temple before walking into the kitchen. "You head upstairs and I will follow in a few minutes."

Emma nods and walks upstairs to their bedroom. She gently places Maribel down on the bed and unwraps her from her blanket so she doesn't overheat before removing her cardigan. Emma then pick her up again, placing her blanket, which is a copy of Emma's but with pink ribbon woven in and Maribel's name on it, on the end of the bassinet just beside the bed.

She sits with her back against the headboard, slouching slightly, and watches as Maribel shift around. Her little face screws up and she begins to cry.

"Shh, shh now." Emma coos softly, rocking Maribel slightly. But, her daughter does not settle. "Come on then, baby."

Emma shifts her hold on Maribel before pushing down the top of her tank top, exposing her left breast. She guides Maribel to it and she latches on immediately, suckling hungrily. Her little right hand comes up to rest on the side of Emma's breast, just beside her heart.

"There we go." she whispers.

Killian comes in then, placing a glass of water down on Emma's bedside table.

"She was hungry I take it." Killian says as he walks to the other side of the bed and climbs on, careful not to jostle Maribel as she feeds.

"Aye." Emma says, looking at her husband. "Sadly, daddy's touch won't work for this - you can go back to sleep if you want."

Killian shakes his head and runs his knuckles over the top of Maribel's head. "I will sleep when you do, Swan. It is unfair otherwise."

Emma smiles warmly and kisses Killian's cheek. "You know I don't mind - no point us both being tired." she says and Killian moves closer to her.

"I would rather be tired and keep you company whilst our little pirate eats." he says, kissing Maribel's head; smelling her in for a moment.

Emma shifts Maribel slightly, her suckling having stopped, and she makes a noise before latching on again. Emma leans against Killian and closes her eyes for a few moments, tiredness catching up with her again. He presses a kiss to her temple and rests his lips there.

A few minutes later, Maribel has stopped suckling and Emma opens her eyes. Her daughter's breathing is even and when she pulls her away, the baby makes no sound. Emma covers her breast and rocks Maribel gently, hoping that she will remain sleeping for the next few hours.

"You should put her down and get some sleep, love." Killian says, moving underneath the covers so he is laying down.

"Perhaps in a minute." Emma whispers, her eyes filled with adoration as she gazes down at Maribel.

"You will end up holding her all night, Emma. Put her down and get some rest, sweetheart." Killian's stump runs over Emma's arm in an attempt to convince her.

Emma sighs. "I just don't want to miss a second of this; of her. I missed it all before."

Killian sits up again. "Emma, sweetheart." Emma keeps her eyes on Maribel. "Emma, look at me." Her eyes rest on their daughter for a moment longer before she looks at her husband. "You remember what Archie and your mother said to you."

Emma nods, looking back down at Maribel. "It is healthy not to be attached at the hip."

"Aye, love. Maribel is a mere two feet away from you." Killian says, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "She is perfectly safe and will be here when she wakes us and her brother up in a few hours."

Emma nods again, shifting her hold on Maribel. "Okay, I'll put her down."

Killian leans over and presses a kiss to Maribel's head with a quiet, " _Sleep well, my little pirate_ " before Emma carefully climbs off of the bed. She places Maribel down in her bassinet, draping her baby blanket over her tiny body.

"I love you so much, little star." she whispers, pressing a kiss to Maribel's forehead, then her cheek.

Emma then turns and climbs under the covers, into Killian's waiting arms.

"See, love? You're both fine and now you can both sleep."

Emma nods, snuggling into her husband's arms. "I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Killian replies. "Sleep now - you deserve it."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	2. Injury

**A/N: Because you can never, never, never go wrong with a bit of CaptainBeliever and the Swan-Jones family this came about.**

 **Thank you very much for your reviews on the first instalment - I am very glad that you liked it!**

 **To say that I'm dying already about having to wait until March after that finale... it is a complete understatement! Anyone else feeling the same? Just... PRINCESS EMMA... ROBIN... OLD SNOWING... PRINCESS EMMA... GIDEON IS BACK... ROBIN... EVIL QUEEN IS A BLOODY SNAKE... MY SMALL RUMBELLE SHIPPER HEART IS 0.01% HEALED... PRINCESS EMMA...**

 **Anyway, do enjoy this instalment of the _Soothing Gestures_ series!**

 **Keep Smiling.**

He opens another trunk, gazing down at the contents. He does this every year - regardless of where he is - on the day of the anniversary. Like clockwork, he pulls out Liam's naval hat, brushing his hand over the aged fabric before reverently setting it down and picking up his brother's, now discoloured, spyglass - the one that he had gifted Liam with his first pay packet from the navy.

It is easier this year for Killian, he realises as he continues his tradition of rifling through Liam's things. He said a proper goodbye to his brother in the Underworld when he moved on to a better place and for the first time, he feels at peace with his older brother's passing. For once, he does not need to drown himself in his sorrows and dig himself a deep hole of self-loathing.

After a few minutes, compared to the few hours and copious amounts of rum that he used to require to get through, Killian packs everything away back into their trunks in the store cupboard just outside his Quarters. He stands from his place on the floor and closes the door firmly behind him when he leaves.

"Until next year, brother." he mumbles, as he does without fail each year.

His phone suddenly begins to ring then, loud in the small space of the corridor below deck. Killian pulls it out of his jacket and sees Henry's name flashing on the screen. He answers it with a slight smile on his face.

"Hello, lad." he says, walking up onto the deck. "What do I owe for the pleasure of this call?"

Henry doesn't answer and Killian hears only heavy sobbing and erratic, unpredictable breathing coming from the teenage boy.

"Henry?" Killian asks, fear swelling in his chest and his features swiftly hardening. He stops on deck, not moving a muscle. "Henry, talk to me."

"K-killian." Henry's voice is so broken and so full of pain that Killian feels tears beginning to sting his eyes. He swiftly blinks in quick succession to rid his eyes of the extra moisture.

"Where are you, Henry?" the pirate asks, already walking off the Jolly Roger and on to the docks. "Tell me where you are."

"Maybe a mile away from the toll bridge." Henry chokes out and Killian grips his phone tighter in his hand. "I was looking for something and fell. My leg doesn't... look right... and I... can't move... properly."

"Stay with me, Henry." Killian says and puts his phone on loud speaker before going into a sprint in Henry's direction. "I won't be long; you're going to be fine."

 _'He's going to be fine.'_

...

Ten minutes later, Killian is barely able to breathe as his lungs are on fire but he manages to locate Henry. He ends the running call with a quick jab of his thumb and puts his phone in his back pocket before dropping to his knees beside Henry who is laying on his back rather awkwardly. Henry begins to sob again when he sees Killian and the pirate runs his hand over the boy's forehead, trying to soothe him.

"It's alright, Henry." Killian breathes out, trying to regulate his own breathing. "Just breathe and stay calm." He repeats his words until Henry has sufficiently calmed down. "Have you not told anyone else about this?"

Henry shakes his head, wincing as he does so. "I couldn't tell mum, or mum. They will be mad that I came out alone."

"Well, they have to find out soon, lad." Killian says and looks down at Henry's leg which is bent sickeningly wrong. "But, at the moment, that leg needs sorting out - it cannot stay like that."

Killian grabs hold of Henry's phone and calls an ambulance, informing them to meet them near the toll bridge - unsure of where they actually are in the woods. He ends the call, putting the phone back in Henry's coat for him and placing his hand back on Henry's forehead. Killian raises up on his knees so he can lean over Henry and hopefully reassure him more.

"The bone needs to be reset, Henry; otherwise, it may not heal properly. Many a crew member have had to go through this on my ship so I know what I need to do." Killian says and Henry's eyes widen before he shakes his head.

"I don't want you to; I don't want that."

Killian continues to stroke his forehead. "I know, Henry. It will be painful but the doctors at the hospital can help you with that when you get there soon."

Henry swallows thickly, his eyes studying Killian's panicked ones. He nods suddenly, giving Killian the permission he has been seeking. Killian nods before moving his hand to Henry's scarf, pulling it from around his neck.

"Bite down on this, Henry." Killian says, pushing the scarf into the teenager's open mouth. "It will help and is safer so you don't bite down on your tongue."

Killian then moves down to Henry's leg. He grips the limb with his hand and hook, lifting it slightly. Henry whimpers in pain and his breathing picks up.

"We will do it on three." Killian says, glancing up at Henry's face to ensure that he understands before looking back at his leg. "One... two-"

Killian suddenly snaps Henry's leg back into place which causes Henry to scream into his scarf. Killian gently places Henry's leg back down and swiftly moves back so Henry can see him clearly, his hand once again returning to his forehead to soothe him. His hook pulls the scarf from the boy's mouth.

"Shh, shh." Killian soothes. "Just breathe, Henry. Breathe deep and slowly for me."

After a few minutes, and considerable struggle from him thanks to the pain, Henry's breathing is calmer.

"That really hurt." he croaks out.

Killian breathes out a laugh. "I know, lad. It isn't pleasant at all." His hand continues its movements. "Is anything else hurting?"

"My wrist hurts because I kind of landed on it and I hit my head going down." Henry says.

Killian gently lifts up his right wrist. "This one?" Henry nods. Killian holds up Henry's arm with his hook as his fingers investigate. "It is perhaps a sprain at worse."

The sound of the ambulance is heard by the pair of them. It slows down and Killian would guess that they have thankfully spotted them. A minute later, the ambulance crew are running towards them, a stretcher in their arms.

"Don't leave me." Henry says, his voice incredibly small. Killian puts Henry's scarf around his own neck, not caring if he looks ridiculous, and puts his hand on Henry's forehead again.

"Never."

The paramedics take over from Killian, sliding him onto the board and strapping him down as comfortably as they can. They don't ask the majority of the usual questions since they already know who they are but the questions they do ask, they ask Killian.

"How was he when you found him?" one of them asks as they carry Henry back to the ambulance.

"I reset his leg." Killian tells her, keeping his eyes on Henry. "He was crying and is in a lot of pain."

The paramedic nods but looks slightly worried. "We will give him painkillers. But, have you ever reset a bone?" she asks.

"Aye. Many a time on my ship in my centuries of sailing."

They arrive at the ambulance and Killian waits for them to put Henry in before climbing in himself. He grabs hold of Henry's hand when he looks at Killian with tears forming in his eyes again.

"I'm still here." he reassures and sees Henry relax ever so slightly. "I'm still here and not going anywhere."

...

Killian is playing with the ends of Henry's scarf when he hears someone running from his place in the quiet and empty waiting room. He stands up and Emma suddenly appears. She runs straight into his open arms, her arms going around his waist as her head buries itself into his neck.

"Where is he?" she asks, drawing back just as quickly as she ran to him.

Killian raises his hand and wipes away her tears that have fallen. "The nurse informed me that we will be able to see him soon as they're just finishing up and getting him more comfortable or something. He is going to be completely fine, Emma."

"What was he even doing out there in the woods? And all alone?" she asks as Killian guides her to sit down.

"I don't know, love." he says, gripping her hand in his; dropping a kiss upon her knuckles before his thumb traces over it. "Where is Regina?"

"Something happened in her vault. She was brewing something when her potions and instruments sparked out of control. She would have come here immediately but she cannot leave it and is the only one who can sort it out - the things in there could kill everyone."

Killian nods and Emma leans into him, her leg bouncing frantically in her highly anxious state.

"Are you wearing Henry's scarf?" she asks, after a moment of silence.

"Aye," Killian says, looking down at the ends that rest on his chest. "I'm keeping it safe for him."

Emma smiles weakly. "Thank you so much, Killian; for helping him. I can hardly stomach the fact that he was out there alone when he was injured but if you hadn't shown up..."

"Of course, love. I would do anything for you and Henry." he says to his true love, his voice soft, squeezing her hand. "I always will and nothing could ever stop me."

Killian presses a kiss to Emma's temple, allowing his lips to linger.

"Did you alert your parents?" he asks.

Emma nods. "Dad went to get Mum and Neal from the loft and they probably won't be much longer."

They see Doctor Whale approach them and both of them quickly stand.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" Emma asks immediately and Killian places his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I will take you to Henry now, Emma. Follow me." Whale says and guides the hand-in-hand couple down multiple corridors before opening a door to a private room.

Emma runs into the room, up to Henry on his right hand side. She grabs hold of his arm and kisses his temple a few times. Killian goes up to Henry's left hand side and places his hand on the boy's forehead; just like in the woods.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Emma asks.

Henry frowns slightly before replying to Emma. "I'm not really sure?"

Confusion crosses Emma's face as she looks to Whale who stands in the doorway.

"He is on pain medication at the moment so it is natural." the doctor explains. "The break in his leg will take time to heal but the Captain here did a good job resetting the bone so it isn't as bad as it could have been and we intend it to heal completely. His wrist is very lightly sprained at worst so he just needs to be careful with it until the pain fades. We found that he had several deep, large gashes on the back of his left leg. We removed the shards of rock, cleaned the wounds and stitched them up. Hook mentioned that he hit his head so we will keep him in overnight to make sure he is alright."

Emma nods and places her focus back on her son. Killian smiles slightly at Whale.

"Thank you." he says and Whale nods.

"No problem. We will be back to check on him soon."

Whale then leaves the room and Killian faces Emma and Henry once again.

"What on earth were you doing out there alone?" Emma asks, her voice slightly on the harsh side which makes Henry look at her. "Something much worse could have happened to you!"

"I'm sorry." Henry says, tears filling his eyes in his slightly spaced state.

Killian begins his soothing gesture, stroking Henry's hair away from his forehead.

"It's alright, Henry." he says. Your mother is just worried about you; we both are."

Henry nods before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry I went out alone. But, thank you, Killian... for helping me."

"Well, I ran as fast as I could from the Jolly to get to you since you scared me half to death." Killian says. "I was not going to let you down when you rely on me - especially since I could hear the pain that you were in."

"I wasn't going to call you at first because I know what today is for you but I needed you." Henry says and shifts in bed, wincing as he does so.

"Well, lad. I promise to be here whenever you need me - regardless of what day it is." Killian vows and Henry smiles gratefully.

"Thank you, Killian." Henry says and Killian smiles at the boy fondly.

"Henry!" Regina suddenly arrives and Killian moves away from the side of the bed so she can see her son is fine. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, mum." Henry says.

Emma smiles and kisses Henry's forehead. "We will just be outside - your grandparents will be here soon."

Henry smiles at Emma before she walks out of the room, pulling Killian along behind her by his hand. They stop a few paces down the corridor away from Henry's window.

"Did you really run from your ship to get to Henry?" Emma asks, taking his hand and hook in her hands between them.

"Aye, love. I made sure that he was still with me as I was trying to get to him quickly." Killian says and raises his hand to cup his girlfriend's cheek. "I kept him as calm as I could when I was with him too."

Emma smiles and presses a small kiss to his lips. "What did we ever do to be so lucky to have you in our lives?"

Killian laughs and presses a kiss to her nose. "I ask myself that every passing day."

"Where is Henry? Is he alright?" Snow asks as she hurriedly walks down the corridor, Neal crying in her arms and David following.

"He will be fine - it will take him a few weeks to heal." Emma says, turning to face her parents. "Regina is in there at the moment."

Snow nods, swaying in an attempt to calm Neal before she sees her grandson.

"You could pass him to me and you can go in and see Henry." Emma suggests to her mother who nods after a few moments.

Neal is passed over and Snow and David go to see Henry in his room. Emma tries soothing Neal but he does not calm down at all. Killian silently takes Neal from Emma's arms after a minute, cradling the baby in the crook of his hooked arm. He runs his hand over Neal's forehead - just like he has with Henry over the day.

"Shh, shh now." he mumbles to Neal and he slowly calms down.

"Wow." Emma says, surprised at Killian. She smiles at her brother who is now quiet and calm. "You'll have to teach me that trick. That'll come in handy one day."

Killian looks up to Emma, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Aye, love." he says, his voice very quiet. "One day."

A blush now blossoms on Emma's cheeks and she looks down bashfully for a moment before meting her gaze with his again.

One day indeed.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	3. Fights

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello. If you haven't read Satan's work ( presstheemmabutton ) on Wattpad, GO AND DO IT NOW! Seriously, she is A* !**

 **Thank you very much for your reviews on the previous chapter. Welcome to those who are following this series and a big THANK YOU to those who have clicked the favourite button. Please do review if you can - it allows me to know if I am doing alright!**

 **I am now on my Christmas holidays but huge evaluations for my Performing Arts course means that I won't have as much as time as I had hoped to write. So, this will be the final update before Christmas for this fandom - I may be posting my ACOTAR/ACOMAF one-shot before the 25th!**

 **Merry Christmas one and all!**

 **Keep smiling!**

Emma walks through the front door, dropping her red leather jacket and empty takeaway cup of cocoa down on the kitchen table. She breathes out a sigh, running her palms over the top of her hair which is drawn back loosely into a ponytail, before she walks up to the bedroom that she and Killian share.

She stops short, however, just inside the bedroom door when she sees Killian sitting on the end of their bed, clearly waiting for her to arrive.

"Hey." Emma says with a smile, which fades when she notices the look on his face, the twitch in his jaw. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

Emma walks forwards and places her hands on his shoulders, the sides of her thumbs rubbing against the column of his neck in what she hopes is a soothing gesture.

"We should talk." he says after a few moments, unable to quite make eye contact with her.

Emma frowns and kisses his forehead a second later. "Of course, but later. I need to change then we need to go to my parents'. We are already running late for this dinner of theirs."

She then turns to the small walk-in wardrobe in the corner of their room, beside the large window, with the intent on grabbing some fresh clothes.

"This is why we need to talk!" Killian suddenly exclaims, making Emma jump and turn to face him in surprise.

"Killian...? What is wrong with you?" Emma asks.

"There is a reason we are running late for this meal, Emma. There is a reason we are having this bloody meal in the first place! You!" Emma takes a step back from Killian who has now stood from his place on the bed. "You prefer spending all of your time being the Sheriff and the Saviour instead of being with those who matter most to you.

"Kil-"

"I am your husband, Emma. I want to be able to come home and see my wife, my best friend, lounging around or playing the video box with Henry when I walk in - not see her for two seconds when she climbs into bed when I am half asleep and couldn't wait up for her any longer. You cannot be so selfish!"

Emma takes a step forwards now, her eyes wide.

"Excuse me?!" she exclaims, taken aback by her husband's words. "I'm being selfish?!"

"Emma, you are bloody pregnant with our child. You cannot keep throwing yourself at every danger to this bloody town, even if they are small. That is just not fair!"

Emma takes another step forwards, her eyes blazing and her hands drop to rest on her small five month bump.

"I am protecting my family which is far more than you do each day, _Hook._ " Killian visibly winces at the use of his 'colourful moniker'. "You knew exactly what you were getting when you chose to marry me. Don't you dare tell me what I am doing is wrong when you would never be capable of it yourself."

Emma then turns around and goes into the wardrobe, picking up a pair of black leggings, a fresh tank top and a thick cream coloured jumper. Once she has the fresh clothes in her arms, she blanks Killian as she walks past him and into the adjoining bathroom, firmly shutting the door behind her. She takes a few deep breaths in an attempt to try to calm down - stress is not good for the baby she feels moving around within her. Emma then quickly changes her clothes, after taking a moment to feel her baby's reassuring movements, replaces her boots on her feet and faces the mirror that hangs over the sink. She unties her ponytail and allows her hair to fall around her shoulders. She raises her hand to adjust a few pieces and smooth is down slightly before she leaves the bathroom.

When she walks downstairs, she is completely at ease but as soon as she sees Killian standing beside the kitchen table, that anger flares up in full force. She snatches her jacket from his hook since he was holding it up for her. Emma then walks out of the front door, pulling her jacket on as she goes. She hears Killian shutting the door behind them and Emma waves her hand, magically locking it since she cannot be bothered to locate the key in the mood she is in. She quickly walks down to her Bug and gets in behind the wheel, waiting for Killian to get in the passenger seat beside her. As soon as the door is shut, Emma starts the Bug and she sets off for the Loft.

...

The entire journey was filled with a highly uncomfortable and tense silence. When they arrived outside her parents' building, Emma parked up, turned off the engine and immediately climbed out before she walked straight into the building; not waiting for Killian as she usually does.

Killian stands behind Emma, a sizeable gap between them as she knocks on the front door. They wait a few moments, Emma shifting on her feet awkwardly. The door then opens, Snow standing on the other side with a large smile on her face.

"Hi, Mum." Emma says, a slight smile on her lips.

"Emma, honey; come on in. The other two should be here soon." Snow says, ushering her daughter and son-in-law into the apartment.

Emma takes off her jacket and hands it to her mother, seeing Killian doing the same. She then moves over to the kitchen where David is preparing the vegetables for their dinner.

"Hey, Dad." she says as she comes up beside him and David drops the knife down on the chopping board to face her.

"Hey, sweetheart." he says, kissing Emma's forehead and momentarily cupping the back of her head as he does so. "You look tired. Please tell me you went home at lunchtime like I told you to." Emma remains quiet and David tilts her chin up to face him when she tries to avoid his gaze. "Emma..."

"There was so much to do this afternoon so, I got it done. I fixed the problem and now he is sitting in our jails with no way out." Emma says, referring to their latest villain who has been causing havoc across town. "And I made sure that the paperwork for him was filled out so that is one less thing to do."

David sighs, placing his hand on Emma's arm and rubbing it slightly and hoping that she will listen to him. "Emma, you shouldn't be working yourself so hard. You _need_ to rest - especially since you are pregnant."

Emma rolls her eyes, stepping away from her father. "Not you too." she says in an annoyed mumble.

"Emmy!" Emma turns around and plants a large smile on her face when her brother runs up to her on his chubby little legs. She lifts him up in her arms and puts him on her right hip.

"Hey, Squirt!" she says enthusiastically as she taps his button nose with her left pointer finger.

"Emmy!" he says again, giggling at his sister.

She walks over to the couch and sits down, Neal sitting on her legs. His little hands go to her baby bump, gently patting it as he babbles to his developing niece or nephew. He giggles again when he feels the slight movements the baby makes against his palms.

"Baby, hi." he says before leaning down and pressing a kiss on her shirt, just above his small hands.

"Is baby saying hello to you, Squirt?" Emma asks, brushing her brother's hair out of his face.

"Yeah!" Neal exclaims and Emma cannot help but smile at his excitement; despite her inner heartache.

...

"Did you manage to talk to her then?" David asks Killian as the pirate leans against the counter. David had asked Killian what was going on and Killian thought it best to share.

"Aye, I did. I was harsh and she didn't take it well. She avoided talking to begin with, brushing me off."

Killian sighs and rubs his forehead.

"She has the combined stubbornness of me and Snow, plus what her previous experiences have taught her so it isn't easy. Did you mention the danger she is putting herself in? I thought she would have paid some attention to that." David says, putting all of the vegetables into their saucepan and over the heat to soften slightly.

"Aye, so did I. She definitely had something to say about that."

David is about to reply when the clambering of little feet catches their attention.

"Killy!" Neal screams before latching onto his brother-in-law's leg.

Killian laughs slightly before carefully picking the three year old up and resting him on his hip, hooked arm going around him so his hand remains free.

"Hello, lad. How are you?" Killian asks and Neal smiles widely.

"Good. Baby kicked!" he exclaims before putting his hand in front of Killian's face. "On my hand!"

Killian smiles and takes hold of Neal's small hand. "Did baby say hello to you?"

Neal nods very quickly and smiles.

"Did you say hello back to baby?" David asks his son, glancing over to the door after it has been knocked upon.

"Yeah! And kissed it!"

"Hi, Mum." Henry's voice comes through and Killian waits for Emma to reply before he approaches him.

"Hello, lad." Killian says to his son-in-law, patting his shoulder. "How was school?"

Henry rolls his eyes slightly. "School is... well, school. Although, I got more physics homework that focuses on the stars again so you can help me with that."

Killian smiles, putting Neal down since his wiggling increased and he glances at him as he runs off. "I'd love to, lad."

"Thanks." Henry says with a smile.

"Henry could you set the table please?" Snow asks, sitting back beside Emma who is still on the couch and currently focused on Neal who now sits on the floor in front of her, playing with his toys. "Your mother has just extended it so we all fit around it."

"Of course!" Henry says, moving into the kitchen cupboards to grab everything.

"I'll help you, Henry." Killian says, offering his services and following the teenager.

"Are you sure?"

"What's the harm in an extra hand helping you out?" Killian asks and smiles at the teenager; hoping that his inner pain does not surface.

...

Everyone senses the strength of the tension between Killian and Emma as they eat, but no one comments on it. The chatter around the table remains focused on everyone but them as any attempt at initiating conversation with the couple falls flat. It is an unspoken relief for all when the meal is finally over.

Emma is now sitting on the floor with her back resting against the couch as she watches Neal play with the pirate ship toys that she, Killian and Henry had gifted him a few weeks previously for his birthday. He suddenly drops his ship, smiling at Emma before he moves to sit in her lap. Her legs lift up slightly, her knees bent and feet planted and arms going either side of her brother to contain him.

"What's up, Squirt?" Emma asks, smoothing Neal's dirty blond hair away from his face.

"Killy looks sad." he says, turning his head to where Killian is talking with Snow, Regina and Henry at the cleared table, David focusing on washing up. He turns back to Emma before putting his small hands on her chest. "Emmy looks sad too."

Emma smiles weakly at her brother who shuffles in his big sister's lap to get more comfortable, his feet resting beside Emma's hips. Neal looks down to his pirate toys on the floor and back up at Emma.

"If he plays, will he still be sad?" he asks, his innocence meaning that he doesn't sense the tension between the married couple.

Emma looks up towards her husband and quickly ducks her head when he suddenly looks in her direction. Neal's hands go back to Emma's bump when the baby moves around again.

"I don't know, Squirt." Emma mumbles.

Neal looks at his sister, raising his hands. "I can make you happy."

"And how will you do that?" she asks, watching Neal raise his hands higher.

Neal smiles widely before suddenly tickling Emma in her ribs. Emma bursts out laughing all of a sudden which prompts Neal's giggling. His little hands are quite ineffective at properly tickling Emma but it dramatically lifts her spirits regardless.

Killian, having heard his wife's laughter, moves over towards them and sees them tickling each other. He walks to the couch and sits down on the floor to Emma's right, shoulders and arms just shy of touching. After a moment, Neal leans over in his sister's lap and begins to attempt to tickle him as well. Killian laughs before both he and Emma begin to tickle the toddler instead; causing him to squeal in delight.

After a few minutes, they stop their tickle attack and Neal yawns loudly. He moves around so he is fully in Emma's lap again instead of laying across both of them and his head rests on her left shoulder. Within moments, he grows heavy as he falls asleep.

Killian and Emma look at Neal for a few minutes in silence.

"I'm sorry." Emma mumbles, turning her head to her right to face Killian. "We should have talked sooner. I should have listened to Dad: to you."

Killian tilts his body to face Emma better and raises his hand to grasp hers.

"What is done, is done now, Emma." Killian says, a small smile on his lips. His thumb runs over her knuckles in a feather-light touch. "I know that your experiences have led to you doing everything for yourself regardless but you have your entire family around you now."

Emma nods, looking up to see her parents, Regina and Henry all talking and smiling together around the table, steaming mugs in their hands. She leans her cheek against Neal's head as her husband's words float around in her mind. Killian remains silent, knowing his wife just needs silence to think.

"I cannot just give up being the Sheriff or the Saviour because people rely on me." Emma says and turns her head to look back at Killian. "But I do agree with what you said earlier."

Killian shakes his head. "I allowed my temper to get the better of me, Emma. Do not pay attention to what-"

"Killian," Emma interrupts. "You were right whether it was said with anger or with love or even both. With me being out for so long and focusing on everyone instead of those most precious to me, I have done too much and put myself in too much danger; both of us in too much danger."

Their joint hands now rest on the side of Emma's bump and they feel their baby moving around very slightly.

"It's alright, Emma." Killian mumbles.

Emma shakes her head. "It's not if it led to the argument we had earlier, Killian. I'm sorry for what I said to you - that was awful of me."

Emma can see the hint of sadness within his eyes at her words. "It is forgotten, love." Killian says, pressing a kiss to Emma's temple.

"You are not that man anymore, Killian. You do care; you do everything you can and I was completely wrong to say it."

Killian smiles slightly. "As I said, love, it is forgotten." he says and Emma leans against him.

"I won't work as much as I have been, I promise." Emma says. "I'll stay at home a lot more then perhaps we could decorate the nursery at last? We have a crib to build too."

Killian's smile broaden into a grin. "I would love nothing more, Emma."

"Oh, goodness. I hadn't realised that Neal had fallen asleep." Snow says, coming over to Emma and Killian and carefully taking her son in her arms. "Is everything alright?"

Emma smiles at her mother's concern. "It is now, Mum."

Snow nods, a smile forming of her own. "Good. I'm just going to put Neal to bed." she says before turning around and walking away.

"Can we try not to argue over something like this again?" Emma asks, turning and throwing her tired legs over Killian's. "I don't like it."

Killian breathes out a laugh before wrapping his arms around his wife, pulling her in more to his body.

"Aye, love. I agree with that."

Emma pulls her head back enough so she can meet her gaze with Killian's.

"I love you, Killian." she whispers.

Killian drops his forehead to hers, their breaths mingling.

"I love you too, Emma; with all that I am."

...

Of course, there are fights in their future but all are very easily resolved with an enthusiastic little brother and his love for tickle fights.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	4. Retreat

**A/N: Well, HAPPY NEW YEAR one and all! Thank you for your reviews on the previous chapter! College has been keeping me extremely busy so writing progress is very slow - once a week at the moment as I have so much coursework! So, I apologise for any typos present!**

 **I have now created an Instagram account - arwen4eva; the same name as on here. Perhaps give me a follow? This will give you sneak peeks of my progress with chapters and more!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

 _Blood._

 _Screams._

 _Pain._

 _Death._

 _Anguish._

 _Gone._

She wakes up, a scream ripping from her throat as she swiftly sits up, the covers dropping into her lap. Killian is jolted awake and sits up slowly so he doesn't startle her any further. Emma is breathing quickly, her lungs not co-operating, which concerns Killian; her usually breaking out from the haze of nightmares quicker than this. He reaches out and touches her arm with a tentative, "Emma?" and she violently flinches away.

"Emma? It's me." Killian mumbles, retracting his singular hand. "It's Killian."

Emma's breathing picks up more before she suddenly disappears in a cloud of grey smoke - her own magic. Killian scrambles forwards, his hand clutching the covers where his girlfriend, his true love, had been moments prior. His heart thunders in his chest as he orders himself to remain calm.

He quickly gets out of bed and glances at the clock which read _03.47am_ before rushing to Henry's room. He goes up to the teenager and gently shakes his shoulder.

"Henry, lad. Come on," Killian says, seeing Henry beginning to stir. "wake up. Wake up."

"What's wrong?" Henry slurs, opening his eyes. They widen when he sees the highly panicked expression on Killian's face. "What happened?"

"Your mother has gone." Killian says, pulling back the covers so Henry can get up. "She must have woken from a particularly bad nightmare and I tried to calm her but she just poofed away. But, in her condition, we need to find her; quickly."

Henry nods, turning on his lamp beside his bed. "What do we do?"

"I need you to try calling her; see if she will talk to you. I am calling Regina and your grandparents then we are going out and finding her."

Henry nods again and Killian pats his shoulder before rushing back to his and Emma's bedroom. He sits on the edge of the bed, on top of the rumpled covers, and grabs his mobile in his shaking hand. He dials David's number and waits for him to pick up.

" _Killian, it is four in the morning so this better be good_." David groans into the phone.

"Mate, Emma is missing." Killian says.

" _What?!"_ David exclaims.

"She woke from a nightmare and flinched when I touched her to try and calm her down. She then poofed herself away."

" _We will be over in ten minutes; tops_." David says before stopping the call.

Killian quickly dials Regina's number. It rings for quite a while, Killian's leg bouncing with increasing speed until she finally picks up.

" _Hello?_ "

Killian breathes out, trying to calm himself. "You need to come to the house; we need your help."

" _What's happened?"_ Killian can hear the rustling of the covers and Regina beginning to move around.

"Emma has disappeared." Killian says before swallowing thickly.

" _I'll be right there, Killian."_ Regina says. " _Just stay calm."_

Killian nods, knowing that Regina cannot see him before ending the call. He pulls on a t-shirt that has been hanging on the back of the chair in front of him before sliding on and fastening his brace on his stump, his hook already attached. He doesn't change out of his tracksuit bottoms, instead pulling on a pair of socks onto his bare feet and getting up.

As he passes Henry's room, the teenager walks out fully dressed; well, a jumper thrown over his pyjama shirt and socks now on his feet, shoes in hand.

"Was there any luck?" Killian asks him as they descend down the stairs. Killian turns on the lights so the kitchen and adjoining living room are brightly lit, making both of them wince thanks to the early hour.

"Voicemail every time." Henry says, sitting on a chair at the kitchen table to put his shoes on. "What did Grandpa say?"

"Your grandparents are on their way over, as is your mother." Killian says, sliding his feet into his boots before walking up to one of the cupboards and extracting a glass. He places it in the empty sink and turns on the tap, filling it halfway with cold water. He turns off the stream of water, picks up the glass and hands it to Henry.

"What if mum is in trouble?" Henry asks after a moment, looking up at Killian with fear present in his eyes.

Killian steps forward and puts his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"She is an extremely tough woman, lad." Killian says, a lack of confidence in his voice. "I'm sure she is just scared after her nightmare and needed time to cool off."

"But, what if she is in danger?! She shouldn't be alone right now! We need to be with her!"

Killian kneels down in front of Henry, his hand moving up to the boy's cheek. "I know, Henry. But, we need to remain calm for her." he says, his voice soothingly quiet. "We will find her soon and bring her back home."

Henry swallows, his hand coming up to grip Killian's arm. "Do you promise?"

Killian smiles slightly in the hopes it is reassuring, using the knuckle of his pointer finger to wipe away a renegade tear. Henry takes in a shaky breath.

"I promise, Henry. We will bring her home."

...

Killian quickly fishes out his phone from his pocket, answering the incoming call as he walks towards the docks.

" _There is no sign of her near the town line."_ Regina says and Killian stops for a moment.

"That was never in question, surely?" Killian asks, his heart thudding. "Her Bug is back at the house."

" _She transported herself, Killian._ " Regina reminds and Killian sighs into the phone. " _She could be anywhere. Perhaps we should use a locator potion as it has been nearly two hours and nothing."_

Killian uses his hook to push his hair away from his forehead and begins walking forwards again.

"Have it ready but I have one last place to check so wait until I meet you outside Granny's or call you to see whether it is needed." he says, looking around as he stands beside the water.

" _Where is this place?"_

Killian smiles slightly. "Henry knows." he says before ending the call and pocketing his phone.

He walks around slightly, his gaze drifting periodically to the horizon where dawn is slowly painting the sky.

"Come on, Emma." he mumbles, walking up the gangplank and on deck of the Jolly Roger. He heads straight for the Captain's Quarters, climbing down the ladder. When he looks around in the darkness, he can see no sign at all of Emma. However, his curiosity peaks when he sees that his pillow and blanket are missing from his bed.

Killian then opens the door to walk along the corridors, opening each door that he passes in the hopes that his true love is in any of the rooms. He stops when he sees a slight glow emitting from the unoccupied crew's bunk room, round the corridor from the galley. He walks up to the door, his pace quicker and pushes on the ancient wood. He sees a single candle flickering on top of a box which prompts him to step inside. After a moment, he sees Emma huddled on a bunk in the back corner, the missing blanket and pillow with her.

"Emma!" Killian moves over to her, kneeling on the floor and placing his hand on her stomach. "Emma?"

Emma's eyes are vacant, her attention elsewhere. Under his palm, their daughter is wiggling around a lot. He soothes his hand in circles over the six month bump and he feels her respond, calming down. He leans down and presses a kiss to the bump, resting his forehead there for a moment.

"It's all too much sometimes." Emma mumbles and Killian's head snaps up. His hand moves from over their child to cup her cheek, his thumb delicately gliding over her skin.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" he asks, keeping his voice low and soothing so he does not push her.

Emma inhales sharply, her gaze returning to meet Killian's. He can, however, see the tears forming there.

"I'm a murderer. I did so many horrible things as the Dark One; I hurt Henry, you died because of me and I made you hate me so strongly that you were willing to enact revenge."

Killian swallows thickly and remains silent as Emma vents her inner fears and frustrations.

 _'She would do exactly the same for me.'_

"I'm such an awful mother too." Emma continues, her voice thicker as tears begin to fall. "I gave Henry up, not just because it was his best bloody chance but because I was selfish. I didn't want to have someone relying on me - needing me for everything; needing me to stay alive." she pauses, breathing heavily. "I can't do this anymore."

Killian shuffles closer and Emma's gaze finally meets his. He wipes away her tears and raises his hook up so she can grab hold of it, which she does.

"You are so strong, Emma." Killian says sincerely. "Yes, you may have done things you are not proud of; I certainly have - unspeakable things. But, I am still here, with you. You may have given him up in the past, but Henry found you a few years ago and has loved you ever since. You were in no way selfish; you were selfless. You made sure that you were doing the best thing for you _and_ Henry."

"I'm still a murderer." Emma whispers.

Killian smiles weakly, using his knuckles to wipe away the fresh tears on her face. "As am I, Emma. But there is a difference between us; I have killed in my thirst for vengeance or to ensure that people saw me in a particular way, and you, Emma? There has only been one instance where you have had to take a life and that was to save the life of your son. An act like that should not be held over your head, Emma."

Emma searches Killian's eyes, her superpower not required in this moment. Her left hand raises to hold his wrist - just like Henry had done earlier on - so his palm remains against her cheek; assuring her that he is not going anywhere.

"What prompted all of this? What happened in that dream of yours?"

Images rapidly appear in Emma's minds eye. A little girl, perhaps five years old, her dirty blonde hair matter, her small body broken as it lays on the road of Main Street, blood spreading around her as it leeches from her pale skin.

Emma shakes her head, refusing to talk about it. Killian accepts it, knowing full well that she does not push him if he refuses to talk about his nightmares.

"It's alright, Emma." Killian soothes. "Just remember that it takes an incredible strength to be vulnerable; particularly with the walls you have had for so long." Emma looks at him, her vulnerability clear in her eyes.

"Perhaps I should remember that." she mumbles.

Killian nods, his hand moving slightly to rest in her hair. "Without the darkness, we cannot see the stars. It is a necessity in life to witness the darkness inside all of us but prevail beyond that, and keep smiling."

Emma looks at Killian with awe in her eyes. "When did you get so wise?"

"Well, I prefer devilishly handsome but I suppose wise could be added to the large list of words used to describe me." Killian says and Emma breathes out a laugh, a small smile accompanying it. "There's that smile I love."

Suddenly, the sound of hurried footsteps on deck can be heard.

"Mum?! Killian?!" Henry's shouts faintly reach them.

"We're down here, lad!" Killian shouts out, not wanting to leave Emma alone. He turns back to face her. "Do you want to sit up?"

Emma nods and shits so her legs are over the edge of the bunk. He helps her sit up just as Henry comes into the room.

"Mum!" He runs forward and crushes Emma to him in a tight hug.

Killian presses a kiss to Emma's forehead and rubs Henry's back quickly before stepping outside of the room, into the corridor. He pulls out his phone from his jacket pocket and dials David's number for the second time that morning.

" _Have you found her?!"_

"Aye, mate. She is on the Jolly and Henry is here too. It would be best to stay away for a little while, just until she has settled down."

Killian hears shuffling around before Snow's voice fill his ear.

" _How is Emma?_ "

Killian sighs. "She is pretty shaken after her nightmare; I didn't want to push her to find out what she saw. But, I would say that it is perhaps good if you could talk to her before our little one arrives. She is having doubts about being a good mother and I think you saying something would help."

" _Of course! I can come around at lunchtime, if that's alright?"_

"That should be." Killian says. "I'm going to go and get her home and see if she can sleep some more too."

" _That's good, Killian. We shall see you later."_

"Bye." Killian ends the call and pockets his phone before walking back into the bunkroom. Emma and Henry turn to look at him. "How about we go back home?"

Emma nods and Henry helps her stand up. Killian moves over as she waves her hand and the pillow disappears, quickly followed by the blanket whilst Henry blows out the candle. She then waves her hand again and within the blink of an eye, they are standing in the living room of their house.

"Could you grab her pillow and a blanket for me, please?" Killian asks Henry and he eagerly nods before rushing upstairs. Killian presses a kiss to Emma's forehead before guiding her to the couch.

Emma sits down, her hand on her bump as she feels the baby moving around. Henry returns and hands the pillow to Killian. He encourages Emma to lay down, putting her pillow from their bed beneath her head and one of the couch pillows under her bump to make her more comfortable. Henry then drapes the blanket from the window seat in the master bedroom, which she favours, over her body.

Killian looks at Henry, seeing the exhaustion on his young face. "Go up to bed, Henry." he says kindly, his hand going to Henry's shoulder. "Get some more sleep and come down whenever you want to later."

Henry casts a glance to Emma who has her eyes shut before looking back at Killian.

"What about you?"

Killian smiles, turning Henry around and guiding him to the stairs. "I'm going to keep an eye on her. I don't need anymore sleep."

"Are you sure?" Henry asks, turning around to look at the pirate.

"Aye, lad. Any man who has the sea in his blood is up with the sun. Besides, I would rather keep an eye on her just in case she has another nightmare."

Henry nods before walking up the stairs to head to his room. Killian turns back around and looks at the clock that hangs on the wall, _06.23am,_ before moving back over to Emma. He kneels down and places his hand on top of Emma's.

"I don't think that I can sleep." Emma mumbles, opening her eyes to look at Killian. The pirate rises up on his knees and leans down so his head rests beside hers. "I don't want it to come back."

"It won't." Killian reassures. "I am right here and even when you are asleep, I am staying down here and really not going far."

Emma turns her hand and grips his tightly. "I just... I can't-"

"Emma, sweetheart," Killian interrupts softly. "sleep is something you need right now. Because of that, the dream shall not plague you."

"Really?"

Killian presses a kiss to the back of her hand. "I truly believe so, love."

Emma looks at their joined hands. "I just don't know how to fall back asleep after it."

Killian shifts, raising his head. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"I know, it is hard due to how devilishly handsome I am, but close your eyes."

Emma sighs before shutting her eyes and shifting slightly. Killian then opens his mouth and slowly, and softly, begins to sing. It is a song he has not sung in centuries but one he remembers every word to; the song that his mother used to sing to him to help lull him to sleep. Halfway through the song, Emma's grip on Killian's hand dissipates and her breathing evens out. When the song is complete, he withdraws his hand and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep well, my love."

...

He wipes away the rest of the crumbs from the table's surface, catching them in the cloth and walks over to the bin, opening the lid and depositing the crumbs inside.

Killian's head snaps up over to the stairs and Henry appears, rubbing his eyes. A glance at the clock tells him that it is _9.13am_.

"How is mum?" Henry asks, his voice quiet.

Killian spares a glance over to the couch, Henry doing the same. "Been peacefully asleep since you went upstairs."

Henry smiles before moving into the fridge and extracting some bacon, milk and eggs. He puts them on the counter before removing a large bowl, flour and sugar from their respective cupboards and putting those on the table.

"I would guess that we are making your grandfather's pancakes?" Killian asks, watching Henry continue moving around the kitchen.

"Bacon, eggs and pancakes." Henry says, turning on the stove and placing the pans on to heat up. He moves to the counter, breaks some eggs into a bowl before placing it and a whisk in front of Killian. "You know what to do."

Killian smiles, shaking his head before picking up the whisk and beginning to beat the eggs. He remains focused on the movement of the whisk, only breaking that focus when a pair of arms come around his waist. He lets go of the whisk and places his hand over hers as Emma presses a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Hello, beautiful." he says, turning around and pressing a kiss to Emma's lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Emma says after a brief moment of contemplation. "I'm definitely hungry though and I can smell pancakes and bacon."

"It won't be much longer!" Henry says, taking the eggs from Killian and putting them in the pan.

"Good." Emma says, smiling up at Killian before pulling out a chair and sitting at the table. Killian presses a kiss to the top of her head and then moves over to help Henry finish off their breakfast.

Emma watches them together, a soft smile on her face as they laugh and joke to each other. She leans back in her chair, her hands resting on her bump and her mind beginning to wander.

The image of a little girl, her dirty blonde hair in messy pigtails and pink pyjamas on her small body, sitting on Killian's hip as they help Henry make breakfast comes to mind. She can imagine the sound of their combined laughter as they joke and talk together.

Her mind then drifts to Killian's words, _'a necessity in life to witness the darkness... but prevail beyond that, and keep smiling.'_ Emma considers her walls, the darkness inside of her and feels her fear rear its ugly head within her.

 _'witness the darkness... prevail beyond... keep smiling.'_

Emma feels her fear temper down, slowly dissipating. She feels her baby move within her and her hands slide over her bump, chasing the movements. Her mind drifts to consider how much their lives will change in the short span of a few months. How their daughter will arrive and she will experience what she never did with Henry. Panic then fills her chest now at the frightening prospect of something she had avoided once before.

 _'the darkness... prevail beyond...'_

She takes a deep breath, refusing to allow her walls to come up and refusing to retreat behind them. As she exhales, she tries to push away the negativity that is plaguing her.

 _'the darkness...'_

Yes, she has darkness within her - she was once the embodiment of all evil, all darkness - but so does everyone else. Her mother, her father, her true love... They have all battled their inner darkness...

 _'prevail...'_

...and now it is her turn. She can overcome her demons and move past them. She can disintegrate her strongest wall so there is nowhere to hide. Emma Swan can allow all of her experiences to combine and propel her forwards into her future.

But can she-

"Emma, love. Breakfast is ready." Killian says, breaking through her thoughts.

 _'keep smiling...'_

Yes.

Yes she can.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	5. Nightmares

**A/N: Hello! Another chapter is here! This one is slightly shorter than the others as I haven't had as much time as I would have liked to write this!** **I apologise for any typos present- I have gone over it a few times so there shouldn't be anything major!**

 **As always, a big thank you to every one of you who has reviewed, pressed the favourite buttons and the follow buttons! Please, do feel free to follow me on Instagram to see sneak peeks of chapters and updates!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

 _I run as fast as I can, David matching my pace as we run towards the docks. He managed to find me after his evil twin, the Sherriff, had knocked him unconscious and locked him in the Station. I can see James now, Cruella at his side and almost blocking the view of Emma and Robin in front of them, their hands up as they appear to attempt to reason with them._

 _I almost stop when James turns her around, his hand gripping her arm tightly and a gun pointed to the back of her head. No!_

 _"Emma!" I shout out, making my legs move faster. "Emma!"_

 _I'm mere feet away from her. James turns his head to me, smiling viciously before turning back and pushing Emma over the edge._

 _"No!" I scream out. I reach forwards with my hand, my fingertips grazing the fabric of her coat; but it isn't enough._

 _She falls._

 _She screams._

 _She..._

 _She..._

 _Her limbs flail around in the water, the lost souls consuming her until she disappears completely._

 _She's gone._

 _Emma is gone._

 _No!_

 _Hands grab me, pulling me back from the edge slightly before pushing my forwards so I teeter over the edge; safety eluding me. But I don't care. Not if she is gone._

 _"See that, pirate?" James sneers in my ear. My eyes scan the water, searching for a sign,_ anything _, that says Emma is still alive; still here. "That was your fault. Someone like you does not deserve saving and those who try? Well, this is the perfect example."_

 _I feel a push, my balance is lost and..._

Killian wakes, a scream ripping from his throat, Emma's name on his lips, as he shoots up in bed. He thrashes around, the sheets too constricting. He feels a hand on his arm and roughly shrugs it off; the memory of the dream lingering in his mind, refusing to let it go.

Emma rises up on her knees and wraps her arms around his shoulders from behind. She rests her head against his and Killian bursts quite suddenly into tears, heavy sobs escaping him. He shifts so that he is crying into the crook of Emma's elbow, an attempt to muffle the cries. She keeps her arms tight around him as he leans against her, soaking in that she is actually there with him.

Here. Not gone.

The begin to sway gently as Emma attempts to replicate the gentle rocking of the Jolly Roger to assist Killian. Slowly, he calms down, his sobs reducing in severity until they are non-existent. Her hand runs slightly through his hair as her other rests on his side, her arms firmly wrapped around him still.

"It's all over now." Emma whispers, continuing the rocking motion. "I'm here and not going anywhere."

Killian does not verbally reply, instead choosing to lean into Emma more and press a kiss to the skin of her arm. He takes a deep breath in and slowly exhales, images of the nightmare surfacing and increasing his heartrate. As if she can sense his inner turmoil, Emma rests her head firmly against his, her lips resting against his ear as she mumbles reassuring nothingness to him. He slowly relaxes enough so he is not as wound up as a tightly coiled spring.

"Do you want to lay back down, babe?" Emma asks after a moment. Killian slumps against Emma even more before nodding against her.

Emma slowly releases her pirate, moving at a pace that is comfortable for him. She shuffles back, moving the covers slightly so Killian can do the same. She lays down, pulling Killian down so his head is pillowed on her right shoulder, her arms wrapped around his tired body. His stump is pressed between their bodies and his arm throws itself over her waist, his hand moving so it rests over her heart; grounding him to reality and away from the images that stick in his mind.

"What happened, Killian?" Emma asks after a few minutes of silence. "You have had nightmares before but they have never effected you like this."

Killian turns his head into Emma's neck for a few seconds.

"We were in the Underworld..." Killian starts, trailing off as he tries to formulate an answer. He goes on to explain the nightmare, his voice changing as he delves deeper in and loses himself in the memory. "I was so close. I had a hold on your coat but it wasn't... I wasn't, couldn't..."

Emma holds him tighter against her as he stumbles over his words, his voice growing thicker with emotion.

"You don't have to, Killy..." Emma whispers.

"I lost you. I should have saved you. I had to watch you trying to stay above the surface, those bloody souls taking you away until there was nothing left. You were gone."

A sob wittingly escapes from Killian which prompts Emma to hush him and hold him closer to her.

"It's alright." she soothes. "It was not real. I am here and not going anywhere."

Killian takes a few deep breaths until her is sure that he will not cry again.

"It felt so real. I really thought that I had lost you."

Emma presses a kiss to Killian's forehead, her lips lingering on his skin. Images begin to appear in Emma's mind; a mixture of memories and previous nightmares.

"You're thinking quite loud there, love." Killian says. "Do you want to share it with me?"

Emma sighs, her hand moving up so her fingers thread through his hair.

"I've lost you so many times. Both in nightmares and in real life." Emma starts, her voice barely audible. "When we were first together, nightmares started happening where something took you or you hated me and said awful things. After the Underworld, before and after you came back to me, I kept dreaming that I had you back at last but then you weren't there. That merged into reality where I was so set on believing that you weren't actually here; that I had once again and repeatedly lost you."

"I'm here, Emma." Killian says, pressing a kiss to the column of her neck. "You haven't lost me."

"I did lose you before Killian. Many, too many, times before." Emma reminds, her hold subconsciously tightening even more. "I lost you when I turned you into a Dark One - you held such hatred. I lost you when I had to kill you. I lost you when I couldn't save you from the Underworld."

"Emma, stop." Killian says, raising his head so he can look at his true love. "We are together now. We have lost each other, yes, but we are together now. Nothing will tear us apart and we are not going to lose each other again."

Emma pushes Killian's head down, holding him against her again as their legs tangle together.

"You need to remember that too, then." Emma says. "Your nightmares mean nothing because when you wake up, I am here and not going anywhere."

Killian closes his eyes, his head resting just below her shoulder. Emma's left hand raises to grasp Killian's, their fingers lacing together before they rest on her stomach.

"Go back to sleep, Killy." Emma whispers.

"I love you, Emma." he mumbles, being lulled back to sleep with the movements of Emma's fingers on his scalp.

"I love you too, handsome."

Emma focuses on soothing Killian back to sleep, continuing her ministrations long after his breathing deepens and evens out. She raises their joined hands and presses a kiss to his knuckles, his ringless fingers looking almost foreign without their decoration. She replaces their hands on her middle and turns her head so her nose is buried in his hair, adorably smelling of her strawberry shampoo since his had run out a few days previously but they had forgotten to buy more. It is with that scent in her nose, mixed with a hint of the sea breeze and rum.

...

They know that nightmares plague them from time to time, but after that night the pair seemed to come to an even deeper understanding. From then, whoever had experienced a nightmare is held by the other, soothed back into a dreamless sleep; safe in the knowledge that they have not lost each other - and they never will.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	6. Abandoned

**A/N: Wow! We are now over 2200 views on this story! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited this story!**

 **This one was written in an angsty mood - I'm not going to lie! Let's just say that it did make me feel a bit better after writing this though.**

 **Keep Smiling!**

She picks at her onion rings, her grilled cheese only partially eaten. Despite the greasy, fatty foods being her favourite, Emma can hardly stomach them even though she had been desperate to get to Granny's for lunch since she had been starving all morning. She can feel her magic fizzling under the surface as her anger grows.

Emma and Killian had agreed to meet her parents and brother for lunch for the first time in a little while. They began by taking an interest in Emma and Killian's week so far but very quickly, within the first five minutes in fact, the conversation had switched to Neal and not changed since in the hour that they had been there. Emma's anger continues growing as Snow and David gush about how Neal has mastered walking around all on his own and how he tries his best to speak full sentences to them even though they aren't real words.

"Oh! His smile is the absolute cutest too!" Snow exclaims, looking to her left where her son is sitting on his father's lap. "He doesn't stop smiling at us - it truly is the best part of the day."

The plate in front of Emma suddenly cracks as her palm slams down on the table's surface, startling everyone in the booth into silence. She then stands up swiftly, quickly walking out of the diner.

"What happened?" David asks, soothing Neal who is whimpering from the loud noise. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know, mate." Killian says, beginning to move out of the booth. "She was completely fine earlier."

Snow frowns and grabs hold of Killian's arm so he stops moving. "Let me talk to her."

She doesn't wait for a reply, instead standing up and walking out of Granny's. Emma isn't out on the patio so Snow moves onto the pathway. She sees her daughter heading in the direction of the docks and decides to follow her - knowing that something has obviously happened but she isn't sure what. Snow pulls her jacket tighter across her body as she feels the breeze hitting her sharply as she approaches the water.

Emma moves along the docks until she reaches a particular section of wall. The Saviour sits down and focuses her gaze on the horizon. Snow stops for a moment, watching her daughter's hand shaking slightly with faint sparks dancing in her palm. It quickly turns into a fireball that Emma throws into the water in front of her. Snow frowns and moves forwards, sitting beside Emma on the wall, who shifts away from her very slightly; subtle but extremely noticeable to Snow.

They sit in silence, Snow hoping that Emma will talk to her, open up about how she is feeling. But, she doesn't.

"Emma, what's the matter?" Snow asks, turning her head to face her daughter. "Why did you run out of Granny's?" Emma remains silent, the horizon still her sole focus. "Emma, please talk to me; I'm your mother!"

Emma turns her head, her eyes blazing and fists clenched. "You are not my mother." she says which feels like a stab to the gut for Snow. "A mother sees their child's first steps and listens to babbling nonsense before hearing their first words. A mother tells everyone how proud she is of her child, how clever and beautiful they are. How their child's smile is the best part of their day. You are not my mother because you did none of those things for me. You weren't there."

Snow watches her daughter as her anger grows and tears fill her eyes before spilling over; showing that Emma cares; so much... too much. Snow then begins to cry herself as she witnesses Emma's inner pain surface.

"You should never have abandoned me and put me in that bloody wardrobe - you had no right!" Emma suddenly yells out, looking back out at the horizon. "You had no right to leave me alone in a world that no one knew about - leaving me to fend for myself. How could you let me feel so unloved and unwanted; like I did not deserve to be loved? I should never have been separated from my family and then replaced and pushed aside. If you didn't want me, you should have let me die."

Emma then scrambles up and begins to walk away from her mother. Snow wastes no time following her. She rushes up to Emma, takes hold of her arm and turns her around.

"Giving you your best chance was, and is, the hardest thing I have ever had to do; it was the only way to ensure that good could win."

"I don't give a crap about that!" Emma throws back, pulling her arm from Snow's grasp. "We would have been together so it would not have mattered in the slightest that we were cursed. But you did not want me; you did not care!"

Snow sobs at Emma's harsh words. "Knowing how alone you have been and how much you have suffered is torture to me, Emma. I missed your life for twenty-eight years! I never saw your first step or was there when you lost your first tooth. But you have no idea of how proud I am of you." Snow takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself so she can continue. "I am so incredibly proud of the woman you have become. You have gone through so much and remained so kind, so loving and so _strong_."

Emma shakes her head, trying to reject her mother's words. She knows that the way her mother feels about her is how she feels about Henry; how she gave him his best chance. But she quickly snaps out of it, knowing that he had a much better childhood than she could have ever hoped for. She turns around to leave and bumps into her father. David holds her arms, despite her protests, so they can talk to her. She notices Killian standing in the background with Neal in his arms.

"Emma, baby, please." Snow begs, moving to stand beside David.

Emma shakes her head, trying again to move away from David's hold but he does not relent.

"You aren't alone anymore, sweetheart." David says, his voice incredible soft. "Let us in, let us love you."

Emma breaks down then, burying her head into her father's shoulders as she violently sobs. David's hand raises to cup the back of Emma's hand as Snow's hand rubs up and down her spine.

"We regret and hate every moment of your life that we have missed. If we knew of another way, we would have kept you and been a proper family - what you deserve." David says, swaying to and fro on the spot.

"You don't know how thrilled we are to know that you are nearby and that we can watch you to continue to grow in so many ways." Snow continues. "There are so many times where we consider all of the 'what ifs' but if we keep doing that, we will lose sight of what we currently have. We have a stunningly beautiful baby girl of whom we could not be more proud."

Emma's arms come up so they wrap around her father's waist and her sobs begins to subside. David continues to gently sway, helping to soothe Emma until she is sniffling and pulling away. Her gaze is fixed to the ground beneath them and her hands wring together in front of her. Snow places her hand on Emma's arm, squeezing slightly and encouraging her to look up.

Emma does look up after a few moments, her eyes red rimmed and cheeks flushed. Snow wipes her thumbs over her cheeks, removing the traces of the tears before pushing back renegade strands of golden hair.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispers and the smallest of smiles briefly appears on Snow's lips.

"It's okay, baby. You needed that." Snow says, her voice equally quiet.

Emma looks up at her father who presses a kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering before pulling away.

"We are not going anywhere, Emma." David says as Emma takes a step back and rubs her eyes and clears her throat. "Remember that."

Emma nods, weakly smiling at her parents and then walks around them and towards Killian. Neal, still in Killian's arms, sees his sister and immediately reaches out for her. She takes him into her arms and he cuddles up against her, his head going to her shoulder and one hand grasping her hair. She rubs her hand over his back and looks up to Killian.

His eyes are full of concern and brow partially furrowed as he looks at her. He places his hand on her arm and moves forwards to press a gentle kiss to her temple and momentarily rests his forehead against hers.

"I'm alright." Emma mumbles and Killian pulls back, looking at her; into her eyes.

"Open book, Emma." he mumbles but smiles reassuringly. "But, it will be alright; I know it."

Emma takes a deep breath and turns as her parents walk up to them.

"We were going to go back to the loft," Snow says, her hand entwining with David's. "and we would love you two to come with us. Obviously, you do not have to if you don't want to but I would love spending more time with you."

Emma glances at Killian and seeing his reassuring smile, turns back to her parents who have sheepish and nervous half-smiles on their faces.

"I'd like that."

...

She sits on the floor, her back resting against the couch as Neal sits on her outstretched legs, a small toy in his hands and constantly lifting his head and shooting her gummy/toothy grins since he is facing her. Seeing her little brother's smile, aimed specifically at her, helps to ease the anger she had and reduce some of the weight in her heart.

As she interacts with her babbling brother, Snow moves over to her children and sits beside them, mimicking Emma's position. Emma look up for a second, her gaze locking with Killian as he talks to David in the kitchen. He sends her a bright, reassuring smile which helps to calm her further and she sends a smile back to him before he turns his attention back to David and their topic of conversation.

"You do know that you can talk and open up to me." Snow says, making Emma turn her head to face her. She sees the glint of tears in her eyes. "I need you to know that you were not abandoned - we truly believed we had no other choice - and you will never be alone again. You are so loved, Emma, by so many and so much."

Emma's gaze moves back to her brother, whose eyes are beginning to drop. Emma gently removes the toy from his tiny hands and carefully brings him closer to her chest. She scoots down so she is leaning more and settles Neal against her, his head resting on her collarbone, hand moving up to grip around some of her hair.

"I should have done something different." Emma says quietly after a few moments of thought. "You did not deserve me yelling at you and saying such awful things."

"If anything, I think it as long overdue." Snow says, her left hand raising to rub over Neal's back. "You never had the opportunity to be angry before because there was always something else to focus on."

"I am sorry for what I said. I don't feel replaced by the Squirt but sometimes there is that hint of jealousy that he gets to grow up with you when I didn't."

Snow nods and shifts slightly closer to her daughter.

"Which is completely understandable, Emma; it shows that you are human. But, you will always be my little girl - that will never change."

Emma turns to face her mother and a small smile appears on her lips.

"I know. I suppose that I am still not used to people putting me first." she mumbles, the shoulder that Neal isn't leaning on shrugging slightly.

"Then I need to make sure that you are used to it. You are so important, Emma, and deserve only the best - we know it, Killian certainly knows it and now it is time for you to know it too."

Emma smiles again before leaning her head against her mother's shoulder. Snow then rests her head against Emma's. They are silent for a few minutes before Snow hears four magical words from her daughter that sets her heart aflutter and reduces the heavy weight upon her shoulders...

" _I love you, mum."_

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	7. Beginnings

**A/N: Hello, hello! I'm baaack and a day early with this update as I had a little time on my hands to get it written up! Wow - you guys are amazing as we have hit, and gone past, 3000 views now! THANK YOU to everyone who has read this series, followed it and pressed that favourite button!**

 **Can I just say... this week's episode of Once... MY POOR SHIPPER HEART. Emma noooooooooo! But, we are going to get a second proposal so it's all good. Also, can we please appreciate Lana's acting for both Regina and the Evil Queen - I thought those moments were absolutely beautiful. My heart melted into a puddle...**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one-shot guys.**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"Are you sure that you packed everything?" Emma asks, fussing over her. She ensures that her red coat is zipped up tight, that her rucksack contains everything she may need, that her soft wavy hair is brushed, that her uniform is on properly. "This is where your brother would come in handy because he always has everything."

Cassiopeia giggles at her mother who kneels down in front of her. Her small right hand covers her mouth, hoping to temper the giggles slightly when Emma drops her arms to look her over for the fifth time in a row.

She turns her head to the left to see Killian leaning against the back of the sofa, an amused smile on his face.

"How do I look, Daddy?" she asks, twirling slightly on the spot so the skirt of her dress swishes about her legs.

Killian quickly moves forwards and kneels beside his wife.

"Absolutely beautiful, Sweetling." he says honestly, hand tugging playfully on the hem of her dress.

Cassie giggles again, reaching out to grab her father's hook.

"I want to go to school now, Daddy. Can we go?"

Emma and Killian turn their heads towards each other, smiles on their faces; Emma's slightly watery.

"Mummy just wants to take some pictures of you and us together before we do go. But, we're ready if you are, sweetheart." Emma says, looking back at their daughter.

Cassiopeia smiles brightly which prompts her parents to lean in and loudly press kisses to her cheeks at the same time.

...

Emma drives them to the school, Killian's hook resting on the middle of her thigh. She keeps looking in the rear view mirror as Cassiopeia becomes completely silent, which concerns her, and Killian, as Cassie had been so talkative mere minutes before.

"We can go to Granny's for dinner if you want, to celebrate your fist day." she says, knowing all too well that her daughter shares the same love for Granny's famous grilled cheese.

"Okay." Cassie says, her voice lacking its usual light.

"You could have some of the brownie that Granny makes specially too." Emma says, hoping that this will excite her. "I know how much you like it."

Cassie doesn't reply, instead turning her head to look out of the window. Emma glances at Killian who has turned in his seat so he can look at Cassiopeia in concern.

She continues driving to the school, stopping and parking the car down the street.

Emma gets out onto the pavement and pulls her chair down so she can lean in and help Cassie climb out. She picks her rucksack out and crouches in front of her, helping her shoulder it properly and comfortably. Killian walks around the back of the Bug, standing beside his family.

"Come on then, Sweetling." Killian says, offering Cassie his hand as Emma stands.

Cassie grips both of her parent's hands in vice-like grips and they begin walking to the school gates. Their daughter's grip increases as they move closer and closer.

They stop suddenly outside the gates when Cassie stops walking, refusing to move any more. Emma swiftly crouches down in front of her, Killian following.

"What is it, baby?" she questions.

Cassie's eyes become watery, her bottom lip trembling. "I don't want to go in. I want to stay with you and Daddy."

Emma moves onto her knees, shuffling closer. Her free hand rises to push a lock of hair behind her small ear.

"You can't, sweetheart." she says softly. "You've been looking forwards to starting school. What happened?"

Cassie firmly shakes her head before moving right into Killian's arms, sobbing into his chest. He holds her, arms moving around her body before he begins to gently rock as if they are on deck of the Jolly; just like she does when she runs into their room after a nightmare.

"Hush now, Sweetling." he soothes, pressing a kiss against her dirty-blonde hair; a combination of both of her parents. "You are going to have so much fun and make some new friends. Then, Mummy and I are going to be here to pick you up at the end of the day."

Killian draws back, wiping the tears from his little girl's face with his knuckles.

"Now, you know that Grammy and your uncle are here and they will look after you." he continues, glancing at Emma. "You have nothing to be afraid of, Cassie."

"No, Daddy." Cassie says, turning to look at Emma again. "I don't want to."

Emma presses a kiss to Cassiopeia's forehead. "Daddy is right, you know. We are going to be right here waiting at the end of the day and you are going to have lots of fun; I promise. And when Mummy makes a promise she..."

"Keeps it." Cassie says quietly, eyes darting between her parents. "I'm scared."

"We know, Cassie, but you have no need to be. Not my pirate princess." Killian assures.

He exchanges a look with Emma and they both stand up again, hands linking once more. They continue walking onto the school grounds.

Emma notices her mother waiting by the entrance and she smiles. With her free hand, she waves.

"Cassie!" Snow exclaims when they get closer. "Hello, beautiful."

Cassie quickly drops Emma and Killian's hands and hides behind Emma's legs, hugging them tightly so her mother has to regain her balance.

"Sorry, Mum." Emma says, hand reaching down to run along one of Cassie's arms. "We've had a few tears and despite jumping on us in excitement this morning to wake us up, we had to convince her to get past the school gates."

"Neal was similar on his first day, Emma. It is quite natural because it is so different for them." Snow says and crouches down. "Cassie, sweetheart, it is only me."

Cassie pokes her head around Emma's hip but does not release her hold.

"Say hello to Grammy, Cassie." Emma says and Cassie mumbles her greeting very quietly into Emma's jean clad leg.

"You don't have to be scared of school, Cassie." Snow says with a reassuring smile. "I'm going to be with you all day as I am teaching your class for a little while until your proper teacher comes back. Neal is here too and you can see him later on."

Cassie releases her hold on Emma but remains behind her as Snow extends her hand. Emma kneels down, making eye contact.

"How about this, sweetheart? If you really, really, don't like school later on, Grammy will call me and I will come and pick you up as we are at the Station."

Cassie looks up at Killian. "Will you come too, Daddy?"

Killian smiles. "I promise I will."

Cassie ponders for a moment before meekly nodding. "Okay, Mummy."

Emma draws Cassie in, hugging her tightly and repeatedly kissing the side of her head. She then releases her hold so Killian can do the same.

"We love you, Cygnet." Killian mumbles as he withdraws.

"We will be right here waiting for you later on, sweetheart." Emma says, smoothing her daughter's hair back.

Cassie nods and then reaches out for Snow's hand. She grips it tightly as Emma and Killian stand.

"I'll see you later, Emma. Killian, make sure that David does some work instead o handing most of it to you." Snow says.

"Aye, I will."

Snow smiles at her daughter and son-in-law before looking down at her granddaughter. She guides her into the building, going slow as Cassie keeps checking behind her to see if her parents are still there.

When Cassie disappears into the building, Emma releases a breath. Killian wraps his hooked arm around his wife's shoulders. They turn and walk back down towards the gates and Emma stops; just as they exit the grounds. She turns to look at the school building.

"Are you alright, Swan?" Killian asks, arm moving from her shoulder.

"That was so hard." Emma says, looking up at Killian. Her eyes are slightly glassy. "There was a moment where I wished that I could just take her home, cuddle on the couch and just not let go of her."

Killian laughs slightly, kissing Emma's forehead. "I'm glad that I wasn't the only one." he mumbles.

"She's going to be alright, isn't she?" Emma questions.

Killian quickly brings Emma into his chest, her face falling into the crook of his shoulder. She breathes in the scent of rum, leather and _Killian_ ; the scent of home.

"Our little girl is going to be bloody fantastic."

...

They stand by the entrance of the school and have done for the past five minutes, waiting for their daughter. Emma had refused to let her phone out of her sight all day, just in case her mother called as Cassie needed her. She also kept moving into her gallery, swiping between the few pictures of her that she had taken that morning; her favourite being one where Cassie is sandwiched between her parents, grins on each of their faces. It is safe to say that the picture has now been set as her new lock screen - her home screen reserved for her, Killian and Henry on their wedding day.

Killian had remained by her side, in a similarly anxious state and eager for the end of the school day to arrive so he could see his little girl, hopefully with a smile on her face.

Killian has his hooked arm around Emma's shoulders, her body tucked tightly into his side. Children begin to file out of the building and Emma's arms gradually tighten as they wait longer for Cassie to appear.

"Emma. love, it is getting harder to breathe." Killian says, voice quiet and strained.

"Oh, sorry." Emma says, dramatically loosening her grip. She looks up at Killian and notices that he is just as anxious to see their daughter as she is. "She's alright, Killian."

Killian nods. "I know."

In that moment, Cassiopeia walks out of the school building, hand in Snow's. As soon as she spots her parents, Cassie drops her grandmother's hand and runs in their direction.

"Mummy!"

Emma immediately bends down and picks her up, arms going tight around her small body.

"Oh, my baby girl." Emma says as Cassie's face presses into her neck. She plants a kiss to her hair, slightly static from the day's events. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Mummy." Cassie replies, drawing back. She turns her head towards Killian. "And I love you, Daddy."

Killian smiles brightly and quickly takes Cassie into his arms when she leans towards him.

"I love you too, Sweetling." he says, smile widening when she presses a kiss to his cheek.

Emma looks at her mother who is smiling too.

"How was she?" Emma asks her and Snow draws her gaze from her granddaughter.

"She was great. Quite shy at first but by lunch she had made friends with the entire class." Snow says, a slight laugh escaping. Emma laughs too, her gaze falling on Cassie and Killian as they animatedly interact.

"That doesn't surprise me with her personality and Killian's confidence." Emma says, crossing her arms over her chest. She then turns to face Snow again. "We were going to go to Granny's for dinner. Did you, Dad and Neal want to join us?"

Snow considers for a moment before nodding. "We would love to, sweetheart. What time shall we meet you there? Your father finishes work just before six."

"Well, we can be there for six and grab a booth so we have somewhere to sit when you arrive." Emma suggests.

"Sounds good, Emma. I'll make sure that either your father or I shoot you a text when we are on our way." Snow says, moving forwards and embracing her daughter.

"Alright, Mum. We shall see you later then. I love you."

Snow kisses Emma's cheek and draws back to see Cassie and Killian giggling at each other, Cassie still in Killian's arms and her arms around his neck to hold on.

"I love you too, baby. Tell Cassie I will see her later." Snow says before smiling at Emma and then walking back into the school building.

Emma turns back to her husband and daughter, smiles blooming on all their faces. She places her hand on Cassie's back which draws their attention to her.

"Come on, you two." she says with an affectionate tone.

They begin walking out of the school grounds and towards the Bug, parked in the same place as earlier on that morning.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" Emma asks, smiling up at her daughter as she remains in Killian's arms. "What did you get up to?"

An even bigger smile appears on Cassie's face. "It was really fun, Mummy! We made lots of pictures. Grammy said we had to think of something happy and colour it."

"That sounds like lots of fun!" Emma says, digging into the back pocket of her jeans for the car keys.

"Yeah! We also played games and I saw Uncle Neal and he showed me the swings and said I could play and I did!" Cassie exclaims.

Emma and Killian laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Sounds like you've been very busy today." Killian says, placing Cassie back down onto her feet as they reach the door.

Emma helps Cassie climb into her seat and fastens her in securely. Cassie is silent until Emma and Killian have both clicked their belts into place.

"Daddy?"

Killian immediately turns around in his seat to look at his daughter, her slightly hesitant tone concerning him as she has been so happy.

"Yes, Sweetling?" he asks her.

A crumpled piece of paper is thrust his way, a big smile on Cassie's face; one that seems to be plastered onto her face.

"I drawed this for you and Mummy and Henry."

Killian takes it eagerly, bringing it into his lap. Another large smile forms on his lips and his heart skips a beat as tears prick the corner of his eyes. The piece of paper is covered in lots of bright colours and whilst some of it is hard to distinguish at first, once he realises what it all is, his heart melts.

Cassie had drawn their house, making it resemble a castle as a big block of blue, with bits of white. A big brown blog with orange blocks, probably sails, represent the Jolly Roger – one of Cassie's favourite places. What gets him most is the figures that she had drawn. There are four in total. One is a small figure in a bright pink dress and lines of yellow hair, placed next to a boy slightly taller with a brown square by the hand; which Killian can assume is Henry's storybook.

Two taller figures stand side by side beside them. One is red and blue in the clothes and the other is black and blue. What distinguishes them is the bright yellow lines coming from the head of the red and blue character and the swirly line coming from the hand of the other.

"You like it, Daddy?" Cassie asks and Killian passes the picture to a curious Emma as he turns around again.

"My dear Cygnet, it is absolutely beautiful! What made you draw it?"

Cassie giggles sweetly. "I told you, Daddy." she says as if his words are the silliest she has ever heard. "Grammy made us drawed happy."

"And what makes you happy, Sweetling?" Killian asks, wanting to hear his daughter's words.

"You and Mummy and Henry." she says. "And the water and Jolly and Grammy and Grampy and Neal and Reg-"

"So lots of things?" Emma asks with a watery laugh, cutting off her daughter's rambling; knowing full well she will not stop otherwise. She hands the picture back over to Killian. "Do you want to put it on the fridge when we get home – before we go to Granny's?"

"Yeah!" Cassie exclaims, sitting back in her seat.

Killian shares a look with Emma, one that breathes relief and happiness at the outcome of their daughter's first day at school. His hook rests against her thigh and she grips it, leaning forwards and kissing Killian; chastely on the lips as their daughter is only just behind them.

When they draw back, Emma smiles at her husband softly. A smile that he easily returns. Emma then starts the Bug up and shares a glance with Killian before she begins to drive.

Yes, their daughter had a new beginning… and she was just fine.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	8. Comfort

**A/N: It is officially Easter break for me now so I might be able to update more than just on a Friday - I do still have a lot of work to do though!**

 **This one is a shorter one this time around but a bit of fluffiness. This was inspired after I woke up from a nightmare and wished I had my own Killian to help me out...**

 **Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, follows and favourites. To those who have PM'd me, I have replied back to you all now!**

 **Those sneak peeks of this week's episode... I don't think my heart can take all of these feels... We shall see when I wake up on Monday morning (for me anyway)!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

She wakes suddenly, sharply jolting awake with a gasp. Images of her dream cling to her mind, the sight of Gideon looming above her. She can almost feel the phantom sword piercing her stomach, her breath leaving her lungs as her life ebbs away. She can still hear the manly shout of her love as she fell and...

Emma quickly waves her hand to switch on her lamp before she turns her head, breathing heavily. She relaxes ever so slightly at the sight of her true love peacefully asleep. He is laying on his right side, facing her. His mouth is partially open as his warm breath puffs past his lips in steady exhales.

Her breath remains heavy, panic remaining within her fast pumping veins. Knowing how easily he can calm her, and how desperate she is to feel his embrace, Emma flips herself onto her side. She burrows suddenly into his chest, knocking him onto his back. Her face burrows into his bare chest and her right hand reaches up to grip the charms of his necklace, the tip of the sword grounding her as it digs sharply into her palm.

Killian stirs, arms moving around Emma's body as he breathes in strongly. He feels the heaviness of her breath in the puffs of air against his skin and the movement of her chest against his side. What concerns him the most, however, is the tremble in her body.

"Emma, what is it?" he asks, his voice heavily laced with sleep. Emma shakes her head against his chest, refusing to speak. A frown draws his brows together and he presses a kiss to her hair. He knows not to push her if she does not wish to open up - particularly after she wakes from a nightmare. "It's alright, love. Do you need anything; a drink, a soothing bath?"

"Just, hold me… please." Emma says, her voice small.

Killian's hand runs soothingly up and down Emma's spine, his mouth lingering just above her hair to periodically drop a sweet kiss to her head. An idea comes to mind and he cuddles Emma to him more before rolling them so he is once again on his side.

"Killian, wha-"

"Shh, love. Trust me." Killian whispers as he adjusts their position.

He moves his arm so it is stretched out across Emma's pillow and Emma immediately rests her head on the limb. Killian's blunted arm goes around her shoulders and shifts her close, their foreheads coming together.

"You know that you can trust me, Emma." Killian says softly. "You can tell me whatever is going on in that wonderful mind of yours."

Emma releases a tense breath. "I know, I just…"

Killian presses a kiss to the tip of Emma's nose. "Emma, it's alright, sweetheart. But, I know that this will eat at you if you don't talk about it."

Emma's eyes scan his. "You don't know that for sure."

One of the pirate's eyebrows raise. "Sweetheart, you have woken up in the middle of the night and practically attacked me for comfort."

Emma's eyes drop to Killian's mouth, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"It was Gideon." she mumbles, right hand still clenching around the charms of his necklace. "He came back and despite me fighting as hard and as long as I could… it wasn't enough. He stabbed me just as you got to me and I knew that I was going to die. I can still hear you shouting for me." Emma's voice grows thicker with emotion as she speaks.

Killian runs his nose against Emma's, blunted arm pulling her even closer to his body.

"He is not coming near you again, Swan. I promise you." he says earnestly. "I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

Emma raises her eyes back up to Killian's when he moves. He buries his head beneath hers, face resting in her neck. He presses gentle kisses to her warm skin, his scruff creating slight friction which is comforting to Emma. Her hand releases his necklace and moves up to cup his jaw.

"I love you." she whispers before kissing his cheek. "I love you."

Her hand moves into his hair, fingers threading through his growing tendrils; using the softness of his hair to help ground her even more and to remove any other trace of her nightmare. They remain in that position for a few more minutes and Killian begins to wonder if Emma has fallen asleep as she has managed to relax completely against him.

A tug on his hair makes him draw back with a final kiss to her skin and their foreheads come together once again. Emma lazily waves her hand and the lamp turns off, bringing them back into darkness; now soothing instead of filled with potential threat.

Emma pushes Killian's head closer to hers, kissing him strongly which surprises him for a mere second before he responds. Killian's hand moves so it cups the back of Emma's head and they work together. They find the perfect angle for their lips before their mouths open to each other, tongues sliding. Emma's left hand rests on his chest, over his heart, and Killian's blunted arm moves tighter around her shoulders.

Emma shifts her right leg up so her thigh rests on his hip, moving her entire body closer to his. Killian shifts his left arm so it drops onto her leg, holding her to him. His stumped wrist runs over her skin, pushing up the hem of his shirt - one of his old pirate shirts - that she decided to wear to bed. She moans gently into his mouth, loving the feeling of _him_ all over her.

Their tongues move passionately against each other but both know that now is not the time for sex. Emma just craves what her pirate can give her and he gladly gives all that he is; giving her every bit of comfort she seeks from him.

After a few minutes filled with kisses and exploration of each other's bodies, their embrace slows down until their lips are kiss swollen and their breathing is irregular for all the _right_ reasons.

"Thank you, Killian." she mumbles softly in the dark, his eyes still shining with love before her.

"Whatever for, sweetheart?" he asks, right arm moving slightly beneath her head so he can wrap both arms around her.

Emma's hand moves back to his jaw, thumb stroking, scraping against his scruff. Their lips come back together in a tender kiss.

"Being here for me." Emma says as they part. "Even if I did rudely wake you up."

"I'm glad you did, Emma. It is my pleasure, you know that." Killian replies honestly. "Now, get some more sleep, Swan. I'll be right here."

Emma nods lethargically and comfortably tangles her legs with Killian's, pressing their chests together. Slowly, she falls back asleep wrapped in his arms. Killian ensures to stay awake longer to make sure that if her dream returns, he is right there for her.

When she doesn't wake again, Killian relaxed fully against her and tumbles into sleep himself. For the rest of the night he sleeps lightly, prepared and ready to give any, and all, comfort his true love may need.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	9. Stressed

**A/N: Hello! I am absolutely LOVING the holidays right now - my creative juices are flowing and for the first time in forever, I don't have to stop because I have a crap load of work!**

 **Thank you for your reviews, follows, favourites! You guys are the best.**

 **This one-shot has ended up linking with the episode from this week - I had this planned a while ago but improved it slightly with the episode's version of it all!**

 **I said this on the first epilogue for _Going Home,_ but if you haven't already checked her out, go and visit **presstheemmabutton **on here now as she has moved over from Wattpad! She has her first story up on here and it is _brilliant_ \- as is she! Go and give her some love!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma sighs heavily, growing more and more frustrated with the large level of paperwork that they have in the station. David had said the day previously when they had begun their task that she is more experienced with all the files, and would be more organised so predominantly left the paperwork to her; much to Emma's annoyance.

She has been going through the mountain of files, separating the more important files to the ones that could either be put on the computer system and kept in paper form as a backup, which should have been done a long time ago, or just thrown away. She had gone home last night and collapsed on the couch, falling asleep in exhaustion. She only partially remembers Killian taking her up to their bed, helping her get undressed and redressed in one of his shirts. That had been after an afternoon of going through the paperwork...

She is at the station all day today...

David is currently out on patrol and has been since nine a.m; an hour after their shift started and four long hours ago from the current time. The entire morning has been spent alone, with only papers for company. Emma has deliberated on whether to call Killian so she would have _someone_ to talk to instead of the constricting silence but knows that he is busy on the Jolly Roger with Smee for most of the day.

With a groan that resembles more of a growl, Emma roughly shoves the large pile in front of her away, most of it falling to the floor in front of her desk. Emma groans again, noticing the lights flickering in her anger and annoyance. She folds her arms on the desk and harshly drops her head onto them.

' _If only magic could sort this out_ ' she thinks. _'Well, it probably could but we can't risk losing something important.'_

Suddenly, Emma feels a hand moving soothingly on her back and her head shoots up. Killian presses a gentle kiss to her hairline before dropping the bag from Granny's on the desk with his hook, beside the takeaway cup he had also brought. Emma smiles up at him, loving mixing with exhaustion in her eyes.

Killian crouches down beside her as she turns slightly in her chair. He places his hand on her thigh to help balance himself. Emma places her hands on his cheeks, drawing him to her. They kiss tenderly, resting their foreheads together when their lips part.

"Hello." she whispers, licking her lower lip as if to savour the taste of _him_.

"Hello, my love." Killian replies, equally quiet.

Emma's thumbs rub against his scruff, rough against her sensitive skin. Killian's thumb gently strokes her thigh through her jeans.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks after a minute of soaking in his presence. "I thought you were on the Jolly with Smee; you know, cleaning and checking everything."

"Aye, I am. But, I know how all this is exhausting you and I wanted to ensure that you were going to eat and take a break." Killian says, his voice soft. "I'm glad that I did. The lights were flickering quite strongly when I walked in."

Emma pulls back so she can better look at Killian.

"You don't have to worry about me, Killian." Emma says which makes Killian's eyebrow twitch up.

"And yet I always will because I love you."

Emma smiles. "I love you too."

Killian attempts to stand but Emma draws him back, kissing him again. Their kiss is firm, yet soft, Emma's hands moving into Killian's hair to better angle their lips as they caress each other. Their passion levels remain subdued, knowing now is not the time for anything more.

When they separate, Killian drops a kiss to the tip of Emma's nose before standing up.

"Eat, sweetheart. I brought your favourite." he says and moves around the other side of the desk.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Emma says jokingly which earns a laugh from Killian.

She opens the bag and pulls out the still warm grilled cheese. She immediately unwraps it and begins to eat. Killian kneels down on the floor and carefully picks up the files and stray pieces of paper that Emma had pushed away. When he has collected all of it, he stands back up. He places it in a pile on her desk, ready for when she begins work again.

He then gabs hold of the chair in the corner of the room, beside the coat stand that still holds Graham's jacket where it is intended to remain, and places it beside Emma's on her right. Emma smiles at him, adjusting how she is sitting so her legs are draped across his lap. She also scoots her chair closer so she can cuddle against him more.

Killian places his hand and hook on her legs, keeping her there. Emma continues eating, moving onto the second half of her grilled cheese.

"I should be finished on the Jolly Roger in the next few hours and I'll head home after that." Killian says, hand lightly running over her leg. "I will prepare dinner for you and make sure it is ready for when you get home."

Emma smiles at Killian, leaning back in her chair a bit more. She winces, a jolt of pain spreading in her back after sitting in the same hunched position for too long.

"Is there anything in particular you would like me to cook for us?" Killian asks, running his hand along her leg to ease her after seeing the strong wince.

Emma considers for a moment before shrugging her shoulder. She balls up the wrapped for her grilled cheese and puts it into the bag, extracting the wrapper containing the onion rings. She offers one to Killian, which he refuses having already eaten.

"Perhaps you could surprise me." Emma says, biting into an onion ring. Killian smiles, hand squeezing her knee.

"Is Henry with us tonight?"

Emma shakes her head, swallowing her mouthful. "He has a sleepover tonight instead and is at Regina's tomorrow. He said that he will spend a few extra days with us next week to make up for it."

Killian nods. "Dinner for two then. Once you've eaten, I will also draw you a bath so you can just relax and unwind; which you need."

Emma hums in delight at the thought of a delightfully hot and unwinding soak in the tub; hopefully with her pirate. Killian laughs fondly at her reaction.

They then lapse into a comfortable silence as Emma finishes eating. Since it has cooled considerably, she manages to drink her hot cocoa quickly before placing all the rubbish into the bag and then throws it all in the bin.

Emma scoots even closer to Killian, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Killian." she says softly.

Killian shifts so his hooked arm moves around her shoulders. He pulls her closer to him.

"You know that it is my pleasure, Swan." Killian mumbles back, kissing her forehead.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to the docks? I'm sure you still have a lot to do."

"What is the time?"

Emma reaches into her jacket pocket, extracting her phone. She presses the lock button and shows him the screen.

"I told Smee to take a break and we would continue at two. I've got half an hour to get there." Killian explains after seeing the time.

"Are you sure?"

"Aye. I'm not going anywhere just yet. You are far too adorable cuddled up to me right now."

Emma snorts but leans up and kisses Killian's jaw. She unlocks her phone and opens the camera app.

The pair of them frequently take pictures of them and their family in the happy moments so they can always remember them. Emma flips the camera so it is on ' _selfie mode'_. She takes a few pictures, big smiles on both of their faces as they cuddle each other. One of many taken, perhaps Killian's new favourite, is where her pirate is kissing his princess' jaw with a smile, nose running over her cheek, and Emma's head is tilted back slightly, a big grin on her face as she giggles.

Emma relaxes back into Killian's arms, enjoying his company and feeling his love helping to relieve her of some of the tension in her body. They both love these moments where they are just wrapped up in each other, nothing stopping them.

Killian's hand raises to cup her cheek a while later, thumb stroking.

"I have to go now, love." he says and Emma nods, sitting up and removing her legs from his lap. "I'll be home waiting for you when you've finished. I love you, my darling."

Emma smiles, kissing him.

"I love you too, handsome."

He stands up, pressing another kiss to her lips before departing.

Feeling fresher minded and more focused, the rest of the afternoon went by easily for Emma and she was ecstatic to do everything she needed to; all ready for when she and David will type everything up the next day.

It was also easy to see that she was more than happy to finally return home to a delicious meal, a relaxing bath and her devilishly handsome pirate.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	10. Stars

**A/N: Hello! Surprise update! Since it is Easter Sunday (ONCE DAY) I have had literally nothing to do since I refuse to complete my college work. So, I spent my day typing this up and editing it for you -** presstheemmabutton **you can chill now; you have an update! ;)**

 **Thank you to everyone following, who has pressed the favourite button and/or have reviewed! Each and every one of you are beautiful, amazing and I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Enjoy the episode tonight too! My fingers are crossed for CS reunion at last AND I am super excited to see more of our beautiful Snowing!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

They walk along the docks beneath the clear and starry sky, inhaling the crisp sea air into their lungs before they head home. Emma and Killian finally took an evening for themselves to have their first date since their marriage four months prior. They had intended to do this earlier and more often but of course, this is Storybrooke...

Never a dull moment. Always a new villain to fight or squabbles to sort out.

Emma shivers as they walk hand in hand, the air carrying an unexpected chill.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian questions, slowing their pace.

"Yeah, of course." Emma says with a bright smile.

They continue walking, admiring the sight of the moonlight on the calm waves. Emma shivers twice more, each more violent than the last, and Killian brings them to a sudden stop. He drops her hand and then shifts to remove his jacket.

He lightly curses when the material snags on his hook before he is completely devoid of the piece of clothing.

"Killian, you don't have to." Emma says.

Killian ignores her protests and drapes his jacket around her shoulders. He looks over her outfit now, her dress a red version of the dress from their very first date - which Killian had been awestruck when he saw her walk down the stairs earlier on before they left to eat - and black ballet flats she wears on her stocking clad feet, and smiles; further attracted to his wife in the sight of his clothing.

He has to focus on something else to help calm himself, and reduces the tightening in his trousers. The docks is not the place to ravish his wife...

Emma wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him closer and pushing up on her toes to kiss him. Killian's arms go around Emma's shoulders, gently holding her as their lips part and their foreheads come together.

They sway slightly together for a few minutes. This has become a habit for the couple when they have quiet moments together. They soak in each other's presence, their love electrifying the air around them.

"Kil, can we go on the Jolly?" Emma asks, her voice soft.

Killian leans down and kisses his wife again before smiling.

"Of course, my love."

He drops his arms and takes Emma's hand. They leisurely walk to their magnificent ship, berthed proudly at the end of the docks. The sight of his beloved ship never fails to make Killian's heart soar - even more so when his beautiful wife is on deck; wind shifting her hair around her face and the sun making the strands appear golden.

Killian drops Emma's hand as they walk up the gangplank. He steps onto the deck and Emma hangs back, not stepping on board just yet.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?" Emma asks with a playful smirk.

Killian smiles, biting back his laugh. He swaggers over so he stands in front of Emma, shorter than her thanks to the height difference on the deck and gangplank. He looks up at her, a smirk of his own on his lips.

"What business would a beautiful lass like you have on a ship such as this?" he questions, eyes bright as he stops resisting against his smile.

"I'm looking for my devilishly handsome pirate. You haven't seen him, have you?"

Killian grins widely before suddenly wrapping his arms around Emma's waist and lifting her up. Emma squeals, gripping Killian's shoulders as her legs kick slightly. She is placed down on the deck and laughs.

"You're ridiculous." she says, hands sliding down to rest on Killian's chest.

"Aye, and yet you love me anyway." Killian says, kissing the tip of his wife's nose.

"Yes, I do; very much." Emma says, kissing Killian properly.

When they part, Emma waves her hand. Killian turns to see that she has conjured multiple blankets and pillows in the middle of the deck.

"Would you object to some stargazing before we go home?" Emma asks, her voice quiet and hopeful.

"You know that I cannot say no to you, love."

Emma smiles before leading him over to the blankets. They both lay down and look at the stars above them, feeling a calmness covering them as they observe the flickering lights.

After a while, Emma shifts closer to Killian, her leg lifting to rest over his comfortably. She also adjusts her head on Killian's shoulder, pressing a kiss to his jaw as she does so.

As the chill in the air surrounding them begins to set in, Killian reaches into his jacket, still on Emma, and extracts his flask of rum.

Pulling out the cork with his teeth, Killian takes a healthy swig of rum. He relishes the burn it offers, warming his chest before that warm feeling spreads across the rest of his limbs. He nudges Emma's hand with the flask, offering it to her.

Emma shakes her head against his shoulder. She also raises her hand to push the flask away gently.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Killian asks, his concern for Emma growing. "You have been quieter today, love, and you haven't had anything alcoholic as you usually do on date nights. You aren't getting more of your migraines, are you? Do you need to go home?"

Emma shifts, shaking her head before sitting up. She rests on her right arm, looking down at Killian and his concerned features.

"Hopefully the migraines will stay away, but you know how unpredictable they are. Anyway, there is a good reason why I haven't been drinking. I won't be able to for a while."

Killian looks at Emma completely confused. She takes the flask from him, replacing the stopper and places it down on the deck beside them.

Emma takes a deep breath, making eye contact with her husband.

"I know that it I quite soon and it will not be easy but..."

Emma drops his gaze, suddenly anxious.

"Emma, love, what is going on?" Killian asks, becoming anxious himself. "You know that you can tell me anything."

Emma takes another deep breath. She takes hold of Killian's hand in her own. Their joint hands are then moved to rest on her lower stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

Killian blinks once, twice. Emma is on the verge of pulling away, or crying, or _something_ , when a broad smiles forms on Killian's face. Emma sags in relief.

"I'm going to be a father again?" he asks.

Emma grins, nodding. Her heart soars at his words, overjoyed that he considers Henry as his own boy - just as her son had recently confessed to her that he considers Killian his father; he is just unsure on how to approach it with Killian.

"Yeah." she whispers. "We're having a baby!"

Killian rolls them over so Emma is on her back with him looming over her. He leans down and kisses her soundly. Their hands remain entwined over her stomach. Emma's free hand moves up into her pirate's hair, angling his head as their mouths open to each other.

Their kiss lasts until they are completely breathless and they have to pull away, their lips delightfully kiss swollen. Killian runs his nose against Emma's, pressing a short and sweet kiss to her smiling mouth.

He then moves down her body then until his face is level with her belly. He presses his lips against her lower stomach, kissing reverently. Emma feels his lips moving against her, soft vibrations of his voice warming and slightly tickling her skin through her dress.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks, brushing Killian's hair away from his forehead when he raises his head.

"Telling our little pirate how much their mama and papa loves them." Killian mumbles, moving back up. His smile refuses to leave his face.

Emma pulls Killian back down for another kiss. "Are you happy?"

"Emma, I am the happiest and luckiest man in all the realms." Killian says.

He then rolls them back to their original position.

"Are you sure?" Emma asks, feeling nervous still, despite Killian's positive reaction. "I know that we wanted to wait a bit longer before we considered adding to our family. I mean, we have a good thing going with you, me and Henry."

"Emma," Killian mumbles, pressing his lips to her hairline to ease her. "we weren't exactly careful, were we?"

Emma snorts, memories of their activities filling her mind.

"Besides," Killian continues, softly. "we may not have planned this little one, but we have both hoped for a child of our own. This is our chance and our next step for our happy ending. Having a family, let alone adding to it, is something that I never thought I could have. I am so blessed to have you and Henry, even more so now we have our own little one on the way."

Emma smiles, snuggling closer to Killian. He immediately responds by holding her even tighter.

"I love you, Emma," he whispers. "You and our family."

"We love you too, Killian."

They spend the rest of their evening on the Jolly Roger. They lay beneath the stars, basking and soaking in the news of the expansion of their family before moving down into the Captain's Quarters. Within the cabin, they celebrate until they are utterly sated and exhausted in the best way.

They fall asleep, hands firmly linked together over Emma's stomach, excited about the product of their True Love growing within.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	11. Books

**A/N: Hello, hello! Happy Once day everyone! Who's excited? I'm excited! I'm quite looking forward to seeing more of our favourite green girl and good old Charming banter about the upcoming wedding!**

 **This is another quite short one since I had a sudden brainwave last night and got it out! This week is a very busy one for me so I am not sure whether there will be an update from me on Friday as per usual but I will do my best for you guys :)**

 **Thank you for your wonderful reviews, pressed the favourite and/or the follow button!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"Emma. Emma, wake up, darling." Killian says.

He was abruptly woken up by Emma thrashing around in the covers, heart breaking whimpers escaping. This is the fourth consecutive night since Emma returned from the Wish Realm where she has suffered from nightmares - always the same one. Killian had ensured that the bedside table lamp was switched on before attempting to awaken his love.

"Emma!"

Emma suddenly wakes up with a gasp. Her eyes are wide and glassy, breathing staggered. Killian's hand cups her cheek and she almost sobs in relief when she sees his concerned gaze.

"Are you alright, Emma?" he asks, his voice still laced with sleep.

Instead of replying, Emma pushes Killian onto his back and immediately cuddles into his side. Her head is pillowed on his shoulder and her left arm throws itself over his middle. Killian's arms swiftly come around Emma's body but he frowns and his heart lurches as he feels the severe shaking of her small form.

He pulls her body on top of his with very little effort so he can hold her tighter, offering his love. Her head falls into his neck and she breathes in the scent of leather, rum and _Killian._ Her breathing begins to regulate and her shaking abates slowly.

"Tell me about it." Killian mumbles, hand stroking over her back. Emma shakes her head, refusing. "I know it is painful, Swan, but talking about it will help you - especially if it is the same ones as before."

There is a pregnant pause before Killian feels Emma nod against his neck.

"I was on Main Street after coming back," Emma says, her voice very quiet. "it was the same as before. Gideon appeared and then you all showed up - you calling out for me which broke my heart."

Emma trails off and Killian presses a kiss to her forehead.

"It's alright, love." he assures. "You can do it."

Emma remains quiet for a few moments. She runs her hand over Killian's chest, feeling his steady heartbeat beneath her. She focuses on it, allowing the calming rhythm to ground her.

"Gideon froze you all but also froze me so I couldn't stop him." she continues. "He went over to you and took... he took your heart."

Killian holds her even tighter, knowing what is coming next. He lingers his lips against her forehead.

"He unfroze you and me, gave you a sword - _the_ sword. He commanded that you fight me until one of us was killed." Emma plants a kiss to Killian's bare skin, centring herself further. "I couldn't fight you - I couldn't hurt you. I tried to get through to you, even when your sword was at my throat, or your hook in my stomach."

"But it wasn't enough. I wasn't enough."

Killian rolls them over, trapping Emma beneath his body. He quickly captures her lips in a desperate and passionate kiss; tongues tangling, teeth clacking.

He draws it out for a few minutes, pouring all his love into it. Emma grips at his shoulders, one of her thighs automatically hugging his hip to bring their bodies closer to each other.

"You are so much more than I deserve." Killian says, their foreheads presses together. "You are enough. You are more than enough."

Killian continues to hold her, rolling back to their previous position. Emma burrows her head back into the crook of his neck and relaxes even more, feeling almost normal.

But, not enough to return to sleep.

The images of the nightmare cling to her mind. Images she wishes more than anything will leave her be.

"You should rest, darling." Killian says, hand resting on her lower back.

"I can't." she says, hand grabbing the charms on his necklace tightly.

Killian looks over to the nightstand, seeing their clock illuminating the time; _2:37am_. He knows that if they stayed awake, the day will be very hard on them. His eyes then fall to the book resting on the bedside table's surface beside the lamp, dog-eared and yellow tinged pages greeting him.

"What if I read to you?" he suggests. "I know that my humming or attempts at singing have calmed you in the past."

Emma considers it before nodding against him. She shifts off of her pirate so he can reach the book.

When he settles back against the pillows, sitting up slightly, Emma adjusts her own position. She lays back down but rests her head in Killian's lap, twisting so she faces him. She has a slight smile on her lips, which helps to assure Killian that his presence is helping her.

Killian leans down and kisses her softly, the angle slightly awkward. Emma deepens the kiss a bit before Killian pulls away, his tired back and neck painfully protesting.

He sits back and Emma takes the book from him, offering to hold it as she reads to make it easier for him. She ignores her bookmark two thirds of the way through and opens it on the first page.

Emma smiles at the yellowed pages of her copy of ' _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ '. It was the first book she had been given and she has kept it close all these years.

The idea of wizards, and moving staircases, and magic was outrageous a matter of years ago, but fantastical. Now, it is her life and she cannot help but wonder if the Golden Trio is actually real.

She snaps out of her thoughts when Killian begins to read. She becomes engaged in the story, the tender and quiet nature of his voice soothing her.

Killian watches as the book slowly begins to fall against Emma's chest as she starts to fall back to sleep. He relieves her, taking the book in his hand. She grabs his stump, draping his arm over her torso and relaxes even more into him.

He continues to read until he is completely certain that Emma is deeply asleep. He ceases reading, making a mental note of the page number he stopped on.

Once the book is back on the bedside table, Killian manoeuvres his Swan until she is in a comfortable position. He smiles lovingly at her before snuggling up to her side and following her into sleep.

From that night, it becomes a habit for when either of them suffer from a nightmare. A head rests in a lap and a voice, either soft or animated - depending on how much they get into the story, lulls the other to sleep.

They found quite quickly that it helps to successfully keep the nightmares away for the rest of the night.

Books truly do have their own magic after all...

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	12. Cocoa

**A/N: Hello, hello! Another week, another chapter. Thank you very much for your previous reviews and to those who have pressed the follow/favourite buttons! There shouldn't be any typos but apologies if there are!**

 **Two weeks left until the musical episode! I am quite pissed off that yet another episode is being shown before its airdate to a specific amount of people - it is such an important episode and I really don't want it to be ruined!**

 **I think there is only one word that could sum up this week's episode... PANCAKES. I actually had to pause the episode when I watched it to compose myself before grinning like an idiot the entire time... Enjoy this week's episode - the sneak peeks are quite intriguing!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

She wakes up to sharp tugging on her hand, the sound of sniffling breaking through as she draws herself out from the vestiges of sleep. Her eyes open to her three year old son standing beside the bed. He starts crying more when he sees that she is awake and Emma cannot help but panic. She uses her magic to turn on her bedside table lamp which emits a low glow across the room.

Emma wastes no time, pushing back the covers and sitting on the edge of the bed. She reaches down and hoists her son into her arms, cradling him in her lap. His head goes onto her shoulder, arms moving tight around her neck. His sobs are loud and entices tears to form in Emma's eyes too.

"Come on, Liam." she mumbles, standing up and encouraging for his legs to go around her hips. "Let's allow Daddy to get some sleep."

Killian has been working hard and long shifts at the Station thanks to Emma's migraines attacking her quite strongly for a few days straight which has left her drained over the past two days. Her pirate hasn't been home until late, missing bedtime with his son, as he is working the extra hours helping David and she feels guilty.

Emma runs her hand over Liam's back, soothing him as they walk downstairs - making sure to turn off the lamp as they exit the bedroom - and into the kitchen, flicking the switch for the lights as she passes it. She hushes him until his sobs quieten down and places him down on the counter by the sink. Using the pads of her thumbs, she wipes away his teas as he looks up at her.

"What happened, baby? Why the tears?" she asks, her voice soft.

"Bad dream, Mummy. A nasty man took you away and Papa away." Liam says, the tears starting up again and his bottom lip trembling. "No one there then the bad man took Li too."

Emma's heart breaks as she scoops her youngest back into her arms. Liam wraps himself around his mother again, resuming his previous position. She sways slightly on the spot and glancing at the clock, seeing that it is nearly four in the morning.

She gives it a few minutes so Liam is once again calm.

"Time to go back to bed, monkey." Emma mumbles, taking a step towards the stairs.

She stops when Liam shakes his head and increases his grip on her.

"No, Mummy."

"You have to go back to sleep, Li. You'll be really tired tomorrow."

Liam starts crying again, harder than before.

"Bad man will take Li away again."

Emma closes her eyes, pushing back her tears and hoping that the sudden thudding of her heart will die down. She begins to sway again.

"How about Mummy makes you some of her special hot cocoa that will keep all bad men away?" Emma asks, surprised at the lack of fear and pain she has in her voice.

Liam nods hesitantly against her shoulder and she moves back to the counter. He doesn't want to be put down and Emma refuses to push him so she makes the cocoa with him in her arms, watching her movements. She pulls his special little mug from the cupboard before withdrawing hers. She doesn't add her customary whipped cream or cinnamon so it will encourage Liam to fall back asleep quicker.

"You have to sit on the counter to drink your cocoa, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

Emma places him down, after some reluctance, and hands him his mug. She drinks from her own, only half full, and watches as Liam sips from his. His legs remain either side of Emma's, feet holding her there so she cannot go anywhere.

A few minutes pass and Liam's eyes begin to droop. His mug is mostly full with what Emma had given him and begins to slip from his tired grip. She takes it from him and places it in the sink beside her own.

"Come on, Li. Bedtime." Emma whispers.

Liam offers no restraint when Emma picks him up and heads for the stairs, turning off the lights as she goes.

She walks upstairs and goes straight to her youngest's room which is closest to the master bedroom, not having to worry about waking Henry up since he is currently with Regina.

She goes over to his bed and attempts to place him upon the covers. However, Liam's grip increases once more and he mumbles into Emma's neck.

"Stay, Mummy." he says tiredly.

"Mummy has to put you down." Emma sits on the side of his bed.

"Mummy stay with Li."

Emma rubs her son's back, trying once more to put him down in his own bed. Liam is not having any of it, clinging even more strongly to his mother. She eventually concedes and kisses his head. She will not try to push him any more.

She walks to her bedroom and waves her hand to turn on her lamp again, glad to see that Killian is still asleep.

"Papa?" Liam mumbles, head in Emma's neck. "Hug, Daddy?"

"He's asleep, baby." Emma whispers.

She sits back on the bed and gently extracts Liam so he is in the centre of the bed. Emma slides beneath the covers, pulling them on top of her and Liam.

"Mummy. Want cuddles." Liam whispers, scrambling closer to Emma. He snuggles into her chest, kicking his father in the process.

Emma wraps her arms around her little boy as Killian stirs, eyes fluttering open. He notices their son there and shifts closer so his arm wraps around his family.

"Is everything alright?" he asks, voice sluggish and accent thick.

"He had a nightmare." Emma explains. "It upset him quite strongly."

Her hand rubs his back slowly and she is happy to notice that he has already fallen asleep once more.

"You could have woken me, love, so you could sleep." Killian says, making eye contact with her in the dim-lighted room. "I could have sung him to sleep like I used to."

Emma kisses her son's forehead.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"You know that I don't mind, darling." Killian says, his hand stroking her arm. "You haven't been well recently so I have been more than happy to help."

"And you are working so much because of that. I wanted to make sure that you slept."

Killian leans up on his arm, before moving to press a kiss to Emma's forehead.

"What was the nightmare about?" he asks, frowning slightly at his boy.

Emma frowns, cuddling Liam closer to her. Instinctively, Liam's hand wraps around some of Emma's hair; just like he did when he was a baby as if to ensure that she would not be going anywhere.

"He said that a bad man took us away from him so he was all alone." Emma says. "And then the bad man took him away too."

Killian hugs them both close to him.

"It was only a dream." he says. "We will not be taken away from him, nor him us. Our little pirate is staying right here."

"This _is_ Storybrooke, Killian. You said yourself that there are suspicions of new villains in town which is why you have been working such long hours. What if they take Li because I am the bloody Saviour?"

"No one is going to let that happen - everyone seems to love Liam. He is always with one of us and we will not let him out of our sight."

"What if Liam hears about these villains? This dream petrified him so much that the thought of going to sleep in his own bed was too much. I bribed him with hot coco so he wouldn't fight coming upstairs. He just wanted me to hold him instead."

Her arms tighten around Liam's little body, hand momentarily cupping the back of his head.

"We will just make sure that we stick together like we always do." Killian says.

"What if his nightmares come back? He was scared that the bad man would take him away again if he slept."

"We do what we can." Killian says simply. "We comfort him. We love him. We stay with him."

"He may end up consuming more cocoa than I'd like. I told him that 'Mummy's special cocoa can keep the bad man away.'" Emma says.

"If that is what helps, that is what we will do - drink cocoa in the middle of the night and give him all the cuddles that he needs."

Emma nods before burying her nose in Liam's hair, breathing in his scent; allowing it to calm her. Killian presses a sleepy kiss to Liam's head before settling behind his son.

"We'll stay home together tomorrow - just in case." Killian says, closing his eyes. "We've earnt some undisturbed family time."

Emma smiles.

"Wanna make some pancakes?" she asks and lightly laughs at the smirk she partially sees on his lips.

"Now, do you mean pancakes as in delicious breakfast food or something even more delicious...?"

Emma snorts.

"Weigh anchor there, Captain. Sadly, I only meant food."

"Such a shame, Swan, but I suppose pancakes for breakfast isn't too bad. What do you think our pirate will choose to add?"

"Chocolate chips, just like his mother. Great minds think alike." Emma says.

It's Killian's turn to laugh slightly.

"Indeed they do. Get some sleep, love."

Emma nods, her hand momentarily vacating Liam's back to brush over Killian's jaw before returning after waving it to turn off the lamp.

"I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Emma waits until Killian has gone back to sleep before following, warm and loved in the company of two of her most favourite people in the world; her boys.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	13. Gentle

**A/N: HELLO! Oh my God, we are only days away from the musical episode now... AAAAAAAAAAAA! I have been listening to the songs on repeat after caving and I am IN LOVE with the cast's voices.**

 **Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, follows and those pressing the favourite button. At the moment, this story will be finished at chapter (story) 15. If you guys have prompts, SEND THEM IN TO ME! I will come back to this if I have more ideas, or if people send prompts in to me - I just have a multi-chapter fic for the _ACOTAR_ fandom that I _need_ to get out there!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"That's it, love." Killian says. "Let it all out."

He rubs her back as she hunches over the toilet, vomiting the contents of her stomach as the light of dawn begins to grace the sky. He had been abruptly awoken by Emma running out of bed ten minutes prior. He followed his wife to the bathroom where the sound of her retching had concerned him.

His stumped arm is around her middle as he kneels slightly behind her to support her weak body. Sweet nothingness is mumbled to her as she breathes heavily, her eyes stinging.

Emma has caught the horrible sickness bug that is spreading through Storybrooke currently. She had gone to look after Neal two nights previously so her parents could have their long awaited date night - a night off which is something very rare for Snow and David with their young son of three and villains running around town. She had gone alone as Henry and Killian were spending their evening bonding more through video games. Everything seemed fine until her brother could not settle and ended throwing up quite violently - once in the kitchen and again in the bathroom. She looked after him until her parents came home - once she called them as soon as Neal finished throwing up - and they took over.

She can safely assume that is who she caught it from.

Emma appears to have finished vomiting now and flushes the toilet. Her arm rests on the rim of the toilet seat and her forehead falls against the limb. She is shaking too which worries Killian.

He runs his hand over Emma's hair before he presses a kiss to the back of her head.

"Do you think you can stand, sweetheart?" Killian asks softly.

Emma nods, breathing still irregular. Killian stands and helps Emma do the same. He keeps an arm around her waist once she is on her feet, feeling her shaking still.

"Sink." Emma whispers, her voice hoarse.

Killian helps his wife walk the few steps to the sink on the other side of the bathroom. Emma turns on the tap and cups her palm beneath the stream of cold water. She brings it to her lips and swirls the water around her mouth, spitting it out afterwards in the hope of banishing the acidic taste from her tongue.

He waits beside her, hand gently circling on her lower back.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" he asks, arm moving firmly around her waist.

"Yeah, my legs are really wobbly." Emma says quietly.

Killian supports most of Emma's weight and assists her back to bed, draping the covers over her still shaking form. He presses a kiss to her warm forehead.

"Do you need anything, sweetheart?"

"My head is killing me. Can you grab some painkillers?"

Killian smiles sympathetically, hand stroking her forehead.

"I will be right back."

He presses another kiss to her sickly hot skin before leaving their room and heading downstairs. He walks into the kitchen and grabs one of the clean glasses from the draining board. He fills it up just over halfway with cool water. The packet of painkillers is on the table and he swipes it up as he passes on his way upstairs.

Walking back up to the bedroom, he sees that Emma has kicked off the covers but is still shaking. One hand rests on her bare stomach, her tank top pulled up to rest beneath her breasts. Her other hand is resting above her head, fisted in her hair.

Killian places the glass and painkillers down on the nightstand. He bends over to help pull Emma up into a sitting position.

"How many tablets do-"

Killian's words are cut off when Emma suddenly pushes past him and runs back into the bathroom. The sound of her painful heaving tugs at his heart and he follows her.

He walks in to her finishing throwing up the last contents of her stomach before she begins to dry heave - her stomach continuing to rebel. Killian quickly resumes his place kneeling behind his True Love and wife, hand smoothing circles into her back as her stomach slowly ceases convulsing.

Emma take a few deep breaths, dizziness overwhelming. She tries sitting back from the toilet bowl but ends up falling backwards instead. Killian grabs her and sits her so her back is resting firmly against the bath tub.

"Are you alright, Emma?" he asks, hand stroking her bare arm.

Emma's head lolls, her energy completely depleted. Killian's hand stills.

"Dizzy." Emma mumbles.

Killian frowns and moves to the towel rack once he is sure that she is stable, taking the flannel there in hand. He moves to the sink and douses it in cold water. When he swiftly returns to Emma, he tips her head up with his stump beneath her chin.

Delicately, he wipes her face with the flannel before allowing her head to drop back down. Emma's eyes are shut in the hopes of the dizziness staying at bay. Killian douses the flannel once more before placing it on the back of Emma's neck.

"Just relax, darling." Killian says softly.

Emma groans, blindly lifting her hand to pull her pirate closer to her. Killian shifts closer and allows Emma to rest her head on his shoulder. His stump holds the flannel firmly on her neck as his hand gently strokes her scalp.

Slowly, the tension leaves Emma's body and she relaxes.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Killian asks after a few more minutes.

"Yes please." Emma says into his shoulder.

Killian removes the flannel from the back of Emma's neck and throws it into the sink to deal with later on. He picks her up from the floor and takes her back to bed. Emma is placed onto the mattress, sitting up.

"How many do you want, love?" Killian questions, picking up the packet of painkillers.

"Two, please."

Killian pops two tablets out of the packaging into her palm, then hands her the glass of water. Emma takes the tablets, sipping at the water and handing it back.

She lies back down, turning on her side and curling into a foetal position. Killian moves back to his side and climbs in, facing his True Love. He pulls up the blanket and drapes it over both of them, not bothering with the duvet so Emma doesn't get too hot. His hand moves up to her hair, fingers slipping into the slightly matted strands.

Emma's eyes slip shut as Killian massages her scalp. Her body slowly uncoils and she relaxes more.

"Killian?"

Her voice is still hoarse and Killian continues his soothing ministrations.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Emma opens her eyes and smiles slightly.

"Thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"Looking after me even though you could catch this bloody bug as well." Emma whispers.

"A little sickness does not frighten me, Swan. I've been a pirate for too long and seen so many boys gaining their sea legs for that. I've also lived for centuries so a simple sickness like this will not affect me. Besides, there is nowhere else I would rather be."

"With me throwing my guts up?"

"I promised you that I would always be by your side - regardless of whether you are at your best, or your worst. In sickness and in health, remember?"

Killian leans forwards and presses a kiss to Emma's forehead before drawing back.

"Try and get some sleep if you can." Killian mumbles. "I'll be right here."

...

Over the course of the day, Emma throws up a few more times - the last episode just after lunchtime as she tried eating some toast but didn't want to eat it dry. Each time, Killian supported and soothed her, taking her back to bed when she had calmed.

By that evening, Emma cuddles up to Killian's side. Her mother came over with some homemade chicken soup which she has eaten and managed to successfully keep down. She is apprehensive that she will have another session with the toilet which prevents her going back to sleep, keeping her tightly wound like a spring.

Killian's hand remains in Emma's hair, his fingers gently massaging her scalp. Emma easily relaxes against him and falls asleep after a few minutes.

Of course, it is only fair for Emma to return the favour when Killian catches the bug a few days later - soothing and reassuring him; just as he did for her.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	14. Tissues

**A/N: Hello! This series will temporarily be halted after story 16 (it was 15 but a little birdy needed more) as I try to consider more ideas. If I can't, then I will just stop the series in general and perhaps add to it in the future!**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews, follows and favourites! Each and every one of you is amazing.**

 **Musical episode... holy smokes. The wedding was so beautiful but of course the Black Fairy had to ruin it - they were married 25 minutes before the curse hit! Regina and Zelena relationship is back on track - I LOVED seeing them acting like true sisters once more. I have missed their bonding. I really loved how it was crafted and my excitement was certainly worth it, in my opinion.**

 **Also, Jen is not returning for Season 7 which was announced this morning. I will give it a go but so many core characters will be missing and it will just not be the same. Bex isn't coming back either as they have written her out and whilst I am glad that Lana, Colin and Bobby are staying, it just does not feel the same.  
Jen has been the heart of the show for me and I am struggling to imagine it without her. She has certainly been my Saviour on many occasions and whilst I am extremely sad that after next week there will be no more of our amazing Emma Swan, now Jones, I am very happy for and support Jen's decision and wish her the absolute best in everything she does from this point onwards; along with the rest of the cast who are not returning. **

**I only hope that this fandom remains as alive as it is now. OUAT has literally saved me, giving me hope when I really needed it and you guys are seriously amazing. So thank you to YOU and let's keep us going (just like the Merlin fandom ;) We will live forever)**

 **Anyway, after all of that, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Apologies for such a long AN.**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Killian coughs painfully, tears streaming from his eyes at the force. He has caught the cold that Henry came down with three days previously. The teenager is currently in bed asleep; restless nights leaving his exhausted.

Emma sits behind him and allows him to collapse back against her body, his head dropping against her shoulder again. He blows his nose strongly in the tissue that Emma offers him. Despite his vision being blurry from the tears, his aim is perfect when he throws yet another tissue into the bin.

He coughs again and Emma hands him a bottle of water, cap unscrewed for ease. Killian takes a few sips and hands it back to her. Emma leans to her right and places it on Killian's bedside table.

"Is that a bit better?" Emma asks, laying back against the pillows.

Killian groans at the movement, his neck and head aching painfully. Emma kisses his warm cheek and cards her fingers through his matted hair.

"Not much different, love." Killian croaks. His hand runs over Emma's right calf, her knee bent against his side. "I hate this."

"I know, babe." Emma mumbles tenderly into his ear. "Being sick is never fun."

"I don't _get_ sick. I've gone centuries without being beaten by a bloody cold."

"Welcome to our world, pirate." Emma says, slight teasing.

"I have to say tha-"

Killian stops talking, another cough preventing him being able to do so. Emma forces him to sit up and rubs his back firmly as he sounds as if his internal organs are attempting to escape through his mouth. When he is done, Emma rests her forehead against his back.

The Captain takes a few deep breaths, calming himself. He feels Emma's small hands gently stroking his sides, helping to ease him.

Emma suddenly has an idea and presses a kiss between his t-shirt clad shoulder blades. Slightly awkwardly, she climbs out from behind her love.

"Come with me, handsome." she says, pulling the covers down the bed.

Killian frowns but scoots to the edge of the bed anyway. Emma helps him stand, steadying him since he is dizzy. She then guides him downstairs, poking her head around the door to Henry's room as they pass.

Emma pushes Killian into one of the dining room chairs when they get downstairs. She goes over to the couch and pulls the thick blanket off from where it is draped over the top. They have taken to keeping it there for when they have movie nights together.

She moves back over to Killian and wraps it tightly around his body.

"Let me know if you still feel cold and I will get you another blanket." Emma says, hands resting on his shoulders.

Killian nods in response, not trusting his voice. Emma kisses his temple lovingly. She moves over to the stove, picking up the kettle and filling it up from the tap. With a wave of her hand, the stove heats up and the kettle is placed back down to boil.

As the water heats up, Emma moves around the kitchen. A large bowl is extracted from the cabinet in the corner which she places down on the table, in front of Killian. Emma stands behind him, leaning against his body slightly. Killian's head tips back.

She pushes his hair back from his forehead, fingers slightly massaging his scalp. He closes his eyes, the ache easing slightly. Emma leans down to press a kiss to his skin, lips lingering.

She frowns. His skin is warmer than it was earlier.

"Are you feeling worse? You are a lot warmer." she says, her fingers still moving.

Killian leans his head back further, resting fully against Emma's body.

"I feel like my head is pounding. Like those pesky dwarves are mining away in my skull." Killian rasps, eyes remaining closed. "It's been getting harder to breathe."

Emma leans down after shifting slightly, resting her forehead against Killian's. After a couple of minutes, she hears that the kettle has boiled.

"I've got something that might help you out." she whispers before moving back over to the stove.

She picks up the kettle and moves back over to the table. The water fills up the bowl halfway and puts the kettle back on the stove. With a wave of a hand, a bottle of menthol appears beside the bowl. Emma unscrews the small lid and tips a few drops into the water.

"Hold your face over the steam and breathe normally through your nose. Cough if you need to as well; don't hold it in."

Killian nods in understanding and moves forwards, towards the bowl of water. Emma shifts over to the sink, extracting a fresh box of tissues and placing those down on the table too.

He picks out a tissue and blows his nose to try and remove the horrible stuffiness. Emma smiles sympathetically as Killian leans forwards and inhales the steam. A few moments later, he sighs in relief; finally able to partially breathe through his nose.

Emma moves over to the fridge, planning on making lunch for everyone. Snow had come over early that morning with some chicken and vegetable soup. Opening the fridge door, she extracts the soup.

"Are you up to eating, handsome?" Emma asks, pulling a pan off from one of the hooks above the stove before placing it down.

"I'm not too sure about the handsome part." Killian says, followed by a cough.

Emma pours the soup into the saucepan, allowing it to start heating up. She moves back over to Killian, gently and slowly tilting his head up with her hand.

"You're always my handsome pirate." she says softly. "Even with bleary eyes and a red nose."

Killian snorts lightly, regretting it with the strong cough it ignites.

"Whatever you say, beautiful."

Emma smiles and kisses his temple, then his forehead.

"I'm going to wake Henry up so he can eat. Stay here and I'll be right back."

"I'm not moving anywhere, love." Killian says.

He watches as Emma heads for the stairs and disappears on her fuzzy sock-clad feet before placing his face back into the steam.

Emma quietly walks into her son's room and up to his bed. Henry is snoring lightly, something he only does when he is sick.

"Henry..." she mumbles.

She gently shakes Henry's shoulder, rousing him. His eyes open. He is bleary-eyed, his nose bright read and his cheeks flushed; just like Killian.

"Mum?" Henry's voice is rough, but slightly better than her pirate's.

"Hey, kid." she greets, her hand pushing his hair back. "I've got some soup heating up on the stove that your grandma brought over this morning. You should come down and eat something - if you're up to it?"

Henry nods. Emma pulls his duvet and blanket from his body and steps away so he can sit up. He does so with a groan.

"Come on, mister." she says, picking up one of his blankets.

Henry clambers unceremoniously downstairs, Emma following him. She deposits him in the chair beside Killian, wrapping the blanket from his room tight around his shoulders. A wave of her hand results in a replica of Killian's bowl appearing in front of the teenager.

Emma moves over to the stove, stirring the soup. She hears the quiet and raspy murmurs behind her and turns her head to see Henry now inhaling the menthol infused steam.

She pulls out the required foods and utensils and begins to butter a few pieces of bread for their soup. She cuts the slices in half, layers them on a plate and places it on the table in front of the two there.

Going back to the stove, she sees that the soup has been properly heated and she seeks three bowls. Once located, she turns off the stove and ladles the soup into the separate bowls.

"Can you push those away from you?" Emma asks, lifting two of the three soup bowls. "Lunch is ready."

The pirate and the Author both comply with her request and smile at her when she places the soup down in front of them. She returns a moment later with her own bowl and a spoon for each of them.

They eat in silence that is only broken by harsh sneezes accompanied by a chorus of ' _bless you_ ', chest rattling coughs and the scraping of their spoons against the bowls. When she is finished, not having been slowed down by a cold in her system, Emma uses her magic to reheat the water so steam once again rises.

"Keep inhaling that steam." Emma says as she refills the kettle, placing it back on the stove to reheat.

She leans against the counter as the water boils. Killian finishes and moves to stand up. Emma quickly moves over to him and takes the bowl instead.

"Stay there, Captain." Emma orders softly.

She then picks up Henry's bowl as he offers it to her, knowing better than to disobey his mother - either of them. It is placed in the sink and her hands then reach into the cupboard above her to the right.

Two mugs are removed. One is a deep navy blue with a bright white anchor emblazoned upon it. The other is a pale grey with a single black feather spanning across it. Killian's, then Henry's. These are placed side by side on the counter.

Emma moves over to the small fruit basket and plucks out a lemon. As she passes it, she also removes a sharp knife from the knife block.

Not bothering with a chopping board, she cuts the lemon in half and lightly throws the knife into the sink. Each half is squeezed into a mug, the seeds removed and thrown away with the crushed lemon. The water finishes boiling and Emma pours it over the lemon juice.

"You don't have to finish it, but this will help." she says, picking up the mugs and handing them to her boys. "We don't have honey to add to it but it should still have the same effect."

Henry smiles and takes his mug in his hands.

"You didn't have to do this, love. You should just rest." Killian says, laying his hand on Emma's as she places his mug down.

She shakes her head.

"You know I don't mind looking after my two favourite people." Emma mumbles softly, planting a kiss to his forehead. "Now, drink up."

Emma picks up the containers of water and takes them over to the sink. She then washes everything up, including the large flask the soup was in. It is all placed on the draining board so it can air dry. A frown works it way onto Emma's brow as Killian coughs.

It is painful, violent and doesn't seem to end.

Quickly wiping her hands on a tea towel, Emma moves over to her pirate and places her hand on his back.

"Breathe." she orders gently.

Killian sucks in a deep breath, coughing still.

"Again."

He obeys her soft orders that are tinged with panic. Her hand remains firm on his back, her other gripping his shoulder. His stump rests in his lap and his hand grips the table tightly, knuckles going white.

A minute passes.

"Better?" Emma asks, hand stroking in small circles between his shoulder blades.

Killian simply nods, trying to calm his heart which races furiously in his chest.

"I think it is back to bed for you - both of you." Emma says, noticing Henry's yawn.

Neither of them grumble, or complain. They both nod and slowly stand. They walk back upstairs, blankets tight around their shoulders and footsteps heavy.

Emma collects their mugs and washes those up too. Soaking a wash cloth, she wipes down the counter, then the table; clearing them. Satisfied that everything is clean, Emma drops the cloth back in the sink and heads upstairs herself.

She stops by Henry's room. He is once again asleep, she realises, as she walks up to his bed. A slight wave of her hand, something she seems to be doing a lot at the moment, refills his glass of water on his bedside table.

Leaning down, she presses a kiss to his hairline, his forehead still warm but better than it has been.

Moving back to the master bedroom, Emma can see how uncomfortable Killian is. The blanket is bunched around his chest and hips, his hair sticking up in all different directions. A frown of frustration and pain seems tattooed to his forehead.

She climbs into bed, pushing her pillows back so she sits against the headboard.

"Kil, are you alright?" she asks him.

Killian's eyes open, beginning to fill with tears as he shakes his head ever so slightly. Emma instructs him to sit up, which he does and she takes his pillow. She drapes it across her lap and pats it invitingly.

"Come here, handsome."

Killian hesitates for a second before twisting so his head rests in her lap, face buried in her stomach. Her left hand automatically threads into his hair, fingers soothing against his still aching scalp.

"Go back to sleep. You'll feel a bit better."

Killian's eyes shut as his stump comes up to her waist.

"Thank you, Emma." he wheezes out.

"You don't need to thank me. We promised that we would always be here for each other - a cold doesn't bother me."

Emma's right hand comes up to his left arm, cupping his blunt wrist and her thumb stroking gently; mimicking the motions in his hair. Killian gradually falls asleep, relaxing thanks to Emma's touch.

She waits until he is deep asleep before removing her hand from his hair. She reaches for her mobile phone on her nightstand. She unlocks it, scrolling though her contacts list and presses the call button for her desired person.

" _Emma, honey! What do I owe the pleasure?"_ Snow's voice chirps into Emma's ear.

Emma gazes down at her True Love.

"Hey, Mum. I just wanted to call and thank you again for the soup. It was great." she mumbles, not wanting to talk too loud.

" _I'm glad you thought so, baby. How are they?"_

"Henry seems to be beginning to get better but is exhausted. He is getting cooler so should be better in the next few days."

" _And Killian?"_

"He's struggling." Emma admits. "He hasn't been sick like this for a long time and I'm trying to make it easier for him. He's sat in front of a bowl of boiling water with menthol drops to inhale the steam which seemed to help a bit. He's eaten soup and I made him drink hot water with lemon juice. Both of them have."

" _There isn't much else to do, Emma. Colds take their time to go away. All we can do is try to keep them comfortable."_

"They're both asleep now. Henry was out like a light and Killian struggled but is sleeping now, thankfully." Emma says, her thumb smoothing over Killian's forehead.

 _"It's good for them. You are doing good. You know that I will come over and help you if you need me to as well."_ Snow offers.

Emma smiles.

"Thanks, Mum. I think I'm alright for now. Although, some more soup wouldn't go amiss."

Snow laughs slightly. " _Of course, honey. I'll come over later on with a few days worth for you all."_

"Thank you, Mum. I love you."

" _I love you too, Emma. I will see you later on."_

They say their goodbyes, Emma saying her quick hello to her father, before Emma places her phone back on the nightstand.

She then picks up her book and decides to read quietly, surrounded by stray tissues and her boys.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	15. Adjustment

**A/N: Hello, hello! Alright, I lied about this series finishing at story 16. I had a sudden brainwave and now have at least another 4 story ideas to keep this going a little while longer. Updates may become less frequent as I have other stories that I want to get out here but we shall see!**

 **THANK YOU for your wonderful reviews, for pressing the favourite button and for following! The previous story alone got over 1000 views - you guys are seriously AMAZING!**

 **Now, that finale... I thought it was great but I really needed more CaptainSwan considering it is potentially the last time we see them together - was one more kiss too much to ask?! I loved the parallels between the pilot and this episode too - Henry waking Emma up with TLK ( _why couldn't CS have one?!)_ David calling Killian "son ... in law" and Killy calling Snow "mummy" - OMG, I was melting in a puddle and laughing. Emma remembering her wedding and then seeing Killy in the burning Storybook... Oh - and OUTLAWQUEEN LIVES! TRUE LOVE DOES PREVAIL!  
Emma fighting Gideon too - it shows how far our Swan has come. She was willing to sacrifice herself to keep _the ones she loves_ safe and whilst it killed me, I loved how they approached it!**

 **I'm going to give Season 7 a go and we shall see what Eddy and Adam do with our beloved show - despite what I am hearing about it already. I am really going to miss the cast who are leaving as they have all helped me through so much but I will never hold it against them and always love them - just as it should be!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma cries out in pain as she tries to move her left side out of bed. She grits her teeth, breathing heavily.

She broke her arm just below her elbow and severely sprained her shoulder, so close to dislocating it, after chasing down a very stubborn thief in Storybrooke. They had been stealthily robbing their way through all the shops on Main Street under the cover of night. Emma had managed to get a physical description, after he had attempted to rob Granny's and instead of being greeted by a till full of money, there was a very angry owner and her favourite crossbow, which helped matters.

Tracking him down had not been too hard for the Sherriff thanks to the newly updated system at the Station. However, he was not going down without a fight. The thief had led their chase into the woods and concealed himself amongst the thick foliage. As Emma moved past, he tackled her strongly to the ground. She landed very badly on her left side due to the surprise and force but scrambled up and kept on going until the thief had been caught; doing her very best to ignore the pain.

When she arrived back at the Station using her magic, she threw the thief unceremoniously into one of the cells just as David came in. He had immediately taken her to the hospital and remained with her, comforting her whilst she was fixed up. When she was told that they wanted to keep her in for observations thanks to the laceration on her left temple, he had called the rest of their family and remained by her side the entire night.

That was five days ago now and things have been much harder for Emma.

She manages to get out of bed ten minutes later, after multiple attempts, and moves sluggishly into the attached bathroom. She goes to the toilet, groaning and the insistent pain in her left side, and then awkwardly brushes her teeth. Her hair continuously falls into her face but she cannot do anything with it using only one hand - attempts resulting in her hairbrush painfully tangling in her hair preventing her wanting to do so again.

Tears born of frustration slide down her cheeks which are partially flushed with anger. Using her right hand, she angrily wipes them from her skin. She stares at her reflection in the large mirror spanning the wall above the sink, cursing the sight of the off-white fabric of the sling and the cumbersome cast that she has to wear on her arm; the plaster already brightly decorated curtesy of her son and her pirate in attempts to cheer her up.

Emma huffs, wincing and inwardly cursing herself at the pain the movement sparks and then moves out of the bathroom. She shuffles over to the drawers, opens hers and considers what she can wear. After a minute, she decides upon a pair of leggings, a clean tank top and a baggy cardigan of hers; extracting a pair of underwear too.

Once the clothes are laid out on the bed covers, Emma begins the process of removing her pyjama bottoms and underwear. She then slides on the fresh pair of underwear before awkwardly trying to pull the leggings on.

Killian has been helping her dress the past few days, offering the extra hand that she needs. But now, she is on her own and trying to manoeuvre the fabric up her legs without causing pain. It takes her five minutes due to sharp movements and pain which angers Emma further. She tries to remove her arm from the sling so she can change her tank top but it is impossible for her to do on her own.

"Bloody hell!" Emma exclaims to herself and grabs the cardigan.

She drapes it over her left shoulder before roughly sliding her right arm into its sleeve.

Emma then moves downstairs on bare feet, frustration boiling in her chest about the most simple things. She spots Henry sitting at the table in the kitchen, completing his homework. As she rounds the corner, she sees Killian at the stove.

He is surprised to see her as he looks up, having sensed her there.

"Morning, sweetheart." he says, moving over to her. He kisses her forehead, then her lips. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting - especially as you haven't been sleeping well."

"I cannot sleep in an empty bed and the sight of that ceiling is driving me crazy." Emma says, her anger seeping into her tone.

Killian's hand runs over Emma's hair, his fingers getting caught in the tangled strands. Her frustration grows when he looks at her sympathetically, hand carefully extracting itself so he doesn't hurt her.

"Why don't you go and sit on the couch? Breakfast is almost ready." Killian says.

Emma nods in response and Killian presses another kiss to her forehead.

She moves over to the couch, pulling the blanket from the back off as she feels cold. Emma rearranges some of the cushions so she can be as comfortable as possible and gently lowers herself down. Her right leg, then her left swings up so she is lengthways on the couch. She tries to cover herself with the blanket but she struggles to do it properly with her singular hand.

Curses spill from her lips, under her breath, as the blanket continues to have a mind of its own. Emma gives up, kicking off the blanket and settles back against the pillows, wincing strongly at the contact and added pressure.

Killian comes over with a plate of pancakes and notices the blanket, now in a heap on the floor. He places the plate down on the coffee table and picks up the blanket. It is arranged over her body, mindful of her injured left side.

A weak smile is given by Emma when Killian puts the plate in her lap. He presses a kiss to the crown of her head, smiling tenderly before moving back into the kitchen.

Emma scowls at the sight of the pancakes as she picks up the fork. She has syrup on her pancakes and refuses to eat them with her fingers, as she always has done - she will feel the stickiness for hours which just makes her cringe. She tries cutting them up with the fork and gives up when she isn't able to - the plate slipping about.

Her head falls to her right, against the couch, her anger steadily reaching boiling point. Killian comes back over with a hot chocolate in his hand, in her favourite mug. A frown decorates his forehead when he sees that she hasn't eaten anything.

"Are you alright, Swan?" he asks, putting the hot cocoa down on the table.

Emma doesn't reply as Killian kneels in front of her. He picks up the fork from the plate and cuts into the pancakes with complete ease. Once it is all in smaller segments, he offers the fork back to her. She doesn't take it. In fact, she doesn't move at all.

"Emma, what is it? You can tell me." Killian asks, leaning closer.

Emma makes a sound that resembles a slight growl. Killian frowns again, hand reaching out to rest on her thigh. Her hand raises to run through her hair but it catches, pulling on the strands painfully.

"Fuck sake!" Emma exclaims loudly.

Killian's eyes grow wide and he sneaks a look at Henry around the side of the couch who has turned to face the couch, concern on his features. The pirate quickly takes the plate from Emma's lap and puts it beside the hot cocoa.

"It's alright, sweetheart." Killian says, hoping to soothe Emma. "It's alright."

"I can't do anything myself!" Emma shouts, refusing to make eye contact. "I cannot even change my fucking shirt or properly brush my bloody hair. I am in constant pain, can barely move and cannot do the simplest shit like cut up a pancake! Having to do everything one handed is so stupid and just fucking shit!"

Emma breathes heavily, her shoulder painfully burning as she does so. Killian stares up at her from his place on the floor.

As Emma's anger fades, crushing guilt takes its place. Her eyes fill with stinging tears as she looks at her pirate.

"Killian... I-I am so sorry." Emma says.

Killian shakes his head as he raises up on his knees.

"It's alright, darling." he says, hook reaching up and tucking her mussed strands of hair behind her ear. "I understand and I am in no way hurt or offended."

His thumb swipes away the few tears that have fallen. A soft smile appears on his lips and he raises up higher to press a gentle kiss against her temple, mindful of the laceration.

"Adjusting to only using one hand is hard - you will struggle doing the most simple actions. I am only as adept as I am now after centuries of having my hook. I struggled a lot initially because I had to learn on my own. Unlike me, you have help every step of the way."

Killian's hand moves to brush the pads of his fingers against Emma's left hand, the sparkling diamond that resides on her ring finger.

"When I proposed to you," he continues, his eyes tender. "I promised to be by your side and support you. For as long as you need me, I will help you. I will _gladly_ help you dress, eat, bathe or brush your hair. I know first hand the difficulty of having to adjust to everything."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you." Emma mumbles, her gaze on their hands.

"Darling, you can yell at me to your heart's content. Besides, Whale did mention that your medication could heighten your emotions. That with your lack of sleep and being in pain, I am surprised that you held on this long before bursting."

Emma looks up at him. Slight tears are in her eyes again as her right hand moves to grip Killian's.

"Thank you. I really don't deserve you." she says.

"No, sweetheart, it is I who is undeserving of you but I thank the stars above that I have you in my life." he says. He leans up more and runs his nose against Emma's tenderly before pulling back with a smile. "Do you want to try eating now?"

"In a second. Henry?" Emma hears the shuffling of feet and then Henry is leaning against the back of the couch. "I'm sorry, kid."

Henry shakes his head, a soft smile on his lips.

"It's alright, Mum. It is quite refreshing to hear you swearing like a sailor."

"Oi!" Killian says with a laugh. Henry laughs too and Emma smiles at her boys. "We aren't all that bad."

Henry shrugs and looks back at his mother.

"How do you feel, Mum?" he asks.

Emma sighs, her thumb running over Killian's knuckles.

"Sore. Fed up." she says simply. She then looks at Killian. "Hungry."

Killian smiles and extracts his hand from Emma's. He reaches for the pancakes and places them in her lap.

"Have you got much work to do today?" Emma asks her son.

He shakes his head, sparing a glance at his books on the table.

"I'm almost done and then Grandpa said he was going to take me riding again later on."

"I guess that means we are going to have company then." Emma says around a mouthful of pancakes.

"You can just say no, sweetheart." Killian says, shifting on his knees. "Then you could get some more sleep."

Emma shakes her head, having another mouthful of pancakes. She tries to shift to a more comfortable position and hisses loudly when the pain in her shoulder fires up.

"Easy, Emma." Killian says, placing his hand on Emma's back and rubbing gently. "Henry, can you fetch your mother's medication and an ice pack for her please?"

"Of course!" Henry says and moves back into the kitchen.

Emma continues eating her pancakes, stopping to sip at her hot cocoa that Killian holds for her. When Henry returns, Killian takes the plate from Emma, since she has finished eating, and puts it on the coffee table.

Henry hands Emma two tablets which she places in her mouth and then passes her a glass of water. She washes down the painkillers and hands back the glass with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Henry."

Her son smiles before spying the plate on the table. Killian notices and exchanges it for the towel-wrapped ice pack. Henry nods, mumbling that he will finish his work then goes into the kitchen.

"This is going to hurt but you know that it will help." Killian says, laying the ice pack in her lap. His eyes are apologetic. "I'm here the entire time."

Emma nods and takes a deep breath as Killian adjusts her sling, pulling on her shoulder. He carefully slips the ice pack between her shoulder and the fabric of the sling like Dr Whale had instructed. He winces when Emma hisses again and then carefully pushes her back against the pillows.

Emma hisses once more and then groans, wishing that the pain would just go away. Killian runs his knuckles over Emma's cheek and she looks at him. He notices the tears of pain in her eyes.

"I'm here," he says. "and I'm not going anywhere."

Emma smiles, grabbing Killian's hand in her own and squeezing.

"I would despair if you did."

...

As time passes and Emma heals, Killian is there to support her in every way that she needs him. Slowly, she adjusts to day-to-day activities with only one hand; Killian showing her tricks of working around them effectively. With his help, Emma's adjustment is easier and our Saviour is eternally grateful - something Killian become _very_ aware of when Emma repaid him, _multiple times,_ using a variety of the skills he taught her in a very different way.

Perhaps having only one hand isn't so bad after all...

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	16. Boys

**A/N: Hello, hello! This chapter is dedicated to the amazing** emma8killian **for her prompt of more Daddy!Killian fluff which not only inspired this story, but the next one as well! I couldn't resist... oops? ;)**

 **Thank you for your reviews, follows and favourites! I am thrilled that you are enjoying the stories.** **The last story got over 1000 views again which is AMAZING - if you do have the time, please leave a review. I love to hear what you think of my writing; be it positive or constructive!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"Come on, lad." Killian says, placing his still sleepy four year old on his hip before heading downstairs.

He is alone looking after his son for most of the day whilst his wife is at the Station until mid-afternoon; where she has been for the past hour now, in fact. Killian enjoys spending time with his little pirate, acutely aware that their son loves to be with his parents as much as possible.

"Mummy?" Liam drowsily questions as Killian places him down in a chair at the table in the kitchen.

"She's at work, Li." his father says, moving to the cupboard and extracting Liam's favourite plastic bowl; navy blue with white stripes.

Killian pours some Cheerios into the bowl, grabs Liam's spoon which matches the bowl perfectly and then puts it in front of his son, depositing a kiss to his head.

Liam looks up, his dark green eyes filled with tears.

"I want Mummy."

Killian kneels down beside the chair and uses his knuckles to wipe the tears away.

"What's wrong, Liam?" he questions.

"Mummy always hugs me in the morning, Papa. Want Mummy cuddles but she's gone." Liam's bottom lip trembles and his eyes grow wide. "Is she going to come back?"

Killian surges forwards and wraps his little boy up in his arms. His eyes squeeze shut as he remembers the pain that Liam had to go through when Emma had been kidnapped and held in the Enchanted Forest for nearly a month – that was only five months ago. Killian went to go and rescue her when they found out precisely where she was and discovered some pretty big news whilst he was there – they both did.

Liam has only recently stopped being attached at the hip to his mother but still needs to know that she is around; needs to know that she hasn't been taken again.

"Li, Mummy is just at the Station because Grandpa couldn't work today." Killian says and draws back so his son can see his face. "We can see her later, I promise. For now, it is Papa and Li time."

Liam smiles at his father, his worries momentarily forgotten. "Can we play with my ships together?"

Killian smiles back at him and ruffles his light brown locks.

"Of course we can, Li. You have to eat your breakfast first, though."

Liam nods eagerly and dives in to eating his cereal.

Their morning is spent together happily. Killian helps Liam dress and then plays with him on the living room floor with his plastic pirate ships. The four year old grows bored quite quickly and finds Henry's storybook with a gleeful smile. He curls into his father's lap and gets him to read his favourite story – his grandparents' story with the addition of his parents.

When lunch rolls around, Killian gets Liam ready to walk down to Granny's so they can meet up with Henry. Liam holds Killian's hook tightly, then hand and then hook again, the entire way until they reach the courtyard in front of the diner.

"Come on, Daddy!" Liam exclaims, running up to the front door and pulling it open with great effort.

Killian helps Liam open the door fully before he watches him disappear into the diner and run straight up to their booth.

"Henry!"

Liam's laughter rings out across the diner as Henry picks up his brother and hugs him into his side. Killian smiles as he sits in the opposite side of the booth.

"Hello, lad." the pirate says.

Henry grins, arm around Liam's shoulders.

"Hey, Dad. How's Mum?"

Killian's smile softens, his heart still lurching proudly at the name that his eldest calls him by, and has done the past few years.

"She's alright. Tired, but had to go into work today which is why she isn't here for lunch." Killian looks at his youngest who tucks himself into his brother's side. "Liam may stay like that – he hasn't seen Emma today as she left before he woke up."

Henry looks at his brother, squeezing him closer, and then up at Granny as she stops by the table.

"Well, look at these handsome young boys." she gushes at Henry and Liam. "What will it be for you today?"

"Cheese and rings!" Liam exclaims. He looks at his father who tilts his head slightly, pointedly. "Please." he adds.

"One small grilled cheese and onion rings. Henry?"

"My usual burger please, Granny." the teen says with a smile.

Granny nods then looks at Killian.

"I'll have the same as Henry, please." he says.

Granny nods again and smiles.

"They won't be long. The usual drinks for you all?"

All three nod, Liam copying his father and big brother.

"Could we also have a small cup of water for Liam?" Killian requests.

"Of course, you can. I'll get these to you soon."

Granny then leaves.

They spend their lunch talking and laughing. Liam gets excited when Henry promises to play various games when he is at home the following weekend – he is spending his time at Regina's currently. Plans are made for a complete family outing on the Jolly soon, if everyone is up to it. Henry asks for help on certain subjects for his own stories that he is writing – not just ones for the Storybook – and jots them down in his pad.

A while after they have finished eating, they say their goodbyes. Liam hugs his brother tightly, giggling when his ribs are tickled. As Henry walks away, Liam grabs hold of Killian's legs tightly.

He looks down at his son and runs his hand over his hair.

"Shall we go and see Mummy, Li?" he questions.

Liam looks up at Killian and nods enthusiastically. He slips his small hand into his father's larger one.

They quietly walk to the Station. Liam smiles when he sees Emma's bright yellow Bug parked outside and fights against his excitement, diligently remaining beside Killian.

Emma is hunched over her desk when she hears the sudden and familiar patter of little feet. She sits up and turns her chair as Liam comes into view around the corner.

"Mummy!"

Emma stands up and scoops him into her arms. He wraps his legs around her hips and his arms go around her neck.

"Hey there, monkey." she says into his hair. She sways slightly. "I love you so much, baby."

"Li love Mummy too."

Emma smiles and looks at her husband.

"Hey, handsome."

Killian smiles and moves forwards to his wife and son.

"Hello, beautiful." he says and presses a gentle kiss to her lips.

Emma places Liam down, keeping him close to her, and steps forwards so she can properly embrace her husband. Little Liam moves between then, wiggling in between their bodies. Emma and Killian laugh at their son and pull apart.

Liam places his hands on Emma's protruding stomach.

"How baby in belly?"

"How _is_." Killian gently corrects.

Liam looks up at Emma.

"How is baby?"

Emma smiles, placing her hands on top of Liam's after pushing his hair back from his forehead. His gaze goes to her hands on top of his, cradling the six-month bump.

"They've been awake a lot today." Emma says.

As if on cue, the baby kicks against their hands. Liam's eyes light up and he giggles, just like every time he feels his sibling moving around.

"Feels weird." he says.

"It does, doesn't it, lad." Killian says, running his hand over Emma's lower back.

Liam nods, giggling once more as the baby kicks again. He presses a kiss to his mother's belly and smiles up at her with his cute grin. He wants her to hold him but know that she cannot always do so at the moment. So, he gets Killian to lift him up and he sits on his hip, head resting on his shoulder.

Emma leans back against her desk, smiling at two of her boys.

"So, what have you been up to?" she asks.

"We played with my ships and Daddy told stories and we went to Granny's and we saw Henry!" Liam says and takes a deep breath.

"Sounds like you've been busy!" Emma says, running her hand over Liam's back. "How is Henry?"

"He's fine, love. He's working on his own stories and wanted some help." Killian says and smiles at Liam. "Henry did mention that he would try to come over and see you tomorrow."

Emma nods and her hands move to her bump, smoothing over it.

"Is the little one moving around again?"

"Yeah, they have been for the past hour or so but that is probably because I'm hungry." Emma comments.

She waves her hand and a sandwich alongside a bowl of strawberries and apples appear so Killian doesn't worry and she satisfies her cravings. Emma looks at Killian, opens her mouth but then closes it again.

"What is it, love?"

Emma takes a deep breath.

"You can say no, I've just been thinking." she says. Her hands run over her bump again. "If the baby is a girl, what do you think of the name Marnie?"

Liam immediately claps and shouts his agreement and his parents smile.

"Marnie Jones... I think it is beautiful, sweetheart." Killian says, stepping closer to her. "What is the inspiration?"

"I got bored when I came back from patrol and had a look at baby names online. I found 'Marnie' and it just seemed perfect. It means 'from the sea'."

Killian's eyebrow quirks up at Emma's laugh.

"It does sound perfect. Their father has the sea in his blood and considering where they were lovingly conceived…"

Emma flushes, remembering their date night on the Jolly Roger which involved plenty of rum and a very swoon-worthy pirate…

"I haven't found a name if they're a boy." she says. "But I couldn't resist telling you."

Killian shakes his head, a smile on his lips.

"I keep telling you, love. We are having a little lass."

Emma tilts her head. "What makes you so sure about the baby being a girl?"

"I've just got a good feeling." her husband says. "And our little pirate agrees with me; don't you, lad."

Liam grins adorably, all teeth.

"Yeah! Li and Papa think girl." he says, looking at both of them.

Emma laughs and then looks at the clock. She sighs.

"I'm going to have to go back on patrol soon." she says.

Liam's eyes grow wide and he scrambles out of Killian's arms. Emma's heart lurches painfully at her son's reaction and she wastes no time in scooping him back up into her arms. He clings on tightly.

"Mummy stay with Li." he says into her shoulder.

"You know that Mummy has to work, monkey." Emma says, looking at her husband. "But, I will be home soon and do you know what that means?"

Liam lifts his head and looks at his mother.

"Cocoa?" he asks hopefully.

Emma grins. "That's right, baby. We can have Mummy's special cocoa and our very special Mummy and Li cuddles on the couch. How does that sound?"

"Yeah!" Liam exclaims, his smile returning to his lips.

"I love you, baby; very much." Emma whispers, pressing kisses to his cheek in rapid succession.

Liam giggles. "I love you too, Mummy."

"I love you more, my little pirate."

Emma gently puts her son down and like earlier, Liam's little hands cradle her bump.

"Bye bye, baby." he says and presses a kiss there.

Emma's heart melts as she watches him move back to Killian, grabbing hold of his hook.

"I love you, Captain." she says, leaning forwards and kissing her husband.

"I love you too, Emma. Remember not to do too much." Killian says softly, hand brushing over her bump. "Dr Whale said that he wanted you to rest as much as possible after what happened. If anything happens whilst you are here, call me, alright?"

"Aye, aye, Captain." Emma says and kisses Killian again.

Neither of them wants to risk anything happening to Emma or the baby after her kidnapping those months ago. The creature that took her knew of the pregnancy before either of them were aware and used it to its advantage. They've been assured that there are no repercussions but Killian is refusing to risk his family in any way.

They say their goodbyes to each other and the pirate guides his boy out of the Station. They walk back home, stopping whenever Liam spots someone and wants to talk. Killian just smiles at him each time, proud of the person he is becoming before their eyes.

When they reach home, Liam is a bundle of energy. Killian ensures that the four year old has something to drink before they go out into the back garden. Liam quickly finds his ball and they spend nearly an hour kicking it around the grass and stopping occasionally for what Killian affectionately calls 'tickle attacks' with his son.

"Daddy?"

Killian looks down at Liam who rubs his eyes before lifting his arms up. He immediately scoops him up and holds him close.

"Come on then, Li."

He walks back inside and moves straight over to the couch, sitting down on it and adjusting Liam's legs so they are on either side of his hips. His hand gently runs up and down Liam's back to soothe him. But, the young boy cannot settle and sits up.

"Mummy?" he asks.

Killian shakes his head. "She is still at work, Li."

"But I want cuddles." Liam says, bottom lip trembling.

"I can give you cuddles, Liam."

Liam shakes his head.

"Want Mummy cuddles, not Papa cuddles!" Liam cries out before bursting into tears.

Killian gathers his tired little boy to his chest and begins to rock. He gently shushes him and soothes him. Eventually, Liam falls asleep. The pirate adjusts his position so he is laying lengthways on the couch, Liam's head comfortably pillowed on his shoulder. The warmth of his boy ends up lulling Killian asleep.

Neither of her boys had moved by the time Emma returned an hour later. She didn't have the heart to split, or wake them.

…

The sky had grown dark outside as they enter the hospital. The Charmings, Zelena, Regina and Henry have already been in to see her and now it is Liam's turn where it is just them. Killian guides Liam into the private hospital room where Emma is propped up in bed, pillows behind her back. A content and tired smile rests on her lips as she gazes down at the small pink bundle in her arms.

Liam smiles widely, seeing his mother for the first time today. Emma had gone into labour early that morning, a few weeks early which had everyone concerned after what had happened, and Liam had woken up to find his grandparents there instead. He had panicked initially, both parents gone and had calmed down completely when Killian came home after lunch – inviting Snow and Charming to the hospital to see their new grandchild.

Now, Liam is excited to not only see his Mummy, but also his new sibling.

He remembers to be quiet as they walk in the room. Killian had told him that the baby would be very sleepy and Liam immediately agreed to be as quiet as he possibly could. Emma looks up and her smile brightens.

"Hey, monkey." she says, her voice soft.

Killian lifts Liam up and perches him on the side of the bed. The four year old leans forwards and smiles at the sight of his little sister.

"Say hello to Marnie, Li." Emma says, sharing a glance with Killian.

"Hello, 'Nie." Liam says and carefully presses a kiss to Marnie's silky forehead.

Emma's eyes fill with tears as she watches the interaction. Her right hand comes up to run through his wayward hair and Liam smiles sweetly at her.

"Emma, sweetheart, I'll take her for a little while." Killian says.

She nods and presses a kiss to Marnie's head, just like Liam did.

"Spend some time with Daddy, sweetheart." she whispers before tenderly passing her over and into Killian's waiting arms.

He steps back and sits in the armchair beside the bed. Marnie is cradled against his chest and he smiles down at her with such love in his eyes. Killian had thought that his heart would burst with adoration the second his daughter came into the world, bright red and screaming.

Emma watches him for a second before looking at her little boy.

"Come here, monkey." she says, opening her arms.

Liam slowly crawls up to her, not wanting to hurt her. His head goes to her shoulder and he tucks his body into her side.

"Missed you, Mummy." he mumbles.

Emma turns her head and kisses his forehead.

"I missed you too, Li." she says. "Did you look after Daddy for me?"

Liam nods, his hand moving up to rest over her heart.

"Papa took me for ice cream and we went to the park. Then we had cuddles and Daddy told me that he loved me a lot." Liam says.

Emma holds him tighter.

"That's true, baby. Mummy and Papa and Henry and now Marnie love you very much." she says.

"I love you too, Mummy." Liam says and then cuddles himself closer to his mother.

They sit in a comfortable silence, Emma holding Liam and Killian holding their little girl. He can't stop staring at her peaceful face – just like when Liam was born.

"Mummy?" Liam's soft voice breaks the quiet.

"Yes, monkey?" Emma questions, hand gently carding through his hair.

"Can I hold 'Nie?" he asks.

Emma smiles brightly. "Of course you can, baby."

She looks up at her husband who smiles softly and stands. He moves to the edge of the hospital bed. Emma sits up a bit and adjusts Liam so he is between her legs, back against her chest. Killian carefully places Marnie down in Liam's arms, her body mainly supported by Emma.

"She's pretty." Liam says, smiling up at Killian. "Do you think so, Papa?"

Killian smiles at his boy.

"Aye. I think that Marnie and Mummy are very pretty." he says.

Emma blushes slightly and tenderly increases her grip on her youngest children.

They spend at least another hour together in their cocoon of happiness before Liam starts to nod off. Emma says goodbye to her boys, Killian promising to bring Liam over in the morning where they can hopefully return home together, and settles in for the night, a slight smile on her lips and her hand beside her little girl.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	17. Cuddles

**A/N: Hello! Another chapter! I will not be posting on Friday as I normally do as I shall be on holiday in Rome - I still have no idea whether or not I will have wifi so don't plan on posting at the end of the week! If I can, I will also post story 18 in a few days as I have that written up now - so just need to type, edit and then post!**

 **Apparently, I am thoroughly enjoying the idea of Daddy!Killian fluff and CaptainSwan with babies! This story is similarly influenced by the wonderful** emma8killian **'s prompt** **and I think I can safely say that the stories are going down well!**

 **Thank you for your reviews, follows and favourites! As always, they mean the world. Also, thank you to those who have sent me lovely messages - each of them made me smile and I have replied!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

The sound of crying rouses Emma from her nap. Her eyes open blearily and she runs her hand over her forehead.

"I'm coming, baby." she says, her voice hoarse from sleep.

Emma sits up, quickly pulling on her cardigan, and moves the few paces over to the bassinet by the bed. She gently picks up her boy and cradles him against her chest. His cries aren't soothed and she moves back to the bed.

"It's alright, Liam." she coos, sitting on the mattress and resting her back against the headboard. "Come on, mister."

Emma manoeuvres her tank top and bra so her right breast is exposed. She guides him closer but he doesn't latch on. A frown works its way onto her brow. Her pointer finger gently strokes his chubby cheek but he still refuses to latch on for a feed.

"Alright then, you aren't hungry." she mumbles.

She tucks her breast away and draws her legs up so they are bent, feet planted on the covers. Liam is shifted so he rests on top of her legs securely.

Her hands move towards his nappy-clad rump, undoing the small poppers of his vest. Emma brings her whimpering boy up to rest on her chest and pulls up the fabric of his vest so she can check his nappy.

It's dry, perfectly clean.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asks, feeling his skin and finding it completely normal - not too hot, nor too cold.

She adjusts her hold on Liam again, redoing the poppers on his little vest. Her lips press a gentle kiss to the side of his head before she shifts so she can stand up.

Emma moves back over to Liam's bassinet and picks up his blanket. She smiles at the sight of the stuffed monkey that has fallen on its side. Snow and Charming had gifted it to their new grandson on the day of his birth three months previously. Liam had instantly taken a liking to the soft material of the toy; often being soothed by the feel of it.

She fondly runs her fingers over it and stands it back up in the corner of the bassinet. Liam's whimpering continues and Emma sways slightly as she picks up her mobile phone off the bedside table, slipping it into the pocket on her right hip of her pyjama bottoms.

They move downstairs. Emma drops the blanket on the surface of the table and adjusts her hold on Liam again.

"What's wrong, Liam?" she questions, wishing she could get a response from him. Her tone is pleading and fear rises within her. "What is it?"

Tears slide out of her baby's eyes and she wipes them away with the upmost gentleness. Her heart lurches as he remains riled up and upset. Emma sets to pacing the length of the kitchen, slowly rocking him against her bosom. His cries ease slightly but every time she stops moving, his cries increase.

The sound of the front door opening draws her attention upwards. Killian frowns ever so slightly at the sight of Emma pacing in the kitchen. He approaches his wife and son and places the shopping bags down on the table.

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" he asks, seeing Emma's vexed appearance.

Emma sighs, looking down at Liam. She stops moving and he starts whimpering loudly.

"I woke up to him crying." she explains, swaying on the spot. "I've tried everything. He isn't hungry, his nappy is fine, he isn't hot or cold."

Killian frowns again and removes his jacket, careful not to snag it on his hook.

"Let me take him for a little while, darling. You still look exhausted." Killian offers.

"So do you. You've been waking up with me."

"Which is the very least I can do considering _everything_ you do." Killian says.

Emma smiles softly at him. He leans forwards and plants a sweet kiss to her forehead and she closes her eyes briefly at the loving touch.

"Come to Papa, little one." Killian mumbles, holding his arms out.

Emma carefully transfers Liam over and takes half a step back. Killian watches his son for a moment before looking up at his wife.

"I bought lunch for us and then found a few things for dinner tonight. Henry said that he was going to help me make something for us all."

Emma smiles and nods. "Thanks, babe."

Liam becomes more unsettled and Killian places his focus on him. He walks over to the couch and sits so he is lounging. Expertly, he moves Liam so he is laying over his chest.

Emma unpacks the bags, placing everything where it needs to be. She smiles at the strong and delicious smell of grilled cheese wafting from the Granny's takeout bag. Deciding to check on her husband and youngest son before eating, she grabs hold of Liam's blanket and steps over to them.

Liam is quiet as she approaches and she sits on Killian's right so she can see her baby's now peaceful face.

"Everything okay, Killian?" she asks quietly and Killian nods in response.

Emma lovingly drapes Liam's blanket over his little body, currently adorably scrunched up against his father's chest. The material is a bright white with cute yellow ducklings on it and has become one of her favourites; the other being the hand knitted blanket from Granny.

Killian runs his hand over Liam's back and turns his head to plant a kiss to Emma's temple.

"Seems like our little pirate just wanted cuddles with his Papa." Emma mumbles. "You have a magic touch when it comes to him."

She rests her head on Killian's shoulder, gazed fixed on Liam.

"No, my love." Killian denies, leaning his head against Emma's. "I'm just very comfortable."

Emma snuggles more into his side, proving his point.

"Aye, that you are." Emma says, eyes drifting shut. "Best pillow to cuddle ever."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	18. Reluctance

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE KILLING ME! The support for this story is completely unreal! Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favourites! I haven't been able to reply to reviews recently for some reason so THANK YOU for reviewing and any questions/comments you have, I will respond to them as soon as I can!**

 **This is the last update from me until probably next Friday! I'm off to Rome for the first time extremely early Thursday morning (2am to be precise!) and won't be home until about the same time on Sunday - I still need to pack! I also have lots of college work to complete and my huge end of year showcase at the start of next week... so busy busy busy!**

 **This chapter is a bit of a break from the Daddy!Killian and CaptainSwanxBaby fluff that I have apparently been killing everyone with (oops?) but the next story will look at the prompt from** oncer4life11 **where it looks at the reunion between Emma and Liam once she has been rescued after being kidnapped (in _Boys_ ) **

**Do press the follow button to be alerted when I post the next story in this series if you haven't already! See you then!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

They come of out the town hall in separate groups. David takes the lead, frustration, and what appears to be pain, clear on his face. Snow follows her husband with an expression that could so easily kill, her eyes staring daggers at his back. Henry walks out of the door a second later, his focus on his grandparents and a lengthened moment after, Emma and Killian emerge from the building too.

Concern is written all over Emma's face when she spots her parents quietly, and slightly heatedly, arguing. David has been nothing but... difficult in regards to the planning for Emma and Killian's wedding. He always has his reasons for being against all ideas put forward; this venue is too cold, too small, or that flower arrangement looks ridiculous, too dull - constantly rejecting ideas without giving his own in return.

Now, it is really getting to his daughter.

Old fears and insecurities, ones that she had buried deep within herself, come to the surface. Her grip on Killian's hook is harsh, her knuckles a bright white as she cuts off her blood circulation. Killian easily senses Emma's scattered emotions and turns his head to look at her.

His heart breaks at the unshed tears in her eyes as she gazes down at the ground, no longer wanting to watch her parents. He wastes no time in bringing his fiancée into his arms as her parents suddenly walk off, offering no goodbye. Killian opens his arm and Henry moves into the hug, also offering comfort to his mother.

Emma buries her face into Killian's neck and takes a few deep and steadying breaths, refusing to cry. Killian's hand runs supportively over her back.

"I can go and have a word with your father, love." he says into her hair a minute later.

Emma shakes her head, pulling back and looking at her fiancé and son. Henry offers her a sad, yet supportive, smile.

"It might be better if I talk to him." she says, looking down for a second. "But not at the moment."

Henry leans into her side and Emma wraps her arm around his shoulders, grateful for the comfort he gives. She leans into Killian's side more as he kisses her forehead tenderly.

"What do you want to do now, darling?" Killian questions. "Whatever your heart desires."

"Can we just go home and not worry about anything for the rest of today?" Emma asks, just wanting to be alone with her boys. "I don't want to deal with anything other than what pyjamas I'm going to change into when we get there."

Henry looks up at Killian, a slight smile on his lips.

"You can get Netflix up." he says to the pirate. "I'll get the popcorn and Milkduds."

...

Emma stands in front of her parents' door. She knows that only David is inside the loft, her mother having text her an hour before to say that she was spending some time with Neal so her father can have some space to think. She strongly hinted that Emma is free to give David the nudge he needs to open up - especially since he hasn't opened up to Snow either.

Emma debates knocking for a few minutes, pacing slightly and running her hand through her hair, before berating herself and raising her fist.

 _'He is only your father...'_

She knocks three times before dropping her arm and taking a half step back. David opens the door a moment later and smiles warmly at the sight of his daughter standing there.

"Hey, sweetheart. What brings you here?" he asks, stepping aside so she can enter.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Emma says and walks straight over to the counter.

She turns to look at David, who closes the door, and hoists herself up onto the counter, crossing her ankles as her legs dangle. He quickly senses that something is wrong and walks up to Emma, placing his hands on her knees.

Worry is in his eyes as he takes in his daughter's features.

"Are you alright, Emma?"

"I think the question here is are _you_ alright?" Emma shoots back, taking David a bit by surprise. "You've been against everything that has been suggested for my wedding. It is frustrating because you reject ideas but never suggest anything in its place. Do you realise just how frustrating you're being right now?"

David sighs heavily and moves to pace. They are quiet for a few minutes. Emma's mind goes into overdrive, her fears once again resurfacing after she had managed to put them away the afternoon before with the help of her boys.

One thought sticks to the forefront of her mind and her gaze is drawn to her hands; specifically her left. She ends up twisting her engagement ring around her ring finger.

Tears burn in her eyes as she looks back up at her father who is still pacing.

"Is all of this because of Killian?" she asks, her voice incredibly small and trembling with thinly-veiled emotion. "Are you against this wedding because I'm marrying him and not some pompous prince?"

David immediately stops pacing and swiftly moves to embrace his daughter at her words. His hand cups the back of her head in a gesture that is so characteristically _him_ and he sways ever so slightly, soothing her.

"I promise you, sweetheart, that this has _nothing_ to do with Killian, or you. Killian asked me for my blessing and I very willingly gave it before he proposed to you. It would be utterly heartless of me to refuse you of your true love." he says.

Emma sniffs as she draws back, wiping her eyes clear of her tears.

"Then what has all this been about?" Emma questions, her voice thick still and tinged with desperation. "I've been really worried about you, Dad. Mum has been the same which is why she has gone out with Neal so I could try to talk to you."

David avoids Emma's gaze for a minute, sorting through his thoughts before looking back up. Emma's expression startles him, completely open and almost... utterly vulnerable. It is rare for him to see her like this, despite her walls being down.

"I've hated the idea of a wedding because it means that you won't be my little girl anymore."

Emma blinks in surprise.

"Is that all, Dad?" she asks, her voice soft. "You can tell me."

David sighs. "I have missed every milestone of your life, Emma, until a few years ago. I still need to make up for that time. You getting married means that you're truly an adult who doesn't need her father anymore."

Emma grabs hold of her father and pulls him close. She wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head against his shoulder. They remain in their embrace silently for a few minutes, despite the slightly awkward angle.

When Emma draws back, David sniffs and she realises that he has been crying too. She smiles softly and grabs his left hand in her own.

"I'm always going to need my Dad, regardless of how old I am. Heck, I was twenty-eight when we found each other and I have needed you since; even if I was too stubborn to admit it." she says. "I'll be right here and you can still dote on me as much as you please."

David smiles.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting, sweetheart. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Emma shakes her head to wave him off.

"Just promise me that you'll talk to me, _and Mum_ , in the future if you feel like this again."

David smiles. "I promise."

Emma returns her father's smile and hugs him again.

"I can't wait to have you beside me as I walk down the aisle, Dad." she mumbles. "It's something I used to believe never could happen."

"Well, you better believe it, Emma. It is going to happen." David replies, holding her tighter. He presses a kiss to the side of her head. "And I can't wait either."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	19. Stay

**A/N: Here we are! This story is based off** **the prompt from the lovely** oncer4life11 **where it looks at the reunion between Emma and Liam once she has been rescued after being kidnapped in _Boys -_ feel free to go back and read it to refresh yourselves a bit, it is story 16 in the series, though you don't have to! **emma8killian **\- you better have your tissues ready; you'll probably feel attacked. Oops? ;) #sorrynotsorry**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews - I have replied to them all now. Guest reviewers - thank you very much! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. A big thank you to those who have also pressed the follow and favourite buttons! It really all does mean a lot to me.**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma drifts into consciousness slowly, noting that her limbs feel extremely heavy. Her eyes flutter open and after a moment, her gaze focuses. A groan escapes from her throat as she feels the need to squint thanks to the bright light in her hospital room.

She attempts to push herself up into a seated position but, just as her weak arms are about to give way beneath her, she is carefully pushed back to rest against the pillows once more.

"Easy, sweetheart." her mother soothes, pulling her long blonde hair from her forehead and moving so she can be seen clearly above her. "Everything is alright now. You're safe, you're home. Just take it very easy - you have some strong medication in your system."

Emma looks into her mother's eyes, seeing nothing but love, kindness and relief there. She relaxes, knowing now that she is safe for the first time in a month. Snow smiles softly at her daughter, keeping her tears at bay; she has cried enough already. Nothing can describe the relief she feels that Emma is back – yet, she feels it cannot compare to how her grandsons and son-in-law feel right now.

As if sensing her thoughts, Emma speaks, her voice hoarse from her ordeal.

"Where is Killian?" she questions, eyes momentarily darting around the room. "I know that he rescued me from… from that…" Emma's eyes shut in an attempt to stop the memories. "cage, but I don't remember anything after that."

 _Emma huddles in the corner of the cage, arms crossed protectively over her stomach. Her head pounds as it has done since she was first kidnapped, her limbs shake and she is barely gripping consciousness. The sickly creature skulks around her cage as it has done every day, collecting various potions and instruments for its next method of torture._

 _The previous day had consisted of a thick cloudy green liquid being forced down her throat which caused severe convulsions for agonisingly long hours. Emma had screamed at the pain initially, but then her voice was lost and only small sounds came out as her body moved involuntarily, the potion trying to do as the creature wished it._

 _It was better than one session the previous week where the creature had tied her down and taunted her with razor sharp blades and pins, cutting through the flesh of her stomach in the hopes of claiming her magic, and the purest magic within her, that way._

 _She could feel every slash as the instruments went deeper into her body, screams forcing their way out, her body thrashing against her bonds to no avail. Sobs accompanied the screams, the pain alongside the thought that her child, her and Killian's child, was being torn from her before they could even form properly._

 _Thankfully, the creature could not kill her unborn child and healed her after yet another unsuccessful attempt. But that had left Emma very weak, a huge loss of blood and very scarce food and water meaning her body did not heal properly._

 _The creature that had taken her had thrown its ragged cloak off in rage when the potion clearly hadn't had the desired effect upon Emma. Its black skeletal body had hunched over and roared at her through the magically laced bars, reaching out with the intent to slash her with its sharpened iron rod but missed as Emma flinched. She had gone through all of that again this morning; a newer potion that made the convulsions worse but last a considerably shorter length of time. Still, it didn't have the desired effect - Emma's magic still her own._

 _It approaches her again, another vial in hand. But then it stops, withdrawing suddenly and practically flying out of the room all of a sudden. Emma hears a large crash and slowly pulls herself up, arm shaking as she grips the bars to assist her. Black spots fill the corners of her vision as she listens to the familiar clanging of swords and the groans of a currently unidentified man; but she has a hunch._

 _Her legs begin to give out and she attempts to make it over to her blanket on the opposite side of the cage but only makes it half-way. Her arms protect her stomach from the fall and her head is now pointed towards the doorway of the cage. Her vision darkens considerably at this point and a striking figure rushes towards the cage._

 _She sees the flash of light against his hook as Killian breaks open the cage and runs to his wife. There are tears on his cheeks, smudging the black blood splattered on his skin. Just before Emma loses the battle of consciousness completely, she feels his arms holding her preciously; a promise of safety._

Snow perches on the side of the hospital bed, hand still stroking Emma's hair, drawing her out of the memory.

"Killian told us all what happened." she starts. "When he found you and managed to kill that thing which took you, he told us the state everything was in; what it look like it was doing to you. He saved you from that cage and said that you were begging him ' _to not do it'_ and then passed out completely."

Emma frowns before her eyes widen in realisation. Her fingers twitch where they against her stomach.

"As soon as he returned to Storybrooke, he brought you here – that was three days ago. He stayed with you for an entire day as he was the only one allowed to at the time before he went home to be with Liam; he was going out of his mind without his parents around. I made sure to be here in his place and he didn't want Liam seeing you just yet so hasn't been back in. It's been pretty hard on him.

"Whale has said that you are severely dehydrated and quite malnourished but with proper care and with time, you are going to be completely fine." she continues. "You will feel drained for quite a while so need to take it easy and will need to be in hospital for a little while under observation after what has happened to you."

Emma nods slightly.

"What about Henry?" she asks, worried about her eldest.

Snow gently hushes her, noting the increase of the constant beeping of the surrounding machines; machines she has been studying closely the past few days.

"He's fine. Relieved beyond words that you are back. He wanted to stay last night but I told him to go home instead and I stayed here. He said that he was going to visit you around lunchtime and read to you – he has been reading our story to you with each visit in the hopes it would wake you."

Emma looks at her mother who has a strange, and almost hopeful, look on her features. It isn't too hard for Emma to realise why.

"You know, don't you." Emma states quietly, hesitantly.

Snow nods, slightly sheepishly.

"Whale told me – and only me, as your mother. He completed very thorough tests and Killian mentioned it to him but wasn't sure as it was the creature who told him." she says.

"That creature took me because of it. It taunted me, hurt me and… well, it broke me. I was completely powerless."

Snow plants a kiss to Emma's forehead.

"I know that it must have been an absolutely horrible experience for you Emma, but something good will come out of all this. I promise you."

Emma smiles weakly at her mother before shifting.

"Can I sit up, please? I don't want to lay down right now." Emma asks and Snow immediately complies her request, pressing a button on a remote clipped to the side of the mattress to elevate the top of the bed.

Footsteps sound in the corridor, growing louder as they approach the private room. Emma turns her head towards the door as Snow fusses over the pillows behind her back and head. A loud gasp escapes the Saviour and tears immediately sting in her eyes.

A dishevelled Killian walks through the door with their just turned four-year old sitting on his hip, little Liam's birthday a mere few days before Emma was taken. Her husband's hair is sticking up in every direction as if he has been constantly running his hand through it. Dark circles have taken residence beneath his tired eyes which seem slightly duller than normal. But it is the boy in his arms that holds Emma's focus.

Liam immediately starts crying at the sight of his mother for the first time in a month. Emma reaches out at the sound of his first sob, motherly instincts kicking in, needing to hold him. Killian walks over without hesitating and gently places their youngest into her arms.

Liam cuddles up into Emma's right side. The moment her arms are around her youngest son, Emma breaks. Sobs of her own come out and she pulls Liam on top of her, ignoring the painful ache in her body at the action. Liam's arms move around her waist and he buries his face into her neck.

Killian leans over and presses a lingering kiss to Emma's forehead, tears of his own falling down his cheeks.

They remain close together for a few minutes, Emma's and Liam's sobs slowing before managing to cease. Dr Whale walks through the door, pleased to see Emma awake but frowns slightly at the readings on the machines.

"How are you feeling, Emma?" he asks politely, moving up to her left side. Snow moves to the foot of his bed, out of his way.

"Pretty awful." Emma says, voice more hoarse than before.

Whale studies her monitors, jotting down a few things onto her notes.

"That is to be expected for a while as you heal." the doctor says, turning his attention to his patient. "Now that you're awake, I need to fully check you over to make sure I haven't missed anything."

Whale looks at Killian who nods. The pirate reaches down to his son to try and pull him off Emma.

Liam cries out loudly, making Emma wince at the shrill.

"No! My Mummy! Mine." he shouts, clinging onto Emma tighter. Killian tries again with no success. "No touch Mummy. Li only."

"Liam, I just want to make sure that your Mummy is alright." Dr Whale says, his voice soft in the hopes of convincing the young boy.

"No!" Liam shouts again, his hold even firmer on his mother. "I don't want Mummy to go. Baddie take Mummy way again if Li let go. Mummy stay."

Fresh tears fall from Emma's eyes as she wraps her arms strongly around her little boy.

"I'm not letting him go, Whale." Emma croaks. "I am not going to push him when he hasn't seen me for a month. You'll have to come back."

Whale glances at the monitors, watching the readings for a moment before nodding. He turns back to Emma.

"I won't push either of you as we want to make you better, not worse." Whale says. "But, I do need to check you over now that you've woken. I will come back in an hour when I _will_ do my checks."

Emma nods in understanding and closes her eyes as Whale leaves the room. She feels Liam relax against her but he doesn't lessen his grip. She presses a kiss to his forehead and open her eyes.

Snow moves over to her daughter and presses a kiss to her hairline.

"I'm going to head home, get changed then come back with Henry, your father and your brother." she says. "Do you need anything, baby? I can go to yours and get you some pyjamas so you don't have to wear a hospital gown whilst you're here, if you'd like."

A hint of a smile tugs at Emma's lips.

"Can you get some of Killian's shirts instead of pyjama shirts, please?" she asks.

Snow smiles knowingly at her daughter. "Of course I can, baby. I'll grab a few different sets for you."

"Thank you, Mum." Emma mumbles. "I love you."

Snow's smile falters and tears fill her eyes. She really has missed her daughter.

"I love you too, Emma; so much." Snow plants another kiss to her head. "I will see you soon."

Snow kisses Liam's head too and smiles warmly at Killian. Emma then watches as her mother leaves the room with a parting glance. She turns her head to look at her husband. She gestures with her eyes for him to sit beside her and he doesn't hesitate.

Killian is extremely relieved that his wife, his best friend, is back and is eager to be close to her. He sits on the space to her right and she shifts so his left arm can wrap around her shoulders, bringing her into his side and he stretches out. Liam now rests mostly on his father's body and tucks himself into Emma.

Emma shifts her arm and winces when the lines from the bags on the IV pole beside her tug painfully. She tries to lift it to adjust her position but a certain little one is having none of it. Liam sits up between his parents and grabs hold of Emma's arm before pushing her so she is on her back again.

"Liam!" Killian exclaims, surprised at the ferocity of their boy. "Be careful with Mummy – you could hurt her!"

"No!" Liam says, looking at Emma. "Mummy stay with Li and Papa. No moving, Mummy. You stay."

Emma looks at her youngest and her heart breaks. He has had to deal with a long month of worry and panic without her. Now, he doesn't want to let her go in case she is taken again.

"I love you, Li." she mumbles, running her left hand over his back. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I love you too, Mummy." Liam says, looking down to her chest. "I don't want you to go way again. Missed you."

Emma pulls him close so he is cuddled into her front again, his legs on her left side.

"I missed you too." Emma whispers.

"Want you to come home and have Mummy's special cocoa and cuddles." Liam says.

"We are having cuddles now, Li." Emma croaks, dropping her voice so it doesn't hurt her throat.

Liam shakes his head against her collarbone.

"No, Mummy. We have cocoa and special cuddles on bed or couch. Those cuddles." he says.

Emma plants a kiss to Liam's hair, breathing him in; a scent she has missed every day.

"It might be a while before we can have our special cocoa and cuddles, Li." Emma whispers. "We will have to settle for hospital cuddles for now, sweetheart."

"But they're not the same, Mummy. Want proper cuddles."

"I know, baby. But, for now, we have to have our cuddles here; until Mummy is better." Emma says, voice very quiet. "To make our proper cuddles even better, when I go home, we can also have popcorn and Milkduds as well."

Liam is quiet before begrudgingly accepting his mother's offer. Emma smiles lightly and then rests her head against Killian's.

After a little while, Liam falls asleep against his mother. Killian notices and runs his hand over Emma's arm. Their hands intertwine and he presses a tender kiss to the back of her hand.

"He's struggled a lot without you around." Killian says softly. "He's slept with me every night because neither of us could get any sleep if we didn't have each other. Most of the time, he wouldn't let me out of his sight in case I had been taken too – it was awful saying goodbye to him when I went to rescue you."

Emma squeezes Killian's hand, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"What about you?" she questions. "Li had you. I hope that everyone had your back whilst I was gone."

"Your parents helped me with Liam when Henry helped to find out where you were and why you were taken. Regina and Zelena helped to create the portal to get to you and to get home. Our whole family has been extremely supportive."

Emma smiles. They sit in silence for a minute, Emma's gaze fixed on Killian's hand, his wedding ring.

"What happens now?" she asks, eyes moving to their little boy. "I can't leave Li alone, not until he is settled and knows that I'm not leaving."

Killian kisses her temple and brings their joined hands to rest over her lower stomach, his fingertips ghosting over the fabric of her hospital gown.

"We let you heal and recover from the ordeal you have been put through, Emma. That creature took you and tried to kill you to slake its lust for power." Killian says. "We keep an eye on Liam to make sure he knows this will not happen again. He will settle down eventually; he has us and the rest of our family."

Emma leans more heavily against her husband.

"What about the baby?" she questions. "We didn't plan for them and what if I lose them be-"

"They may not have been planned, but this new addition to our family is already very much loved by their Papa." he says against Emma's ear, interrupting her; not wanting to consider the possibility of losing a child. "Nothing else is going to happen to you, or our family. We will not lose anyone or anything. If anything, this has only made us stronger as a family – proving that we cannot be kept apart."

Emma nods, kissing Liam's forehead before turning her head to kiss Killian properly.

"We will always find each other, right?" she asks when their lips separate.

Killian smiles, stealing another kiss.

"Aye, my love." he whispers, running his nose against hers. "Always."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	20. Distress

**A/N: Hello, hello! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, for your follows and pressing that favourite button! I've been quite prepared in regards to planning out more stories - I've planned up to story 23 so far and I keep having ideas... At the moment, I have ideas to get this series up to story 33. If you have any ideas/prompts _at all_ do send them in! ** emma8killian **certainly isn't shy - you guys should be either. You can leave your ideas in a review or DM me; I'll accept all ideas and see what I can do!** **  
**

 **Each and every one of you is OUTSTANDING. Never forget that. You are all worth so much and you should not believe that you are anything else. It has been a hard week for me but knowing that I can write fanfiction and it have such positive reception from you guys has really helped. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **IMPORTANT! I am unsure of when I will be updating next week. It almost certainly will not be Friday as I have the Wicked Young Writer Awards ceremony (I'm a finalist in their For Good category - I pretty much just wrote about OUAT and the community we have together) that afternoon so it may be a Thursday update for you all. We shall see!**

 **This one features a bit of Mama!Snow and Emma - I don't feel like were given many moments of Emma bonding more with her parents. So, I suppose this is my attempt of making up for it.**

 **Keep Smiling!**

She sits precariously on the edge of their large white bathtub. Her heart thuds strongly against her ribs. Her hands contain a tremor that she cannot shake. The white stick is held loosely in her fingers. It has been a long time since she has been in this position and the circumstances are very different too. The two little pink lines glare at her, bright as the sun, confirming what lies ahead.

Tears enter Emma's eyes. This was not planned. This was _not planned_. They were finally in a good place - her, Killian and Henry. Storybrooke has been peaceful the past few months, allowing Emma to slow down and enjoy the quiet moments with those she loves at last.

Hell, she has been on the pill and taking it religiously... Well, almost religiously... But, hey, she has a very amorous pirate for a boyfriend.

' _How could I have been so stupid?!'_

"I can't ruin it." she mumbles to herself.

Emma scrambles up from the bath's edge and walks back into the bedroom. She opens the drawer of her bedside table - a place she knows Killian will not look inside for anything - and drops the stick inside, firmly snapping it shut. Her legs tremble as her hands run through her hair and she falls to the bed, sitting on the edge.

Unrelenting panic rises in her chest.

 _Breathe, Swan._ Killian's voice fills her mind as she tries to breathe evenly and deeply, pushing away the rising panic within her. She doesn't want to have a panic attack.

But that doesn't stop her insecurities and fears cresting.

' _I can't do this. I can't.'_ The words repeat constantly until they stop suddenly. One image sits in her mind. ' _Killian...'_

Emma's eyes grow wide.

"No, no, no... I can't tell him." she whispers. "Not now."

She looks around the bedroom, seeing her possessions mixed in with her true love's belongings. The thought of a baby on top of what they currently have together...

It is enough to push Emma over the precipice - her old instincts to run strongly kicking in. Panicking, one person comes to mind and Emma knows that she _needs_ them in this moment.

Her mother.

She should be over at the loft and Emma considers driving over there but decides against it. Even she knows that her emotional state is unpredictable and that could cause an accident. Her red leather jacket hangs beside the front door and she hastily tugs it on, followed by her black ankle boots.

Emma magically locks the front door from inside and then poofs herself in a cloud of pale grey smoke. She appears on the opposite side of the road to Granny's and giving a brief look around and thankfully seeing that no one has noticed her, walks briskly to her parents' apartment building.

Her progress up the stairs is slow, her feet dragging up the steps, her arm pulling her up as her hand grips the railing. It's as if all energy within her body has just dissipated.

She knocks on the door, almost timidly. Snow opens the door a moment later, a smile gracing her lips when she sees that it is her daughter.

"Emma, sweetie! Come in, come in." Snow says, ushering Emma into the loft.

Emma walks in and stops a few paces from the door, hands twisting together. Snow notices immediately as she shuts the door and approaches Emma.

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" she questions, motherly concern coating her usually cheerful tone. Emma never shows her emotions this much unless something is truly wrong.

Emma opens her mouth to speak but all words stick in her throat. She simply shakes her head, unable to formulate an answer. Snow frowns and places her hand on her daughter's leather clad shoulder.

"Go and sit on the couch, sweetheart." Snow says, smiling slightly. "I'll make us both some cocoa and you can tell me in your own time; no pressure."

Emma nods and turns to move over to the couch. She sits down on the end, beside Neal's cot. The two-year old is fast asleep, taking his afternoon nap, and Emma finds her gaze is fixed to him. She watches the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes, the slight twitch of his limbs indicating that he is dreaming.

Soon enough, Emma will do this for her own child. She will watch them sleeping in her arms after they have fallen asleep with a full belly, tiny fist resting against her breast where they had been feeding. She will watch their small, delicate limbs flail in happiness as their father coos adorably at them, eyes lit up with joy.

Emma jumps when Snow grabs her attention.

"I'm sorry, Emma." Snow apologises, holding out a mug of cocoa. "Here you go."

Her daughter takes it and holds it in her hands. Emma smells the warming scent, hoping it will temper down the anxiety within and allow her to relax.

But it doesn't.

Snow sits beside her and can clearly see the conflict in her eyes.

"Emma, has something happened?" Snow asks. Only silence answers her. "You can talk to me - you know you can."

Emma doesn't say anything, doesn't do anything. She doesn't drink her cocoa or look at her mother. She simply has her gaze fixed to her brother's sleeping body.

Snow watches Emma closely and recognises the look in her eyes as she watches Neal. She had it a few years previously... when...

"Emma, look at me, please." Snow requests, her voice breaking. Emma finally turns her head. "What is going on?"

Tears fill Emma's eyes, her anxiety crashing into her.

"I'm pregnant."

A wide grin appears on Snow's face and she places her cocoa down on the small coffee table.

"That is such wonderful news!" she exclaims. "Does Killian know?"

Emma shakes her head and she starts to breathe heavily, her anxiety spiralling out of control. Snow quickly recognises the panic attack she is having and begins moving.

The mug of cocoa is removed from Emma's grip and placed out of the way so it cannot spill on her accidentally. Her constricting leather jacket is pulled off to help her breathe. Her long blonde hair is pulled away from her face and tied up with a hairband by Snow so it doesn't get in her face.

Snow kneels down in front of her, strongly gripping Emma's hands. Emma's eyes are wide, tears streaming down her cheeks, breathing still erratic.

"Focus on me, Emma." Snow orders gently. "Breathe in... and out. In... and out. That's it."

She remains there, helping Emma calm down and encouraging her to match her easy breaths until her breathing is once again regular. Snow wipes away her tears tenderly.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispers but Snow hushes her.

"No, sweetheart, don't be silly." she says kindly. "It is completely understandable but why is it so scary for you?"

Emma takes a deep breath.

"I don't know how to be a mother. I gave Henry up and any memories I had of raising him are fake and are based off Regina's memories." she stresses, pulling her hair free from the lopsided knot at the back of her head so she can run her hand through the strands. Her voice drops to a whisper. "I don't even know if Killian would want this."

Snow remains on the floor and squeezes Emma's knee.

"Have you talked about it in the past?" she asks. "The possibility of having children?"

Emma nods. "We have but wanted to wait until it was the right time before considering a baby. This isn't the right time. I mean, we aren't married, we haven't been living together very long either."

"None of those things matter, honey." Snow assures firmly. "You are True Love which is a commitment in itself. I know for a fact that Killian will be a fantastic father - just look at how he is with Henry and Neal."

Emma takes a deep breath, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"I don't know how to tell him." she whispers. "I have no idea how he will react. Or Henry - I gave him up. What if he hates me?"

"Emma, everything is going to be alright." Snow says, making sure to keep her daughter calm. "I can be there when you tell Killian and Henry, if you'd like me to."

Emma shakes her head.

"Can I have my cocoa back, please?"

Snow smiles and quickly obliges. Emma cradles the warm mug in her palms.

"I just need to work out how to tell them." she says before taking a sip. The hint of cinnamon lingers on her tongue.

"Just look inside of you." Snow suggests with a smile. "The heart always knows. So will you."

...

Emma lies in bed that night and immediately cuddles into Killian's left side when he climbs under the covers. She can smell the sharpness of the mint on each exhale of his breath as he has just brushed his teeth. His left arm comes about her shoulders as her left hand rests upon his heart, feeling the steady beating.

Perhaps she could just tell him about the baby... No. That's stupid. She couldn't just blurt it out to him. She needs to plan it. Plan what she is going to say, _how_ she will say it.

He presses a tender kiss to her forehead, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"I love you, Swan." he mumbles, pulling her closer.

"I'm pregnant." Emma blurts out and internally kicks herself as Killian tenses.

 _'Bloody hell. Stupid, stupid Emma.'_ she thinks.

"What?" he questions, pulling away so he can look at her properly. His face is unreadable. "What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant." Emma says, voice barely above a whisper.

Killian's hand drifts down to her stomach a second later and a watery smile appears on his face. His eyes move over the fabric of her shirt, fingers flexing, before meeting her gaze.

"Say it again." he requests, voice breaking. "Please."

Emma smiles.

"I'm pregnant, Killian." she says. "You're going to be a father."

Killian's hand suddenly cups her cheek and she is pushed onto her back. His lips cover hers in a desperate kiss and Emma responds wholeheartedly. Their kiss lasts a few minutes, a clash of teeth and a tangle of tongues before softening, their tongues lingering with the taste of the other, their lips memorising the press of supple flesh.

"Are you happy?" Emma asks, left hand buried in his hair, eyes fixed to his.

"Emma, I am the happiest man alive to not just have you and Henry in my life, but this little one too." he says, pulling her back into his side. "There are truly no words to describe my happiness."

Emma smiles brightly and kisses him again, more than relieved that Killian is happy with this turn of events.

They spend the rest of the night cuddled tightly together, Emma against his side and his hand resting on her stomach, keeping their unborn child safe.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	21. Curses

**A/N: Hello, hello! I was blown away by the support my previous update received! I do intent to come up with some more Mama!Snow ideas - if you have any, let me know.**

 **Thank you so so much for your lovely reviews. I have replied to each of you! A big thank you to those who have pressed the follow or favourite button too. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

 **You're in luck this week - you are getting a double update! Obviously, I won't be posting on Friday because of the Wicked Young Writer Awards so it will be either this weekend or on Monday for the next one. Keep an eye out - or press that follow button to be alerted!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

He watches her as she sleeps, having woken up rather early after another nightmare of losing her once again thanks to the Black Fairy's curse; which is a week behind them now. Killian's fingers gently trace over her cheek, her jaw. He cannot help but marvel at the sight of his wife so peaceful, so unaffected by villains and curses. Relief floods from him that she is here, in front of him and unharmed.

Killian lies there for more than an hour as the sun slowly rises, wondering how in all the realms he became lucky enough to have her, before noticing the fluttering of her eyelids. He watches as those eyes open and slowly focus.

Emma smiles at her husband, her hand reaching between their bodies to grasp his; but not before trailing her fingertips over his wedding band - a habit she has now developed.

"Morning, handsome." she says softly, fingers threading between his. She looks at him a bit, her brows drawing together. "Are you alright? You seem tense."

Killian smiles, brushing the concern off. He pushes himself up on his left arm, hovering slightly over his wife. He leans down, nuzzling his nose against hers before claiming her grinning lips with his own. It lasts a few lengthened moments before Emma attempts to pull away. Killian's hand moves swiftly to the back of her head and he continues kissing her. Emma indulges her husband and when they eventually part, she has ended up sprawled across his chest.

Emma smiles at Killian and adjusts her position so she is straddling his waist. Killian's hand goes to her thigh, fingers slipping below the hem of the shirt she is wearing; his shirt.

"I am going to have a shower, which I need after such vigorous activities last night." she says, right hand gently scratching through his chest hair. Killian's hand moves on her thigh.

"Is that so, my love?" he questions.

"It is. Now, would my devilishly handsome husband like to join me?"

Killian grins up at her before sitting up so he can kiss her.

"Oh, my darling wife. It would be my pleasure."

...

They sit in Granny's, in their booth, for a late lunch. Their backs are to the door as Killian had insisted that his wife sit beside him. It didn't bother her, sitting beside her husband. What does bother her is that Killian remains tight to her right hand side - closer than normal - so she doesn't have much room to move.

When they've finished eating, Killian's hooked arm goes around her shoulders and he kisses the side of her face sweetly. Emma smiles as she feels him linger but knows that she needs to ask him about his behaviour.

"Killian, are you-"

"Oh, look at you two lovebirds!" Granny gushes, walking up to the newlyweds' table. "You look so happy!"

Emma grins up at Granny, he question to Killian momentarily forgotten, before turning her head to do the same to her husband. She rests her forehead against his temple, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"We certainly are, Granny." Killian says with a smile.

"You two can have dessert on the house. What would you like?" Granny offers, picking up their empty plates.

"Are you sure, Granny? We can pay for it." Emma tries but Granny waves her off.

"No, dear, I insist. It is the least I can do after everything you have gone through and risked for us."

Emma smiles gratefully and Killian tightens his arm around her shoulders.

"Could I have one of your chocolate sundaes, please?" Emma asks, leaning her head against Killian's.

"Of course. What about you, Captain?"

Killian shakes his head, gently waving her off.

"I'm good, thank you." he says. "Just the sundae for my beautiful wife, please."

Granny nods with a smile before backing up and heading towards the kitchen.

She returns to Emma stealing kisses from Killian, nuzzling their noses together adorably. Emma looks up and blushes when Granny sets the sundae down with a wink before walking off, a knowing smile on her lips.

Killian nudges the sundae closer to his wife, smiling at the excited glint in her eyes. Emma kisses him once more before picking up her spoon. Her husband's arm tightens around her shoulders as his warm hand moves to rest on her thigh, thumb sweeping gently over her jean-clad skin. Emma eats the dessert slowly, occasionally feeding Killian a spoonful.

When she is finished, Killian hugs her to him, kissing her forehead.

"Are you ready to go, love?" he asks.

Emma nods. "Yeah, I am."

She pushes his arm with a slight laugh and they climb out of the booth. His hook rests against her lower back as they walk up to the counter where Granny is waiting. Killian extracts a few notes from his pocket, handing them to the elder woman.

"Exquisite as always, Granny." Killian says as Granny opens the till. "Thank you."

"It really was." Emma agrees, right arm sliding around Killian's waist. "Are you sure you don't want us to pay for the dessert?"

Granny shakes her head and hands the change to Killian. He notices that she has given him half his money back and he looks up at her confused. Emma notices too.

"Accept it." Granny says as Emma opens her mouth to protest. "It is the very least I can do, so let me do it."

Both Emma and Killian nod, knowing better than to argue with her. Killian pockets the change.

"Thank you, Granny," Emma says. "you are too kind."

Granny smiles. "My pleasure, dear. You two have a good day."

"You too." Killian says with a final smile before gently guiding Emma out of the door.

When they hit the pavement, Killian's hooked arm goes around Emma's shoulders again; just as Emma is about to drop hers from his waist. It doesn't escape her notice when he pulls her tight into his side, as if he requires every piece of possible contact to be assured she is there.

"We should head to the shop and buy a few things so we can cook dinner tonight, handsome." Emma says and Killian immediately adjusts their direction accordingly.

They walk in the shop together. Before she has a chance, Killian has grabbed a basket, now hanging on his hooked arm, and has entwined their hands together so they remain close. The faint sound of their rings clicking together simmers her concern down and brings a smile to her lips.

However, it doesn't stop her worry at Killian's level of clinginess - something she decides not to mention in public.

They meander down the aisles, picking up food they need for the next few days. Emma adds a pint of rocky road to the basket when they pass the freezer section, bribing her husband with a kiss. When it comes to the check-out, Emma insists on paying which doesn't go down well with her pirate.

Despite his protests, Emma manages to pay for their shopping herself. As she does so, Killian swipes up the bags, putting them on his left arm. He then engulfs her hand in his own.

As they walk home together, Killian remains very close to Emma. She tries to not let it get to her, but it is obvious that something is wrong. Multiple times, she considers simply poofing them home but the wonderful simplicity of walking home is an opportunity that shouldn't be wasted; not after everything they have gone through.

She waits until they have walked inside and the shopping bags have been placed on the kitchen table. Emma looks at him as he begins to pull items from the bags, starting with the ice cream which he immediately places in the freezer so it doesn't melt.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

Killian looks up, confusion on his features. "What do you mean? I'm fine, my love."

Emma takes a few steps backwards and Killian immediately follows. She gestures at his movements.

"I don't want you to think I am complaining, I'm not. I'm _worried_." she says. "You haven't stopped making sure you are always close to me."

Killian looks guilty, his head dropping and shoulders slumping. Emma moves up to him, her hand raising to cup his cheek.

"What's wrong, Killian? Please tell me."

Killian's hand scrambles up to cover hers, his eyes looking imploringly at her. His hook moves to her lower back and pushes her closer so their hips align and press together. Their noses nuzzles against each other, eyes drifting shut.

"I just... I _need_ to know that I am not going to lose my wife again." Killian whispers, voice cracking.

Emma pulls her head away from his ever so slightly, prompting him to open his eyes. Her hand moves from his jaw and into his hair whilst her free hand travels to his chest, palm resting upon his heart.

" _Nothing_ is going to split us apart again, Killian." she says, quietly but firmly. "No curse or villain is going to do that to us again. We are too strong for that. Do you hear me?"

Killian nods, eyes closing. His hand and hook hold her waist as they begin to sway gently. Emma pulls Killian's hair playfully, making his eyes open once more.

"I am not losing my husband. Come hell or high water, we stay together." Emma says, her voice passionate and full of emotion. "Is that clear, Captain Jones?"

Emma smiles when Killian's brow arches before a smile appears on his lips.

"Aye, Mrs Jones." he whispers, kissing her softly. "Clear as crystal."

"Good because," Emma steps back, grabbing hold of Killian's hand. She leans forwards to whisper in his ear. "I believe that my Captain has some pillaging and plundering to do."

She bites on his earlobe before suddenly running up the stairs. Killian follows his wife's giggles as he moves upwards and into their bedroom, feeling much better than before.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	22. Overwhelm

**A/N: Hello! Another update for you this week... normal posting schedule will now resume :) I only have a few weeks left at sixth form so I am hoping that I will be able to push out a bit more fanfics for you guys as well!**

 **Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and messages - I have replied to all of them now! Thank you to those who have pressed those follow and favourite buttons. To say that I am blown away by your support with this series is a complete understatement - over 1700 views in only 4 days! I am absolutely gobsmacked. I am so glad that you are all enjoying this series!**

 **I had my Wicked Young Writer Awards yesterday and O.M.G! It was absolutely amazing! I didn't win, but didn't need to because just standing on that stage was a dream come true... I had Cressida Cowell (author of How To Train Your Dragon) have a full blown conversation with me and the cast of Wicked talk to me as well. It was just amazing - I am certainly going to continue entering in the hopes of having another opportunity!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma wakes up and sighs, running her hand across her forehead.

Today is her birthday and the first time she will have to officially celebrate the occasion. So many years previously alone and then the few years busy fighting villains meant that she didn't have to, and she didn't mind - she was used to it. But today is going to be different; she could feel it.

She looks to her right and sees that the bed is empty, the covers thoughtfully bunched at her side to try and keep her warm as she continued to sleep whilst her husband had vacated. Emma turns onto her side, running her hand over the bed sheet and feeling them cool to the touch, any warmth Killian's body had supplied now gone. He has been up for a while.

The scent of various breakfast foods hits her then and she groans, sitting up. She locates her cardigan on the large armchair by the window and pulls herself out from beneath the covers to retrieve it. As she pulls it on, her eyes fix to the view of the sea before her and instantly it calms her.

 _'It is just another stupid birthday.'_ she tells herself, her heart and stomach twisting.

With a deep breath, Emma then moves into the adjoining bathroom. She relieves herself and brushes her teeth. She washes her face before adding a bit of her daily moisturiser and fixes her hair; running her fingers through it for now before bothering with it properly later on. There is a pause where Emma takes a few deep breaths, centring herself before moving to make her way downstairs.

She stops abruptly at the bottom of the stairs. Snow and David stand side by side at the stove, making breakfast together with bright smiles exchanged between them. Killian is standing by the table which is half filled with plates for the four of them whilst the other half is crowded by a large volume of presents. They are all, excluding a few, neatly wrapped and clearly from her parents. The other few are roughly, but lovingly, wrapped; a brave attempt from her pirate. Killian's gaze is fixed to his parents-in-law, almost wistful.

The first person to recognise Emma's presence is Snow, quickly followed by Killian who sends her a bright, yet slightly sheepish, smile. Her mother grabs David's attention before suddenly rushing over to their daughter, arms outstretched and a big smile on her face.

Emma's hands go up, her eyes growing wide as it instantly becomes too much. She looks like a deer caught in headlights. Panic seizes her and Snow notices, stopping immediately with a frown and a flash of hurt passing across her face. The Saviour rushes back upstairs and into the bedroom, away from her family.

She sits on the edge of the bed, her side, and watches the sea through the window. Her hands run through her hair, getting caught on the strands.

Emma has had to deal with so many birthdays alone, unable to see it as much more than the day her parents gave her up. She has had to deal with so many birthdays where no one gave her a card or even wished her a ' _happy birthday'._ So many birthdays where no one cared. Previous birthdays in Storybrooke involved everyone focusing on other things, villains and the like, and Emma refusing anything for her to be able to track down whoever was threatening them.

In truth, any attention in regards to her birthday made Emma uncomfortable. It was too different, too much, compared to every other birthday. But now, she has her family and her husband. She knew it was inevitable.

Arms suddenly make their way around her body - one around her collarbone and the other around her waist. Killian kneels behind her, knees either side of her hips, and pulls her against his chest. His chin rests lightly on her shoulder, face turned inwards. He breathes in the scent of her hair.

Emma sighs, eyes slipping shut. Her right hand goes to his right arm, fingers brushing over his wedding ring; the only one he never takes off unless he really has to. Her left hand moves up to his left arm, stroking his forearm and cupping his stump.

Her head falls to rest against Killian's, chin resting on his left forearm.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he whispers, fingers gently moving against her hip. Soothing.

"I don't _do_ this." Emma says after a moment of hesitation. "You know about my childhood - just as I know about yours. I just... I don't..."

"You don't think you can do this because it seems too good to be true." Killian finishes for her softly.

Emma nods and sighs heavily. Killian tenderly kisses her neck, nudging her hair out of the way with his nose.

"I know that your parents are going overboard but when they spoke to me about all this, they pleaded and I couldn't refuse them." Killian mumbles.

Emma pushes back into Killian's arms and he automatically tightens his hold on her. He presses another kiss to her skin.

"It just felt like too much when I saw all those perfectly wrapped presents and my parents cooking breakfast. It was as if it was something they do every year." Emma whispers. "I've never had that."

"I did try to tell them that all those gifts would be too much for you but they insisted. They've missed out, darling, and they just want to make up for it all."

Emma kisses Killian's arm, breathing in the scent that is distinctly _him_ , allowing it to calm her. He just holds her, swaying ever so slightly side to side as if to mimic being on the Jolly Roger together; as they will be doing later. He knows the pain of her childhood, a lonely one, and he wants to be there for her. So, he will hold her as long as she needs him to; he will pour every bit of love to her as she leans into the circle of his arms.

"I'm sorry for overreacting." Emma says a few minutes later and Killian is quick to hush and soothe her.

"No, don't apologise, sweetheart." he says, kissing her temple. "After everything you have gone through, you are more than entitled to feel like this."

Emma shuts her eyes for a moment. "I want to try again."

"Are you sure?"

Emma nods. Killian loosens his grip and Emma stands up, turning to look at her husband.

"Thank you." she whispers, leaning forwards with a knee resting on the mattress and kisses him properly. Her left hand cups his jaw.

She kisses his nose when they part before pulling back a bit. Killian strokes back her hair and smiles at Emma.

"It is no problem at all, darling." he says, shifting. "You ready?"

Emma nods. "Yeah."

She gathers her courage and makes her way to her parents.

...

Emma sheepishly makes her way to her parents who are finishing cooking and are plating up breakfast. They stop moving around as their daughter approaches and hugs them both at the same time.

"I'm sorry." she mumbles into her father's shoulder.

David cups the back of Emma's head and Snow kisses her cheek.

"No, baby, we were a bit too forwards." Snow says, pulling back to look Emma in the face. "We should have considered a different approach."

"We didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or overwhelm you." David follows. "We're the ones who are sorry."

Emma shakes her head. "You shouldn't be. I just... for so many years, I wanted a birthday where someone cared enough to recognise it, not just ignore _me_ as they did every day. It just seemed too good to be true to see you guys cooking breakfast and to have presents waiting on the table. It was like you have always done so and I just wish that it could have been like that."

Snow gives Emma a watery smile and David kisses her forehead, lips lingering as his eyes slip shut.

"You once told me that you weren't used to being put first and I said to get used to it." Snow says, cupping Emma's cheek. "I meant it. Today is about _you_ and yes, it holds hard memories for us all but let's create new ones - _happy_ ones."

Emma nods and smiles brightly at her parents.

"Thank you." she mumbles.

David smiles softly.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

...

That evening, Emma and Killian walk to Granny's. Snow had insisted upon a family dinner to celebrate during breakfast earlier that morning. Emma hadn't been sure but had eventually conceded after an utterly relaxing day on the Jolly with Killian and Henry.

Emma had changed from her usual jumper and jeans into a nicer blouse and skirt that her mother had gifted her. Killian had helped her with her hair, a braid going across the top of her head before the rest of her hair falls in soft waves down her back. She knew it was a bit much for a family dinner but it was her birthday, she could indulge.

When they enter, Emma is startled by the large crowd that is gathered in front of her. They cheer for her as soon as she enters and Emma is taken aback by the amount of love in the room. Henry stands in front of the group of people, Snow and David either side of him; Neal sitting on his mother's hip. Killian's hand strokes her lower back as they walk up to their family.

"Did you do this?" Emma asks her son, her tone one of awe.

Henry blushes. "You deserve so much, Mum. I just wished it could have been more."

Emma quickly pulls him in for a tight hug.

"This _is perfect_." she whispers, pulling back and kissing his forehead. "Thank you, Henry."

Henry shrugs. "I had a bit of help from Mum and Zelena and the Grandma and Gramps whilst we were out on the Jolly. Grumpy helped to spread the word."

Emma laughs. "Of course he did." she says and turns to her parents. "Thank you."

Snow and David smile brightly just as Regina and Zelena, Robyn in her arms, walk up to them.

"Happy Birthday, Emma." Regina says and draws her into a hug.

Emma returns it and also hugs Zelena who offers her well wishes. Baby Robyn smiles at her when they part and Emma strokes her cheek with her pointer finger.

"Thank you for coming." she says, looking up at the sisters.

"Henry has been planning this for weeks. We've had ideas thrown at us left, right and centre." Zelena says, glancing at the boy in question with a smile. "He wanted to make it special."

Emma smiles at her son. He is currently chatting with some of the dwarves.

"He has certainly done so." Emma says, grinning at him before looking at the two women. "Thank you for helping him."

Regina and Zelena smile.

"Of course." Regina says. She glances around the crowded diner. "We should let you mingle."

Emma smiles, slipping her hand into Killian's. They say their farewells before Emma makes her rounds of the guests, her husband by her side.

After a while, they find themselves tucked away in their booth. Killian sits against the wall and Emma rests against his side, slowly eating left over onion rings.

Killian takes hold of Emma's right hand, his left arm draped over the back of the booth. Emma slowly eats an onion ring, a strange look in her eyes. Her attention snaps to him at the tender contact.

"Are you alright, love?" he questions. "You seem rather vexed."

Emma simply nods, finishing her onion ring. She sucks on the tops of her thumb and index finger to remove the grease before leaning into Killian more. Her left hand raises to grip the small silver swan pendant which rests just above the swell of her breasts; one of her presents from Killian.

"Are you sure?" he questions, pressing small kisses to Emma's temple. "You sure you aren't overwhelmed?"

Emma looks at Killian. She knows that she is an open book. No point trying to deny anything.

"It is a bit much - I _never_ had anything like this before. There were so many years where it wasn't acknowledged."

Killian kisses her. "That isn't the case anymore, sweetheart."

His gaze moves away and Emma turns her head. Henry bounds over to them, a big smile on his face.

"Hey guys. It's time to cut the cake now, Mum." he says.

Emma smiles at him. She reaches up and ruffles his hair.

"I'll be there in a moment, kid." she says. Henry nods, moving back into the crowd.

Emma looks at her husband who is staring at her, love in his eyes.

"You know, you are going to have to let me do this on your birthday, right?" she asks, a grin growing. "You've got no choice."

Killian jokingly groans and it makes Emma giggle - a sound that her husband would go to _any_ lengths to hear. She pulls him in for a kiss, her left hand cupping his jaw. Their noses run across each other when they pull away. Emma's tongue slides along her bottom lip, savouring the taste of Killian left behind.

"Come on then, handsome." she whispers.

Emma slides out of the booth, pulling Killian along behind her so they join the party.

Perhaps it wasn't too bad after all.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	23. Pain

**A/N: This is definitely a shorter one but one that I have had the prompt idea for a long time now! I was asked by** emma8killian **to get a bit more of a certain dwarf... so he is involved in this story for you!**

 **Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and for pressing the favourite and follow buttons! I love each and every one of you.**

 **And... HOLY CRAP! 2000 views on my previous update?! You guys are seriously amazing!**

 **Next week will be another double update week - I am spoiling you guys! - as I am finishing my first year at sixth form. Only four more days - yaaaasss! So, keep an eye out!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Killian looks over at Emma as she fills up her hot water bottle from the newly boiled kettle. She winces, her grip on the kettle diminishing as she puts it back on the stove. Her pirate moves closer to her so he is pressed lightly to her side, hand rubbing soothing and firm circles against her lower back, wishing he could ease her pain.

Emma suddenly hands the bottle over to Killian and moves to the fridge and freezer. She quickly rummages through the contents, clearly looking for something specific. She huffs, practically slamming the door shut a moment later. The bottle is taken back with evident frustration and Emma makes her way over to the couch.

She sits down, pulling her knees up so her feet are firmly planted on the edge. The hot water bottle is places onto her stomach which makes her sigh. Killian sits beside her and Emma immediately leans into him.

"What were you looking for?" Killian asks her, curious.

"I wanted some Rocky Road and chicken nuggets." she comments, eyes drifting shut at the combined warmth of her husband and the hot water bottle easing her painfully aching muscles.

Killian's brow raises at the combination of food but knows his wife - it is natural for her to crave particular foods when experiencing her monthly cycle. She has had worse cravings in the past that have made him shudder.

"I can go and buy them for you." he offers.

Emma shakes her head against his shoulder.

"No. You don't have to, Killian."

"If it offers you some comfort amidst the pain you feel," Killian says, kissing her hair. "then I will gladly fetch the foods, and anything else, you wish for."

Emma doesn't reply, instead curls into Killian as her stomach seizes. He holds her tighter, offering whatever comfort he can. His hand strokes her arm. His lips press continuously against her hairline. His hook tucks her legs over his own.

She relaxes against him when the pain eases a few long minutes later, whimpering into his shoulder. Killian pulls her closer still, allowing her to relax into his body; as if he is a pillow.

They remain that way for a while until Killian speaks again.

"I really don't mind going to buy those foods for you, darling." he says.

"I don't really need them." Emma says but Killian can sense that being a slight lie. "It just hurts."

"I know, sweetheart." he mumbles. "But you'll find yourself wanting them soon enough - I know you. I can fetch you some more supplies for your monthly flow whilst I'm there too."

Emma lifts her head from his shoulder. A soft smile appears on her lips.

"You'd go and buy my tampons for me?" she asks and Killian nods. "Most men wouldn't bother."

"Then they are fools. There is no shame in purchasing such items, love; especially when I am getting them for my wife. Besides, it is the least I can do for you."

Emma sighs, kissing his jaw. "Go on then, handsome. But be quick."

Killian kisses her properly. "As you wish."

...

He walks out of the shop, a bag holding the frozen nuggets and pint of ice cream, accompanied by a box of Emma's preferred brand of tampons and a packet of sanitary towels, in his hand. Killian starts walking down Main Street to where he parked the Bug - let's just say that it took _quite a while_ for him to learn how to drive... but he got there in the end!

In front of him, Leroy notices his presence from where he is strolling down the street and immediately walks up to him, smiling broadly. Killian withholds his eye roll at his eagerness.

"Captain! I wanted to talk to you about my potential internship at the Station." Leroy says, stuffing his hands into the front pockets of his trousers.

Killian smiles tightly, just wanting to get home for Emma.

"I appreciate your eagerness, mate." he says. "But, David would be the best to talk to at the moment."

"You're the deputy." Leroy argues. "You should be able to answer my questions."

Killian rolls his eyes now. "Aye, I am deputy. But this is something that is the Sherriff's decision since it is her department, not mine. However, Emma is indisposed at the moment. I really must get back to her. David is at the Station if you wish to discuss it today. If he is unsure, Emma will contact you in a few days to discuss it."

Leroy ponders the pirate deputy's response before nodding in acceptance.

"I'll ask Charming but I will come to the Station in a few days. I do want to help out; do some good around the town, you know."

Killian nods, stepping around the dwarf. He waves with his hook and walks down Main Street towards the Bug, eager to get home to his wife.

...

When he walks through the front door, Emma is curled into a ball on the couch, blanket bunched around her waist. There is pain clear on her face and his heart lurches at the sight. Before doing anything else, he walks to her and presses a kiss to her slightly warm forehead.

He then moves into the kitchen to put the chicken nuggets in the freezer so they don't thaw out. He extracts the ice cream from the bag and grabs a spoon from the drawer. The bag of sanitary items is left on the table for now, to be dealt with later on.

Killian moves over and sits on the couch beside Emma who is now sitting up, waiting for him. He lifts up the blanket and uses his hook to throw her legs over his as he had done earlier on. Emma shifts, wincing before settling. But, the position is uncomfortable after a second and she shifts again. Her legs remain upon his as she snuggles into his side, hooked arm around her shoulders. She exhales sharply and replaces the hot water bottle on her stomach.

Her pirate kisses her forehead tenderly, his hold loose enough that Emma can move should she need to. He passes her the spoon, resting the ice cream tub on their blanketed laps. Emma's head goes to Killian's shoulder as she pulls the lid off the tub.

An easy smile comes to her lips when her spoon just goes straight into the ice cream. She hates having to wait for it to be soft enough. She takes a mouthful and moans in delight at the taste. Rocky Road never ceases to be her favourite. Killian chuckles lightly. Emma offers him a spoonful. He declines, insisting it is purely for her.

Emma consumes a few more mouthfuls before stopping, leaning slightly heavier against him. Killian replaces the lid on the tub and moves to put it and the spoon on the coffee table but they disappear from his grasp - Emma's magic having taken care of them so he doesn't move away from her.

Killian cuddles up with his wife then, her tight in his side. They turn their heads so their foreheads press together. Emma closes her eyes and relaxes against Killian, who keeps his eyes open; admiring his wife from up close.

A few times, she tenses up in pain, whimpering at the strength of her pain. Killian simply holds her, hand rubbing her lower back firmly to try and help ease the cramping.

After a while, Emma falls asleep against her husband and he carries her upstairs. He will not allow her to feel more uncomfortable than she already does. Emma is placed gently on the bed and is covered by a blanket once Killian is sure that the hot water bottle rests firmly against her stomach.

A gentle kiss is then pressed to her forehead before Killian leaves the room to let her rest. But not without a final parting glance to his finally peaceful wife.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	24. Special

**A/N: Hello, hello! This is another double update week because I am ahead once again with my writing for you guys! This story is dedicated to the lovely** emma8killian **\- thank you for being weird and wonderful!**

 **Thank you for your wonderful reviews, and your follows and favourites! I have replied to everyone now!**

 **This is the important part of this author's note; I need more prompts from you guys! I've had some lovely prompts but I am currently almost at the end of my list! Without prompts, I cannot write continuously for this series which I love doing! So, if you have _any_ ideas, DM me or put them in a review and I will see what I can come up with!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma wakes up, feeling safe and warm in her husband's arms. She sighs in contentment, pulling back from Killian's body so her head rests on her own pillow instead of being half on his shoulder and half on his pillow. A smile comes to her lips at the sight of Killian still asleep, his habit of waking with the sun slowly slipping after centuries of conditioning.

She sits up, pulling her hair away from her face. Her gaze remains on Killian for a moment longer, smiling still, before reaching towards the bedside table to check her phone, making sure there are no incidents in town as she does every morning.

A loud thump sounds, making Emma freeze immediately and turn her head to her bedroom door. The sound of crying follows quickly. She scrambles out of bed a second later and runs towards Liam's room.

Her little boy is sprawled on the floor, crying and covered in vomit. Emma waves her hand to get rid of the vomit that covers the floor, bed and a very distressed Liam. She scoops him into her arms, sitting on the carpet, and cradles the three-year old in her lap.

Killian runs in then and kneels beside them, worry clear on his face, hair all over the place and a slight tremor in his solitary hand. Emma rocks Liam gently in her arms, Killian tenderly stroking his head. After a few minutes, he calms enough that Emma can talk to him.

"Where does it hurt, baby?" she asks. Liam doesn't respond, cuddling into her instead. "Tell Mummy where it hurts, Li. Then we can help you."

Liam's little hand raises to rest on his head for a moment before he grabs hold of some of Emma's hair. He doesn't pull it, simply holds it; just like when he was a baby.

Emma rests the back of her right hand upon his forehead and frowns. He has a slight fever. She looks up at Killian.

"Can you run him a cool bath?" she asks. "It should help him relax a bit."

Killian nods, immediately complying with his wife's request. Emma places her focus back on her little monkey.

"Li, where does your head hurt? Can you tell Mummy where it hurts?"

Liam places his fingers on his forehead and swipes them over to his left temple. He whimpers, closing his eyes and Emma holds him tighter. She considers the placement of the pain and her heart lurches. He is suffering from the migraines she can be prone to.

"Good boy, Li. Let's go and see what Papa is doing for you."

Emma stands up, holding Liam against her, and walks out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the bathroom. Killian is just turning the taps off when she walks through the door.

He takes his boy from Emma and places him on the floor, supporting him as he stands. Together, his parents divest him of his pyjamas and place him in the half-filled tub.

"Shall I fetch some fresh pyjamas for him?" Killian asks, picking up the pyjamas from the floor.

Emma nods, helping Liam settle before looking at her husband.

"They should be washed. He was covered in vomit when I got to him so I used magic to make it easier but it doesn't wash them entirely."

Killian moves forwards, kissing Liam's head, then Emma's, before leaving the room. Emma moves to get up from beside the bath and seek out some Calpol from the cabinet but Liam grabs her arm, preventing her.

"No, Mummy." he says, his voice pained and weak.

She doesn't push him, staying put instead. Her arm moves around his shoulders and neck, acting as a pillow. Liam rests his head on her arm, in the crook of her elbow, and closes his eyes. His little face is screwed up in pain. Emma uses her magic to dim the lights and worries her bottom lip between her teeth. She hates seeing her little boy in such pain that he doesn't understand. But, she knows that if the migraine is like hers, he has to ride it out.

Killian comes back with more pyjamas and Liam's favourite yellow fluffy towel - it makes him look like a duck.

"What's wrong with him?" he asks quietly.

"I think it is a migraine, Kil." Emma replies, eyes fixed on Liam. "He says that his forehead and temples hurt which is where my migraines hit."

They watch Liam, not moving in the water as he usually does or playfully splashing his parents, making him giggle; his usual happiness missing. Emma's eyes well up and Killian notices, kissing her temple soothingly. Emma inhales heavily and blinks back her tears.

She moves up onto her knees and runs her left hand through Liam's hair.

"Come on, Li." she mumbles. "Let's get you out."

She pulls Liam out of the bath and sets him on his feet. Killian dries him off carefully and Emma gently dresses him. When they're done, Liam holds his arms up to Emma and she pulls him into her arms. His legs wrap around her hips as his arms go around her shoulders. He buries his face into her neck as her arms wrap around his back and under his bottom.

"Is there anything I can do, sweetheart?" Killian asks, hanging Liam's towel up on the rack and smoothing it out with his stump.

"Can you get the medicine in the cupboard and I will take Li downstairs."

Killian nod and kisses the back of Liam's head. Emma smiles weakly at her husband and makes her way downstairs.

She makes her way over to the couch and sits down. She adjusts her position so both legs are up on the couch, left leg bent against the back and Liam draped across her chest, his legs curling up.

Liam snuggles into her more. Emma grabs the blanket that is draped over the back and covers them both, kissing the top of Liam's head, nose burying itself into his soft hair for a moment. Her little boy suddenly begins to cry and Emma holds him even tighter.

It hurts to hear his cries, knowing that it is because he doesn't understand the sudden flashes of pain which plagues him.

She tries calming him as Killian walks in, the medicine in the plastic syringe that comes with the bottle; making it easier to administer with younger children. He passes it to Emma.

"Here we go, Li. This will make it better." she says, trying to put the syringe between his lips.

He burrows more into her, hiding his face.

"Come on, lad." Killian tries to encourage. "Mummy and Papa just want you to feel better."

"No, Daddy." he says, turning his head to look at Killian. He sobs strongly, his tears soaking into the shoulder of the shirt Emma is wearing - Killian's shirt. "Papa bebadino."

Killian's heart sinks at his son's sobs and slurred words. He's been doing so well with his diction.

"This will make you feel better, Li." Emma says, her voice quieter and softer. "No more pain."

Liam cries more, face burying into his mother's neck. Killian rubs his back soothingly. Emma gently hushes him, moving the syringe away for the moment.

"Li, did you know that the medicine and something called 'Mummy's special cuddles' will make you feel better?" Emma asks, sharing a glance and small smile with her husband. "Mummy has very special powers when others are sick."

Curious, Liam pulls his head from her neck and looks up at her.

"Mummy, promi?"

Emma smiles reassuringly. "Mummy promises, baby."

She lifts up her hand holding the syringe with the cloudy pink liquid inside. She shifts Liam slightly so he is tucked more into her side and moves her hand. Liam opens his mouth, tears still streaming from his eyes, and takes the medicine. Killian takes the syringe back from Emma who now wipes away Liam's tears. She gently shushes him.

"Good lad, Li." Killian praises, smiling at their boy. He looks up at Emma from his crouched position. "I'll go and fetch a cold cloth for his head when I rinse this off. I know how much it helps you."

Emma smiles softly at him. "Thanks, babe."

As Killian moves away, Emma holds Liam tighter. He moves against her body, trying to become comfortable.

"'Urts, Mummy." he mumbles, sobbing.

Emma hushes him, kissing his aching head. "I know, baby. But Mummy's special cuddles will take the pain away."

She shifts the blanket so it better covers her little boy. Killian comes back over and kneels beside the couch once again.

"Can you lift up your head for Papa, Li?" he asks. Liam does so, whimpering; feeling the pain travel into his neck too. "Good boy."

The cold cloth is draped over the three-year old's forehead. Emma feels him instantly relax against her as he snuggles back into her body. After a short length of time, he falls asleep against her.

Both parents keep watch over their little boy, refusing to leave his side.

...

Emma comes home from her shift over at the Station. She closes the front door, calling out her greeting when her legs are suddenly captured by her little pirate.

"Mummy!" he exclaims, grinning up at her. He rests his chin on her thigh, his eyes sparkling.

Emma pulls off her jacket, hanging it up on the hooks beside the door, before picking him up so he sits on her hip. She kisses his cheek and nuzzles her nose against his skin with a grin before walking into the kitchen.

Killian is standing beside Henry who are both making dinner. They look up from their preparations at the table as she approaches. Killian kisses her, on the lips and tip of her nose, booping it playfully, and Emma bumps her shoulder against Henry's with a smile.

"How was school?" she asks him.

Henry shrugs. "School is school, I suppose. It was alright."

"Learn anything new with Grandma?" Emma questions, adjusting her hold on Liam who now rests his head on her shoulder.

Henry shakes his head. "We have a test in a few days for everything so we are just going over stuff. I've got a load of revision in my bag."

"You'll be fine, lad." Killian says to his stepson. "Like your mother, I have yet to see you fail."

Henry smiles broadly, starting to peel some carrots. "Thanks, Dad."

"Mummy!"

Emma turns her head to her little one. "Yes, monkey?"

"'Ecial 'uddles?" he asks which makes Emma smile.

"He has been very eager all afternoon. Apparently Papa's cuddles aren't as special." Killian explains with a fond smile. "Dinner will be a little while so you can put your feet up and indulge him."

Emma nods. Killian kisses her again and Emma bumps her hip against Henry's, making him laugh, before moving over to the couch.

She sits down comfortably and Liam cuddles happily against her. He sits up suddenly, straddling her legs just above the knees, and smiles.

His migraine had faded four days previously, lasting three days overall. It seems that they now have a new habit between them.

"Mummy?" he asks, gaining her attention.

"Yes, monkey?"

He grins even more.

"We 'ave 'ocoa?"

Emma smiles, huffing out a laugh and cuddles Liam against her, much to his delight.

It appears that 'Mummy's special cuddles' is only the beginning.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	25. Hurt

**A/N: Hullo, hullo! It was technically my final day of my first year at sixth form today! YAAAASSS! Just have to go in on Tuesday for a day of performances and then it is officially the holidays for me! This is inspired by the prompt from the lovely** oncer4life11 **wanting to see Henry's reaction to Emma being pregnant.**

 **I am hoping that I will be able to also push out a few of my separate one-shot ideas when I finish my first year (next week onwards) so do keep an eye out!**

 **I do need more prompts from you guys please! I only have a few left on the list before I am at the end!**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews and to the new followers and favourites!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"Henry? Can you come downstairs for me, please?" Emma shouts up from the bottom of the stairs.

She hears his reply, faintly agreeing, before she walks into the kitchen. She sits in one of the chairs at the kitchen table so she faces the stairs. Her hands tremble strongly in her anxiety. Killian stands behind her, and puts his hand on her shoulder, his hook running over her arm. He squeezes reassuringly.

"It is going to be alright." he whispers in her ear, kissing the sensitive shell. Emma leans into the loving touch.

Henry comes down and sits in the chair opposite them. He has curiosity and confusion written all over his face as he looks at the adults.

"What's up?" he asks, looking at his mother and step-father. He takes in their features - the worry on Emma's face. "Has something happened? Another villain?"

Emma shakes her head. She tilts her body so she can look up at her husband. He smiles encouragingly at her and she takes a deep breath, turning back to face her son.

"I'm pregnant." she says, her voice quiet.

"What?" Henry asks. There is no emotion on his face. His voice monotone. He does not move either.

Emma's right hand rises to grip Killian's, shaking still. He grips back strongly.

"I'm pregnant." she repeats. "We found out for sure a few days ago and wanted you to be the first person we told."

Henry scrambles out of his chair all of a sudden and runs upstairs. The sound of his door slamming reaches them a moment later. Emma reigns in her tears and rushes after him, Killian following.

This was not how Emma expected her son to react. She considered ways he would react; laugh, cry, smile. But running off? Emma hadn't thought he would do that.

She knocks timidly on his door. She will not walk in if he doesn't want her to.

"Henry. Please talk to me." Emma pleads.

No answer.

"Please, kid. Talk." she says, hands moving to rest on her stomach. " _Please."_

Killian kisses Emma's cheek before opening Henry's door. He can appreciate Henry's reaction but their relationship is built on being open with each other. He wants them to continue being honest and open.

He stops a few steps into the room. Henry is frantically packing his rucksack, stuffing a few shirts inside.

"Henry, talk to us, lad." Killian says, reaching out to rest his hand on his stepson's shoulder.

He flinches away. Killian tries to swallow down the lump in his throat at the hurtful rejection.

"I don't want to talk." Henry stresses, roughly zipping up his bag. "I'm going to Regina's."

He moves past them then, not even looking at them as he leaves. Emma lets out her sobs then. Powerful, heart-breaking sobs. Killian quickly gathers her to his chest, holding her tightly. He closes his eyes and tries to calm his wife, all the while trying to think of why Henry would react the way he did and how he can fix it.

...

Regina opens the front door a few moments after they've knocked upon the solid wood.

It took Killian a while to calm Emma down thanks to her rampaging hormones; ending with Emma being utterly exhausted. She had awakened half an hour previously and asked Killian to go over to Regina's with her. Hopefully the few hours since Henry walked out has allowed him to calm down so they can talk.

"He told me the news before running upstairs when I kept asking him why he ran in." the Queen says, smiling sympathetically. She steps aside, inviting the Joneses in. They step inside and she closes the door. "He's been up there since he arrived. He's refused to talk to me."

Regina takes in the redness around Emma's eyes, the way her left hand grips Killian's singular hand so tightly, her knuckles white, and the way her right hand unconsciously rests just below her navel; as if to protect the baby within.

"Are you alright, Emma?" she asks.

"I just... I didn't anticipate him running off. I... I didn't even get a chance to properly talk to him." Emma says, blinking back tears.

Killian kisses her temple. She closes her eyes briefly and inhales deeply. When she feels like she won't cry again, she looks back at Regina.

"Perhaps I should try." he suggests. "It might just be that he doesn't want to talk to his mothers."

Regina nods. "Perhaps." she says and looks at Emma. "Would you like a drink? We can go into the kitchen whilst Killian tries to talk to Henry."

"Do you have any apple juice?" Emma asks, feeling a sudden craving.

Regina quirks an eyebrow and smiles. "Of course I do. Come on." She looks at Killian. "Talk to him. Reassure our son."

Killian smiles. Emma looks up at him. He presses a soft kiss to her lips, their noses brushing as they withdraw.

"It will be alright, love. I promise you." he assures, smiling softly.

His wife smiles back, granted quite weakly. Emma then follows Regina into the kitchen, sparing a glance back at Killian before he disappears from sight.

Killian walks upstairs and taps on Henry's door with the curve of his hook. He opens the door and pokes his head in the room after receiving no response. The teenager is standing beside his window, gaze fixed to the tree outside.

"Is everything alright, lad?" Killian asks, his tone soft so he doesn't startle his stepson.

He just receives a shrug in reply.

Cautiously, Killian makes his way towards Henry. He sits on the edge of the bed, left forearm resting upon his left thigh.

"What caused you to run at the news of the pregnancy?" he questions. Henry remains silent other than the soft sounds of his breathing. Killian scratches behind his ear, feeling his old insecurities seep in. "Is it because I am the father? That I am becoming more a part of this family?"

Henry immediately turns around at the broken tone. One he has heard only once or twice before.

"No, of course not!" he exclaims, horrified he would think that way.

"Then why, Henry?"

Henry sighs and sits on the floor, his back resting against the wall.

"It's just..." he starts, attempting to formulate an answer. "I haven't had Emma as my Mum for long and I don't want a baby to come in and ruin it... I don't want them to be more loved than me... more loved than I ever _could_ be."

"Oh, Henry." Killian says and kneels closely in front of him. His gaze imploring Henry to look at him. "That could _never_ be the case. We wanted you to know first because _you matter_ , and your thoughts matter about this new addition. I promise you that you are so loved, Henry, and I could never love either of my children more than the other.

"The heart expands constantly and mine is filled to the brim with love for you, your new sibling and you mother; alongside the rest of our family."

Henry looks at Killian with awe, unshed tears in his eyes.

"He's right, Henry." Emma says, making her presence known, having heard the end of their conversation. She walks in and sits beside her husband. "You are so loved, kid. I don't want you to ever think that you aren't."

Henry wipes his eyes on his sleeve, sniffing.

"I was worried about telling you I am pregnant because of how you may react." Emma continues, right hand dropping to rest on her stomach once again. "I don't want you to hate me because I had to give you up and this baby will be staying."

Henry shakes his head.

"I understand why you gave me up, Mum. We wouldn't be here if you didn't." he says. "We wouldn't be together if you didn't."

"I know. I just, I remember the frustration I felt when I saw that Neal was coming along because _he_ would stay when I didn't." Emma says, leaning against Killian. "You can feel like that, Henry, and I would not blame you in the slightest. I just beg that you don't hate me and you talk to me - talk to _us._ You are so loved, and always will be - you're my first born; no one can ever replace you."

Henry sighs, his hands twisting.

"I'm worried that we won't be close anymore because of the new baby." he admits. "I don't want to go back to when you first arrived in town and I barely saw you."

"It's alright." Killian assures, smiling warmly at Henry. "I can take the baby for a while so you and Emma can have time together; just you two as often as you need. I can look after them whilst you go to Granny's, or the docks; whatever you want."

Henry looks at his mother and his stepfather, a smile on his lips. He gets up quickly and steps forwards so he can hug Killian tightly. They are quiet as their arms are wrapped around each other. Henry closes his eyes, feeling lighter than he has since the announcement. After a minute, Henry lets go and hugs Emma too.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way that I did." Henry says, withdrawing from the hug. His gaze goes between them. "I am happy for both of you. It is just going to take some getting used to having someone else around who needs you too."

Emma smiles before pulling Henry into another hug - pulling Killian in as well. Henry settles into their embrace, already feeling better.

...

Henry's fear slowly dwindled over the next eight months.

He was amazed when he felt his sibling moving for the very first time, kicking against his palm as it rested against the side of Emma's protruding stomach; her excited smile now understood after she yanked his hand over from his place beside her. The smile that grew on his face was something Emma still cherishes. Henry didn't stop wanting to feel his brother or sister moving around.

He felt tears in his eyes when he first heard the baby's fluttering heartbeat thanks to Emma recording it on her phone during her ultrasound appointment; marvelling at the strength within it; proving that their family were survivors. He had asked her to send the recording to his phone and found himself listening to it randomly each day.

But it was when he first held his little sister in his arms, bundled in her pink blanket and matching little cap, that he knew everything would be alright.

He would protect her from everything, just as their parents would for him.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	26. Love

**A/N: Hello! You guys are amazing - thank you so much for your prompts to keep this series going. Please do keep them coming if you have any ideas because I really do enjoy writing these stories for this series!**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews, follows and favourites. They really mean a lot and never fail to put a smile on my face.**

 **You are all amazing!**

 **Colin looks amazing in his new costume by the way... wish it involved some leather and eyeliner though...**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Killian walks through their front door, closing it silently behind him. His shoulders are slightly slumped and his heart feels heavy; but he knows that this feels right - _is_ right. He should never have considered running away when everything he has, everything he _is_ , is right here.

He notes that all the lights are off in the house as he moves towards the kitchen table. He chances a glance at the clock, illuminated faintly by the street lamps outside, and notes that it is nearly three in the morning. He deposits his bag upon the surface before leaning down to pull off his boots, placing them neatly beside one of the chairs. With a sigh, he tugs off his new jacket and drapes it over his bag; but not before removing Emma's ring and tucking it into the inside pocket of his waistcoat, which he unbuttons.

Quietly, his fingers twisting over the sharp, but still rather dulled, tip of his hook, the Captain moves upstairs. He stops to check whether Henry is home, striding to his room. It is clear that he isn't at the sight of his neatly made and empty bed if the ajar door was not a giveaway. He closes the door and with a deep breath, walks down the hallway to the master bedroom.

He stops in the doorway, a lump - no, a sob - forming in his throat.

Emma is curled up on her side, facing his half of the bed; the covers pushed to the bottom of the bed. In her arms, cuddled to her chest, is his pillow which she grips tight, even in her sleep. He frowns and swallows thickly when he realises that even sleep cannot clear her features of her sadness. Features that are illuminated softly by the glow of the lamps on either side of their bed.

She is dressed in one of his t-shirts, the hem ridden up by her movements so it sits just above her bottom, clad only in her underwear.

Killian walks up to her side of the bed, behind her, and leans over her scrunched body. He rests his weight on his left forearm as his hand rises to tenderly caress her unbound hair. Almost immediately, Emma stirs with a sharp inhale. She turns, her eyes swollen with a combination of sleep and tears before they grow wide.

For a mere second, Killian fears that she may flinch away from his touch but his heart leaps instead. Emma forcefully shoves his pillow away and scrambles up onto her knees to pull him into her embrace.

He presses kisses to any part of her face that he can reach; her cheeks, her nose, her chin, her lips. She cannot help but laugh lightly as she does the same, her arms tightening around his shoulders. They slow their frenzied butterfly kisses and Emma buries her face in Killian's neck, holding him tightly.

Killian sways them slightly, sobs escaping from his mouth. Relief floods from him at having his True Love back in his arms.

"I'm here, Emma." he whispers, arms holding her close to him; yet, never close enough. "I'm back home. I'm so sor-"

Emma kisses him to shut him up.

She falls backwards on the bed, pulling him down on top of her with a muffled " _oof!_ ". Killian carefully shuffles, lips still linked, before rolling them so he isn't crushing his love; a dance they have now mastered together. Emma is draped across his body but that is too awkward for her; particularly in her need to know that he is here; her need for him.

She moves until she is straddling his hips; all whilst kissing him. Killian sits up then, hook digging into her waist as his hand roams over his body; her thigh, to her waist, to the back of her head - rings tangling and catching in her hair.

They continue kissing, gradually slowing their pace. Emma pulls her kiss-swollen lips from Killian's, keeping her forehead glued to his. They pant, their breath feathering over the other's flushed skin.

Emma suddenly bursts into tears, her fingers twisting in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'm so sorry." she sobs, repeating the words multiple times. "I should have never pushed you away or had a go at you like I did." Emma stops for a moment, sobbing harshly. "I should never have returned the ring. I regretted it the moment it came off my finger and I missed you from the second I walked away. I should have come back to you.

"I am just so, so, so sorry."

Killian hushes her, his hand cupping her cheek with the upmost tenderness.

"You didn't push me away, Emma." he mumbles. His thumb swipes away her tears. " _I'm sorry_ because I didn't talk to you. I didn't open up as I should have done."

Emma drops her head but Killian gently raises it again, fingers gentle beneath her chin.

"I made myself believe that I was not worthy of you - thanks to my actions as the man I used to be and for keeping it from you. I let my guilt fester away and I never want that to happen again. I love you so much, Emma; that will _never_ change."

Emma sobs again and buries her face into Killian's neck, breathing him in. Her pirate holds his princess tightly, soothing her until her sobs have ceased and her tears have dried. When she is calm, Killian kisses her ear and pulls back.

He runs the knuckle of his pointer finger underneath her eyes before removing it. He presses a kiss to her nose.

"This may not be the best timing but I need you to know that I will always be by your side, Emma." Killian murmurs, his gaze boring into hers. "I want to fight for you - I want to fight _with_ you."

Emma's eyes glimmer with more tears, but these do not fall.

"I promise you," he continues, his hand gripping Emma's left as her right remains in his hair. "that this time, there will be no reason for you to doubt or distrust me in any way. This time, I will not give you any reason to want to remove that ring from your finger." He smiles softly. "Emma Swan, will you make me the luckiest and happiest man in all the realms and take this pirate to be your husband?"

Emma smiles widely, tears of pure happiness slipping free.

"I think there should be a Captain in there somewhere." she teases and Killian laughs lightly, still consumed by his nerves that he may be rejected.

Emma looks Killian in the eyes, willing him to see the love she holds for him in her gaze.

"I would be honoured to be your wife, Killian." she says. "Yes."

Killian grins before kissing Emma once again. It remains light, soft, and tender. When they part, Killian runs his nose against hers before his hands digs into his waistcoat. His fingers take hold of the ring and extract it.

He slides it back onto her finger and brings her hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss over her knuckles, over the ring. Killian then pulls Emma down with him so she stretches out on top of him. Immediately, she cuddles into him, tangling their legs together.

"I'm so glad that you didn't stay away for more than a day." Emma mumbles, hand playing with Killian's waistcoat, the diamond catching the light. "I waited by the front door for hours hoping you would come home before coming upstairs. It took me so long to fall asleep; the bed was too big, too empty."

Killian holds her tighter. He presses a kiss to her forehead.

"That will not be happening again, sweetheart."

Emma burrows into him more, unwilling to let him go. She smiles when Killian takes her hand in his.

"I love you, Killian." she mumbles, twisting to press a kiss to his jaw. "In fact, love is too small a word for how I feel."

Killian smiles. "I agree. Love doesn't even begin to cover how I feel for you."

Their holds tighten further, burrowing into each other as if preventing them from disappearing.

"We should sleep, Emma. It is getting rather late and I can tell you're exhausted." Killian whispers.

Emma nods.

"You'll stay?" she mumbles.

"I am going to be here when you wake, my love; and every morning after."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	27. Live

**A/N: Hello! We have now reached 100 reviews on this series - THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**

 **I am going to be unable to post next Friday as I am on a 3-day residential performing arts Summer School at a university a few hours away from home and won't be back until later. So, this update is earlier as next week's will be early too - probably next Tuesday for you guys - as I would rather it be an early update than a late one for you! After that, it will return to the regular schedule unless otherwise specified! :)**

 **This one is more of a Killian centric one as I had a lot of you guys message me and say that you loved reading more Killian! Well, here it is!**

 **Of course, if you do have any more prompts for me, don't hesitate to leave them in a review or message me with them!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"Hang on," Regina says, shock and confusion on her features. "can you just repeat that to me please? Just so I know that I am hearing right."

Killian shifts uncomfortably under Regina's intense, and slightly stunned, gaze. They are currently standing with the doorframe between them; Killian standing on the front porch. Regina is dressed quite casually - simple pair of dark navy jeans, a white t-shirt and small black jacket - which threw Killian for a moment before he suddenly blurted out his question.

Which brings us to our current state of awkwardness for our pirate.

"I want to know if you can use your magic to remove the tattoo of Milah's name from my arm." Killian says, his voice quieter. Softer. "Please."

"Come in, Hook." Regina says a second later, gesturing in the direction of the kitchen.

Killian nods and steps inside the house. He graciously waits for the Queen to close her front door and guide him. They walk into the living room.

"Why do you want me to remove your tattoo, Killian?"

The pirate in question smiles tightly. He scratches behind his ear. "I... I would prefer not to say until I have surprised Emma with it."

Regina smiles lightly before looking Killian in the eye.

"I can appreciate that; really, I can. I just want to make sure that this isn't a rash decision that you may regret later on." she says.

Killian gestures with his hook to the couch on his left. Regina nods and he sits down, forearms resting on his thighs. The Queen sits opposite. She continues smiling softly, encouraging Killian.

"I want to be able to move on in my life and not be dragged down by the past." he says, voice rather quiet. "You know what that is like; I'm sure you have felt the same." Regina nods in understanding.

"I don't think that Milah would want me to be constantly reminded of the pain that should remain in the past." he continues. "She would want me to be enjoying the present. I have an amazing and beautiful wife now, a fantastic stepson and a family around me. That is what I should focus on - our future together."

Regina nods her agreement and moves over so she stands in front of Killian.

"Can I see the tattoo?"

Killian pulls off his jacket, cursing under his breath when his hook snags on the cuff as the sleeve comes free. He folds it and drapes it across his lap. Regina sits to his right and glances down at his arm. He wore one of his button down t-shirts today, knowing it would be much better than one of his regular shirts.

Regina picks up a cushion and places beneath his arm.

"How long have you had the tattoo?" she asks, eyes tracing over it.

"I got it a week before Milah was killed." Killian says. His voice is practically a whisper.

Regina remains silent for a moment. "May I?" Killian looks to see she has her fingers hovering above the tattoo. He smiles at her consideration and nods his consent.

Her nimble fingers move over the indelible ink and the surrounding skin. Killian watches as she examines the tattoo.

After a few minutes, "Are you absolutely sure about this, Killian?"

Killian raises his gaze to Regina's and confidently nods.

"Alright, this may hurt." she warns with a sheepish expression.

Killian braces himself. Regina's left palm covers his tattoo as her right hand grips his wrist, ensuring that he will not flinch away. His forearm begins to burn and he clenches his jaw to prevent himself hissing in pain. He breathes deeply as the heat and pain increases and is about to give into the urge to cry out when it stops suddenly. Regina removes her palm.

"There. Good as new." she says, removing her right hand too.

Killian smiles and runs the curve of his hook over the skin - the _clear_ skin. He lets out a breath, feeling as if a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you, Regina. Truly." he says, looking up at her.

They share a hesitant hug, their friendship blossoming slowly. Regina smiles at him when they draw back.

"My pleasure." she says, replacing the cushion back on the couch. "I do believe that you have a wife to surprise. I can tell Henry that you say hello."

Killian nods. "Aye, love. Indeed I do."

...

He walks through their front door and smiles when he hears Emma softly jogging over to him. The door is nudged closed with his hip as he wraps his arms around her waist. They kiss sweetly, running their noses against each other when they part.

"Hello, beautiful." Killian mumbles, smiling at the blush that spreads over his wife's cheeks.

"Hey, handsome." Emma replies, her words a habit now. "Dinner just went in the oven. It could be a little while."

Killian nods, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Can we sit?" he asks, head tilting towards the couch. "I need to show you something."

Emma's eyes show a mixture of curiosity and concern but she nods, gripping Killian's hook as they walk over. She sits down first and Killian sits on her left, their knees pressing together. He pulls off his jacket with a little assistance from Emma, whose eyes are quickly drawn to the white bandage wrapped around his right forearm.

She immediately grips his arm, making him hiss loudly. Emma freezes and her eyes blow wide.

"What the hell have you done, Killian?" she asks, concern coating her tone. "Who hurt you? Who the hell did this?"

Killian winces slightly, anxiety rising within his chest. "I'm fine. But perhaps you should remove the bandage, love."

Emma does so, cautiously removing the fabric - worried about what she may find, and not wishing to hurt him again. She freezes once more when his skin is revealed.

Instead of the heart tattoo bearing Milah's name, one she is used to seeing, there is a small black swan there. Her eyes water at the inscription beneath it - the word ' _always_ ' in Killian's handwriting, accompanied by a small hook hanging from the curve of the 'y'.

"Killian, I... I..." Emma's gaze traces over the new tattoo before meeting her husband's eyes. "Why did you do this? Why did you get rid of Milah's name? I can tell you've had some help because it isn't in the same place. Just... why?"

Killian smiles tightly, maintaining eye contact with Emma. He needs her to see the love and sincerity in his eyes. "I still hold the guilt over what happened to Milah but I know that she would not want me to dwell on it and not live my life. She would want me to be happy."

Emma rests her forehead against Killian's temple. Her fingers run softly over the sensitive skin of the inside of his wrist.

"I have sketches and memories on the Jolly Roger - I don't need her name on my skin to remember her. I don't need her name on my skin when my heart belongs to my wife wholeheartedly; when it will belong to no one but my beautiful, stunning and stubborn wife." Killian's hook runs over Emma's fingers. "Something that represents you, us, and our family is more important than Milah's name.

"It, I suppose, offers me a sense of completion. I can live my life without anymore regrets. Something I should have done a long time before now."

Emma smiles and draws back. She waves her hand over his tattoo and they watch as the red and irritated skin fades back to normal. Emma leans down and presses a tender kiss over the new ink. When she straightens, she notices Killian's loving gaze and kisses him properly.

"I am _honoured_ to be on your body in such a permanent way, Killian." Emma says.

Killian quirks an eyebrow and Emma snorts lightly, unsurprised by Killian's talent to instantly change the subject in such a way. She suddenly finds herself being pulled on top of him so she is straddling his thighs. She laughs at him, holding his arm in one hand as her other tangles in his hair. He kisses her sweetly.

"I love you, Emma Jones." he whispers against her lips.

His eyes open and he looks up at her. She has opened her own eyes and runs her tongue over her bottom lip, savouring the taste of him.

"I love you too, Captain Jones." she says and giggles at the groan he makes.

She knows exactly what she is doing... playing with fire.

"Henry is with Regina tonight." Killian says, tongue trailing along his bottom lip; copying Emma's action.

"Aye," Emma says, eyes sparkling. "he is."

Killian grins and stands them up. Emma's feet touch the ground for a mere second before she is hoisted up and slung over Killian's shoulder. She squeals loudly as they make their way upstairs.

They barely just rescue their dinner.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	28. Heartbeat

**A/N: Hello, hello! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and to those who pressed the follow and/or favourite button! Each and every one of you is absolutely amazing!**

 **Pre-warning to you all for this story - I have _never_ been in this position before (which is a very good thing considering I am only 17!) I researched a bit about everything but it may not be accurate. Hey ho, this is based off a show which had dragons beneath libraries.**

Potter (Guest) **: Thank you so much for your reviews! You are so sweet and I am so glad that you are enjoying the series thus far!**

 **Okay, I'm off for another week. Remember that there is no update on Friday as I am away! But, I will make it up to you with a double update next week! :)**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Killian bounces his right knee, his whole body jerking with each movement, as they sit patiently in the waiting room at the hospital. Emma grabs hold of his hand from her place on his left and tugs gently, but insistently. He looks at her and stops his movements, smiling sheepishly. Emma smiles at him reassuringly, helping to calm him and his harried nerves. She threads her fingers through his and rests them upon her protruding stomach.

Nerves and excitement clash against each other within Killian. It is the first time he is going to see their baby live on screen before him. Emma had gone to her first ultrasound with her mother in tow instead of Killian. He had been excited to go but remained at home to look after Henry who had contracted a stomach bug overnight and needed to be kept an eye on. He does have a small copy of their then thirteen week old baby's sonogram in his jacket pocket that he looks at on a daily basis, a smile never failing to consume his lips. They have a bigger copy stuck on their fridge door - as does Snow and David on theirs.

Killian's hooked arm goes around Emma's shoulders, bringing her into his side as his hand rubs over her bump. They are waiting for the next ultrasound, Emma now twenty-one weeks pregnant. It has come up in various conversations on whether or not to find out the sex of baby Jones and ultimately, they decided that they would. Killian is most excited, however, to see their baby up on the screen like Emma had told him. He doesn't care whether they are a girl or a boy, as long as they're healthy; that is all that matters to him.

He smiles when their child kicks strongly against his palm, letting their parents know that they are awake. Killian leans his head against Emma's, who now has her eyes shut, feeling baby shifting around. He continues to run his hand around her bump; effectively calming the baby down.

A nurse calls out Emma's name a few minutes later and Killian kisses her temple before standing up. He offers his hand to her to offer her assistance. She smiles up at him, gripping his hand whilst her free appendage rests on the bump, and then with his help she stands up; even though she doesn't need it at this stage in the pregnancy, her husband insists.

They walk towards the nurse and then into the examination room she points to off to their left. Killian allows Emma to lead, following her as she goes straight up to the examination table, sitting down on the edge. The paper beneath her crinkles loudly.

The nurse walks up to the couple with a smile after shutting the door, extending her hand.

"I'm Helaena and I will be doing your ultrasound for you today." she says , shaking Emma's hand and then Killian's. "How have you been since your last visit, Emma?"

Emma glances at Killian who stands beside her and rubs her hands over her bump as baby moves around. Helaena moves to sit at her small desk. She opens the file there - Emma's file - and quickly glances over the most recent notes.

"My morning sickness has reduced so it doesn't really bother me anymore - if it does, a couple of ginger biscuits help me out." Emma starts, watching as Helaena starts jotting notes down in her file. "My breasts don't feel as sensitive anymore and my sleep is better too. Now they've started kicking, I've noticed that baby is reacting to mine and Killian's voice too; Killian's especially if they're moving around a lot."

"That does happen as baby's hearing develops." Helaena says, looking at Emma. "It will be useful to you when baby grows stronger in the upcoming months if they are listening to yours and daddy's voice - it could help to keep them calmer if their kicks become too harsh. It also helps to establish more of a bond as they will recognise your voices after birth."

Emma nods. Killian's hand strokes her lower back and she looks up at him.

"Don't forget about the walking, sweetheart." he says quietly. Emma looks back at the nurse.

"I've started feeling breathless when I walk up stairs or certain distances. But, that is natural, isn't it?" Emma questions.

Helaena smiles and quickly jots down a few words. "It is completely natural as pregnancy continues and baby develops - everything becomes squished and moves upwards as baby grows so you may feel more breathless towards the end of your pregnancy. You probably knew that already from your previous pregnancy though. If it becomes worse where you feel breathless doing the simplest of things, that is when we will take a look at you."

Emma nods and looks back at Killian. "I told you it was nothing to worry about. Perhaps I should get you to read a few baby books so you don't worry as much as you have been, babe."

Killian laughs, kissing her forehead. Helaena smiles at their interaction, having finished her notes for now.

"Alright." she says, standing and moving over to the monitor behind Emma as she faces the desk. "Let's see if we can find baby and see how they're developing."

Emma has Killian move out of the way, insisting that she can lift her legs up on her own, thank you very much. That doesn't stop Killian adjusting the pillow behind her head as she lays back before he sits down on the chair beside Emma, to her right. She lifts up her shirt so the hem is bunched up beneath her breasts. She also pushes the top of her jeans down a little bit.

Helaena tucks some tissue into Emma's jeans to protect the fabric from the gel.

"That will be a bit cold." Helaena warns kindly before applying to gel to the lower half of Emma's bump.

Killian grabs hold of Emma's hand and closes his eyes. He kisses her knuckles and rests his lips there.

There is silence for a moment.

"There's baby." Helaena says, her voice soft. Killian immediately opens his eyes.

He smiles widely at the sight of his unborn child on the screen and squeezes Emma's hand. Helaena begins listing things off, checking baby's development. But Killian and Emma pay little attention. Their eyes are fixed to the screen in wonder, watching as their little one moves around; little fists and feet flailing lightly.

"Everything appears to be developing as normal." the nurse says ten minutes later, breaking the silence in the room. "Do you want to know the sex of baby?"

Emma looks to Killian. He smiles widely and nods eagerly to Helaena.

The nurse smiles at them and wiggles the wand over the bump, adjusting the angle that baby can be seen. After a moment, her smile widens.

"You are going to be very proud parents of a little girl." Helaena says.

Emma smiles, tears immediately coming to her eyes. She lifts Killian's hand up to her lips, kissing over his wedding band. Killian, in turn, stands to press a kiss to his wife's temple.

"Thank you so much, Helaena." he says, his voice rough.

"You are most welcome." she replies brightly. "There is one more thing before I print off a few copies of the sonogram for the pair of you."

Helaena wiggles the wand again before pressing a button on the machine. The sound of thumping that sounds like a fast flutter fills the room.

Killian's grip on Emma's hand goes slack as a gasp escapes from him. His eyes fill with tears that promptly spill over, down his cheeks. Emma notices and tugs on Killian's hand to bring him closer. He rests his forehead against hers for a few seconds before sniffing and looking at the screen again.

Emma pulls her mobile phone of her front pocket and records a snippet of their little girl's heartbeat, savouring the moment. She promises to send it to Killian's mobile when she stops the recording, locking the screen and pocketing it again. Helaena stops the sound and laughs as she takes the wand away from Emma's stomach - baby Jones giving a kick. Killian looks at the screen still, the picture frozen on his little girl. He sits back down.

Helaena wipes away most of the gel from Emma's bump before offering her some extra tissues to finish up.

"I'll give you two a few minutes. The scans should be ready at the reception desk when you're ready." the lovely nurse says before departing the room.

Emma wipes away the remaining gel and throws the scrunched up tissues in the bin. She pulls up her jeans and drops her shirt before sitting up, with some effort. Her body craves a nap, suddenly exhausted. She looks at her husband in front of her and smiles. Emma leans forwards and wipes Killian's cheeks with her thumbs, removing the tears.

"Are you alright, babe?" she asks softly.

Killian leans into her palm, kissing it before leaning forwards and kissing her bump as well.

"You are going to be Papa's little pirate." he mumbles to the bump. "I cannot wait to meet you, little love. You are going to be so, so loved."

Their little girl kicks against his palm before settling, as if agreeing with him. Emma laughs, running her hand through his longer hair. He leans back.

"I love you so much; and Henry, and our little girl." he says.

Emma kisses him. "We love you too, Killian." she says, smiling. "We'd better go."

Killian runs his hand over the growing bump before standing. Once Emma is also standing, he grips her hand, dropping a kiss to her knuckles. Emma rolls her eyes, a blush dusting her cheeks, and they begin to walk to the door.

Killian cannot help but smile as his daughter's strong heartbeat echoes in his ears.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	29. Date

**A/N: Hello! Last week marked 4 years since I started writing fanfiction and joined this site! My, how time has flown by!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews, and for pressing those follow and favourite buttons. This series is as much of a success as it is thanks to you guys!**

 **This one came to me out of the blue and I believe that we need more KillianxHenry bonding in our lives! So, without further ado, here we go!**

 **Do leave a review if you can - I love hearing what you have to say and see any ideas that you may have for this series. It helps me to know I am doing a good job for you guys :)**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"Bye, kid!" Emma calls up the stairs as she pulls her black leather jacket on.

She receives no reply and her brows furrow. He has been up there since mid-morning, holed up in his room. Henry didn't even come downstairs for lunch, which worries Emma - that boy seems to never stop eating at the moment.

Emma walks over to the couch where Killian is sitting and reading a book Belle has recommended to him. He smiles up at her, noting his page number before closing the book, throwing it aside and pulling his wife down to sit on his lap. Emma smiles, wrapping her right arm around his shoulders. He always wants to give her his full attention after being apart far too many times.

"Can you talk to him? I'm worried about him but have to get to the Station." Emma questions.

Killian kisses her softly and hugs her to him. She rests her head momentarily on his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"I'll talk to our boy, don't worry. Now, get to work, love. The sooner you do, the sooner you're home again." he says, voice soft. "I'll make a start on dinner when you're on your way so you don't have to wait too long."

Emma smiles and lifts her head up, kissing Killian again.

"Thank you, Killian." she says and stands up. She leans down and kisses his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

They share another smile before Emma leaves. Killian looks at his book beside him but immediately decides that Henry is infinitely more important. He stands up and moves upstairs.

When he reaches Henry's room, he knocks brightly on the door. He is given only a grunt in reply after a moment and he announces that he is coming in. The door is opened with his hook, confusion partially written on Killian's face.

Henry is sitting at his desk, frantically browsing his laptop screen and furiously scribbling down notes. His hair is stuck up on end, a habit of Killian's he has evidently picked up, thanks to his hand running through it constantly.

"Are you alright, lad? You've had me and your Mum worried." Killian says, slightly startling his stepson.

Henry turns around, his face flushed. He looks slightly guilty but also rather panicked.

"I need ideas but haven't been able to find anything good." he says, making Killian even more cofused.

"What? What is going on, lad?"

Henry runs his hand through his hair, before scratching behind his ear. He has definitely been picking things up from Killian.

"Last night I asked Violet out on a date out of the blue and she text me this morning that she is free and can come out with me tomorrow night." he rushes out. "I have absolutely no ideas! I've already used the idea of Granny's to ourselves _twice_. I don't know what else to do!"

Killian smiles sympathetically and moves closer to Henry. He squeezes his shoulder reassuringly.

"Alright. What ideas do you have thus far?"

Henry sighs and turns back to his desk. He pokes his notebook, displaying his rushed scribbles. The writing is difficult to read in places but Killian realises that it is a list of various ideas - almost certainly all off the internet. A moonlit picnic, candlelit dinner, flowers, chocolates and cuddly-toy giving are just a few.

"You don't need this stuff to create a lovely date for you and your lass." Killian says. "I didn't need all this stuff when Emma and I were dating. Yes, I went to extremes for our first date but after that, I realised that we didn't need any of that. Spending time together is good enough - perfect, in fact."

Henry smiles but it quickly disappears. His brows draw together as he takes in his notes. Killian recognises the conundrum Henry is going through. He has an idea.

"How about going out on the Jolly Roger?" Killian suggests. Henry looks up at him, eyes wide. "Emma has the night off tomorrow so we can sail out of the harbour together and then go below deck so you have free reign and privacy for your date."

Henry's face lights up. "I've been wanting to take Violet out on the Jolly for a while - it just never seemed like a good time to do so."

Killian smiles. "We can stay out on the water for a while. You could teach her how to navigate the stars and show what you've learnt about my ship. There are plenty of blankets and pillows so you can have a nice picnic beneath the stars, out on the water."

Henry smiles widely before quickly standing up and out of his chair. He hugs Killian tightly.

"Thank you so much!" he says, pulling back. "I'll text Violet that I have plan. Do you think Mum will mind if we pick her up so I can keep it a surprise?"

Killian shakes his head. "Emma has been looking for an excuse to go back out on the water so it's our chance to have a night off together where we can relax."

Henry smiles. He looks back at his laptop screen.

"Do you think I should still bother with chocolate covered strawberries?"

Killian simply claps him on the shoulder and laughs.

...

Violet and Henry exchange smiles in the backseat of the Bug. Emma turns down the street towards the docks before reaching down to hold Killian's hook against her thigh once more. Violet's eyes light up as she realises that they are closer to their date's location, the setting sun casting a lovely glow on everything.

They stop in Emma's preferred parking space and climb out. Emma steps out and pulls the driver's seat back so the teenagers can climb out. She walks out to the front of the car and takes the large picnic basket from Killian's hand. Henry quickly jogs to her and takes the wicker basket with a smile and kiss to the cheek. Emma laughs and takes hold of Killian's hand. He kisses her beanie clad temple before leading her, and the two teenagers, towards the Jolly.

Violet's eyes shine when she realises exactly where they are headed and she tightens her hold on Henry's hand. Killian stops at the bottom of the gangplank and allows Emma up first. She smiles at him and kisses his lips as she passes; but not before he tugs adorably on her beanie. Killian smiles at the teenagers, gesturing for them to embark before he does. Henry allows Violet up first and follows closely. He then overtakes, jumping onto the deck.

"Careful of the step down." he says, offering his hand to his girlfriend. She takes it, blushing prettily. Cautiously, she steps down and grins at Henry.

Killian quickly jumps down onto the deck and begins to move around, getting his ship ready to sail. Any time he passes his wife, he gives her a kiss and a dashing smile which makes her laugh. Each time she playfully shoves him away, kissing him once more before moving to complete another task so they can get underway.

Henry gives Violet a quick tour below deck, leaving his picnic basket topside. Violet's eyes remain wide, filled with excitement. When they emerge back on deck hand-in-hand, Killian spots them from his place beside the helm. He approaches the pair and claps Henry on the shoulder with a smile. He lists off a few instructions so they can sail out a bit. Henry nods and teaches the enthusiastic Violet how to sail the centuries old ship, much to her delight.

After about twenty minutes, and a little magical assistance, they are a reasonable distance from the shore. Killian drops anchor. Emma poofs up various cushions and blankets for the two teenagers so they don't get cold during their time up on deck. A few torches are magically lit across the deck, illuminating the wood in the dark.

She takes hold of Killian's hand and as Henry and Violet begin to settle down, they make their final checks. They walk a slow circuit about the deck, double checking everything. Once they're satisfied, Emma tugs Killian over to Henry.

"We'll be below deck if you two need us but you know where everything is, Henry." Emma says and looks at Violet. "I'll make sure that you aren't home too late so your Dad doesn't worry."

"Thank you, Emma, and thank you for letting us spend the evening on your ship, Captain Jones." Violet says, smiling when Henry hands her a blanket to wrap around her shoulders.

The Author sits down and looks up at his mother and step-father. "Just let us know when you want to head back."

Emma nods, smiling. She squeezes Killian's hand and allows him to guide her to the hatch for the Captain's Quarters. He gestures for her to descend the ladder first; ever the gentleman. Emma tells him as much which makes him laugh softly. As he moves down the ladder himself, Killian closes and locks the hatch.

He turns to see Emma pulling off her tartan coat, stuffing her beanie in the pocket. Grey smoke covers the table before being replaced by their simple dinner of Granny's and candles are lit across the cabin, creating a romantic atmosphere. Killian smiles, shrugging off his own jacket and laying it beside Emma's on the end of the bed.

His arms wrap around her waist from behind and she immediately sinks backwards into his embrace. Killian buries his face in the crook of Emma's neck, breathing her in. He presses a few soft kisses to her skin.

"It seems like everything is going well." he whispers.

Emma smiles, leaning her head against Killian's.

"I'm happy it is." she mumbles back. "Henry appears to be quite taken with her."

Killian hums his agreement into her skin. "Our boy isn't the only one who is smitten with a woman."

Emma giggles, her hands stroking Killian's arms around her middle. She turns a second later so she can kiss him properly. Killian tries to deepen the kiss but Emma pulls back, breathing out a laugh.

"Killian, we can't. There are two teenagers on deck above us." she reminds him.

Killian laughs and kisses her again.

"I will just have to ravish you in our bed later on then." he says, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Emma smiles and taps him on the nose. "Promise?"

"Aye, my beautiful wife. It's a date."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	30. Evenings

**A/N: Hello, hello! I promised a double update week so here is the second update - a certain someone was too impatient to wait until tomorrow! I am going to stick to updating on Fridays for this series as I am trying to get some of my one-shot stories out in between updates. Plus, I am apparently busier than I anticipated this Summer!**

 **I'm headed to see family this weekend up until Wednesday and then I am headed to the West End to see Motown on Thursday so will not have much time to write in between then. Story 31 is almost ready, just needs editing so I will go over that next Friday before it is posted :)**

 **Thank you so much for all of your reviews, and to those who have recently pressed the follow and favourite button! You guys are truly amazing! Also, thank you to those who have sent in prompts to me for the series. I have added them to my list!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"Come on, Daddy!" the three-year old shouts gleefully, running into his bedroom to grab his pyjamas.

Killian can hear his son's giggles and follows him from the top of the stairs. Liam is rummaging in his drawers as he walks in. He watches with a fond smile as the little boy pulls out his bright blue pyjama set; navy flannel bottoms and a little-shirt with a cartoon pirate on an island stamped on the fabric. Once roughly bundled in his arms, Liam smiles up at Killian who approaches him.

"Alright, lad. Let's go to the bathroom and get you ready." he says.

Liam rushes towards the doorway but trips over the fabric of his pyjamas as it catches beneath his feet. He falls face first into his carpet with a loud thump. Immediately, he starts crying and Killian rushes over to him. He scoops him up, one big Li and pyjama bundle, and sits down on Liam's bed.

"Shh, shh now, Li. Daddy's got you." he soothes, rocking gently. He kisses Liam's forehead. "It's alright. Hush now, my boy."

Killian continues his ministrations until Liam is utterly calm. He snuggles into his father's arms, content once more.

"Li love Papa." he mumbles, sniffing.

Killian smiles down at his boy. He wipes away the traces of tears with the pad of his thumb. "Papa loves Li too, so much." he says and sits him up in his lap. "Now, I have something that will make my little pirate better."

"What 'hat, Papa?" Li asks, his voice raising in childlike wonder.

"What _is that_." Killian gently corrects. Liam tries again and gets it _mostly_ right. "How about we add bubbles to your bath? Would you like that?"

A grin spreads across Liam's face and he shifts to wrap his arms around Killian's broad shoulders. He shouts his excitement before wiggling out of his lap. Killian watches Liam toddle out of the bedroom and then follows himself, forgotten pyjamas in hand.

Walking into the bathroom, he sees Liam climbing up onto the closed toilet seat, as he has learnt to do every bath time so they can get the water ready for him. He sits patiently on the seat, his legs swinging jovially. Killian moves over to the bathtub and puts the plug in. He turns on the taps and faces his youngest again.

"Do you need the toilet, Li?" Killian questions, putting the pyjamas down on the cabinet beside the sink.

Liam shakes his head no and raises his arms up. Killian carefully tugs off his shirt, ensuring he doesn't hurt his boy with his hook. He puts it beside the sink, folded up, and grabs his toothbrush, applying the children's toothpaste to it. Liam takes it, standing up.

"'Ank oo, Papiwa-" Liam says, shoving the brush in his mouth before he finishes speaking, warping his words. Killian simply laughs before finishing undressing his boy.

Once he has finished brushing his teeth, Liam hands his toothbrush back to his father before waiting beside the tub, peering into the water. Killian takes hold of the bottle of bubble mixture and pours it into the water. Liam happily swishes the water around, making the bubbles appear better; much to his delight.

As soon as the water has hit halfway in the tub, Killian turns off the taps.

"Come on then, monkey." Killian says, lifting him up and into the water.

Liam settles and giggles at the bubbles around him, splashing joyfully in the water. He looks up and grins adorably when he sees that Killian is kneeling beside the bath. He will remain there, keeping watch, to make sure he doesn't eat any of the bubbles - which he has done before.

"How are two of my handsome boys doing?"

Liam squeals in excitement as Emma walks into the bathroom.

"Mummy!"

"Hello, monkey." she says, smiling broadly at her youngest. She runs her hand through Killian's hair. "Hello, mister."

"Hello, love." Killian says, stroking the back of Emma's knee with his hook. He also kisses her clothed hip. "How is Henry doing?"

Emma kneels to his left, smiling again at Liam.

"He seems to be managing with his revision at the moment but he has been struggling. I'll go back and help him after giving him time to tackle them himself. He'll get there."

Suddenly, Liam yells out and throws a few handfuls of bubbles at his parents. They laugh at their youngest and Emma wipes some bubbles from where they have stuck to Killian's cheek.

"Alright, baby," she says, rising up higher on her knees. "let's get your hair washed. It's almost bedtime."

Liam nods as Emma pours some shampoo in her palm from one of the bottles, the scent of apples mixing with that of the sweet smelling bubbles. She rubs her hands together to allow it to lather before lathering it properly in her son's hair.

He giggles sweetly at the feeling of his mother gently massaging her fingers against his scalp. His little hands play with the slowly dissipating entertainment as he falls silent, his tiredness slowly consuming him. Emma swishes her hands in the water to rinse them off. She thanks Killian as he hands her the small plastic cup that sits on the side of the bath.

The young boy, upon the removal of Emma's fingers, diligently tilts his head back and scrunches his eyes just like mummy taught him so nothing will get in his eyes. Emma places her right hand on Li's forehead to further shield his eyes before dipping the cup in the water and rinsing his hair out.

Once clean, Emma puts the cup on the side of the tub.

"Only a few more minutes, baby." she says and kisses Liam's damp forehead. She also turns and kisses Killian's cheek before standing.

She leaves the bathroom and walks down the hall to the airing cupboard. She opens the door and extracts Liam's towel, smiling at its warmth. When Emma returns to the bathroom, Killian has rinsed Liam down and has pulled him out of the bath. Their little boy is shivering slightly, moving into his father's arms.

"Here we go, Li." Emma says and puts his towel on, draping it over him like a poncho.

Liam looks up at his mother and Emma pulls the hood of his towel onto his head. He looks like a little yellow duckling.

"'Uack, 'uack." Li says adorably, making both parents laugh.

He turns into his father's body again, tiredness hitting him strongly. Killian gently dries him off. A kiss is placed to the side of his head and Li looks up before walking over to Emma, who is sitting on the closed toilet seat.

Emma removes his towel and holds out his underwear to step into, followed by his pyjama bottoms.

"Arms up, monkey." Emma says, her voice soft. Li complies and as soon as his shirt is on, he raises his arms again.

Liam is lifted up so he sits on Emma's hip. His head drops immediately to her shoulder as he snuggles into her. Emma cuddles him closely, kissing his cheek repeatedly and softly. She breathes him in, the scent of apples washing over her from his hair, and sways on the spot.

"Daddy is going to put you to bed as Henry still needs Mummy's help." Emma mumbles. She kisses him again. "I hope you have the sweetest dreams, Li."

Liam holds Emma tighter. "'Ove oo, Mummy."

"I love you too, baby. Mummy loves you so much." Emma replies.

Emma holds onto Liam for another minute and gives him a kiss to the temple. When Li lifts his head, she also delivers a sweet kiss to his nose.

Killian steps up to them and Emma passes Li over. He rests heavily against his father, burying his head in his shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed, Li." Killian says and with a parting kiss to Emma's lips, the boys leave the bathroom.

Emma moves over to the bathtub and removes the plug, allowing the water to drain away. Using Liam's towel, she cleans up the puddles left from the bubbles thrown before hanging it up on the rack to dry.

She then quietly walks downstairs and into the kitchen. Henry is sitting at the table, a large amount of papers and books in front of him, accompanied by a half full glass of water and an empty plate.

"How are you doing, kid?" she asks, moving to stand behind him, hands on his shoulders.

Henry exhales heavily, putting his pen down. "I _was_ doing alright but now my math isn't adding up. I keep checking it but it is staying the same."

Emma moves her hands to rest on the back of Henry's chair. She peers over his shoulder and reads through the equation, then his working out. One bit sticks out at her and she reads over it a few times before coming to the conclusion that's where he has gone wrong.

She points to the problem area.

"Those two numbers are the wrong way around which is why it hasn't added up right." Emma points out. "Go back to that bit and then go through the rest again."

Henry adjusts his calculations and after a few minutes, lets out a small cry of success. Emma puts her hands back on his shoulders and presses a kiss to the side of his head. She leans her head against his.

"You've been at this for quite a while, Henry. Perhaps stopping for the night is a good idea." she suggests.

Henry shakes his head. "I've only got five questions left. If I get them done now, then I don't have to do them tomorrow."

Emma kisses his head again. "Alright, kid. I'm going to see if Li is asleep and when I come back downstairs, I'll make us some cocoa. You can choose a film for us, if you want."

Henry turns his head and smiles. "Thanks, Mum."

Emma returns his smile before she moves upstairs. She walks down the hallway and stops in the doorway of her little boy's room.

Liam is cuddled against Killian's side, both of them asleep. She smiles and her heart swells with love. Obviously, Li hadn't wanted to go to sleep extremely easily so Killian had laid beside him and pretended to fall asleep with him, and ended up actually doing so. His hand still rests protectively on Liam's back.

Emma knows that she doesn't need to disturb them. Killian will wake of his own accord soon. It is the same every time this happens.

She gives them a fond smile before retreating back downstairs.

Henry finishes up as she makes the cocoa and together, they move to the couch. Her eldest chooses the movie as Emma settles, leaving Killian's space open. He joins them ten minutes into the film, putting his arm around Emma and Henry who lean against one another.

Evenings like this are ones she never thought she could ever have when she was younger. They were a dream; one full of hope and love. Now, they're a very happy reality.

She wouldn't want to change it for the world.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	31. Family

**A/N: Hello! This is a slightly shorter chapter but hopefully still a good one!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favourites! I love hearing your feedback and knowing that you're enjoying this series!**

 **If I can, I will try to update more than just the normal Friday thing but we will just have to see how it goes. I am far more busier than I anticipated on top of not feeling great either which means that progress has slowed slightly. But, do not fear! I am slowly getting back to the pace I maintained before.**

 **Anyways, that is enough of my rambling... Enjoy!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

She is sitting at her desk, finishing up the paperwork linked to the most recent disturbance of peace in town - drunken dwarves causing a bar fight, resulting in a few smashed glasses, a shattered window and a lot of broken stools - when David turns the corner. He walks up to her desk and deposits a takeaway cup on the surface with a smile.

The scent of the undeniably heavenly hot chocolate hits Emma's nose almost immediately. She drops her pen and turns in her chair to better face him.

"Hello, sweetheart." David says, leaning over so he can kiss Emma's forehead.

"Hey, Dad." she replies, watching him stand straight before shifting on his feet. "It's nice to see you and all, but why are you here? You should be helping Mum settle in your new house on the farm. I know for a fact that you still have boxes to unpack."

David smiles, but it fades quickly. "You're right, but I need to talk to you about something and I don't think that it can wait."

Emma grabs the cocoa, cradling it in her palms, and looks up at him.

"Is this a bribe for me to accept whatever it is you're going to say to me?" she questions with a raised eyebrow.

David shakes his head, a small smile present. "If it was a bribe, I would have brought grilled cheese and bear claws too."

Emma laughs lightly. David sits on the edge of his desk and looks at his hands. She notices his hesitation and puts her cup down. Her hands grip her father's reassuringly.

"Dad, what's wrong?" she asks, her voice soft and filled with concern.

David takes a deep breath and makes eye contact with her.

"Storybrooke is peaceful for the first time in years it feels, no villains lurking around. With this new chapter starting, I want to be able to enjoy my life to the fullest."

Emma squeezes his hand when he trails off, encouraging him.

"I want to lessen my duties and fully hand over being Sherriff to you, Emma. It is your job after all - when you went through the hat with Snow those years ago, I took over and didn't seem to stop."

Emma looks at him sympathetically.

"No, Dad. You know that I love working with you. Having someone I can rely on has been so important to me." she says. "Besides, if it makes you feel better, you are technically deputy but I promoted you - we never filled that gap after all."

David smiles. "I want to be able to spend more time with Neal. He has always been with someone else and I'm scared that he will stop recognising who I am." He takes a deep breath. "I don't want to miss any more milestones like I did with you. I've missed so much of my children's lives - I don't want to keep doing that."

Emma stands up, her chair scooting behind her, and embraces her father tightly. His hand automatically cups the back of her head as her arms wrap around his waist. She rests her chin on his left shoulder.

"I understand, Dad." she says, unmoving. "There are much better and more rewarding things to focus on than practically non-existent crime."

He smiles and kisses the side of her head. He pulls back.

"Perhaps Killian could fill the vacant deputy position?" he suggests. "He's been after a job and this is an opportunity to work together. You can both be beside someone you can rely on and trust completely."

Emma nods as her father continues.

"I will still come in and do a shift or two each week as an officer. But you deserve the mantle of Sherriff completely."

She smiles softly and sit back in her chair.

"I'm going to be running that internship programme I told you about." Emma says. "Regina granted the funding for the Station and extra on the side so we can run it and update our equipment without blowing the entire budget."

David grins. "I told you it was a good idea." he jokes. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. It will be good to fill up a few jobs in here so you can focus on being Sherriff instead of doing that _and_ everything else."

Emma nods. She picks up her cocoa and takes a few sips.

"I plan on spreading the word through Granny's in the next few days. I just want to play around with the budget first." she comments.

"You only have to ask me for help, sweetheart, and I can be here helping you out."

After a moment, Emma stands up again, putting her cocoa down. She immediately hugs David, face turned inwards to his neck. He recognises that Emma needs this moment, needs _him_. His grip tightens on her, hand cupping the back of her head firmly, his fingers moving slightly.

They sway gently, David kissing the side of his daughter's head periodically.

"Are you sure that you're alright with this?" David asks a few minutes later. Emma draws back to look at him. "Just tell me if you aren't and we will make this work."

Emma smiles. "We're family. I want us all to be happy and you're right; Neal needs you more than I do right now."

David presses a kiss to her forehead, lips lingering, before he draws back and turns to look at the clock in the main area.

"I'd better go. Your mother needs my help to finish the unpacking."

Emma nods and pushes on his chest. "Go on then. You don't want to keep her waiting."

David laughs and shuffles over to the doorway of the office.

"Thank you for the cocoa, Dad." Emma says, sitting in her chair once more. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Very much so."

She watches as David leaves the Station. Her gaze finds itself drifting to her right. Emma stands and walks to the place where her focus is fixed; the pin-board by the cells.

A smile comes easily to her lips as she takes in the pictures that are pinned on the board.

Her old favourite sits in the bottom right corner. Her and her father resting against one of the Sherriff cars, bright smiles on their faces. She can still remember her mother's giddiness at taking a picture of her husband and beautiful daughter together.

That picture is no longer the only one there now. Her eyes drift to the left of that picture to run over the trio of additions.

The first is a picture of her wedged into a hug between Henry and Killian, goofy and giddy smiles on their faces. They are surrounded by her parents and brother, Regina and Zelena with baby Robin. It was taken a few days after the Black Fairy's defeat; when their new chapter began.

The next is a picture of her with her parents and brother. Emma holds little Neal in her arms, standing between her parents. Her family reunited.

The final one, furthest to the left, is one Snow took on the day of the wedding. It is one of Emma and Killian cuddled in each other's arms, smiles on their faces. The thing that still strikes her is the overwhelming love in their eyes. Love that she gladly allows to consume her.

Emma reaches out and trails her fingertips over Killian's face, her rings catching the light. She smiles softly before her eyes zone in on the original picture - the younger version of her and her father.

Perhaps keeping it in the family wouldn't be such a bad idea.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	32. Jealousy

**A/N: Hello, hello! This is my very first non magic, modern day AU! This was requested by** Klw797 **\- thank you for this challenge! I certainly enjoyed it.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm sorry if I haven't replied to them - I've been a little busy but will get around to it, I promise! A big thank you to those who have also pressed the follow and favourite buttons!**

 **I apologise if there are any typos - I have gone over it but I am very tired so could have missed something.**

 **You're all amazing!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Killian slouches on the couch, gazing over the rim of his glass. Jealousy fills his chest as he watches Emma and her new friend share the large armchair together, laughing like a pair of gossiping teenagers.

Ruby had introduced August to their group a few days previously and he made an instant connection with Emma; one that a certain someone cannot comprehend. Killian had welcomed him originally but as he was pushed out of conversations, jealousy emerged and he finds himself loathing August with an absolute passion.

For longer than he can fathom, perhaps from their very first meeting, Killian and Emma have been best friends. They were just children when they met, getting along swimmingly. Emma ended up being sent away for three years, jumping from foster home to group home to foster homes, before returning to the small town of Storybrooke where she remained - insistent on doing so, no matter what. They became even closer when Emma endured awful foster parents, fearing that if she said anything, she would be sent away for good.

Her saviour had come in the form of Ruth Nolan, mother of another of Emma's close friends David, when she was fifteen. She had insisted on taking her in and taking care of her in a loving home so she could be with her friends. Emma has nothing but happy memories living with Ruth and David. Memories that she will cherish for a long time.

Their friendship group remained close, going to the same university and now living nearby to one another. It is the family and support network Emma needed and Killian craved after the death of his mother, the alcoholic father who abandoned him and the tragic loss of his brother - taken too soon thanks to a drunk driver swerving off the road and hitting him.

Yet, Killian feels like that was all for nothing. Emma hasn't spoken to him in three days, which has never happened before. They message each other every day; a habit formed by Killian to ensure she was alright with her bad foster parents and brighten her day. His messages have all been read, but there have been no replies.

Not even a simple emoji.

Now, he has to deal with their laughter and the sight of the two hugging closely. Emma constantly smiling.

Ruby had invited their group over to her house for their weekly movie night. Killian had really considered not attending, not in the mood for it. However, he knows that if he didn't turn up, Mary Margaret would hunt him down and demand an explanation before escorting him to Ruby's as if he has a gun to his head.

He feels he probably would have preferred that.

Killian has known Emma for so long and his feelings only become stronger. Two years ago, he realised that they are closer than regular best friends are. They cuddle into each other whenever they sit together, his arm automatically draping around her shoulders. They hold hands occasionally when they walk around. They joke around together closely. They stay over each other's houses if they've been drinking, or if one of them has had a shitty day.

But Emma couldn't love him the way he loves her. He's not good enough for her.

And yet, that doesn't stop his jealousy.

Ruby breaks him out of his thoughts as she drops down beside him, glass of red wine in hand. David and Mary Margaret are tightly cuddled together on the other end of the couch, a bowl of popcorn resting on their entwined legs.

A Disney film begins to play, Mary Margaret's choice, but Emma still giggles at August, who now has _his_ arm around her shoulders.

"You know, you should just open up to her." Ruby whispers, taking a gulp of wine. "Tell her how you feel."

Killian glances at Ruby before shrugging his right shoulder. He lifts his glass to take a sip of his rum. It tastes leaden in his mouth so he leans to his side and puts it on one of the small tables to his left. As he leans back, his hand rubs over his face.

"I know that you have feelings for her." Ruby continues, her voice almost inaudible. "The way you look at her, how close you are. A lot of people ask if you're together; so, why not?"

"It doesn't matter." Killian replies, his tone firm. "She's _smitten_ with her new friend now."

They fall silent and watch the film - _Tangled_. As the story progresses, his thoughts become darker as his jealousy grows. Ruby picks up on his shifting mood, occasionally stroking his arm and leaning more against his side in silent comfort. It gets to the moment where Eugene and Rapunzel are on the boat, lanterns surrounding them, when Killian chances a glance over at Emma.

She is sitting close to August, his arm tighter around her shoulders as she smiles softly at the television screen. Killian sees August send an equally soft smile to Emma before drawing her even closer.

That is enough to push Killian over the edge.

He immediately stands up and walks out of the room and through the hallway to the front door. His jacket is pulled off the hook and he roughly tugs it on. There are light footsteps behind him and he hopes it is Emma.

"What are you doing, Killian?" Ruby questions and Killian clenches his jaw before turning on her.

He intends to whisper, but his words come out as more of a harsh hiss. "I will not sit and watch the woman I love, and care so deeply for, schmooze up to some guy we have only just met and ignore me completely." He takes a breath and Ruby's heart lurches at his next words, his voice breaking. "I can't take it anymore. Not... not after what happened with Milah... I just can't."

Killian doesn't give Ruby the time to respond after his admission, and leaves her home with a sad smile.

...

He sits on his couch at home, bottle of rum in his hand but currently untouched. His thoughts speed around his mind like cars on a racetrack; blurs that come around constantly but are hard to depict.

Emma is the one person he knows that he can trust entirely. On so many occasions, she has promised to be by his side, be there for him.

She was there when he got the news about Liam, how he'd been involved in an accident and pronounced dead at the scene thanks to his extensive injuries. She stayed with him for the first two weeks of his grieving process because she didn't want him to be alone, held his hand during the funeral and refused to leave his side; knowing that he didn't want her to.

She came to him when Milah selfishly broke his heart, revealing that she had actually been with someone else their entire relationship and was marrying him a week later. Emma had been an hour away, chasing down an important skip but dropped everything and rushed to Killian to prove she was there for him.

Emma Swan has always been there.

Until now.

Instead, she is flirting with someone else they barely know and is ignoring her completely.

He opens the bottle then, roughly untwisting the cap and throwing it in the direction of his glass coffee table. The alcohol burns down his throat, making him wince strongly, but he cannot bring himself to care.

It is unclear to him how much time has passed when Killian vaguely hears the front door shut and familiar steps approach. He doesn't look up when Emma takes the bottle from his loosened grip and places it on the coffee table.

She kneels in front of him and catches his eye after a moment before he breaks contact.

"You haven't drunk this much, like this, in months." Her voice is soft and her hand reaches out, resting on his knee. "Are you alright?"

Killian looks at her. "Oh, I am just _smashing_." he says sarcastically. A dry laugh escapes him before he stands up, knocking Emma onto her arse.

Emma scrambles up and moves in front of him. Her arms cross over her chest.

"Talk to me, Killian." she pleads. "Something is clearly wrong."

Killian scoffs, his head tipping back so his eyes fix on the ceiling.

"Like you would know." he mumbles, dropping his head back down.

He attempts to get around her to move into his bedroom but his movements are slower thanks to the alcohol in his system. Emma grabs hold of his shoulders. Her eyes implore him to open up.

"Killian, please, don't shut me out." she begs him, tears forming in her eyes. " _Talk to me."_

Killian quirks an eyebrow. "If you want to talk, Swan," he says, practically hissing her nickname. "perhaps you should go to your new best friend."

Emma's eyes grow wide and her grip goes slack, arms dropping to her sides.

"What is wrong with you?" she questions before it suddenly comes to mind. "You're jealous."

Killian scoffs again, practically confirming her assumption. He makes his way around Emma and walks into his bedroom. He registers that Emma follows him.

"You have got to talk to me." she says, moving through the doorway.

Her best friend tries taking his jacket off and struggles, cursing under his breath. Emma moves forwards to help him but she is shrugged off. Killian turns to move so he can hang up his jacket on its hook by the front door. But, Emma blocks him.

"You've been acting really weird recently." Emma points out.

"How would you know?" he shoots back immediately. "You haven't been around. Instead, you've been too busy giggling with your new friend that you haven't been around me - haven't bothered with me."

"That's not true." Emma says. Her voice is quiet, unsure.

"Oh, isn't it." Killian says harshly. He moves out of his bedroom, taking the opportunity whilst Emma is momentarily stunned. "Admit it, you haven't even thought of me the past few days. Hell, you cancelled on plans we've had for weeks."

He violently hangs his jacket up before meeting Emma in the living room. His anger isn't abating, instead fuelled by the rum.

"Oh, wait!" he continues. "You _didn't_ cancel - you just never turned up." Emma's eyes fill with tears, but they do not deter him.

"Killian-"

"I booked those cinema tickets for us weeks ago because _you begged_ me to come and see that film with you. I'd even booked a table at your favourite restaurant for after the film as a surprise because you have been working so hard recently. I waited for you to turn up for two hours, foolishly hoping that despite missing the film you would be there. But you never did. I didn't even hear from you!"

"Killian, I-"

"Where were you?" Killian interrupts again. A tear falls down her cheek, followed by another, and another. "Where were you Wednesday night?"

Emma's shoulders slump, her body curving inwards. Her voice is quiet. "I was with August."

Killian laughs drily despite the pain he feels. Her physically hitting him would have hurt less. "I don't know why I'm surprised. Of course you were with him."

"I'm sorry." Emma whispers.

"It would have hurt less if it was something we thought of a few days before - but even then, you've _never_ forgotten. But weeks, Emma - _weeks!_ "

"I'm sorry!" she shouts. "I don't know what you want from me!"

"I want to know why!" Killian exclaims back. Tears of his own are forming. "Why do I suddenly mean nothing and that bloody August mean everything to you?!"

"Why do you care so much?!"

"Because I love you!" Killian shouts before both of them go silent. Killian mentally kicks himself but continues. His voice is infinitely softer. "I cannot stand watching you cuddle up to another man like you did when I have loved you for years and you've known him for only a handful of days. Saying anything was out of the question because you could never love me back. You're too good.

"I just... I don't understand, after everything, why I was cast aside and forgotten... just like with Milah."

Within a second, Emma has her arms around Killian as he breaks. His hands fist in her jacket as his head goes to her shoulder, face turned into her neck as he sobs harshly. She holds him up as his entire body shakes.

She soothes him until the moment he pulls away, roughly wiping his face. He sighs heavily and closes his eyes when Emma's right hand cups his cheek as her free appendage grips his own.

"I'm sorry, love." he whispers hoarsely and Emma hushes him, thumb skimming along his cheekbone.

"I shouldn't have treated you like I have. It should be me apologising." She takes a deep breath. "August was in one of the group homes. He helped me out when the others would pick on me because I was the only girl there. Since then, I haven't seen him because he has been travelling for his book. In two days, he is off to Phuket which is why I've been spending time with him."

Killian's heart drops and flies simultaneously.

"But, it isn't an excuse for the past few days." she continues. "I have never wanted to hurt you, Kil. You mean far too much to me."

A tear slips down Killian's cheek unbidden. "These past few days have been awful." he admits. "I thought that I lost you."

Emma steps closer to him. Their eyes meet. Their gazes remaining fixed.

"I am not Milah. I am not going anywhere so you will not lose me." She stops and takes a deep breath, calming her suddenly erratic heart. A smile comes to her lips as her eyes glimmer with unshed tears. "I'm not going to leave you because... I... I love you too, Killian Jones."

Killian smiles, his free hand cupping the back of her head. His fingers slip through her hair.

"How long?" His question is a whisper.

"Too long." she admits. "I didn't know... I was... I was too scared to open up after Neal. I couldn't bear being left once again. Or, end up losing my best friend."

Her best friend smiles brightly at her, despite his tear.

"I couldn't do that, Emma." he mumbles softly. "I could _never_ do that to you."

Emma untangles their fingers so she is cupping Killian's face in both hands. She wipes away his tears with the upmost tenderness which makes anything but love and happiness disappear.

He surges forwards then and presses his lips to hers. The kiss is soft at first before any walls are battered down and it becomes passionate. Their tongues lash at each other, teeth clacking. Killian backs Emma up into the kitchen and without their lips breaking contact, he hoists her up onto the counter.

His hand falls to her thigh as her legs open so he can step closer to her; which he does. Their frenzied kiss begins to slow as their need to breathe becomes apparent.

"I don't want to wait to be with you." Killian says, their foreheads pressed together. "I need you too much."

Emma smiles, running her nose against Killian's. She revels in the feeling of their chests together.

"I know." she whispers. "But, I also know that you are not entirely sober. I want our first time to be something we both remember completely."

Killian nods, his hands running up her thighs so his arms can wrap around her waist.

"Will you stay tonight?" Killian questions, his voice impossibly soft.

Emma smiles widely and her hand runs through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere or with anyone else."

Killian grins, kissing her again; just because he can. He helps her off the counter and leads her to his bedroom, ensuring all lights are off before he closes the door.

Emma goes into his chest of drawers and pulls out one of his shirts. Whilst he is in the adjoining bathroom, she changes into it so she is only wearing his shirt and her baby pink lacy underwear. Killian audibly groans at the sight of her but holds her as close as he possibly can beneath the covers; cuddling happily as they fall asleep.

As their relationship progresses, Killian has bouts of jealousy but he knows that is nothing when he feels the strong, powerful love that Emma has for him; and he has for her in return.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	33. Safe

**A/N: Hello, hello! I am so sorry for this being late - it completely slipped my mind yesterday. My brain is just all over the place at the moment as the start of the school year is looming in just over a week (noooooooo)**

 **Thank you so much for all of your reviews on the previous story! I believe that I have replied to them all but if I have missed yours, I will reply soon to you, I promise! Thank you also to the new followers of the story and those who have pressed the favourite button for this series too!**

 **As usual, anything medical I make up for what sounds realistic because I have no clue and there is magic in this story so... *shrugs shoulders***

 **Anyway, enough from me! See you next week!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"Careful, love."

Emma rolls her eyes lightly but takes Killian's offered hand as she steps over a large fallen log. She presses a kiss to his cheek with a smile before continuing.

They are currently out in the woods, in a rhythm of stepping over fallen trees and their eyes sweeping over the expanse of nature before them. Emma had 'poofed' them out there, looking for a thief who has been pilfering their way through shops and cars; stealing specific items as they went, but none that appear to relate to each other. They even dared to go through Gold's shop which ensured the Dark One's assistance - resulting in the finding that they are living out in the woods.

However, since arriving, Emma's magic has been playing up to the point of not working at all. She merely shrugs at it, knowing that she has her sword, and Killian has his, should they need them. It just means that they have to track on foot.

Emma looks around the trees, trying to find _anything_ that could help despite already looking for over an hour and nothing. Killian separates from her with a loving stroke of her spine, covering more ground.

She pulls out her mobile, hoping to contact her dad to see if there was anything else more specific that could help them out with their search. But, of course, there is no signal. She curses and puts it back in her red leather jacket. Perhaps they shouldn't have left the walkie-talkies at the Station.

They keep walking. A sudden sound from above attracts Emma's attention, causing her to look up and search for it, whilst still moving forwards.

Blinding pain wraps around her right ankle before it shoots straight up her leg. All strength disappears and she falls with a loud, pained cry. She hits the side of her head when she lands, spots dancing in her vision but manages to remain conscious; though she wishes she hadn't with how strong the pain is.

Killian sprints over to her. Hand moving to her face, he tilts her so she is mostly on her back without jostling her too much.

"Emma?" His voice is full of utter panic for his wife. "Stay still, darling."

He looks down at Emma's ankle and his eyes blow wide. A large metal trap is snapped tightly around her ankle. Thankfully, it isn't as bad as it could have been - it could have had spikes.

"What is it?" Emma sobs, her hand gripping his thigh tightly.

Killian turns his head so he is looking at her again. His hand covers hers and she grips his fingers.

"It is a metal trap. I'm going to have to get it off you so we can move." he says.

"Just get it off... please."

Killian leans down and kisses Emma's forehead. He whispers apologies and reassurances to her before moving down to kneel beside her feet.

He inserts his hook carefully, his fingers following. A silent countdown rings out in his head before he suddenly pries it open, pulling it wide and wrenching it away from his wife's leg. Emma grits her teeth, breathing heavy and erratically instead of screaming like she wants to.

"Breathe, sweetheart. In... and out." Killian strokes her left leg soothingly. He watches and waits until she is calm. "I know it hurts but I am going to need to check your ankle."

Emma's head now rests firmly against the ground. Her hands are balled into shaking fists. Killian strokes her left leg again before carefully lifting her right leg onto his lap. He winces at the horrible groan from his wife.

As gently as he possibly can, he checks over her ankle, pressing carefully to check her bones. He sighs in relief when he doesn't think he can feel anything broken.

Killian tenderly puts her ankle back down onto the ground and moves so he is kneeling beside her head once more. He strokes her cheek, encouraging her to look at him. She does.

"I don't think anything is broken, but it will need looking at." he says. "Are you able to poof us out of here? We are quite far out."

Emma grips Killian's arm tightly and screws her eyes shut; trying to summon even a drop of her magic. After a moment, she exhales sharply.

"I can't." she whispers. Her eyes swell with tears.

"It's alright." he mumbles back softly. "It's alright."

Killian strokes her hair back, leaning closer. Emma shifts and cries out in pain. Tears begin to once again swell in her eyes before they escape.

"Shh, love. Let me help you up, aye? We can work from there."

She nods ever so slightly, choking back a sob. Killian slides his arm beneath her back and helps her sit up. He quickly moves behind her, allowing her to rest against him. There is a cut near her hairline that is steadily trickling blood, worrying Killian even more.

"I need you to stay awake for me, alright?" he says, internally cursing himself for the wavering of his voice.

Emma nods. "How are we going to get back?" she questions weakly.

Killian remains silent, thinking about what to do. He presses a kiss to the shell of her ear a moment later and stands carefully. Leaning down, he helps Emma do the same, supporting her weight.

She tries putting pressure on her ankle but can't do it, whimpering with the slightest application of weight. Killian picks her up bridal style but knows that he won't make the entire journey - not that she is heavy, but because their progress will be very slow.

An idea comes to mind. He moves over to a fallen tree.

"Stand on here, love. Don't worry, I'll help you."

He gently lowers her down and supports her as she balances.

"I'm going to carry you on my back so I can take you all the way back to town." he explains. "It will make it easier for both of us and hopefully hurt you less."

Emma nods in understanding, wincing at the pain in her ankle. Killian trails the blunt edge of his hook over her cheek.

"It's going to be all right." he assures.

Emma nods again. Killian leans forwards and presses a kiss to Emma's lips. She holds on to his shoulders, keeping him close for a pregnant pause.

"We should go." she whispers, sniffling.

Killian kisses her once more before turning around. He crouches down and brings his hooked arm back. Emma wraps her arms around his shoulders and allows herself to fall on him, knowing she is safe. Her left leg hitches up onto his hip so his arm can go beneath it, tugging it up higher. They do the same with her right leg, extremely carefully to reduce the amount of pain caused. She whimpers into his ear but makes no other sound.

"If you need to make noise, sweetheart, then do." Killian says, getting ready to move. "You're in a lot of pain. It is completely fine to show it."

Emma doesn't respond, just tightens her grip around his shoulders. He makes sure that Emma is secure, then starts walking back towards town.

He is extremely careful, avoiding very uneven ground and large obstacles. Every slight whimper or groan makes his heart lurch and he craves to speed up, to get help quicker. But, he won't. Not if it hurts his wife more.

After a while, a long while, the trees thin out and Killian walks along the road. He feels Emma turn her face into his neck and her grip dissipate. Killian's heart thuds.

"Perhaps next time we can take the car to the other end of the woods and search from there." he suggests, wanting - no, _needing_ \- to keep Emma talking. "David can pick up where we left off and do a bigger sweep with the dwarves."

"Better be prepared for... another noise complaint." Emma says into his neck.

"Aye, that's true." Killian says, a slight laugh escaping. "They do like to drink after a day of work."

Emma's arms shift, tightening before losing their grip. Killian leans his head briefly against hers.

"What do you fancy for supper then, darling, hmm? Henry is with us tonight but I will not be making any more pizza for the lad; he has already had it twice this week." Emma remains silent. "Emma, sweetheart?"

"I'm... not fussed." He can hear that her words are more sluggish.

' _Stay with me.'_

"That's alright. We can have a look at what we've got and go from there. What about lunch with your parents tomorrow? We could just stay home or invite them over instead."

Emma doesn't respond, her body growing heavier against his back. He tries not to panic and keeps his grip on her, ensuring that she remains secure.

"You don't have to talk, love, but I need to make sure you're still with me." Killian says, his tone desperate. "Can you squeeze my shoulders for me?"

Emma does so, with less force that he would like, and Killian forces himself to relax. Being tense could just hurt her more.

He continues walking along the road, periodically checking on Emma. Occasionally, Emma lets out a cry of pain, the constant movement almost too much for her.

As they reach the outskirts of town at long last, Killian heads in the direction of the hospital. His arms are burning but he is more concerned for Emma. Her strength has depleted greatly and he is extremely careful to not jostle her too much.

He enters the hospital and couldn't be more glad when Whale spots them as he passes through reception. He jogs over to the Sherriff and Deputy.

"What happened?" Whale questions before moving to Killian's side so he can look at Emma.

Killian explains what happened and how responsive Emma has been coming back into town. Whale frowns and checks Emma's pulse. It is slower than he would like.

"Emma?" he questions. "Can you open your eyes for me, look at me?"

Emma whimpers when Killian shifts on his feet. Whales looks to the pirate deputy and tells him to follow him.

They end up in a private room and Whale instructs him to place Emma on the bed. With help from the doctor, Emma is carefully laid down on the bed. She groans in pain and Killian grabs her hand, reassuring her.

"Emma, can you open your eyes for me?" Whale says again. After a moment, she complies. "Do you remember what happened?"

"There was... a trap... My ankle-"

"Let's check this head wound first. There is quite a bit of blood and we will need to check for concussion."

As Whale checks her head and her responses, Killian moves down the bed. He carefully unzips her boot before removing it as gently as he possibly can. Emma cries out through clenched teeth, her right hand fisting the sheets beneath her. Trying not to prolong her pain unnecessarily, he also quickly removes her sock.

"Your head wound is deep but not enough that you will require stitches." Whale says, moving away from her head. "We will clean it and tape it up but should be fine otherwise. Concussion wise, you might have mild concussion but I will get a nurse to double check that a bit later when we help your pain."

He nods at Killian in thanks for removing Emma's boot and sock but frowns at the bruising already very prominent. Whale carefully inches up the hem of her jeans and sees that the bruising has also moved up past her ankle. His fingers press around her ankle and Killian is quick to move up and grip Emma's hand as she cries out in pain again.

"I don't think anything is broken but I want to do an x-ray. There is a lot of bruising here."

Emma breathes heavily, calming herself. Killian tenderly wipes her tears away, kissing her forehead. Whale grabs an extra pillow and places it beneath her ankle to elevate it slightly.

"What we will do is get you this x-ray. I will send a nurse in beforehand to clean up your head wound and we will also administer some painkillers to help you out."

"Can she go home today or does she need to stay in?" Killian asks, knowing Emma's dislike of hospitals.

Whale smiles sympathetically. "We will see what the damage is but the aim will be she can go home. We try not to keep people in unless required."

Killian nods and kisses Emma's knuckles. "Thank you, Whale."

The doctor smiles. "Just doing my job. I'll go order that x-ray and send a nurse in to take care of that wound."

Whale leaves the room then and Killian places his focus on Emma. She looks up at him.

"Thank you, Killian." she mumbles, a tear escaping the corner of her eye.

"It's alright, sweetheart." he soothes. "Everything is going to be alright."

...

A few long weeks later, Emma is back on her feet. They have caught the thief who had been hiding very close to where Emma had been injured. He is now in the cells at the Station, ready to be placed in the more secure cells beneath the hospital whilst they work out what to do with him. Leroy insisted to keep an eye on him, allowing Killian and Emma to go home.

They walk out of the Station, planning on heading to Granny's for dinner to celebrate finally catching their guy. Killian stops them on their journey. Emma looks at him quizzically.

"Is everything alr-"

Emma is cut off as Killian lifts her up with a smile. She squeals in surprise and her hands scramble to grip his shoulders. He plants her on a small wall and gazes up at her.

"Fantastic job as always, Swan." Killian says, hand and hook resting on her jean clad hips. "Mrs Jones always catches her guy."

"Thanks to you, Mr Jones." she says with a smile. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Killian steps closer to her. "Nonsense. However, you know that I would do anything for my beautiful wife."

Emma hums. "I wonder who she is." she teases. "She sounds rather lucky."

Emma leans down and kisses him sweetly. She giggles when he chases her lips and they kiss again, slightly longer this time. When they part, she grins and pushes on Killian's shoulders, making him turn around.

"What are you doing?" he questions.

He gets his answer unexpectedly. He gets another giggle before she suddenly jumps on his back, arms tight around his shoulders. His arms grip her legs to his sides, catching her with ease. A smile comes to his lips at the feeling of her kissing the side of his head.

"What are you up to, my dear wife?"

"My ankle hurts."

Killian recognises the tone instantly as teasing and holds onto her tighter. He leans his head against hers. He starts slowly walking towards Granny's.

"You're lucky I love you, Mrs Jones." he says lovingly.

"Incredibly lucky, Captain." she mumbles into his ear before kissing it. "I love you too."

Killian squeezes her leg and turns his head, landing a kiss on her nose. They walk to the diner, bright smiles on their faces that appear impossible to fade.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	34. Settle

**A/N: Hello, hello! This will be my last update of my holidays *cue gross sobbing* I need more time off - I am already stressing about the stress I am going to endure in my final year of sixth form (the next few months is just going to be constantly about finding a uni) ugh...**

 **Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews, follows and favourites! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma gently hushes her little one. He is struggling to settle, almost certainly sensing the tension and fear that has captured his mother's body.

She is currently in the Station, baby Charlie wrapped safely within his blanket with a pale blue cap on his head, nestled in her arms. Another villain is in town, thanks to a portal opening up in the middle of the woods from the Enchanted Forest. They are threatening to cast a curse that will rip everyone's children from them to an unknown land so they cannot ever retrieve them. Emma has refused to let her three month old out of her sight and panics whenever Henry isn't around her.

Her eldest is currently with her parents and Killian, checking out a lead in defeating this new villain. Thanks to his Authorial powers, it appeared on a random piece of paper in Henry's room that very morning. Regina is with Zelena and two-year old Robyn in her vault, trying to work on an anti-curse together to save their children. Emma is just glad that the witch managed to get her magic back, giving them a better chance of defeating the evil that threatens them.

Charlie becomes more unsettled and Emma moves into her office. She pulls her chair back and sits down, lifting her legs so her feet can rest on the desk's surface.

"Here we go, baby." Emma coos, trying to calm him.

She unwraps him from his blanket, draping the fabric on her legs, and brings her little one up so he rests against her chest. He calms slightly, feeling his mummy's heartbeat under his head. His little fist curls up and moves to lay upon her breast.

Emma smiles at her baby, fingers ghosting over the wispy hairs on his little head that peek out from beneath his cap. She removes it, as Killian insisted his little pirate wore it, and puts it down on her desk for now. Her hand returns and cups his head. She leans down, breathing in his unique scent that is simply _baby_ and calming.

Her phone rings then and she quickly reaches for it, not wanting the loud noise to scare Charlie and unsettle him further. She immediately answers upon seeing Killian's smiling face greeting her on the screen.

"Hey, Kil." Her voice shakes and she winces, knowing he has picked up on it.

"Hello, beautiful." His voice is like a balm to Emma, calming her like she calms Charlie. "The lead was good and we've just met up with Regina and Zelena to pass everything over and see what else we might be able to do."

"That's good." Emma says quietly. Her hand runs over Charlie's back as he shifts.

"Aye, sweetheart, it is. We're one step closer to getting rid of this villain." he assures. "How are you and Charlie?"

"We're fine." she says, perhaps a smidge too quickly.

Killian is silent for a moment and she can make out the sound of muffled voices in the background. "I'm on my way, Emma."

"No, Killian." she protests. "Sorting out this villain is more important than worrying about me, or Charlie."

"Nothing is more important than my family." Killian says, his voice soft. "I'll be with you in a few minutes. Henry is going to stay with Regina tonight so he will be safe. I love you so much."

Emma smiles lightly. "I love you too, Jones."

She ends the call and Charlie starts to whimper again. The mobile is placed back on the desk and Emma shifts her baby, rubbing her hand in small circles over his back. He doesn't settle easily so Emma puts her legs down and she moves so she can reach the drawer to her right. She sighs in relief when she sees the sling scarf in there from when she'd left it a few days previously.

"Come on then, baby. Let's make you more comfortable." she mumbles.

Charlie is adjusted so he now lies in the crook of her left arm. Carefully, Emma wraps the scarf around her waist and shoulders, creating the sling. She shifts Charlie again, kissing his forehead before putting him securely in the fabric. To ensure he is comfortable, she rolls up one of the muslin cloths she carries with her and wraps it in the top of the sling so it supports his neck properly.

She sits back down and runs her finger over the back of his hand which is once again against her breast. His skin has a slight chill to it and she frowns. Charlie snuggles closer to her chest, his hand unravelling from a fist before curling up again, as she drapes his blanket over his body to warm him up.

Emma leans down to her left, one hand on Charlie's upper back and neck, to reach for the baby bag she always has with her. She pulls out a small bag of crisps she packed for herself. She opens the bag but puts it on the desk otherwise untouched as Charlie begins to cry. Emma removes the blanket.

"Shh, shh, Charlie. Mummy's got you." she says and stands up.

The Saviour Sherriff walks around the main area, slowly weaving between the desks. Usually, the calming movements soothe the little one but not this time.

"Are you hungry, baby? Hmm? Is that what it is?"

She moves back to her chair and unbuttons her large plaid shirt so she can reach the tank top beneath. That, along with her bra, is pushed down and she shifts Charlie. He searches for her nipple, latching on immediately and Emma settles back into her chair.

As he feeds, Emma takes the opportunity to eat a few crisps to keep her own strength up.

Footsteps sound in the corridor and Emma instantly tenses, gripping Charlie's back. She only relaxes and lets out a breath when she sees that it is Killian as he turns the corner with a smile.

"Just me, sweetheart." he says as he moves to her.

Killian presses a kiss to his wife's forehead and runs his knuckles gently over Charlie's head. He kneels down beside them and looks up at Emma.

"Are you alright? You didn't sound quite right on the phone."

Emma simply nods before her gaze turns to Charlie. She watches as he suckles slowly from her breast, his little fist resting beside his mouth.

"You know that it is alright to be afraid of what is going on. Every parent in Storybrooke is scared out of their mind."

Emma looks at him. Her eyes are glassy, filled with tears. She runs her hands over Charlie's back, assuring herself that he is there, that he is safe.

"I'm absolutely terrified." he admits. "I'm terrified that this villain will take our sons from us. Charlie cannot do a single thing for himself and Henry is still young himself. But, I have hope that we can defeat them. Even Gold is doing all he can to help us - he doesn't want Gideon to be taken again."

Emma heaves a sigh, cursing her watery eyes and the lump in her throat. Charlie fusses, crying out at the movement. Emma looks at him and guides him back to her breast. She smiles as he latches on again, continuing to eat his fill.

"We finally have our happy beginnings and have been able to actually _live._ But now, that could all be taken away." she says quietly. Killian rests his hook on her thigh, offering her silent comfort. "I can't be separated from my children, Kil. I can't be separated from them, or you, or my family; not again."

Killian quickly gets up and cups Emma's cheek as her breathing becomes erratic.

"It's going to be all right." he assures, drawing Emma's gaze upwards to his. "Just stay calm. Breathe with me."

Emma focuses on his even breathing until her own has regulated. Once or twice, he soothes Charlie, running the curve of his hook over his back. Killian presses a tender kiss to her forehead before going to fetch a chair to sit beside his wife.

They are silent for a few lengthened moments. Emma watches Charlie, his suckling dissipating and eyes fluttering shut and remaining shut, before observing Killian.

"Nothing is going to split us apart, darling." Killian says. His voice is soft, calming. "No curse has truly succeeded before, and they never will."

Emma looks at her husband, her superpower not even flickering at his words. She sees the love and honesty in his eyes and her heart calms. Leaning forwards, she rests their foreheads together; soaking in his presence.

"I love you." Emma whispers.

Killian smiles. "I love you too, sweetheart." he whispers back. "Both of you."

Emma lowers her eyes so she can look at Charlie. Their little boy has fallen asleep against her breast, his belly now full of milk. Both of his parents smile at him. She moves carefully, one hand cupping the back of his head and the other pulls up her bra and tank top. She leaves her plaid shirt unbuttoned and rests Charlie back against her chest, allowing the skin-to-skin contact to help her feel even closer to her baby.

"How are you so sure that we can succeed?" she questions a moment later.

Killian smiles softly. "I have hope, as does your parents, our son and the rest of our family. You have hope too, Emma."

Emma sighs and absentmindedly kisses Charlie's head. She rests her cheek there, facing Killian.

"I don't feel like I can be very hopeful right now."

Killian leans forwards and kisses her gently. She raises her head so the kiss can deepen. He pours his love into the press of their lips, soothing her fears. When he pulls back to catch his breath, he gives her a single moment before diving in again. Emma raises her hand to the back of his head, keeping him close as their lips move together.

After a few minutes, she pulls away. Killian runs his nose against hers and smiles.

"How about now?"

Emma breathes out a laugh and sits back so she can look at Charlie. She smiles at his adorable sleeping face, so peaceful. His rosebud mouth moves, as if he is dreaming of eating, which never seems to not make her heart melt.

Her gaze moves back up to her husband, her fears beginning to settle.

"Better. But I think I need to be surrounded by my stubborn family to really feel it."

Killian laughs quietly.

"That can certainly be arranged."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	35. Burdens

**A/N: Not too sure why but the original note disappeared!**

 **Hello, hello! Another update from me! I'm back at school now so updates should remain regular but as I am in my last year before university, it will get busy! I will let you know if I am unable to update though!**

 **I am hoping to post my new OUAT oneshot this week at some point so do keep an eye out for it!**

 **Thank you so much for all your fabulous reviews - I will reply to them in the next few days! Thank you also to the new followers and those who have pressed that favourite button!**

 **Enjoy this new update!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"Well, the way I see it, I could've killed you twice... the poison and when you were knocked out." Emma says, craning her neck to look up at Anton, hoping that her reasoning works. "I didn't."

Anton shifts on his feet. "What do you want?"

Emma smiles up at him, breathing a sigh of relief.

"The man I came up with, I'm not entirely sure if I can trust him and that he won't just take the compass and go, leaving us behind." she explains.

Anton shrugs. "What can I do to help?"

Emma considers for a moment, looking over at the pile of rubble the pirate is stuck beneath.

"If I had a way to keep him up here for a little while..."

"There are some chains against the wall." Anton points to the pillar just behind the rubble. "My brothers put them there as a precaution; in case any humans trespassed."

Emma looks over and her gaze catches the chains. They look sturdy enough.

"If I lock him up, can you give me ten hours before releasing him unharmed?" Emma asks, knowing that will give them enough time to track Cora and get the dust so they can go home.

Anton considers her request before nodding.

"Ten hours." he confirms. "Be careful going back down the beanstalk."

With those final words, he turns to leave. Emma calls for him, making him stop and glance back at her.

"Thank you." she says earnestly.

Anton nods once, a hint of a smile on his lips as he does so. He then walks out the large room, Emma letting out a tense breath when he disappears from her gaze.

She throws the sword aside and makes her way over to the pile of debris. Kneeling down, she locates the metal cuff and pulls it over before looking into the pile.

"Hook?" She can hear his groan and spots his hand trying to push aside some of the rocks. Helping him, they create a big enough gap for him to squeeze through. "Take my hand. I'll pull you out."

His hand wraps around hers and with her help, he manages to crawl out. A laugh escapes him at the ability to move freely once again.

"Hook."

"You are bloody brilliant. Amazing!" he says, slightly breathless. He kneels, catching his breath after being so squashed. "May I see it? The compass."

Emma rummages into her jacket pocket and pulls out the golden compass. She extends it in her left hand, cradled in her palm. Hook reaches out his singular hand, but does not touch it.

"It is more beautiful than legend." he breathes in awe.

Hook reaches out to touch it now. Uncomfortable, and wary, Emma hastily extracts her hand and puts it back in her jacket.

She smiles tightly. Hook breathes out a laugh, seeming to understand her hesitation.

He extends his hand again, this time to her.

"Come. Let's go."

Emma looks down at his hand, then back up to his face. After more hesitation, mostly wondering if she should reconsider her plan, Emma slips her right hand into his. Hook smiles lightly at her and Emma takes that moment, using it to her advantage.

In the blink of an eye, she locks the cuff around his wrist before standing and taking a few steps backwards; distancing herself physically, and emotionally, from the Captain before her.

His gaze lingers on the chain.

"What are you doing?" he questions quietly. He looks up at her and stands. "What are you doing?" His voice is louder, more vulnerable.

"Hook, I..." Emma drops her gaze to the floor, unable to make eye contact. Guilt is already hitting her. "I..I can't-"

"Emma, look at me." She does, breathing heavier. "Have I told you a lie? I brought you here. I risked my own safety to help you - the compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now?"

His voice is weaker than she has heard. She tries not to let it effect her... she really tries.

"I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you." Hook shuffles his weight from one foot to the other, his face one of disbelief. "I'm sorry."

She turns to leave, _needing_ to get off the beanstalk, back to Henry.

"You're sorry? You're _sorry_?!" he shouts, trying to go after her but is hindered by the chain attached to his wrist. Emma keeps walking. "I got you here! I got you the compass!"

" _I_ got the compass." Emma corrects, stopping and turning to face him.

"Well, you're just going to leave me here to die?" he questions harshly. "Let that beast eat me, crush my bones?"

"He's not a beast." she says firmly, her voice wavering. She cannot let this change her mind. "And you're not going to die. I just need a head start, that's all."

Emma looks at him a moment longer before turning around and restarting her walk to the hole in the wall Anton had revealed.

Hook's voice calling her surname follows her, accompanied by the sound of him pulling on the solid chain, as she disappears from his view and approaches the entrance to her way out. Emma makes it to the entrance before she freezes.

"Come on, Emma." she chides herself but finds she still cannot move.

She knows all too well what it feels like to be abandoned by someone, and to abandon someone else. The guilt over giving Henry up at his birth still grips her. Emma doesn't think she can do it again to someone else.

It isn't fair.

"Don't be stupid." she tell herself, shaking her head. "He is just a pirate who could turn on you at any time and you will never get back to Henry."

With a deep breath, she takes a few steps forwards, shivering slightly in the cold and damp conditions. But she stops again.

 _What if you're wrong about him?_ a voice asks her. _He saved you when you could have died on the beanstalk after slipping. You were worried about him when he was stuck under that debris._

Emma shakes her head again but the words stick. He could have let her fall off the beanstalk, let her fall to her death so he could get the compass for himself. He could have pushed her more when they were talking on their way up, but he didn't. He _knew_ she wouldn't like it.

Cursing under her breath, she turns around and walks back towards Hook. He has stopped shouting for her and when he comes into view, she sees that he is crouching down, head cradled in his hand and hook. He slowly looks up at the sound of her footsteps. A furrow appears on his brow.

Emma says nothing as she kneels down in front of him. Reaching to the inside pocket of her jacket, she pulls out her small tools. Hook looks at her, eyes squinting suspiciously. She quickly picks the lock and stands back up when the handcuff falls off with a loud clang. Her gaze refuses to meet his as she replaces the tools in her jacket.

"We should go." she says, already turning back to the hole in the wall.

Only two steps are taken when his hook catches her arm. He whirls her around to face him.

"Why did you come back for me?" he asks. Emma reels in her surprise at his tone - soft, kind. "You could have just left me."

Emma glances up and freaks out at the emotion in his face; no trace of anger anywhere. She moves away from him, glancing back down to her feet.

"Follow me. We really need to go."

They are both quiet as they make their way through the tunnel and up until they are once again in front of the beanstalk. Emma reaches out and takes hold of a piece of vine but doesn't climb on it.

"I couldn't leave you there like that." she says quietly, not checking to see whether Hook is listening. She knows he is. "You didn't deserve it. That's why I came back."

She doesn't wait for him to reply, climbing onto the beanstalk instead. Hook follows a second later and they start their descent, silent and hurried.

They move down steadily, focused on their progress. About a third of the way down, Emma glances to her left, Hook slightly lower than her. Both of them are breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry." she says and he glances up before finding the best place for his hook to grip. "I acted defensively - I couldn't have been sure that I could trust you."

Hook is silent for a moment, climbing down a particularly rough patch. He stops moving, catching his breath. Emma ends up level with him and does the same.

"Despite what has happened, you can trust me, Emma." he tell her, shaking his arm out to get some feeling back. "I won't betray you and you must know that if you came back for me."

Emma takes a deep breath before she starts moving again, knowing that they are against the clock.

"It wouldn't be fair to abandon you up there. I know all too well what that feels like."

Hook looks at her, eyes brushing over her face. She bites her lower lip, emotion welling up inside her.

"I've been abandoned before," he admits softly. "but this is the first time someone has come back."

"I haven't ever had that luxury. I just knew I couldn't abandon someone else."

They are silent for another few minutes, continuing their downward climb.

"You were talking about abandoning someone. Was it your son?"

Emma lets out a breath and reluctantly nods. They are quiet until they are nearly two-thirds down, when Hook speaks again.

"Who abandoned you?"

She knows that she probably shouldn't, but she finds herself opening up to him.

"I was sent through a magical wardrobe the day I was born by my parents to break the Evil Queen's curse when I turned twenty-eight." she starts, her words almost absentminded as she focuses on her movements. "I was found on the side of the road back in my world and I was eventually placed with a family. They gave me up when I was two because they were having their own child. From then, I went from family to family, group home to group home. I gave myself my surname because I wanted to assure myself that I could get through it - even though it felt like hell."

"I'm sorry, Emma." Hook says. His words are utterly genuine.

She simply shrugs. "I ended up getting used to it until..." she stops herself, backtracking and adjusting her words. "Being alone is what I ended up getting used to."

"You said you were in love once." Hook says, almost hesitant. "What happened?"

They move silently for a few minutes, Emma trying to formulate an answer.

"His name was Neal; he was my first love." she manages to say. "We met during a robbery and since neither of us had anyone, we stuck together."

Emma continues her story, the trouble they got up to and how she tried to help him but he had set her up, landing her in jail. She is quieter talking about finding that she was pregnant and her voice becomes thick with emotion when she describes having doubts about her abilities and decided that it would be best to give Henry up, that it was agony to not look at him before they took him away.

Hook stops moving again, causing Emma to do the same.

"Emma..."

"I just... I couldn't leave you like I have been left so many times."

Hook smiles sadly.

"I am grateful you didn't leave me. I do know what it feels like to be left and it isn't a feeling I wanted a repeat of."

His words shock Emma slightly and she doesn't want to tear her gaze from his. She might wish she could deny it, but she cares.

"When I was a boy, I would sail with my father and older brother. One night, I woke up after a nightmare and my father soothed me back to sleep. When I woke up again, he was gone. He'd sold me and my brother in exchange for a row boat. We became slaves to a horrific captain who liked to whip and beat us if we didn't conform to his liking."

Hook scratches behind his ear.

"I'm sorry, Killian. No child deserves that."

His face softens at the use of his name, not his moniker.

"No child deserved your fate either, Emma; curse or not, princess or not." he says. She gives him a weak smile before they start moving again.

They continue in a much more comfortable silence and exchange a panicked look when a dangerous shudder rocks them. Emma lets out a loud curse and tells the pirate beside her to hurry.

Together, they jump and slide down the beanstalk. They can pick up the sounds of fighting, different voices shouting. She panics slightly at the realisation it is her mother fighting with Mulan.

"Stop!" Emma shouts, jumping down the last of the beanstalk and falling on her side with a groan.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret shouts, clambering off Mulan and rushing over to her daughter. "You okay?"

She helps Emma stand up, which she is grateful for considering how exhausted she feels after all that climbing; and being squeezed within a giant's hand. Mary Margaret even brushes her down, removing the dirt from her clothes.

"Two earthquakes and a jump off a beanstalk... I think my brain is still rattling around a little bit."

"I did what she ordered; nothing more than that." Mulan says firmly to Mary Margaret before turning back to Emma. "Did you get it?"

"Yep." Emma says, breathless. She produces the compass, showing it to the ladies in front of her.

"Where's Hook?" Aurora asks, glancing around.

"Right here." he says, approaching them and brushing himself down with her singular hand.

"You actually helped her?" Mulan questions, surprised.

"I gave my word. I didn't break it."

"Mulan." Emma says, bringing the warrior's attention to her instead of being fixed to the pirate captain. "We should gather our stuff and get going. We need that dust from Cora."

Mulan nods, giving the pirate a wary look before she goes to organise everything, Aurora following. Mary Margaret nods in their direction before grabbing Emma's arm and pulling her a few steps away. Emma pockets the compass back in her jacket.

"You told her to cut it down?" she questions, her tone coated with desperation and disbelief.

Emma takes a deep breath. "Yes, I couldn't-"

"We go back together." her mother interrupts, shaking her slightly. "That is the only way. Do you understand?"

Emma looks at the expression on her face and immediately knows that words aren't enough. She leans forwards and pulls her mother into a hug.

"Yeah." she breathes out.

"Good." Mary Margaret takes a deep breath, calming herself. "Let's go get that dust from Cora."

"And go home."

Mary Margaret hums her agreement and holds Emma tighter for a few moments. She lets go and looks at her daughter's face.

"I'm going to talk to Mulan about where we should go. We will set off soon." she explains.

Emma nods. "Okay."

Mary Margaret smiles at her before walking to the others. Emma turns and sees Hook lingering awkwardly on his own. She walks up to him and he smiles lightly at her.

"Are you alright?" she asks him.

He nods. "Aye, I am. Are you?"

She considers his words and their previous conversations.

"Surprisingly, yes." she says, her thumbs hooking into the pockets on the back of her jeans. "Thank you."

Hook - no, _Killian_ \- is surprised by her words. "What for, love?"

Emma smiles. "For letting me open up and apparently forgiving me for almost leaving you up there."

"I understand why you did, Emma, so there is nothing to forgive. I may not have done it in my position, but in yours it seemed only right." Killian says kindly. "I should thank you."

"Why?"

He shrugs. "You let me open up too, and you are still here."

Both of them say such things rather flippantly, yet they both know that it means so much to each of them to reveal the pain of their past and not be ignored or judged.

They are both startled when Mary Margaret calls Emma's name, saying they are ready to go. Emma looks up at Killian who smiles at her.

"After you, Swan."

The Saviour and the pirate start walking, one step closer to home.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	36. Apologies

**A/N: Hello, hello! Another week, another update! This one is shorter than the previous chapters, but hopefully still as good! This time next week, I will know my part in my sixth form's show of the 'King and I' - I have a recall audition for Anna (the female lead!) Eek!**

 **This one was based off the wonderful prompt from** **Emilee Amethyst! Thank you!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews - I think I have sent out replies, but I shall double check! I love hearing what you have to say about my work! Thank you also for the favourites and follows!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

She throws up her arms in utter frustration. Her eyes burn with fire and her cheeks are flushed in her verbal onslaught.

"You need to think about the consequences of your actions!" she exclaims to him.

"Nothing bad has happened!" Killian defends. His hair is stuck up in various directions after running his hand through it so many times. "There was no harm in it, darling."

Emma's eyes blow wide in disbelief. "No harm?! You went out drinking last night out of the blue, got into a fight with the bloody dwarves, and got arrested by your father-in-law and only arrived back this morning!"

Killian shifts on his feet. His singular hand reaches up and scratches behind his ear, his wedding ring catching the sunlight drifting in through the windows of the lounge.

"It was just a night off and I didn't get in any trouble. I just got caught up in everything and David wanted to make sure that I wasn't drunk - which I wasn't - before I came home."

Emma runs her hands through her already highly mussed hair, matching the large rumpled shirt she is wearing with some shorts as her pyjamas.

"You didn't tell me _anything,_ Killian!" Emma exclaims even louder. "You made me freak out thanks to the rumors of threat to Storybrooke floating around. You could have been dead and I wouldn't have known because you were gone all night without a word. You're so irresponsible and a bloody bastard for doing that!"

"I didn't mean to do that, Emma." he says softly, eyes imploring her to believe his words.

"You should have thought about it!" Emma shouts at him, stepping closer. Killian's gaze fixes to the floor, not wishing to see the anger in his wife's eyes. "You have a family to think about here. Or, did you forget about us?!"

Killian surges forwards then, cuddling her to his chest. He leans his head against hers and his eyes squeeze shut.

"I could _never_ forget the amazing family I have been gifted. I love you so much."

Emma's right hand slides up along his neck and into his hair. She pulls back and tilts her head back. Killian immediately kisses her, a soft press of their lips which he gladly gives and takes as an apology - something both of them extend. When Killian pulls back, Emma shifts on her tiptoes to hug him, arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"You're still an idiot." she mumbles lovingly. Killian chuckles into her shoulder, hand squeezing her waist.

He is about to reply but the sound of a door slamming makes them quickly jump apart. They look at each other for a moment and realise that their row was most definitely overheard.

Hand in hand, they move upstairs and go down the hallway to the closed bedroom door decorated with light green anchors. Emma opens it to the sight of two young bodies huddled together on the bed.

"Are you guys all right?" Emma asks, her voice soft.

Liam sits up a bit, his arm still around Marnie.

"We heard shouting and Nie got scared." he says quietly.

Emma looks from her eight-year old to her three-year old and goes up to them, Killian following. She sits down on the bed and both little ones scramble to hug their mummy. Emma hugs them both tightly to her, kissing each of their foreheads.

"There is no reason to be scared." she reassures. "Everything is all right."

Killian sits down beside them and Marnie moves into his lap, cuddling up to his chest.

"Are you going away again, Mummy?" Liam asks, panic in his tone.

Emma is quick to reassure him, hugging him tightly to her.

"That is never happening again, Li. I promise you."

"But you and Papa were shouting at each other. You don't do that ever." He pauses for a second. "I don't want you to go again."

Emma kisses his forehead, lips lingering, before drawing back to look at both her children.

"Sometimes Mummy and Daddy fight. But, we ultimately love each other, and always will." she says.

Liam nods and leans his head against Emma's shoulder, looking at his father and sister.

Marnie cuddles up more to Killian, her little toy rabbit in her arms that she has had since the day she was born.

"Mummy and Papa stay together." she says firmly.

Killian and Emma lovingly laugh at their daughter. Killian presses a kiss on Marnie's head and sways side to side gently.

"Mummy isn't going anywhere, nor am I. We are staying together and despite some yelling which can happen when your papa is being a bit silly, everything is absolutely perfect."

Marnie smiles up at him before pushing him back, tackling him in a hug. Killian bursts out laughing and Liam moves over to join the big hug. Their father wraps his arms around them and Emma watches fondly.

She smiles at the love her husband has for their little ones, and for Henry who is currently in New York; off writing and exploring. Marnie has always been a daddy's girl - if she isn't with Emma, she is with him. As he grows up, Li has looked up to Killian more and more, becoming such an independent little boy.

Emma is removed from her musings when Marnie comes up to her, wrapping her arms around her mummy's neck.

"What's up, my beautiful, gorgeous girl?" she asks, rubbing her pyjama clad back.

"Love you, Mummy." Marnie says with a toothy grin.

Emma smiles at her. "I love you too, baby; so much." She says the same to Li too.

Both of her youngest children cuddle into her sides, her arms tight around them. They remain like that for a little while before Emma pulls back enough that Liam and Marnie look at her.

"I think that Daddy should make breakfast for us. What do you think?" Emma says, sending a wink to her husband. The children shout their agreement.

Killian laughs. "If I am to make some sustenance for us all, what would you like, my loves? Perhaps some cereal, or some toast..."

In unison, the children enthusiastically shout "pancakes!" which makes their parents laugh. Their children can never resist the sweet treat, or Henry's specialty of bacon pancakes when he is staying with them.

Killian leans over and kisses each of their foreheads tenderly before reaching his beloved wife and kissing her properly.

"Your wish is my command."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	37. Himself

**A/N: Hello, hello! I apologise for this being a day late - I felt awful yesterday so was in bed quite early last night.**

 **Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I love hearing what you guys have to say! Thank you also for the follows/favourites over the week!**

 **For those who may be interested, I posted my one-shot _Enraged Confessions_ during the week if you want to check it out too!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

It has been two weeks since their return from the Underworld. Killian has become more and more withdrawn from everyone, leaving his room at the bed and breakfast early in the morning and arriving quietly in the late evening. According to Granny, he rarely speaks other than to thank her for the food she forces on him - of which he eats very little. Emma has officially moved into her new house, but it isn't _home_ yet, no when Killian isn't there with her.

The pirate in question hasn't been seen much. He has hesitantly agreed to go on a few lunch dates with Emma and one with Robin. However, he always remained quiet and glanced awkwardly at those who were around him. The guilt he carries after his actions as the Dark One, and how the Darkness made him feel, weigh very heavily on his shoulders.

Emma can sense that something is very amiss with Killian thanks to their shared heart. There is very little happiness in him, dampened down by anger and such sadness. She wants to help him, but hasn't wished to push him so he just retreats from her again.

It is after another long shift at the Station and no desire to return to an empty house that spurs on Emma's thoughts of visiting Granny's to see if Killian is in his room. She passes Granny herself as she moves towards his room. The gentle nod she is given by the elderly woman tells her that he is in.

She finds his room and stands outside it for a moment, praying that he will open up. She knocks strongly on the door but receives no answer. Taking a deep breath, she tries the handle and opens the door. Emma winces at the loud squeak it makes.

Her gaze fixes on Killian almost immediately. He is laying on the end of the bed, feet planted on the floor and his right arm thrown over his eyes. He doesn't acknowledge her as the door shuts.

"Are you all right?" Her voice is quiet, soothing. Yet, her love does not respond. "Killian, _please._ Talk to me. I love you and want to help you."

Emma still receives no answer. She pulls off her jacket as she moves into his room. It is thrown over one of the chairs before she suddenly climbs onto the bed, straddling his lap. Killian swiftly removes his arm and looks up at her.

"I won't leave until you talk to me." Emma says, kindly.

He sighs and sits up a moment later, arms moving so they loosely wrap around Emma's waist. Emma pushes his long hair away from his eyes and strokes his cheek with the back of her fingers. Killian's jaw ticks once before he drops his head to Emma's shoulder. Her hand shifts so she cups the back of his head, allowing her fingers to thread through his hair. She offers him silent comfort for a lengthened few minutes.

"What's wrong, Killian?" she asks, her voice no more than a rasp. "I've barely seen you the past couple of weeks. I've missed you."

Killian shudders out a sigh against her skin. He thinks for a moment.

"How can you still love me after everything I've done?"

Emma pulls back and cups his face in her palms so he looks at her.

"That wasn't you." she says firmly. "That was the Darkness controlling you and manipulating your thoughts."

"But Emma-"

"I've been in the same position, Killian." Emma reminds. "It takes any good memory and warps it into something horrible. It takes old hates and regrets and fears, twisting them and causing you to act on them."

Killian searches his girlfriend's eyes, seeking the truth he knows it there. He can feel tears welling in his own eyes.

"I love you, Killian," Emma continues. "and if I believed for even a second that you were not worth it then I would never have risked my life as much as I have for you. Most importantly, a half of my heart would not be beating away in your chest which proves just how much I love and trust you, Killian Jones."

A heavy sob makes it way out of Killian's throat. Emma lets him bury his face in her neck again, his entire body trembling.

"Despite what you think, no one hates you and no one distrusts you in any way. You are simply Killian Jones; _my_ Killian Jones."

He slumps into her body more and Emma welcomes him. She presses gentle kisses to the side of his head until his cries have mostly died and he emerges, looking at her. Emma wipes away his tears before she runs her hands through his hair again, fingers gripping the long strands extremely easily.

An idea comes to mind then and she smiles slightly.

"I think that you would feel better if you were a little more yourself." she says.

Killian's brows draw together in confusion. "How?"

Emma smiles and kisses Killian's forehead. "I can't see that devilishly handsome face with all that hair in the way."

He catches on to what she is referring and nods. "I trust you, Emma."

She smiles again and climbs off his lap. Grabbing hold of his hook, Emma guides Killian into the adjoining bathroom. She turns on the light and nudges him towards the small bath tub.

"Can you lean over it for me?" she asks and he nods in response.

Quickly, she organises a few towels before standing on Killian's right side to reach for the showerhead. She drops a kiss to his head where he is kneeling to lean over the booth before washing his hair for him, helping him to relax.

Once she has rinsed him off, Emma lightly towel dries his hair so it doesn't drip much before draping it around his shoulders. She helps him stand and guides him back to the bed.

"I'll be just a minute." she says, smiling softly at him.

She walks into the bathroom once more, grabbing one of the larger towels from the side cabinet. Whilst she is out of sight, she produces a pair of scissors that she can use.

"Where are we doing this, Swan?" His voice carries into the bathroom, which Emma quickly exits with items in hand.

A smile comes to her lips and she spreads out the towel on the foot of the bed. She pats it and her pirate immediately sits down. Emma decides to start in the back so climbs onto the bed and kneels behind him, knees hugging his hips.

Killian's hair is cut in a very comfortable silence, Emma moving the scissors carefully. Once the back of his head is completed, she stands in front of him, his legs either side of her. The hair in front is mostly trimmed and Emma uses her fingers to test the length of his hair, cutting a few bits here and there to ensure it is even. After a few more minutes, Emma puts down the scissors and picks up his comb, brushing his hair through.

"All done." she says, putting the comb back.

Killian looks up at her before he leans forwards, resting his forehead on her chest. Emma rests her chin on his damp hair, her arms draping loosely over his shoulders. She lets him stay in that position as long as he needs to, knowing that he still needs to sort through his thoughts.

He pulls back and smiles weakly up at her. Emma leans forwards and kisses his forehead.

"There's my pirate." she mumbles lovingly. Her hands brush slowly through his hair once more before beginning to clean everything up, insisting Killian relaxes.

She takes the towels into the bathroom and shakes off the hair into the bin before hanging them up on the rack. Exiting the bathroom, Emma sees that Killian is now laying down, head propped up against the headboard. She pulls off her boots and climbs onto the mattress, laying beside her boyfriend. Her arms open and Killian very willingly cuddles against her like she has done with him many times, mindful of his hook against her side.

"Thank you, Emma." His voice is incredibly quiet, but much less haunted than earlier. "You were right. I just needed to be myself again."

Emma's fingers run over his neck, over the shell of his ear and against his hairline soothingly.

"You will always be the man I love, Killian. Nothing will change that."

Killian's face turns into Emma's chest, his lips pressing a delicate kiss there.

"I love you so much, Emma." he says, voice thick with emotion. "I'm so sorry for how I've been behaving. I shouldn't have been so distant."

"Don't be so silly." Emma chides, fingers slipping through his hair. "You needed the space but I want you to know that you can come to me about this sort of thing - I do understand it."

Killian nods against her, releasing a breath. A question comes to Emma's mind, one she has been wanting to ask for a while now. Yet, she hesitates. He notices the signs in her body quickly and pulls back to look at her.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" he asks.

Emma smiles sheepishly. With a deep breath she asks, "Will you move in with me? It isn't just _my_ house, it is our home."

Killian's eyes fill with tears as his lips stretch into a smile. His hand raises to cup her cheek.

"I would _love_ to, Emma. I would absolutely love to."

A grin appears on Emma's face. She lifts her head and meets Killian in the middle for a kiss. But this isn't just any kiss.

Warmth fills their entire bodies as a rainbow of light bursts outwards from them. They quickly part with wide eyes, realising what has just occurred. Their gazes meet and they each grin widely, any troubles momentarily forgotten.

"I love you so much, Killian Jones." Emma whispers.

Killian looks at his True Love with such tenderness, it makes her heart soar higher than ever before.

"I love you too, Emma Swan. With all our heart."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	38. Feeding

**A/N: Hello, hello! Just a heads up for you - next week's update will either be posted on Thursday evening or quite late on Friday as I have rehearsals for my college show both evenings so won't have as much time to edit etc!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews! I love reading what you have to say about my work! I apologise for not replying to them but shall do it once this has been posted! Thank you also for the new follows/favourites.**

 **This is based off the prompt from the wonderful Julia-CS! Thank you so much!**

 **EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU ARE WONDERFUL, AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU.**

 **Keep Smiling!**

They sit in Granny's for lunch, their little girl in her carrier beside Emma. The month old is wrapped snugly in her blanket to protect her from the slight chill in the air. Named Faith by her older brother and bestowed the middle name of Elizabeth by Emma, the little Jones has received nothing but love from everyone around her. Since the day she was born, arriving all screaming and wriggling, her family has doted on her and enjoyed every peaceful moment.

Henry and Killian sit in the opposite side of their booth in the diner, backs to the door. They are eagerly diving into the burgers that Granny has very recently placed in front of them. Emma's eyes drift over towards the front door. Ashley is leaving after picking up an order, Alexandra toddling adorably behind her mother with a half eaten biscuit in her grip. She can't help but smile at the sight, knowing that she will have that in her future.

She picks up her mug of cocoa, waiting for her grilled cheese to arrive, and takes a hearty sip just as a certain someone wakes up. Her light fussing quite quickly turns into cries that makes Emma immediately place all focus on her. She leans towards her, gently rocking the carrier to see if it will help soothe her. It doesn't, even the addition of Emma's tender hushing doesn't help.

Emma carefully extracts Faith from the carrier. Laying her in the crook of her right arm, she adjusts her blanket so she doesn't overheat resting against her mother's body. Her little head turns, as if searching and Emma realises that she is hungry. Emma then pulls up the hem of her shirt and pulls down her bra enough to expose her breast so Faith can latch on for a feed; which she does with vigour.

Granny arrives back at the table, depositing a plate of grilled cheese and onion rings in front of the Sherriff.

"Thank you, Granny." Emma says with a smile, swaying slightly side to side.

The older woman nods kindly and brushes the bottom of Faith's bare foot with the back of her finger. She departs a moment later with a tender smile and telling them to shout if they want anything else. Emma looks down at her daughter, shifting her arms so her little body is more comfortable.

Her gaze moves up after a few minutes as she has the funny sense that someone is watching her. She sees that Killian is watching her feed their baby, his eyes seeming distant. But he comes back to himself, immediately dropping his gaze back to his food since he has been caught. He begins eating again, his eyes remaining cast downwards.

Emma tilts her head questioningly at her husband, noting that the tips of his ears have turned bright pink. Brushing it off for now, her curiosity lurking beneath the surface, Emma places her attention back towards her daughter and finally begins to eat herself.

...

She wakes up from her much needed nap to the sound of Faith's cries over the monitor on the bedside table. Emma pushes herself up and throws her legs over the side of the bed. A hiss escapes her and her palm gently presses against the side of her right breast at the stab of pain.

"Looks like it is feeding time." she mumbles to herself as she stands, pushing her hair away from her face.

Making her way downstairs, Emma follows the sound of Faith's fussing and Henry's soothing voice. She turns into the living room and sees her boy holding his sister close to his chest as he slowly paces up and down the length of the room. He spots his mother and moves to her.

"I've changed her nappy and she has slept a little bit. Dad just went out to the shed to fetch something for Grandpa as he called." Henry explains, still holding Faith whilst Emma sits down and adjusts the pillow in her lap. "He said he would only be a few minutes and drop whatever it is over to Grandpa later on."

Emma smiles. "Thank you, Henry. You really are amazing."

Henry grins at her and carefully passes his sister over. To begin with, he had been very hesitant about holding Faith, and passing her over, in fear of hurting her or, worse, dropping her. But, in the short few weeks of her life, Henry has only become better and much more confident. He now tends to offer to take Faith for a while so Emma can rest.

Emma lays Faith in her arms and watches as her little fingers reach up towards her rosebud mouth with her bright blue eyes wide. Her daughter's head also turns towards her chest, moving in search of a breast. Obliging her, Emma adjusts her shirt and guides Faith until she latches on.

Henry settles onto the couch and pulls the Storybook off the coffee table and into his lap, opening it up to a page he bookmarked. Clearly, he had been reading their family's adventures to his sister. Emma hears Killian walk in and putter around in the kitchen as her gaze is preoccupied with a page in the book; her and Killian in Midas' castle. It is a memory she never fails to smile at.

Her husband appears and hands Emma a glass of water and kisses her forehead. She mumbles a "thank you" before drinking heartily.

"Do you want a glass of something while I'm up, lad?" Killian asks Henry, drawing the teenager's attention momentarily away from the book.

"I'm all right. Thanks, Dad." he says.

Killian nods and puts Emma's half full glass on the table when she has finished with it for now. He sits down on the floor in front of Henry and looks at the television show that Emma has put on.

After a few minutes, he finds that he is unable to help himself and turns his head to watch Emma feeding Faith. She smiles and breathes out a laugh before she wipes gently around the baby's mouth with her fingertips to remove some escaped milk. Emma yawns then, her eyes screwing shut. When she opens them, they fall on Killian whose gaze is still fixed on her.

Killian's face flushes when he realises that he has once again been caught. He smiles sheepishly at his wife. Emma smiles softly at him, as if reassuring him that it is all right. Her attention is then snapped up by Henry, giving Killian the time to scratch behind his ear and chide himself silently for being awkwardly caught once again.

...

Emma hisses lightly and drops her head back against the headboard. It is two in the morning and she is giving Faith one of her nightly feeds. She smiles down at her daughter and her right hand moves so her pointer finger traces her cheek, the silkiness of her skin never failing to amaze Emma.

A shift of the covers beside her catches Emma's gaze. Turning her head to her right, she sees Killian watching her in the dim light provided from her lamp on her bedside table.

"Hey, handsome." she mumbles. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Killian shifts her head and exhales sharply. "You didn't, sweetheart. It's all right. I've found that I wake up whenever the lass fusses anyway."

Emma smiles before it transforms into a wince at a sharp flash of pain in her breast. She takes a breath and glances down at Faith before turning back to her husband. His eyes are fixed on Faith feeding.

"Why do you do that?" Emma asks, prompting his gaze up to her face. "Why do you watch when I'm feeding Faith?"

A fire-y blush ignites and spreads across Killian's face. His hand instinctively comes up to scratch behind his ear.

"I can't help it." he admits softly, his hand moving to rest on Emma's thigh. His thumb slowly strokes over the fabric of her pyjama bottoms. "It's an act that is so simple and innocent and... _pure_... After all the horrors we have seen and dealt with, it almost like a dream to see this."

Emma smiles, tears creeping into her eyes. Her right hand makes its way into his hair, her fingers scratching delightfully against Killian's scalp.

"I can't blame you." she mumbles. "I find myself watching her suckle at my breast since I never had the opportunity with Henry."

Killian takes hold of Emma's hand and presses a kiss to the back of it.

"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, darling. I don't mean to stare." he says, smiling slightly.

Emma shakes her head. "You haven't, Killian. I've just been curious."

She looks down at Faith who has had her fill and fallen asleep with her belly full of milk. Emma pulls up her tank top so it covers her breast. Killian sits up and leans over his wife so he can kiss their daughter's silky forehead and whisper his hopes of good dreams for his princess. Emma gets up and gently places Faith in her bassinet and covers her in her knitted blanket.

Leaning down, she kisses her forehead. "I love you, baby. Sleep well."

Emma moves back to the bed and into Killian's waiting arms. She rests her head on his shoulder and he lovingly kisses her forehead, then her temple.

"Rest now, sweetheart." he whispers. Using her magic, Emma shuts the light off. Killian cuddles her to him, the scent of her apple shampoo hitting him. He is silent for a minute, or two. "I love you, Mrs Jones."

He doesn't receive a reply and he pulls back slightly. The sight of Emma fast asleep brings a soft smile to his lips.

"Sleep well, Emma."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	39. Protect

**A/N: Hello, hello! Another week, another update! I've just been at a show rehearsal so apologies if I have missed any typos; it has been a very loooong day!**

 **This is a shorter update for you but hopefully still a good one! Do send in any prompts that you may have - I've had a few messages asking if it is all right and I am more than happy to receive them! This one is set in the "6 weeks of peace" before 4B!**

 **Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews, for the follows and the favourites! To know that you are enjoying this series warms my heart! I love hearing from you!**

 **That's all from me for now! Enjoy the story and have a good week guys!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

She sits up in her bed, covers bunched in her lap and her back slouched. Emma places her right hand over her heart, steadying her breathing and erratic heartbeat. Blinking multiple times in rapid succession, she tries to banish the images of the nightmare she has experienced.

But, they will not go away.

Images of her parents laying crumpled together, their broken bodies contorted sickeningly in the middle of Main Street with a stiff, blue skinned Neal between them; all surrounded by a large, and seemingly never ending, puddle of blood. Of Henry staring lifelessly up at her, his throat slit from ear to ear like a gruesome smile stretching across his fragile skin. Of Killian in her arms, having just bled out in his attempt to save her son, but failing which resulted in his ultimate death.

Emma lays back down, hoping that sleep will claim her once more. But after god-knows-how-much-time, she gives up. The images still haven't dissipated and her heart picks up speed again, her mind drifting to all sorts of terrible possibilities. Sitting up again, and glancing at her clock to see it is _03.58am,_ she knows that there is no chance of returning to sleep until she knows that everyone is all right.

Standing, Emma quietly makes her way over to Henry's bed, a smile forming at the sight of him fast asleep, his mouth slightly parted as his breath puffs through. She tucks the covers tighter around her boy and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. After watching him for a minute more, assuring herself that he is fine, is _safe_ , Emma grabs her large, thick jumper - a gift from Killian the previous week - and pulls it on as she heads downstairs.

She pads up to Neal's cot, smiling at his little leg kicking out in his sleep and his puckered lips moving ever so slightly. Her gaze draws up to the sight of her parents cuddled together in sleep, and she feels her heart and mind relax slightly. Leaning against one of the beams, arms crossed over her chest, her eyes drift between her brother and her parents.

But, she still feels on edge. Within a few seconds, her mind is made up and Emma moves back upstairs.

Emma locates her trainers, picks them up and grabs her phone - she doesn't want her parents to worry if she isn't back when they wake up. Moving quickly and quietly back down the stairs, Emma pulls on her trainers by the front door; her hand planted on the wall to stabilise her. Once they're on, she opens the door and leaves, shutting the door as quietly as she can.

Emma doesn't bother with her Bug, instead choosing to walk the desolate streets of Storybrooke to Granny's. She makes sure she is quiet as she enters through the back door and into the bed and breakfast. Her muscle memory guides her through the dark corridor until she is outside Killian's room. Placing her hand onto the door handle, she twists it and breathes out an unexpected sigh of relief when it opens with ease.

Stepping inside and closing the door behind her, Emma navigates her way in the pitch black room, the only light falling onto the door, until she reaches the side of the double bed. She waits a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

The form of Killian becomes clearer. She can tell that he is asleep, his body curled up on his left side, facing what has become _her_ side of the bed after spending quite a few nights together.

Carefully, Emma tugs off her trainers and places her phone on the nightstand before climbing on to the bed, shifting the covers to slide beneath them. Killian wakes immediately and seeing that it is Emma, he shifts closer and turns onto his back so she can cuddle against his chest with his arms tight and comforting around her.

He presses his lips to her forehead and rests them there.

"Are you alright, love?" he questions, voice thick with sleep.

Emma exhales sharply before telling him the events of her dream. Words stick in her throat as she explains the final images; her family dead around her.

"Shh, now." Killian soothes, kissing Emma's forehead again. "It was just a dream. It will not happen and never will. The crocodile is finally gone and it will remain that way. _Nothing_ is going to happen to any of us."

Emma pushes herself closer to her pirate's body, throwing her leg over his to be more comfortable. Killian's arms hold her even tighter.

"Besides," Killian says, his voice tender and full of love. "I know that my beautiful Saviour has my back. I'm not worried in the slightest, nor should you be, Swan."

"How can you be so sure?" Emma asks. She pulls back so she looks up at him, his eyes bright despite the dark in the close proximity.

His hand reaches up and cups her cheek in his palm. Emma feels his thumb slide across her skin.

"I have no doubt that you are utterly amazing, Emma." he says in earnest. "I believe in you."

Emma's eyes quickly fill with tears. She nods in the darkness before settling back down, her face turned into his neck. She presses a kiss to his skin and rests her left hand upon his heart.

"Sleep now, Swan. I'll be here when you wake. I'm not going anywhere."

Emma allows herself a sleepy smile.

"Thank you, Killian. I don't know what I would do without you." she mumbles.

Killian simply shifts his right arm so his hand strokes through Emma's hair soothingly. Thanks to the movements, plus the combined warmth of his body and the sound of his heart beating away steadily, Emma is lulled back to sleep.

However, Killian remains awake for a while, content to hold his girlfriend in his arms.

His stump runs across her shoulders and his fingers trace over the back of her hand as it remains against his chest. He kisses her forehead again, protecting her from any more terrors.

And silently vows to always do so.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	40. Belonging

**A/N: Hello, hello! Update is here! Next week, I'll be posting as an 18 year old - I really don't want to be an adult *nervously sweats***

 **Anyway, thank you so much for your fantastic reviews and for pressing those follow and favourite buttons! I love hearing what you think!**

 **Anyone else not prepared for today's episode? I don't want to say goodbye to Emma, I really don't. BUT HOLY SMOKES THOSE SNEAK PEEKS FOR THE EPISODE - KILLY IS SO CUTE WHEN HE TRIES TO LIE/COVER UP *squeee***

 **Alright, that's enough from me for now. See you next week!**

 **K** **eep Smiling!**

Her hands shift the papers around on the desk before stilling. Emma exhales on a sigh and leans back in her chair with a smile gracing her lips. She has finally finished the long overdue paperwork – well, her lot of it anyway - and is ready to hand over the Station to her father's control soon enough and head home for the rest of the day. It is something she is looking forward to after being in since the early morning. Killian is due to come in for the evening, covering Leroy's extra shift as he has fallen ill and her parents are having a long awaited date night. Since they didn't get much time together when she got up for work, Emma is looking forward to spending her afternoon with Killian before he heads out.

Emma stands up from her chair and picks up the pile of important documents, shuffling the papers so they are a bit neater. Walking over to the safe, she inputs the combination and opens the reinforced door. She puts the small stack inside and shuts the door before turning back to her desk. Emma is reorganising the surface of it ready for when she leaves when footsteps sound in the corridor.

She looks up as Zelena turns the corner. The witch appears to be frazzled, little Robyn sitting on her hip with her little hand fisting the material of her shirt. Emma smiles softly.

"Hey, Zelena. Is everything all right?" she questions, leaning her hip against her desk.

Zelena lets out a puff of breath and adjusts her hold on Robyn as she begins to fuss, turning her face into her mother's chest. Her rosy cheeks catch Emma's attention and she quickly reaches into the top drawer of her desk, extracting a teething ring left by David when Neal's teething was bad. Emma smiles and extends her arms slightly.

"Do you want me to take her for a moment?" she offers.

A grateful nod from her mother sees Robyn transferred over. Emma holds the teething ring in her free hand for her once she is settled on her own hip. Zelena runs her hand through her hair.

"Are you all right, Zelena?" Emma repeats her question, worried for her friend.

"Do you think I'm a good mother?" Zelena suddenly asks, looking straight at Emma who smiles at Robyn.

"Of course, you are. Since you've had her, I've seen no reason to think otherwise." Emma says kindly.

Zelena crosses her arms over her chest; a manoeuvre Emma recognises – a wall to protect herself.

"Regina always says so but I just can't see it. I don't want to keep going to my sister because I get the same thing each time; I'm a good mother, I just need to get used to Robyn getting bigger. I… I don't want to push my luck since we're in such a good place now."

Emma sways slightly on the spot, keeping Robyn calm and amused with the teething ring. She smiles down at the little one before looking back at her mother.

"When Henry came into my life," she says, a wistful look crossing her features for a moment. "it was easier for me to adjust because he could do things for himself. Heck, he jumped on a bus to Boston on his own to find me. However, I know it is completely different for you. But, I want you to know that you don't just have Regina to rely on… you have me too."

Zelena smiles, a small twitch of her lips. "Thank you. A lot of the time I do wish for even a moment's break though. Teething is not a fun business for either of us – neither one of us have really slept so we're both exhausted. Not to mention a certain someone crawling around a lot too so I always have to have my eye on her."

She expels a humourless laugh, her hand running through her hair once more. Emma glances up at the clock in the main area, seeing it is _1:56_ _pm_.

"You know, it is only me and Henry at home this evening." Emma says, continuing to sway for Robyn's benefit. "Would you like to come over, have a night off? Henry and I can entertain Robyn for a little while."

Zelena's eyes are wide, her face showing disbelief. "Are you sure?"

Emma smiles warmly. "Of course. You can just relax and enjoy yourself. We've got some wine, and some other alcohol, in the house. We can put a film on too; we've got _Netflix_."

The witch smiles brightly. "Thank you, Emma."

The sheriff waves her off, quickly catching the teething ring that slips from Robyn's grip.

"It's my pleasure. We are practically family, and family supports one another and sticks together." she says, her smile matching Zelena's. "In fact, you can come over around six and you can have dinner with us. It is slightly earlier than normal but we like to eat together and Killian is here tonight."

Zelena blinks in surprise before accepting with a nod of her head.

Emma hands Robyn back to her mother, her little fist curled around the teething ring. Zelena tries to hand it back but Emma shakes her head kindly.

"You can keep it." she says. "It might help both of you out with the teething. If you put it in the fridge for a little while, the chill will help to soothe her gums."

Zelena smiles and thanks Emma again before looking at her daughter.

"Come on then, sweetpea." she says, her voice soft. She glances up at Emma as she turns to leave. "Do you want me to bring anything?"

Emma shakes her head. "Just yourselves. I'll make sure we have anything we may need."

Zelena nods her head and offers her a final smile before departing.

"See you tonight."

…

"Killian, behave yourself!" Emma chides light-heartedly. She gently hits the back of her hand against his arm as he smuggles more of the vegetables from the dish. "Go and sit down."

Her husband hums and moves to embrace her from behind. He kisses her ear, mumbling just how much he loves her. The doorbell sounds and with another kiss to her skin, Killian moves over to the door, opening it with a smile. He lets Zelena in, offering to take her jacket. Emma walks up to her.

"Just in time!" she says in greeting. "Dinner is almost ready."

They walk into the kitchen together, Emma conjuring a small high chair for Robyn, who is deposited inside and strapped in.

"Can I help you with anything, Emma?" Zelena asks, looking towards the occupied stove and oven.

Emma waves her off. "It's all right. You just make yourself comfortable." Zelena smiles, nodding in acceptance. Emma turns towards the living room. "Henry? I know you're making progress and are very close to level fifty-six but could you finish setting the table? Food is almost done."

Henry appears within a moment, smiling at Zelena as he approaches. As he passes, he tickles Robyn's stomach which elicits a delightful giggle from the little girl. Zelena sits down at the table, smiling at Killian as he sits to her right; Robyn in between them.

"I really appreciate the offer for dinner." the witch says, "It has been a little while since I've had a proper evening meal with someone other than just my sister and Henry."

Emma turns to quickly smile at Zelena before her focus is placed back on the food. She organises it into separate bowls and bowls.

"It will be nice to have an evening to relax instead of being at the Station." she comments.

Killian grumbles under his breath and Emma walks up to him. Her arms wrap around his shoulders from behind and she kisses his temple before whispering into his ear, bringing a smile to his lips. His hand raises to run over her arm.

Henry sits to Zelena's left.

"I tend to block all that mushiness out." Henry comments, looking at Zelena with a wry smile. "Don't get me wrong, it is cute and I am happy that they're happy but I don't need to see my parents being so mushy so often."

Zelena laughs before looking to Robyn who squeals in random delight, her little hands hitting the tray in front of her. Running her hand over the back of her daughter's head affectionately, Zelena turns back to Henry who has an indescribable expression on his face as he looks at her.

"We really should have more family meals together. This is nice." he says a moment later.

"What's that, kid?" Emma asks, placing a large bowl of roast potatoes on the table, her left arm around Killian's shoulders as he leans past him.

Henry smiles up at his mother. "I was just saying to Aunt Zelena that we should have more family meals."

Zelena's eyes grow wide and her heart stutters in her chest. Tears prick behind her eyes and she blinks swiftly.

"I-I'm just going to pop to the toilet before we eat."

With a tight smile, she quickly stands and moves upstairs. Henry looks at Emma whose gaze has followed Zelena up the stairs.

"Did I say something wrong?" Henry asks and Emma is quick to shake her head. Killian offers his step-son an encouraging and reassuring smile.

"No, kid." she says before sharing a glance with Killian. "Can you two finish putting everything out for me? I'm going to check on Zelena."

Both of her boys nod their heads and Emma slowly makes her way up the stairs. She waits a few paces down from the closed bathroom door, not wishing to make Zelena uncomfortable.

She waits a few more minutes before Zelena exits the bathroom. She spots Emma immediately.

"Are you all right, Zelena?"

The witch shrugs her shoulder, an attempt to brush off any concern. But Emma can see the hint of red beneath her eyes.

"It is overwhelming the first time you feel truly accepted." Emma says, her voice soft; almost wistful. "I felt it the first time Henry called me 'mum.'"

Zelena smiles sheepishly. "I must seem really stupid, or weak."

Emma shakes her head. "You aren't stupid, and you certainly aren't weak, Zelena. There has been a part of you that perhaps felt like you didn't belong, but Henry has just proved otherwise. You may have a daughter but it can feel like after everything that has happened, you aren't a part of the family."

Zelena shrugs slightly, but smiles regardless.

"I know I have a family, that I am a part of it, but sometimes it seems too good to be true."

Emma smiles, recognises how Zelena feels.

"I can understand that. A rough childhood or previous action can leave a lot of room for doubt so when we have the real thing, we don't quite believe it is possible. But, it is. It's real for both of us."

She gives Zelena a moment before she takes a step backwards, in the direction of the stairs.

"You coming to join the family dinner?"

There is a pause between the two ladies, the two mothers, the two outcasts-no-more.

Then a determined nod.

Then, a smile.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	41. Strange

**A/N: Hello, hello! Brand new update is here! Just a pre-warning - there is a high chance for no update next week. I am going away to visit family for the next week and will be travelling back down on the Friday all day. I had hoped to already have the update ready but alas, this week has been incredibly busy - especially with my birthday yesterday!**

 **Thank you so much for all your fantastic reviews, and for pressing those follow and favourite buttons! I really appreciate it!**

 **I'm going to need some more prompts from you guys! I do have quite a few, however they seem to be centred around children and I don't want to just write about kids and you guys not enjoy the story and or get bored by it!**

 **Enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma looks up from her book when she hears the front door shut - no, slam. She sees that it is her eleven-year old returning from school. She smiles at the sight of him, pleased to see him. However, it fades into a frown when she sees the way he is hunched over, and being uncharacteristically quiet. His left hand is cupping his jaw, sparking worry for her little boy.

Quickly, Emma stands from her place on the couch and moves over to him where he stands in the kitchen.

"Li, what happened?" she asks him, standing back slightly. She resists the urge to cross her arms over her chest, not wishing to appear confrontational.

Liam doesn't reply and simply shakes his head, hand remaining planted against his face. He drops his school bag roughly on the kitchen table before turning to move upstairs.

Emma stops him, blocking his way by standing in front of the stairs.

"Can you remove your hand for me?" Her voice is incredibly soft, hoping to convince him.

Liam's eyes grow wide, making him look like a deer caught in headlights. He frantically shakes his head and when his mother steps closer to him, he flinches away. Emma's heart tugs viciously in her chest at the reaction. She holds up her hands, showing that she will keep the distance that he currently wants.

"Li, whatever has happened, I won't be angry with you." she mumbles. "I promise you that, and you know that I keep my promises."

His eyes are suddenly lined with silver, filling to the brim with noticeable tears, and as he shakes his head again, Liam moves over to the couch. Emma moves there too, slowly. She sits beside her boy.

She waits patiently, knowing that he will open up but wanting him to do it in his own time. After a lengthened few moments, Liam removes his hand with a deep breath, his eyes remaining downcast.

Emma reigns in her horrified gasp at the sight of the large bruise blossoming over his jaw. She reaches out on instinct to brush his skin and he hisses through his teeth.

"How did you get this?" Liam remains quiet. "Li, you can tell me."

He hesitates for a second. "I got into a fight with someone when I was on my way home." he says quietly. "He kept calling me weird and saying that I was unwanted because I don't have magic like you do, or a hook like Papa has. I'm not special."

Emma is quick to heal the bruise on his jaw. She also notices some small cuts and bruises on his knuckles and she heals those too. A weight seems to lift from his shoulders with the pain now gone.

"You could have walked away. Why did you hit him?"

Liam exhales shakily. "After he hit me, he said that no one was coming to help me so he could continue beating me as long as he wanted. He told me that people like me should not exist ... that you and Dad should have gotten rid of me."

Emma swiftly pulls her little boy into her body and holds him as he sobs. Tears fill her own eyes and she rocks ever so slightly, just like when he was younger.

"Baby, you are so loved. We don't care whether or not you have magic." she says, pressing a kiss to his head. "Having magic does not define a person. A person's personality is what establishes who you are."

She calms him down for a few more minutes before he pulls back to look up at her.

"I wish I could be special. You're the Saviour, Papa is a pirate, Henry is the Author and off writing, Regina and Zelena have magic, my grandparents are bloody Snow White and Prince Charming." He pauses for a moment, taking a breath and contemplating the list he has recited. "I'm just Liam Jones."

Emma shakes her head and cups his cheeks. Her thumbs sweep over his skin, removing any trace of tears.

"Being my Liam Jones is all you need to be." she mumbles. "A handsome young boy who is the product of True Love, loves sailing with his family, enjoys movie nights with his own bowl of popcorn with _Milk Duds_ mixed in. A passionate young boy with one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen, who loves his family with everything he is and is _so_ loved in return."

"Mum..."

"You don't need to be anyone or anything else. We all love you for who you are."

Liam swallows thickly before nodding. Emma kisses his forehead, lingering for a moment.

"Come with me, mister."

She stands up and Liam follows. Emma wraps her arm around his shoulders and they walk back into the kitchen. Reaching for the switch, she turns the kettle on so it is set to boil. Liam smiles and reaches up into the cupboard to remove their cocoa mugs. As he puts them on the counter, Emma opens the box of cocoa mix. Li fetches the can of squirt-y cream from the fridge and the cinnamon from the spice rack.

As they wait for the kettle to boil, Liam leans his head against her shoulder. Emma's arm goes back around his shoulder and brings him in for a tender side hug. She kisses his temple with the upmost gentleness. Liam smiles and wraps his arms around her waist so he can get a proper cuddle.

His lips widen into a grin against her shoulder.

"Thank you, Mum."

Emma smiles at her boy and makes the cocoa now that the kettle has boiled. She hands him his mug and after mixing it a bit more, he puts the cream on top followed by the sprinkling of cinnamon. Emma does the same before they sit at the kitchen table. Liam takes a few sips, the sweetness lingering on his tongue.

"I mean it, Mum. Thank you."

Emma shrugs her left shoulder. "I am so proud of both my boys - Henry is off following his dreams and _you,_ you are becoming an amazing young man. Just ... don't go around fighting and getting hurt, Li."

Liam laughs slightly, quickly swallowing his mouthful of cocoa.

"I'll have to ask Dad about better ways of dealing with them."

Emma's eyes grow wide. "It may be better if you don't encourage your father. He will never stop trying to protect his first mate. Look at his lieutenant - Henry is now very skilled with a sword because of your papa's methods of dealing with fights."

Liam grins, a happy sight. "Exactly."

Emma rolls her eyes, but laughs. "You're just like your brother and father."

Liam's grin broadens, his previous fears and sadness disapperated. He could ask for nothing more.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	42. Gone

**A/N: I will immediately start this off with a** **TRIGGER WARNING. This story is focused around miscarriage and the effects it has afterwards.**

 **IF YOU ARE AT ALL EFFECTED BY THIS SUBJECT, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS UPDATE. Next week's update shall be much lighter than this and be away from this subject.**

 **Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I will try to reply them during the week! Thank you also for pressing the follow and favourite buttons! I love you all!**

 **I apologise for any typos - hopefully there aren't any!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

The obtrusive sound of his phone ringing wakes Killian from his sleep with a groan. A glance at his clock on his bedside table tells him it is _09.27am_ and he knows the he would have woken soon anyway. He picks up his phone and frowns when he doesn't recognise the number. Killian considers ignoring it but something in him, a gut feeling, has him answering the call.

"Hello?" he greets once he has cleared his throat.

" _Good morning. Is this Killian Jones?"_ a male voice questions. Killian answers the affirmative. " _I am calling from Storybrooke General Hospital as you are Miss Emma Swan's emergency contact."_

Killian shoots up in bed, his heart hammering. He is quick to climb out of bed and frantically search for clothes to throw on.

"What happened to her?" he asks, his voice thick with both sleep, and trepidation. "Is Emma all right?"

" _I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information over the phone but we require you at the hospital, Mr Jones. If you arrive through the Accident and Emergency department, the doctor will be able to explain everything to you."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

The moment the call ends, Killian throws his phone on his bed and flies around his room. He swiftly dresses and brushes his teeth within an inch of their life before retrieving his phone and wallet. He ignore the questions from his housemate, Robin, as he picks his keys up and leaves in a hurry.

His heart thunders in his chest and he tries to calm himself before he drives. Anything could have happened to his best friend and he dreads to think what. He had seen her only yesterday once she decided she was ready to go back to her own apartment after Neal disappeared without a word, taking all his things with him, three weeks before.

Killian drives as quickly as he can to the hospital. He breathes a slight sigh of relief when he manages to find a parking space easily. Making a mental note of the car park code so he can pay through the app on his mobile - meaning he will be able to stay as long as Emma needs him to - he rushes to the Accident and Emergency department.

He moves up to the front desk, dodging a teenage boy hobbling to the exit on crutches like a new-born deer.

"My name in Killian Jones, Emma Swan's emergency contact." he says hurriedly.

The receptionist types something into the computer, taking his time. Killian impatiently and worriedly taps his fingers against the top of the counter. Finally, the receptionist looks back up at him.

"I will call the doctor and alert him that you are here. If you take a seat in the waiting room, they shouldn't be long."

Killian nods and moves to the waiting area. He quickly pays the fee for the first three hours in the car park so he doesn't get a ticket and fine. Refusing to sit down, he takes to pacing the length of the room, behind the rows of uncomfortable chairs. His mind takes to conjuring the worst scenarios, how he might find his best friend...

The amount of time that has passed is unclear when Killian hears his name called. His pacing ceases and he looks up to see his friend and doctor, Victor Whale. Quickly, he approaches his friend and is lead towards Emma.

Each step forces Killian's heart lower and lower in his body. Eventually, they stop outside a room. Victor gently grabs his arm and pulls him against the wall.

"Victor, what happened?" Killian asks, uncaring at how desperate he sounds. "I have not been told _anything_."

Whale shifts slightly on the spot. "A co-worker called an ambulance after Emma experienced severe cramps in her abdomen and heavy bleeding before she fainted." Killian's face is blank, paling quickly. "Emma suffered a miscarriage. It was probably due to placental development issues and she couldn't have been more than ten weeks along."

"Did... did she..."

Whale shakes his head, guessing Killian's stuttered question. "No. She wasn't aware that she was pregnant."

Killian sways on the spot, his stomach heavy. Victor grabs his arms, helping him steady himself.

"She is awake now. I told her that I would return and explain everything that happens from here. I also mentioned that you were called."

"Can I go in and see her?" Killian asks. His voice is quiet.

Victor nods. Killian takes a deep breath before opening the door and slowly walking inside.

Emma is laying on her left side, her body curled up. She is wearing a hospital gown, the plain and thin blanket is bunched around her waist. An IV pole stands beside the bed, two lines running into her arm; one from a bag of saline, the other from a bag of blood.

"Hey, beautiful." Killian says, his voice soft.

He receives no reply, nor does he really expect to. There is a chair by the IV pole and he sits in it so he can face Emma. Her eyes are utterly vacant.

Reaching out, he takes Emma's hand in his own. He frowns at the chill clinging to her skin and runs his thumb over her knuckles. The gesture seems to bring Emma back to herself. Tears are swift to fill her eyes now her best friend has arrived.

"I'm so sorry, Emma."

No sooner have the words left his mouth does a heart-wrenching sob escape her, the whole of her body shaking. Killian looks to Victor who lingers in the doorway, his eyes pleading. A simple and understanding nod has Killian standing up and pulling off his trainers. Despite her sobs, Emma shifts, realising what he is doing, and Killian climbs on the bed. He brings her into his arms and she sobs harshly into his chest. Killian holds her tightly and murmurs soothing nothingness into her hair, pressing kisses every so often to the top of her head.

It takes a great deal of time before she has calmed considerably. Killian continues to hold her securely, his heart aching for his best friend. He brushes his hand over Emma's, which rests on his chest. Her fingers twist and grip his hand tightly.

"Emma? I am going to need to explain what will happen from now." Victor says, stepping forwards. The only response he receives is Emma shutting her eyes tightly, but he knows that. "Your body will heal and within four to six weeks, your periods will return. There will be some bleeding for the next few days and you may experience cramping which is natural."

Emma remains quiet, her face expressionless. Victor looks at Killian, concerned. He notices that she has opened her eyes; now lined with silver.

"This has potentially happened due to the placenta not developing correctly, which is a common cause for miscarriage in the early stages. It should not affect any future pregnancies should you find yourself in that position." Whale pauses, looking at his friends. "It is important to know that you are not in any way to blame for this. This is not your fault."

Emma releases a choked sob, turning her face into Killian more. He quickly kisses her forehead and increases his grip.

"We will keep you in tonight and see how you are doing physically tomorrow - and explain everything else to you." Victor continues. "We can discuss available emotional support for you tomorrow as well, so your mind has time to wrap around all of this."

There is a lengthened moment of silence before Victor nods his head to Killian. The doctor then leaves with a murmured promise of returning later, shutting the door behind him.

"Emma..." Killian takes a deep breath. "I don't know what I can do to help you but I promise that I will be here for you, as long as you need me to be."

"I didn't know." Emma says, her voice filled to the brim with pain, and anger. "What kind of a person _doesn't know?!"_

"Shh, now." Killian soothes, his hand moving into her hair and running against her scalp in the precise way he knows will help calm her. "There has not been much on your mind since that good-for-nothing asshole left you three weeks ago."

"I should have known..."

"No matter what happens, Swan, I am here." Killian says, tilting her head back to allow their gazes to lock. "I promise you. Things will get better. You will heal and are the strongest person I know."

Tears spill down Emma's cheeks and sobs escape her once again. Killian simply continues to hold her to him as she grieves the loss of the child she never knew.

...

He watches her as she kneels in his back garden, planting some flowers and a small sapling for the baby she lost just under two months ago.

Those first weeks had been extremely cruel for Emma as she came to terms with the miscarriage. Explaining what happened to their small, and close, group of friends truly cemented the reality of the tragedy; Emma didn't sleep at all that night, and neither did Killian. He has remained by her side on every step of her recovery. Along the way, despite the grief, they grew closer - realising their feelings for each other expanded beyond best friends.

Emma's inconsistent moods have left her thinner and more withdrawn. Killian is incredibly patient, and understanding; their friends being the same. Robin had not questioned the decision for Emma to move in with them, nor the sudden appearance of her meagre belongings across the house. Ruby, Mary Margaret and Regina have ensured Emma that whenever she needs them, they will be there or her - David and Victor agreeing the same.

Now, almost two months on, Emma's eyes have been that slightest bit brighter. She hasn't been so withdrawn and her moods have levelled out - making the days easier for Emma to believe she can make it through.

Once the last flowers have been planted and the soil has been carefully watered, Emma sits back on her heels. She looks over the placement of the white and yellow primroses around the base of the sapling, and the small plaque resting against the wood. Tears fill her eyes at the short inscription engraved there; _May this grow as you will in our hearts._ Her friends has chipped in and presented it to her a few days previously.

A sob releases itself from Emma's throat, followed by another and another. Killian instantly moves towards her, kneeling behind her body on the grass. He pulls her backwards, arms tight around her waist. Emma leans heavily against him, her hand covering her mouth to muffle her cries.

"It's all right, Emma." he mumbles into her neck.

Gradually, the sob transform into hiccups before they utterly cease. Emma turns around and Killian tenderly kisses the tears off her cheeks before she turns her head and steals a kiss from his lips.

"I can't help but wonder..."

Killian quirks his head slightly to the side. "What?"

Emma takes a deep breath. Her right hand fists the hem of his shirt, twisting the fabric roughly.

"What... what it would be like if the miscarriage never happened." she whispers. Her gaze is fixed on her hand. Killian rubs his hand over the length of her spine, encouraging her to continue. "By now, I would have seen them growing inside of me, heard their little heart beating... but, now I will never know."

Killian gently tips her chin up with his fingers. "One day you will, sweetheart."

Emma's free hand rises to clasp Killian's wrist as the same hand cups her jaw. She turns her head to press a kiss to his palm. "I hope so. It just won't bring this one back..."

Her forehead tips forwards, landing against his. "I know, sweetheart. But we can remember them and cherish the memory of them."

Emma sniffs, trying to keep a fresh wave of tears at bay.

"I don't know what I would do without you here."

"You would still be as strong as you are today, Swan." Killian says, a fond smile on his lips. "I have said it before and will never stop doing so. You are the strongest person I know."

"It doesn't always feel like it." she says, looking into Killian's eyes before turning around, her back against his chest. "I'm just glad you're here with me."

Emma's eyes fix on the small memorial before them. Killian leans his head against hers, kissing her temple.

"One day, it will feel like that," he promises. "and I will be here every day until it happens, then every day after."

Emma grabs his hand tightly. Her gaze remains on the sapling and surrounding flowers, her heart mourning the loss of her child.

"One day..."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	43. Teething

**A/N: Hello, hello! Another week, another update! Updates may be slightly later in the evenings now as I tend to have rehearsals on Fridays at the moment.**

 **I want to start by saying THANK YOU SO MUCH for the overwhelming response on last story. I was blown away by your kind words and that makes me believe that I managed to do such a difficult subject justice in a good way. I spent a long time researching everything to make it realistic but also understanding towards miscarriages and the effects it has afterwards. This one, however, is much lighter, giving us some cute fluffiness!**

 **As always, feel free to message me any prompts you may have and if you have the time, drop a review for me to read!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Killian hushes the little one against his chest as she whimpers, unable to fall asleep again despite the exhaustion clinging to her. He runs his hand over her small back soothingly, but her whimpers increase before turning into pained cries. Killian quickly stands up, placing his hook's brace under her nappy clad rump and carefully holding her against him as he walks around the space in the large living room, trying to keep his heart calm.

He and little Leia are at the Charmings' house on their small farm with David and a now four-year old Neal. Snow, Zelena and Regina encouraged - or forced - Emma for a girl night out since she has been working too hard around looking after her daughter – only technically working one morning a week recently at the Station but ending up joining in with issues when out with Leia in her sling - the job of the Saviour never over - and then bringing a lot of paperwork home too.

Killian had encouraged Emma to go with them, to have some time to relax and he would look after their newly turned eight-month old. Emma had been hesitant since Leia is teething, the pain leaving her unsettled and running a mild fever, and they haven't been apart much or for very long. But, after more encouragement, she conceded and went out.

Killian now wishes that he were in Emma's company, not her father's or her brother's. Recently, Emma has been cradling their daughter against her chest and rubs her gums with a clean finger before breastfeeding her until she falls asleep. They've found it helps to soothe Leia significantly.

Now, he just has to hope that his little girl will calm enough in his arms to fall back to sleep; having woken up despite falling asleep feeding before Emma left.

He turns at the sound of giggles from Neal as he watches one of his cartoons before going to bed – much later than Snow would allow him to stay up. David is watching Killian move around, their gazes meeting for a moment, Leia still not settling despite her father's soothing ministrations. Killian kisses the side of her head, mumbling gentle nonsense to her and continuing to walk around.

David frowns at his granddaughter's cries and pained incoherent babble before getting up and walking into the adjoining kitchen, unable to hear it anymore. He returns a minute later, to Killian, with a small teething ring. When Killian takes it in hand, he feels how chilled it is.

Leia is gently adjusted in his arms, so she rests in the crook of his left arm before offering her the teething ring. She grips it in her tiny hand but throws it away from them, her cries continuing. Killian sighs, his hand running through his already dishevelled hair as he bounces his body slightly.

"I'm sorry, mate." he says.

David shakes his head and picks the ring up. "It's all right, Killian. She's unsettled and just needs some relief. Babies never are sure on how they can soothe pain."

Killian nods and moves to sit back down on the couch. He shifts Leia again, so she is more securely in the crook of his arm.

"One last try?" David suggests, extending the teething ring towards him; cleaned, of course.

Killian takes the ring and holds it himself. He gently presses it against Leia's bottom lip and her mouth opens in surprise at the cold. The very edge is slipped just past her lips, helping her get used to the feeling. Leia's little hand shifts and grips her daddy's as her cries soften into whimpers once again. Her gums begin to munch on the chilled plastic.

The fearsome pirate smiles down at his little lass, swaying the slightest amount to further soothe her. On the other end of the long couch, David sits down and Neal clambers into his lap, snuggling backwards into his father's chest with his eyes transfixed to the cartoon on the television screen.

"You're really good with her, Killian. I know I've said it before, but I will keep saying it." David comments, making his son-in-law look up at him. "She's lucky to have you as her father."

Killian's lips twitch into a soft smile. "I hope so," he mumbles, as soft as his smile. "I just want to do right by her."

His gaze falls back to his daughter, now calm, as she shifts their hands and spits out the teething ring from her mouth. He places it aside, lifting his left leg up and beneath him to comfortably rest his arm against. He removes his hook for good measure, not wishing to injure either of them. Killian slumps his back, leaning over, so his little girl can look up at her daddy as she drifts off to sleep.

Killian lifts his solitary hand and cups her head, his thumb stroking over her silky forehead and pushing her soft blonde hair back. He begins mumbling to her, like he always does, as his thumb continues to move. Her little hand reaches upwards and lands over his scruff. Almost instantly, she starts to babble adorably. He laughs softly, knowing how much Leia is fascinated by the feel of her daddy's scratchy scruff against her soft skin.

"Badaba." she says, and Killian smiles. His heart leaps knowing that she is getting closer and closer to calling him 'dada' and Emma 'mama.'

"Hush now, sweetheart." he coos, using his thumb to wipe away some spit dribbling down her chin. "My little pirate needs her sleep."

Had you told Killian Jones a matter of years before that he would be sitting with his father-in-law, and younger brother-in-law, whilst he _cooed_ to his daughter, the product of his True Love with his wife, he would have laughed in your face and almost certainly inflicted some form of violence for wasting his time with tall tales.

But now, he feels like the luckiest man in all the realms.

Killian continues to sway and leans further down. He presses a lingering kiss to Leia's forehead, still warm thanks to her teething and her discomfort as a result.

After a few minutes, Leia's eyes begin to grow heavy, drooping as her arm drops back against her body. Killian lightens the pressure of his thumb strokes and watches as she tries to fight against sleep consuming her, but ends up giving in. She lets out a small whimper, her body curling up. Killian adjusts both of them, so he is reclining against the cushions and she is laying on his chest, her head just below his chin and her legs curled up. He runs his hand over her back.

David sits back down on the couch after putting Neal to bed. Killian hadn't even realised he'd left. His focus remains on his little one, her tiny puffs of breath warming his skin where his shirt is characteristically open to reveal his chest. It only shifts at the sound of the front door opening and shutting with an audible _click_.

A moment later, Emma walks into the living room. She smiles brightly, and tiredly, at her father as she moves over to her husband. Her hand drifts to their baby's back and rubs gently.

Killian tilts his head back and Emma bestows a soft kiss to his lips.

"Well done, daddy." she mumbles the moment they split.

Killian smiles. "How come you're home so early?"

"I missed you both." she admits. "Mum and Regina were happy drinking cocktails, Zelena had a few and decided she was going home to Robyn after one more. After a small glass of orange juice, I just needed to be with you. That, and I was worried about Leia too since she has been struggling so much."

Killian sits up and carefully adjust his hold before their baby is transferred from father to mother.

"She's all right, love." Killian assures. "She did wake once you were gone and was rather upset. But as you can see, the little lass has returned to her slumber for now. Dave had a teething ring thankfully which helped. That, and plenty of soothing and cuddling."

Emma smiles down at the sleeping Leia. Instinctively, she snuggles into her mummy's chest, her mouth parting as her head rests against Emma's breast.

"She'll wake up soon enough for another feed, I can feel it." she says, looking up at the two men on the couch. "I don't think Mum will be out too late, she was already giggling when I left."

David lovingly rolls his eyes. "I've already got everything ready for when she gets home." He stands up and moves to his daughter, kissing her forehead. "You go home and get some more rest, sweetheart. Also, no coming into work or doing _any_ work for at least the rest of the week."

"Dad-" Emma attempts to protest, but David is quick to cut her off.

"Emma, take care of yourself and Leia. Everything else is in hand."

Emma nods, swaying slightly for Leia's benefit. She looks at Killian.

"You ready to set sail, handsome?" she questions.

Killian looks at his family – his _wife_ and _daughter_. It still blows him away that he can look upon them, those two beautiful girls, and call them his. With a loving smile and a full heart, Killian nods.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	44. Ours

**A/N: Hello, hello! Another week has arrived, as has another story! Thank you so much for all your reviews and for pressing those follow and favourite buttons! I endeavour to reply to your reviews in the next few days!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma frowns at the knock on the door, not expecting anyone. She pauses for a moment, her ears trying to detect the sound of a certain someone moving around upstairs and she breathes a sigh of relief when she hears nothing. He can be very irritable if he doesn't get the sleep he needs.

Her hands wipe themselves on her apron, covered in flour from the cookies she is making for her little one. She walks over to the front door, and smiles at the sight of her father standing there.

"Dad, hey!" she says brightly. "Come on in."

He accepts the invitation and follows her daughter inside her home, and to the kitchen.

"Is Li asleep then?" he questions, looking around the lower level of the house and realising just how quiet it is - other than the quiet music playing from Emma's phone.

Emma nods picking up her spoon and continuing to mix the ingredients together in the large mixing bowl. "He'll be awake soon though. He wanted cookies before he went to sleep and they seem to be one of only a few things I can apparently make."

David is quiet and when Emma looks up, he is shifting uncomfortably. Something that he very rarely does.

"Is everything all right, Dad?"

"I need to ask a favour of you, sweetheart." Emma smiles encouragingly at him to continue. He takes a deep breath. "You know that I have a weekly shift at the animal shelter; I'm actually working now. Well, we have one dog who cannot be kept there. We rescued him yesterday and he freaks out around other animals and pretty much all of us. He is just a puppy still and has been horribly mistreated.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking him for a while."

Emma's eyes blow wide. "Dad-"

"Liam would love him and could bring him out of his shell. He must have been hurt with the previous owners because any time we have reached out towards him, he has backed off. Perhaps seeing someone smaller and kinder will help."

Emma abandons the forming cookie dough in her attempts to protest.

"I've never had a dog before. I could screw it up so easily." she says.

David smiles softly. He moves forwards and his hands grip her upper arms gently.

"You won't. The puppy needs someone as kind as you, sweetheart."

Emma huffs, considering it. She knows his words about Li are true; her little boy is one of the kindest people she knows. She also knows that Liam Jones would adore to have a puppy to play with.

"All right..." she says a moment later. "We'll look after the pup."

A grin spreads across David's face. "That's great. I'll go and pick him up now."

"Now?!" Emma splutters. "I didn't realise it would be so quick."

"I can get you everything the puppy needs, Emma." David assures. "You're doing us a massive favour."

Emma crosses her arms over her chest. "All right. How long do you think you'll be?"

David slides his hands up to her shoulders. "I'll be about an hour, Emma. Thank you for this."

He kisses her forehead, smiles again and quickly leaves.

Over the next hour or so, Emma finishes, bakes and ices the cookies before managing to clean everything by the time David returns.

He passes her various bags, carrying in the large essentials himself. They place then down in the foyer and as David goes out to the car once more, Emma brings the last little items inside.

Emma is looking at some of the items when the sound of wailing makes her turn. David is carrying the cage the puppy is currently in, placing it gently on the floor. Emma kneels down and opens the door of the cage slowly. She glances up at David who gives her an encouraging nod.

She peers inside the cage and sees the small black Labrador shaking in fear. Reaching her hand inside, she lays her palm down near the pup, helping him get used to her scent; and show him she means no harm.

Very slowly, the pup moves forwards and sniffs her hand. A shy lick is bestowed to her fingers before he continues moving closer. Emma scratches behind his ear and extracts her hand completely from the cage. Cautiously, the puppy makes its way out of the cage. He looks at his surroundings and then sniffs Emma's knee. Soothed by her scent, he climbs up into her lap.

Emma smiles as she brings her new pup into her arms, scratching behind his ears. She can already feel that his shaking has practically ceased.

"He definitely likes you." David comments, crouching down. "He hasn't allowed anyone to pick him up willingly."

"Do you know how long we might have him for, Dad?"

Her father shrugs. "I'm not entirely sure." Emma can feel her lie detector go off very slightly, but she doesn't let it faze her. "Abandoned puppies aren't hugely common in Storybrooke."

"Is it something to mention at the Station?"

David shrugs again. "I'll pop in and see Killian before my shift finishes so I can let him know I brought the dog home safely."

Emma tilts her head in curiosity. "Killian knows about this?"

"Yeah, he does." David says. "I asked what he thought and he liked the sound of it. He wanted the final decision to be yours."

She smiles softly, not entirely surprised at her husband. She runs her hand over the pup's back as his head rests beneath her chin.

"Li is going to be ridiculously happy about this when he wakes up." she comments.

David laughs. "I'd be shocked if he wasn't. I'd better get going though, sweetheart. I will see you later and give your love to your mother and brother."

"Love you, Dad."

David smiles and returns the sentiment before leaving.

Once the door shuts, Emma tries to put the puppy back on the floor, but he whimpers and whines. She runs her hand over his back again to soothe him and stands up.

Footsteps sound on the stairs and Emma looks to see her little boy now awake, his hair adorably tousled.

"Where Ampy go?" he asks, his fists rubbing his eyes.

"Grandpa had to go but left us someone to look after for a while." Emma says, moving closer to her little one.

Liam's eyes grow wide in excitement. All tiredness is forgotten as he runs towards his mother. Emma steps back slightly.

"We have to be careful, Li." she says and he frowns up at her. "Grandpa left the puppy with us because he was hurt and alone. We are going to help him feel better. We can do that, can't we, baby?"

Liam grins, showing off his pearly whites.

"Yeah!" he exclaims.

Emma moves over to the couch, and they sit in front of it so they can lean back. Li kneels so he can pet the Lab, marvelling at his soft fur.

"First thing we have to do is give him a name." Emma says, her heart light at the sight of her boy so happy. "Have you got any ideas, monkey?"

Li continues stroking the dog, giggling when his fingers are licked. All of a sudden, the pup yips happily at him, tail thumping against Emma's leg.

"Jolly!" Liam exclaims and the puppy barks his agreement.

"Like Daddy's ship?" Emma asks. Liam nods enthusiastically which makes Emma laugh. "Well then, Jolly it is. There are some toys in the bags Grandpa brought in, do you want to see if Jolly will play?"

Liam gives no answer, instead choosing to run to the bags and boxes. He returns a minute later with a bright blue ball in hand. He sits in the middle of the room and Jolly eagerly climbs off Emma's lap. The ball is rolled towards him and Jolly nudges it back with his nose.

Emma smiles at the two of them, their bond already forming. She has a sneaking suspicion that Jolly has officially become a part of their little family.

10 years later, wrapped up in Killian's arms, she watches Liam and Charlie running around the garden with Jolly chasing them, knowing she was right.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	45. Brother

**A/N: Hello, hello! Welcome to another story! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and messages I have received! Thank you also to every one of you who have pressed the favourite and follow buttons!**

 **There is a chance that updates may not be regular for the next month or so. I have my auditions for universities next month and one in January which require a lot of preparation - one audition requires 2 Shakespeare monologues, 1 contemporary monologue, 1 musical theatre song with accompaniment and 1 song sun unaccompanied... that is a lot to wrap my mind around!**

 **Pre-warning - my next story is focused on the idea of potential miscarriage. I wanted to warn you guys beforehand and will do so before the story as well so anyone uncomfortable with the subject will not be surprised reading it.**

 **Apologies for any typos - there shouldn't be any but you know what computers are like!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

She wakes to an empty bed, the warmth of his body leeched from the sheets. Lifting her head, she checks the time and frowns when she sees that it is _04:17_ am. That frown deepens when she cannot recollect knowing her husband left their bed - each of them always alerting the other so they never panic.

A sharp noise from downstairs has her startled and Emma shoots up into a sitting position. Her sleep riddled mind cannot decipher what it is but knows that it wouldn't be Killian. He would rather everyone else slept if he has woken. Automatically, Emma clambers out of bed and cautiously moves out of the bedroom.

There is only the sound of her breathing, heavy in anticipation, as she walks down he corridor. That is until a loud crash, like glass shattering, spooks her; causing her body to jolt in surprise. Quickly, she moves towards Henry's room, meeting him as he hurriedly opens the door.

"What's going on?" he asks, his eyes wide. He looks behind her. "Where's Killian?"

Emma's lips fix in a grim line. "I don't know. He wasn't in bed but he would never make this much noise."

Pushing her son behind her, they move slowly downstairs. A light is on and it is too quiet considering the previous sounds. Emma raises her hands, ready to defend her family should the need arise.

They stop short of the kitchen where they see the source of all the commotion. Emma's hands drop heavily to her sides as her heart breaks.

Killian is kneeling on the floor, his head close to touching the floor as he leans over, and his hand and stump covering his ears. Broken glass surrounds him, as does the contents of the bottles he has smashed. His entire body is shaking as his emotions overwhelm him.

Henry quickly comes out from behind his mother. In the few years he has known the pirate, a handful of months since he became his step-father, he has never seen Killian so vulnerable; and it worries him greatly. Henry looks at Emma, giving her a look that says, _he needs you right now - help him_ , before he moves carefully past them and further into the kitchen. He grabs some hand towels and kitchen roll to start the clean up.

Emma kneels down in front of Killian, careful of the tiny pieces of glass everywhere. She doesn't touch him, just in case he cannot stand it. An attempt at grabbing his attention fails as his head remains bowed. Lifting her head, Emma meets Henry's gaze and he gives her an encouraging nod and soft smile.

She shifts closer, avoiding the glass. Her hands gently cover his hand and stump, and she breathes out a sigh of relief when he doesn't flinch or push her away.

"Kil?"

Emma lowers her hand, bringing his hand and stump into her lap. Her right hand raises and her fingers hook beneath his chin, lifting his head.

His eyes are unfocused and lined with silver that begins to overspill when their gazes meet. Killian falls forwards, into her body, and buries his face into the juncture where her neck meets her shoulder.

"Shh, shh." she coos, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and back. "I've got you, Kil."

Emma holds him as he shakes, not quite sobbing. She runs her hand through the hair at the back of her husband's head. hoping the ministrations will work; like they normally do. Her head rests against his.

Henry finishes mopping up the spilled liquid and goes to fetch the dustpan and brush to clean up the glass. His gaze flicks to his parents. He can see that Killian's shaking is still there, but has dramatically decreased as he calms.

"Are you all right, babe?" Emma whispers into her husband's ear.

He doesn't answer verbally, his hand snaking around her waist and squeezing instead. Emma's hand continues in his hair for a moment longer before she gently tugs on the strands. A few seconds pass before Killian lifts his head.

"Everything is okay. You're okay." Emma says against his cheek, kissing away his tears.

Their foreheads press together. Killian manages the slightest of nods, accepting her words. Emma gives him a soft smile before moving back and standing up.

"Careful of the glass." she warns softly. Killian is still quiet but heeds his wife's words. He grips her hand and allows her to guide him to the stairs, where she pushes on his shoulders and he sits on the bottom step. "I'll be just a moment."

Emma then moves back over to Henry. Using her magic, she removes the rest of the glass. Henry bins the shards he has managed to collect before dropping the dustpan and brush on the table.

"Go back to bed. I'll sort anything else out when it is a decent hour. Killian needs me right now, and you need sleep."

Henry nods. Emma kisses his forehead as he passes her and she watches with a light heat when he hugs Killian tightly. She approaches Killian when Henry tugs himself up the stairs, and stands in front of him. His arms go around her hips as his face presses into her stomach.

She holds him close, waiting for when he is ready. She is unsure how much time has passed when he pulls back. Emma's right hand pushes his hair back from his face.

"What happened?"

Killian sighs, resisting the urge to avert his gaze.

"Despite everything, this day is still hard. It's a habit now."

Emma considers the date and when she realises what he means, a sad smile is released. She kisses his head before encouraging him to stand so they can return to bed themselves.

When they reach their bedroom, Emma helps Killian into bed and then climbs over him so she can bring him snugly into her body beneath the covers. His head becomes cushioned on her breast.

"Liam may have been a bit of a bastard when I met him," Emma begins, earning a weak chuckle from her husband. "but I know that he was just like you - stubborn to the core. He was a good man in the end and I believe that you should remember the happier times with him, not the sad ones."

"It has always been so hard."

"Liam was finally able to move on. He would want you to do the same."

Killian exhales sharply against her skin. "Even after centuries, I cannot let it go."

Emma kisses his forehead. "It's all right." she says, her voice soft. "It is all right to hold onto those things. I did the same for Henry's birthday for years."

Killian shifts, better tangling their legs together. He threads their fingers together too. Absentmindedly, his thumb runs over her wedding rings.

"I've never noticed you out of sorts on the lad's birthday."

Emma shrugs, free hand drifting to Killian's hair once again.

"After I found my family, I realised it didn't help me. I just had to remind myself of who I have around me."

Killian presses a kiss to her chest and squeezes her hand within his own. They are silent for a few minutes, and they start wondering whether the other has fallen asleep.

"What happened in the kitchen earlier?" Emma questions. Killian tenses slightly. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"I was going to drink myself numb like I used to but became angry with myself - I felt that I would be disappointing you and Henry if I did - and ended up throwing the bottles on the floor. I'm really sorry, Swan."

Emma hushes him. She kisses his head again.

"You don't have to apologise. I'm here with you, Henry is here with you. Liam is proud of you and who you've become; just like I am."

Killian sits and twists so he can kiss Emma deeply, lovingly, reverently. Once they split a few minutes later, breathless and light, Killian replaces his head on Emma's breast.

"Sleep now, Killian. We'll get through the day together, you'll be all right."

Killian nods and steadily grows heavy against her as he falls asleep. Emma remains awake, holding him close and reminding him that he is no longer alone.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	46. Move

**A/N: Hello, hello! I am SO SORRY for this update being a day late. Life seriously got in the way. I do hope to get the next update out on time but the next few weeks are very important for me so they may be slightly delayed.**

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews, and pressing those follow and favourite buttons!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: This story d** **iscusses intra-uterine foetal death (baby dying in the womb) If you are uncomfortable reading about this subject, _PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS UPDATE. I do not want to make anyone read something they are uncomfortable with. _ Next week's will be a lighter topic.**

 **I apologise for any typos - I just wanted to get this out for you guys.**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Killian walks in the front door - after spending most of his afternoon at the docks sorting out the Jolly Roger - to the sound of loud music playing from their stereo, something that only tends to happen when Emma is frustrated and needs to let off steam. His wife comes into view, hurriedly drinking a glass of orange juice whilst pacing. He turns off the stereo before approaching Emma, cautiously.

He frowns when she turns towards him with panic on her features. He places his hand on her arm, stilling her movements.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asks, his voice low; aimed to comfort.

Emma shakes her head, moving to the counter and refilling her glass, surprising Killian. She takes a large gulp before slowly moving to the living room. Killian follows closely behind her. He watches as she places her glass on the coffee table before he turns her body towards him.

"Swan, you're worrying me, and you should be resting." His eyes dart down to her protruding stomach between them. "You have just under two months left and I know that you prefer sitting down because of your back pain giving you trouble; which doesn't explain you moving around so much."

Emma shakes her head again, her panic controlling her.

"I _need_ to feel them."

Killian's frown deepens. "What do you mean?"

He guides her to the couch and tells her to sit. Reluctantly, she does and Killian sits beside her, his palm resting on her upper thigh as his thumb strokes over the material of her leggings.

"I've barely felt the baby today." she whispers.

"Surely it is natural to not feel them all the time." Killian says, his heart thudding against his ribs. He's read bundles of baby books, he knows that there is always the possibility of something going wrong...

Emma places her hands on the bump. "It is but I haven't felt them for a few hours - I've tried everything and still felt nothing."

Killian quickly kisses her temple. "Relax, Emma." he soothes, hand resting on the top of her bump. "It could simply be because you are worrying. Relax, sweet."

Emma shifts her left hand to grip his right. She fixes her gaze on the appendages, remaining silent. Killian, not entirely sure what to do, pulls his jacket open with his hook and regrettably slides his hand from Emma's to reach for his mobile phone. He kisses Emma's temple again before browsing his contact list and making a call, putting his phone on loud speaker.

She picks up after a few rings.

" _Killian, hi! How are you and Emma?"_ Snow's voice is bright and bubbly.

"Hey, Snow. Are you doing anything at the moment?"

There is a definitive shift in the mood of the phone call. Killian looks at his wife and sees her eyes screwed shut.

" _I'm not, no. David has Neal and is about to go out to the horses before we start making dinner."_ Snow says, her tone more cautious.

"Can you come over, or we could come to you?" Killian puts his left arm around Emma's shoulders. She burrows her face into his shoulder.

There is rustling and murmured voices. " _I'll be right over and be as quick as I can_."

The call ends and Killian pockets his phone. He stands up and turns to face Emma.

"Lie down a little while, love, just as your mother travels to us." Killian mumbles, encouraging her to lay on her left side.

"What if we've lost-"

"Hush now, Emma." Killian soothes, placing a small pillow beneath her bump to make her more comfortable. "You have been moving around a lot. Perhaps you rocked Baby to sleep - I read that it was quite common in one of those books Snow gave me."

Emma's eyes fill with tears and he kneels beside the couch. His hook comes to rest upon her bump as his hand pushes her hair back, and his fingers run against her scalp.

"There is nothing to worry about." Killian says, reassuring Emma, and himself. He cannot face the idea of _anything_ happening to their child. "Everything is all right."

Emma sniffles and shuts her eyes. Her hands scramble to grip his hook against her bump. Killian's hand continues to move in her hair as Emma tries to remain calm and hopes that the baby makes even the slightest movement.

Just one _tiny_ movement.

It is unclear how much time has passed when they hear the sound of the front door opening. Snow quickly joins them by the couch.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Emma sniffles, trying her hardest not to cry. Her eyes slowly open, so she can look at her mother. Killian shifts over, closer to his wife's head, and Snow kneels before her daughter.

"I'm worried about the baby." Emma whispers, her voice shaking. "They haven't moved today."

Snow frowns. It is common knowledge in their family that Emma can be in considerable discomfort most days, thanks to the baby's movements. Snow had been the same with Emma, and has empathised with her daughter and tried to help as much as possible.

"When was the last time you felt them move?" Snow questions, her right hand reaching up to smooth over the bump her growing grandchild resides in.

"Last night. I've tried everything to get them moving."

Snow looks at Killian, barely veiled fear in her eyes, before looking back at Emma.

"Keep resting, honey." she says, then gestures for Killian to follow her.

They go to the kitchen, talking in hushed tones.

"I'm really worried about her, about them both." Killian admits.

"Me too. That child of yours is usually quite active." Snow says, sparing a glance in Emma's direction. "There may not be anything wrong and the baby is just asleep from Emma's movements. But, we need to get her to the hospital - to appease her mind at least. The stress isn't helping either of them."

Killian runs his hand through his hair. "Are they going to be all right?"

Snow steps forwards and grasps his upper arms, making him look at her.

"They are _both_ absolutely fine and any mother has a right to panic in these situations - _just in case_. Now, I will contact the hospital to let them know we are coming in, then I will drive us."

Killian nods, then leaves Snow to make the call. He returns to Emma and resumes kneeling in front of her.

"Let's get you up, love." he says, his voice incredibly soft. "Your mother is calling the hospital so we can prove our little one is being rather lazy - just like their older brother had a tendency to be."

He moves to help her up into a sitting position but her words still him.

"What if I've done something?" she says. "What if I've done something wrong and... and... _killed_ our baby...?"

Killian quickly cups her cheek and her eyes fix to his.

"You listen to me, Mrs Jones." he says, passionately. "Our baby is absolutely fine and playing games with us. You have done _nothing_ wrong and everything right."

Emma looks at her husband with such fear and pain.

"You trust me, don't you?" Killian says, his hand stroking back her hair with the upmost tenderness.

"With everything I am." Emma replies, her voice small.

"Can you trust me and my words now?"

Emma visibly hesitates, averting her gaze from Killian for a few moments. When she looks back at him, she nods. Killian leans forwards and gently kisses her. Once they draw back, Killian helps her sit up.

Killian entwines their fingers. Emma takes a steadying breath as their hands settle on her bump.

"Let's go and see our little one."

...

Emma sits, bouncing her knee anxiously in the empty waiting room. Killian's hand is held tightly within her own.

They had arrived at the hospital ten minutes prior and ben asked to wait as their midwife was finishing up an appointment. Snow had been absolutely livid that their situation was being ignored, but Emma calmed her down - insisting it would only be a few minutes. She has been sitting beside her daughter, gripping her other hand and wishing that there was nothing wrong.

"Emma Jones?" a voice calls and Killian immediately stands to help her up.

"I'll wait here, honey." Snow says, her eyes following them.

Emma smiles weakly in response and walks with Killian into the room. Their midwife, Betty, smiles warmly at them, gesturing for them to take a seat beside her desk as she shuts the door.

"It's good to see you two again." the midwife starts, sitting down herself. "What brings you in to see me?"

Emma's eyes automatically line with tears and Killian grips her hand tighter.

"Baby hasn't been moving." she says, her voice thick.

Betty reigns in her frown, wanting more information. "Sometimes babies are lazy as growing is very hard work for them." She looks at Emma's features, recognising that she is terrified of the possibilities of losing her baby. "When did you last feel movement?"

"Last night, maybe around midnight." Emma says. "I've tried everything but I've not... not felt anything."

Betty nods. "Let's get you up on the bed and we'll do a scan, Emma; see what Baby Jones is up to."

Emma looks at Killian who gives her an encouraging smile. With his help, she readies herself for the scan; pulling her large shirt up and the waistband of her leggings down a bit. Killian sits in the chair beside her, their joint hand resting against his lips.

Betty gives the customary warning about the temperature of the gel now the bump is bared and places the wand against Emma's skin. Unable to look at the screen, fearing the worst, Emma turns her head towards Killian and squeezes her eyes shut.

There is a long stretch of time where all that is heard is the low hum of the machines and the tense breathing from the prospective parents.

"Emma." Betty's voice is soft.

It just makes Emma more tense, more fearful about her child's fate. Betty says her name again but Emma still does not open her eyes.

"Emma, sweetheart, it's all right." Killian encourages and she concedes.

Emma turns her head towards the screen, eyes now open, and she gasps. The sight of her baby is one that always leaves her in awe. Betty smiles and with the touch of a button, the sound of a fluttering heartbeat fills the room.

"Baby is doing amazing, Emma." Betty says, her smile remaining.

All at once, it is too much. Emma immediately bursts into tears, her relief overwhelming.

The baby is fine - no, doing _amazing_. They're fine. Not dead. Alive. Alive. Alive, alive, alive.

Not dead.

Not gone.

Killian stands and hugs her body to him as best as he can, without getting the gel all over himself. She buries her face into his shoulder, muffling her sobs. Their baby is fine, _alive!_

After a few minutes, Emma calms enough to draw back from her husband's body and lies back against the pillows. She looks at Betty.

"I'm sorry."

Betty kindly shakes her head. "No, Emma, you have no reason to apologise. You've had quite a scare and that reaction is nothing but normal for all mothers."

Emma lets out a breath.

"I told you our little lad or lass was absolutely fine." Killian says, kissing Emma's cheek.

"Baby is developing nicely and the heartbeat sounds very good." Betty says, putting the wand aside, the screen frozen on the baby.

"Then why no movement?" Killian asks, confused. His hand runs up and down Emma's thigh, her legs spread slightly as her feet are planted on the table. Emma's been terrified at the possibilities."

Betty smiles sympathetically. "Babies can be very clever within the womb. They can sense their mother's emotions and react differently - in this case, Baby has decided that they would be lazy.

"Also, I think that your magic may have come in to play with this too."

"My magic?" Emma's tone of voice is surprised. "I know that it hasn't been the most reliable recently, but you that that it has done something to my baby?"

"No, no, no!" Betty soothes quickly. "If anything, I think it is protecting your baby. It took me longer to find them than it should have - the picture was fuzzy as if something else was covering them."

Emma's brows draw together. She accepts the tissues that Killian hands her to wipe away the gel from her stomach.

"Why would my magic be _protecting_ them?"

"I'm not entirely sure because I have never seen this before." Betty admits. "It is possible that it is linked to any worries you may have as you near the end of your pregnancy, which every mother has regardless of the amount of children they have."

"So, this was because Emma's magic - unnecessarily - protected the baby enough that no movement could be felt?" Killian looks questioningly at the midwife.

"I believe so, yes. However, if the lack of movement continues I want you to come back immediately so we can ensure there is nothing else going on."

Emma nods in understanding, pulling her shirt down now that the gel is all wiped off.

"Thank you, Betty; truly." she says to her midwife.

Betty stands and pats Emma's knee. A soft smile resides on her lips.

"You are very welcome. Now, you two take all the time you need in here - you were my last patients. I'll get a couple of copies of the ultrasound at the front desk ready for you; it may help you out."

Emma smiles warmly at Betty and watches as she leaves. As soon as the door shuts, a tense breath leaves her. Her hands raises and push back her slightly mussed hair.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Killian asks, shifting closer.

Emma nods and tries to sit up but fails in her drained state. Her pirate swiftly springs into action and helps her sit and swing her legs down. He steps forwards so her knees hug his hips. Their foreheads come together, as do their hands upon the bump.

"I was worrying about being a good mother." Emma admits after a few lengthened minutes. "I think that is what all this has been about."

Killian nudges her nose with his own. "You are a fantastic mother, Emma. You have nothing to be worrying about."

Emma sighs. "I've never raised a baby before and couldn't stop thinking about how I never held Henry, just gave him away. Besides, it is easier to be a mother when your child can do everything for themselves."

"I'm the same, darling, that's why I have been reading every book your mother has given me." Killian says, a slight laugh escaping. "But, we are in this together."

Emma shuts her eyes but they fly open when she feels a strong nudge against their entwined hands.

"I think someone agrees with their papa." Emma says.

"I think so." Killian says simply.

They share a laugh, warm breath fanning over each other's faces, when the baby kicks again.

"You trusted my words before," Killian mumbles to his wife. "you can trust them again. You are a fantastic mother and when our little one arrives, they will know nothing but love from their absolutely amazing, wonderful-"

"And this is where I stop you." Emma says, drawing back once she kisses the tip of his nose. "We should go. Mum will be worried."

"Just one thing before we do."

Killian leans forwards and deeply kisses her. Her free hand rises to cup his cheek and keep him close as their lips become more tender against each other.

"Come on then, Mrs Jones." he says once they've caught their breath.

He helps her off the table and they exit the room. Snow jumps up the second she sees them and rushes over.

"What did your midwife say?" she asks, her tone cautious.

A huge smile consume Emma's face. "They're fine. They're absolutely fine."

Snow is quick to open her arms and draw both Emma and Killian into a crushing hug.

"Thank goodness for that."

Emma closes her eyes and breathes out a soft sigh.

 _'They're all right. They're all right... No, they're_ perfect.'

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	47. Goodbye

**A/N: Hello, hello guys! Long time, no see! I am so sorry for my absence. My life has been extremely hectic recently - I had my first audition on Tuesday and I have my next one on Wednesday! Eek!** **Thank you so much for all your reviews and for pressing the follow/favourite buttons. I really appreciate all the support you guys give me! Thanks to my lack of time, I'm unable to post tomorrow - hence the post today! It is also potentially containing typos as I haven't much time to proof it properly! If anything terrible stands out, let me know and I will fix it!**

 **This story is based off a prompt from** louloumpu **\- thank you, my lovely! This story is a monster compared to the others but I feel like it needed to be. Some people may need a tissue...**

 **I have received a few messages and I just wanted to quickly say something to everyone. As you know, I have been writing some stories about more hard hitting subjects. In the messages, I have been told that I am insensitive and am "not allowed" to write about such things. Personally, I think it is very important to face more taboo subjects instead of skirting around them or ignoring them completely. Whilst in many cases, I have not personally experienced the subject matter, I feel it is important to discuss them through my writing. I do my very best with them, researching for hours on end to ensure that I do the subject justice instead of guessing everything. If you really want me to stop writing about such hard hitting subjects, let me know and I can alert you before I post them. For those enjoying those stories, thank you for your support!**

 **Well, that is the end of an extra long author's note! Enjoy the story!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma wakes feeling as if she has fallen from the roof of Granny's before being hit by a car driven by an angry Zelena. Her head pounds viciously ad her entire body aches as if being forced under immense pressure. She opens her eyes by immediately shuts them, the light in the bedroom far too bright. An almost overwhelming feeling of nausea consumes her and she lays utterly still, hoping it will pass.

The bed dips beside her, Killian placing her morning cocoa down on her bedside table.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Killian says, smiling down at his girlfriend. He simply assumes that she is slowly waking up, knowing that his Swan does not enjoy mornings. "Any preferences for breakfast? Whatever your heart desires."

Emma's arm slowly shifts and he lifts her hand up. His lips press delicately to her pulse point.

 _'That's not right_.' Killian thinks, frowning. Emma's pulse is faint as if she has sustained a wounds and is bleeding out heavily. He knows that feeling after many a sailor experiencing it after battles. His love's pulse is nowhere near as strong as it should be.

He holds her hand against his chest with his stump and lays his palm flat on her forehead. A hiss escapes him and he swiftly draws his hand back.

Emma is burning up.

"Swan, can you open your eyes for me?"

Emma makes a slight noise of protest, so quiet that Killian wonders just how much effort she has to put into it. But, when Killian slides his hand down to cup her cheek, she forces her eyes to open. He sees just how pained and unfocused her gaze is as they slip closed again.

"Rest, sweetheart." he mumbles, pressing a kiss to her forehead; far too warm.

Concern bubbles strongly within him. Emma had been absolutely fine when he had awakened a mere hour ago and he had kisses her forehead as he left their bed. Her temperature now feels like she is at the very height of a terrible - and possibly life threatening - fever, not the beginning.

With a worried glance, he stands and walks until he is outside their bedroom, the door quietly shutting behind him. Delving into the pocket of his pyjama bottoms, his hand pulls out his mobile phone. There is one person who immediately comes to mind, and he prays to any God listening that she can help.

" _Killian, what a surprise!"_ Snow says, her voice bubbly and upbeat. " _What can I do for you?"_

"I need your help." he says, not caring in the slightest that he sounds utterly desperate. "Emma's sick."

" _I'm sure you can handle a cold or stomach bug, Killian."_

"This isn't normal." Killian's heartrate speeds up, the intensity forming an ache in his chest. His voice has grown smaller too, his mind unable to stop conjuring horrible potential outcomes. "She was absolutely fine when I woke up but I've just gone in to wake her for her breakfast and she has a terrible fever."

He continues to explain but stops when he hears a loud thump. It is quickly followed by the sound of retching. Killian rushes back into the bedroom, then the adjoining bathroom where she is hunched over the toilet. Giving a brief explanation to Snow, he puts his mobile on loudspeaker and balances it on the edge of the sink before gathering up Emma's hair and kneeling behind her.

"Let it all out, Swan. It's all right." he soothes as she retches again, spitting once she finishes.

His stump runs up and down her spine to help calm her. Killian is about to talk to Snow again, the woman in question freaking out slightly, when his girlfriend's body slumps and falls back against him. Reminding himself to stay calm, he shifts backwards so he can see her face.

What he does see at the corner of her mouth, however, sends a deep shock of fear into his heart.

"Snow?" His voice is utterly broken; vulnerable.

" _Killian? What's wrong?!"_ Snow questions instantly.

He swallows thickly. "I need you come over immediately."

 _"I'm coming right now."_ she says, her own panic conveying over the line. " _David is going to drive me. I'll stay on the phone in case something happens."_

As Snow travels to Emma's house, Killian cradles Emma in his lap. He wipes her face with a cold cloth, taking special care to remove the blood from the corner of her mouth; willing it to vanish from existence. Her skin has paled considerably and panic is very quickly settling in.

He isn't sure how much time has passed when the front door slams and feet pound upstairs. Snow appears in a burst of worry and her eyes seek out her daughter.

"She... she needs to go to the hospital." Snow says, taking in Emma's appearance, before she notices the blood on the cloth. "Now. We have to take her now. David is waiting in the car. You grab what you need."

She moves so she is beside him and brings Emma into her lap. Killian presses a kiss to his girlfriend's heated cheek, then stands and goes to collect what he needs. He returns a matter of minutes later with his brace secured, his hook residing in its usual place, and his jacket on over his sleep shirt. He also has one of Emma's cardigans over his shoulder, and socks on his feet.

"Is she going to be all right." Killian asks, his voice incredible small as he brings Emma back into his arms.

Snow drapes the cardigan over Emma's prone form. "We need to go."

Pushing down his pain, they move downstairs; grateful that Henry is currently at Regina's so he doesn't have to see his mother in such a condition. Killian steps into his boots and walks out the front door as Snow holds it open.

David rushes out of the car to open the door for his friend. Carefully, the pirate sits in the back of Snow's car and holds his love tightly against him, Neal's seat is on the other side of the car, the baby himself fast asleep.

"We will get there as soon as we possibly can." David says and promptly begins to drive.

They must break a variety of traffic laws along the way, but none of it matters to them. Emma's life is hanging in the balance and they _need_ to save her.

Arriving at the hospital, Snow accompanied Killian in the Accident and Emergency department.

"We need a doctor here!" Snow shouts. "Now!"

A lanky man runs up to them, his doctor's coat flaring behind him and his mop of black hair a mess. He glances down at Emma before gesturing to follow him.

They end up in a private room.

"Place her down on the bed." the doctor instructs Killian. "I'm Doctor Jared Finkle, by the way. Now, what happened to our Sherriff?"

His question is ignored as Emma stirs just as she is placed upon the covers. She whimpers loudly, closing her eyes tightly. Her hands shake, propelling Killian to grasp one in his own.

"What is it, Emma?" Killian asks.

She whimpers again. "Hurts." Her voice is strangled, weak.

That's when he notices the increasing volume of sweat beading on and sliding off her skin.

Doctor Finkle moves to Emma's other side, her left, to try and examine her.

"Emma, I'm the doctor who is looking after you. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"E...ev...every..."

"It's all right." Finkle soothes, understanding well enough. He moves to check her temperature and frowns deeply. "How long has she had the fever?"

"It wasn't there when I woke up. An hour later, I went to wake her up and she was burning up. That might have been... twenty minutes ago at most, perhaps."

Finkle frowns before picking up Emma's wrist to measure her pulse. His frown deepens and concern covers his features as he gently places her arm back down.

"I'm going to need Doctor Whale's assistance. I will be as quick as I can."

Finkle leaves and a moment later, David rushes in; Neal on his hip, sleepy head turned into his neck. He looks at his daughter as she shakes and whimpers on the bed.

"What's going on?" he questions, and Snow answers, Killian calming Emma down. "But, she's been fine - hasn't she, Killian?"

The pirate in question looks up at his mate "In the week we've been back from the Underworld together, Emma has had plenty of sleep, has eaten properly, and been absolutely fine. I don't understand what is going on. I just... I can't lose her."

Snow moves to Killian. She raises her hand and squeezes his shoulder.

"We'll find out, Killian." she says confidently, even if she doesn't feel like it.

Just in that moment, Victor Whale walking in with Finkle following behind.

"Other than everything you have already mentioned so far to my colleague," Whale speaks as he checks Emma himself. "what else has affected Emma?"

"She vomited and then fell unconscious." Killian says. "There... there was blood on the corner of her mouth too."

Whale's head snaps up at the word _blood_. He calls for another doctor before relaying multitudes of medical terms that the Charming and Killian miss. All of a sudden, medical professionals flock into the room and Emma's family are pushed out by Whale into the corridor, Killian's connection with Emma rudely broken.

"I can't leave her." Killian objects, trying to push past to get back to his love. His heart broken at the sound of her cry when he was pulled away from her. Snow stops him with a hand to his chest. She gives him a placating look and he stops; for the moment, anyway.

"Her heartbeat is weak, and incredibly slow." Whale says, glancing back into the room. "The height of her fever is concerning, but what is critical is the fact that you found blood from her mouth. It suggests internal bleeding but there is no obvious cause for it. What do you think could have caused this?"

They all look between each other. No one is sure.

"She was the Dark One, as you know," Snow says. "and after that, we went to the Underworld to rescue Killian."

Whale's eyes widen. "That's it - it must be. The Underworld could be the cause."

"What do you mean? We're all fine and we were down there together." David says, confused.

"Emma was the Dark One for six or seven weeks?" Whale asks and the other three nod. "She went all that time without sleeping meaning her body was exhausted when you went to the Underworld. It is highly likely that she picked something up down there as her body was weaker and more susceptible."

Killian sags. "This is my fault."

Snow is quick to reassure him. "No, Killian. This is _not_ your fault."

The pirate remains quiet, his heart cracking painfully. Snow remains at his side, silently supporting him.

"So, what can we do to help her?" David questions, shifting his grip on his son.

"We will try to help her relax as she is clearly in a great deal of discomfort, sedate her if need be, and then run what tests we can." Whale says, crossing his arms over his chest. "We will do our best to get her vitals up but I cannot guarantee anything. You need to prepare yourselves."

"You cannot be suggesting..." Snow trails off, heart sinking.

"Emma's pulse is extremely weak and at this rate, there is a chance she may not survive long enough for us to finish our testing. We will keep you informed, but for now I need you to wait in the waiting room as we try to determine what is going on."

Snow begins to sob, turning towards David, as Whale returns to Emma. David has tears sliding down his cheeks and realises that in the panic, no one has informed Henry. He passes Neal to his mother so he can retrieve his mobile.

Killian remains frozen on the spot, tears of his own beading at his jaw and falling to the floor. The bright lights and smell of disinfectant becomes overwhelming.

' _I've only just been reunited with her. Death has already separated us enough... why does it keep happening?!'_

David looks at his family as he raises his phone to his ear.

"Regina, we need you and Henry to come to the hospital immediately." he says, his voice thick and hardly sounding like himself.

" _Why? What's going on?"_

"It's... it's Emma."

...

Ignoring the tubes and wires, Henry hugs his mother tightly. Her breathing is fast and shallow as if, no matter how hard she tries, she cannot grasp it. Killian is standing behind him and when he hears the harsh cries from the lad, he places his hand on Henry's shoulder. Initially, Henry flinches at the touch before turning and crying into Killian's chest.

Whale had come in around an hour previously looking saddened. The tests had highlighted as nothing being amiss, meaning that it could not have been caused by a virus she may have contracted in the Underworld. All forms of treatment they have attempted have been ineffective and Emma was slowly slipping away, meaning there was nothing they could do. They had intended to run more tests but Emma was on the precipice and could have passed during them – no one wanted that.

Killian had pushed the doctor roughly against the wall, sobbing profusely and demanding that he try something – _anything_ – else to bring her back to them, to him. He refused to take no for an answer and had to be pulled away, into the arms of David who help him up and steady as his grief crushed him. Snow had tried, through her tears, to gently persuade Whale to try something else; but even she failed.

Nothing could be done. Not even magic worked to save her.

So, they began saying their goodbyes.

David and Snow went first, individually hugging their daughter's prone form and saying just how much they love her, wishing they could have done more to save her. Regina had gone next, attempting a few more spells, each more desperate than the last, before admitting defeat. She promised to look after Henry and help him grow into the man they've all glimpsed. Before moving away to stand with the Charmings, Regina also apologised for all the crap she has given her, and forgiven Emma in return. She wanted Emma to know that she is truly grateful for the impact the Saviour had in her life – even if she never admitted it, or denied it, before.

Now, only Killian is left as Henry has said his sudden and heart-breaking goodbye.

He leans his head against Henry's before tenderly passing him over to Regina, who instantly wraps her arms around her boy. Cautiously, Killian approaches the bed and sits on the edge. He brings her hand onto his lap, his thumb tenderly tracing over her knuckles.

"You saved me, Swan… back in the Underworld. You restored that tiny piece of ambrosia that Hades missed and _saved_ me. We returned together and this past week has been amazing, and I would not have changed a single moment of it."

Killian takes a deep breath, trying to keep his voice steady. This is the hardest goodbye he has ever had to do. His hand shifts so he pushes back her sweat-matted hair.

Emma's breathing has turned to a frighteningly light wheezing, and he leans in closer; almost willing her to breathe, breathe, _breathe_.

"You, Emma Swan, are the first person I have loved with my entire being. Knowing that… that our future together is no longer possible… I promise to only be the man that you firmly believe I am. I want to make you proud, always; even if… if you aren't here."

He takes a minute to compose himself, frantically blinking away tears that monumentally blur his vision.

"I can't help but think this is my fault. That all this is the price for restoring the ambrosia – for bringing me back." Killian continues. "If I had any inkling that this would happen, then I would never have allowed you to save me – because my life is not worth yours. Especially if you aren't here to share it with me, Emma."

The wheezing becomes less frequent which sends Killian into a panic. He quickly looks at the Charmings, Regina and Henry before returning his gaze to his love.

"To say I love you is an understatement, sweetheart. There are no words that can truly express the depth of my feelings for you and… those feelings will never fade. I can promise you that. I love you so much, Emma.

"And now I have to say goodbye… which I never wanted to do. I just…"

A loud beeping startles them all and Killian looks at the machine responsible. The heartrate monitor is beeping shrilly with the figures on the screen glowing an ominous red. Killian looks back down at his girlfriend and can see that the rise and fall of her chest is practically non-existent now.

"You will never leave me, Emma, just as I will never leave you." he mumbles before leaning down. His lips hover above hers, the tips of their noses brushing. There isn't enough time, they never had enough time… Killian's eyes slide shut. "We always find each other, and always will."

He closes the gap between them, and the moment their lips touch, the heartrate monitor releases a long, continuous whine that signals the end…

…before returning to normal in a matter of seconds. A bright burst of rainbow light extends from them and a deep gasp of breath releases itself from Emma.

"Swan?" Killian stutters in utter surprise.

The woman in question grins, her chest heaving with new breath, and she brings her hands up to cup his cheeks.

"You saved me." Emma says.

Killian lets out a laugh and presses a kiss to her palm. "I think that makes us even now, love."

Emma's laughter as a result of his words is perhaps the best thing Killian has ever heard.

"I knew it!" Henry exclaims as he rushes over to his mother. "I knew you were True Love!"

He hugs Emma to him tightly, Emma equally returning the embrace.

"I love you, Mum." he says into her shoulder before pulling back with a wide grin. "Don't do that again."

"You make it sound like I had a choice." Emma says lightly, but sobers instantly. "But, I would never willingly leave you, Henry; any of our family."

Henry nods and steps aside so his grandparents, one after the other, can embrace their revived daughter with gusto. They all break apart when Whale comes into the room. A dumbfounded expression crosses his face as he sees Emma and the state of her wellbeing.

"I felt the wave of magic and half expected you to be dead, if I am perfectly honest." he says, nodding as Killian steps back so he can check on his patient. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, drained." Emma says simply. "But, I suppose that it natural when you've practically died."

"No pain?" Whale questions, finishing his basic checks.

"Slight headache, but nothing else." Emma says, settling back heavily against the pillows.

"All right. I will have a nurse check up on you soon and adjust everything accordingly, but I am happy to say your vitals are almost normal now. Make sure you rest, Emma. Your body needs it after such an ordeal."

Emma nods and watches Whale leave the room.

"What exactly happened?" she asks her family.

"Within an hour, you had a raging fever. You threw up and it had traces of blood." Killian says, sitting back on the edge of the bed. "Before I kissed you, your breath had all but left you."

Emma pushes herself up, strain evident in her shaking arms, and looks at everyone.

"What caused it?"

"No one knows." Snow says, pushing Emma's hair back. There is no relief like it, the sort that flows through Snow's body. "Nothing came up on the tests."

"What about magic?" Emma asks, gaze moving to Regina.

The Queen shrugs. "I tried saving you but nothing worked. I couldn't sense any spell already on you either."

"So… what caused me to be on the brink of death?" Emma asks again, needing to know an answer.

"We have absolutely no idea, Emma." Regina says. "I can have a look in my books though. There may be something there to explain."

"Thank you, Regina."

The Queen smiles at her and then Henry, who grins up at her before returning to Emma.

"Are you hungry, Mum?" he asks Emma, who smile tiredly.

"A little bit, but I know you are asking because _you_ are hungry, mister."

Henry smiles sheepishly. "Perhaps. I am growing after all. I can try to smuggle you some chocolate."

Emma smiles at her son's enthusiasm. " _Milk Duds?_ "

Her son bows cheekily. "I shall see what I can do."

"I'll go with him, sweetheart." David says, adjusting a squirming Neal. "A certain someone needs changing."

"I think we'll all get something to eat and give you two some time to talk." Snow says, prompting everyone out the door.

"I'll have to get your mother to clear a room more often." Killian comments a moment later.

Emma laughs and takes hold of Killian's hand. He instantly shuffles closer to her and places a reverent kiss to her palm.

"So, True Love's Kiss." Emma says, a goofy grin spreading across her face. "I never thought I would be lucky enough to have it myself."

Killian leans in close, nudging her nose with his own, their gazes locking.

"Well, you'd better believe it." he says before kissing her once, twice, three times. "I love you, my darling."

Emma slips her hand from his so both cup the sides of her true love's face, the scratchiness of his beard a comfortable familiar sensation.

"I love you too, my pirate."

…

He stands confused as bright white surrounds him on all sides. An uneasiness settles in his chest as it brings back memories from nearly two weeks ago; loneliness, uncertainty. Killian looks down at himself and sees that he is still in his pyjama bottoms and t-shirt, his stump clear from his brace and hook.

"Must be dreaming then." he says to himself, able to recollect falling asleep with Emma tucked safely within his arms.

"Not entirely." a male voice says behind him.

Killian turns quickly and cautiously looks over the man before him in flowing robes.

"Who are you?"

The man smiles. "My name is Zeus, and you, Killian Jones have caused a great deal of strife with my brother in the Underworld."

Killian crosses his arms over his chest; a defensive gesture.

"Perhaps Hades should be grateful he still has his manhood after he lied to us and we managed to stop him leaving the Underworld."

"Yes, I know all about the miracle ambrosia and Emma Swan."

"What do you mean?" Killian asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Magic always comes with a price, Captain. Emma chose to revive that piece of ambrosia knowing such a thing."

"Don't talk in riddles." Killian says in frustration. "Is this my fault then?"

Zeus shakes his head, clasping his hands in front of him.

"The price was unclear for everyone, so I gave it a nudge in the right direction."

Killian's eyes blow wide after a moment - Zeus' words registering.

" _You_ are the reason Emma almost died a few days ago?!"

"It was necessary t-"

Zeus is swiftly cut off when Killian punches him full force in the face. He winces and shakes out his hand as his knuckles sting.

"You are aware that you've just assaulted a God." Zeus comments, straightening up. "That comes with great consequences."

Killian opens his arms bravely in invitation. "Go ahead, mate. You've just pissed off a fearsome pirate by messing with his girl; his _True Love._ You should just count yourself lucky I don't have my hook right now."

Zeus raises his hands in a placating gesture. "I had to ensure it was worth it?"

"That what was worth it?"

"Emma defied everything to save you when you were dead." Zeus says. "In most cases, a life is demanded in exchange but I tried something else. Emma would have died, but True Love's Kiss prevented that."

"Why? Why not test me in a different way? Emma has been through enough in her life."

"It proved that you are meant to be together and I found an alternative way to pay the price." Zeus explains.

"What is the price?" Killian asks. He is curious, but also very cautious; and understandably so.

"You and Emma can never save each other from death again." the god says. Killian can't help but think it isn't so bad. "I know that you have done it multiple times in the past, but from now on, death is permanent for both of you."

Killian nods, a smile forming. "We don't intend to continue this way. No more death until it is our time."

Zeus smiles. "Having True Love is rare, Killian. Don't waste this opportunity given to you."

"Trust me, mate. We're staying together - no more goodbyes from either of us." Killian says, thinking about holding Emma in his arms once more.

"Then it is time to take you where you belong."

...

Killian wakes with a loud gasp, dislodging Emma from his shoulder and waking her up too.

"Babe? Is everything all right?" Emma asks groggily.

Killian holds her closer and kisses her forehead tenderly.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Sorry for waking you."

Emma shakes her head and snuggles more into his side. "Bad dream?"

Killian shakes his head against hers. His brain is rather fuzzy.

"I'm not entirely sure."

Tilting her head backwards, Emma looks at her True Love. She sees no semblance of pain or fear on his features. Only his love for her, and his fatigue.

"Get some more sleep, Killian." she insists, hand reaching up and cupping his cheek. "We can talk about it in the morning, if you want to."

Killian smiles lethargically at her and nods. It prompts Emma to switch their positions, so his head rests on her shoulder.

"I love you, Killian." Emma whispers, gripping his hand where it rests on her middle.

"I love you too."

As her thumb runs over his knuckles, the motion greatly stings. Killian frowns and his eyes open all of a sudden. Internally, he groans. Then words slip from his mouth in his surprise.

"I think I just punched a God in the face."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	48. Happy

**A/N: Hello, hello! Look who is posting on time! Whaaaaaat?! Thank you for all your reviews - I have replied to them all now! If not, I shall ensure to do so asap! Thank you also for your favourites and follows! I will do my best to get the next update up on time next week but as I mentioned before, I am unable to guarantee anything at the moment as my spare time is spent memorising monologues and songs!**

 **This is a shorter, sweet story because it is Christmas in a few days! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, or if you don't celebrate it, that you have a relaxing few days! Much love to you every single one of you!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

She looks down at her little girl. Emma is still in disbelief that she has a daughter. A daughter who is so tiny and so perfect despite being born three weeks early and giving her family a scare. She has ten little fingers and toes, bright blue eyes and wispy blonde hair.

But, life isn't _perfect._ She doesn't know her brave big brother - and Emma isn't sure if she ever will. Leia Jones is just shy of a month old now and is doted upon by all members of Storybrooke. She is loved so deeply by her parents, but there are times that the family doesn't feel like a _proper_ family with Henry elsewhere. Her nursery is beside his old bedroom, and when Leia is place in there on occasion for naps, Emma finds herself standing in his bedroom door, willing for him to be there in front of her.

Emma feels a kiss pressed to her head and she turns her gaze to he husband, who is offering her a hot cocoa; even despite it being a very warm June day. She lifts her right hand and grips the offered handle, thanking him quietly.

Killian smiles, but it fades when he sees his love's face.

"What's wrong, love? You seem rather vexed, and... far away."

Emma huffs out a laugh before taking a sip of her cocoa, topped only with cinnamon; per her new preference at the moment thanks to pregnancy habits. Killian sits down beside her and takes her mug and puts it on the coffee table in front of them when she tries to do it herself.

She leans down and kisses Leia's forehead, cooing at her when she gurgles up at her mummy. Emma has a small conversation with their daughter, cooing and gurgling at her with a smile.

Killian smiles fondly at his girls and runs his hand over Emma's back.

"What is it, Emma? Remember you are an open book to me, darling."

Emma sighs lightly, knowing he is right, and straightens up. She continues to look at Leia for a moment longer before looking at Killian.

"I wish that Henry could meet his little sister."

Killian presses his lips together. "I wish he could too." he says quietly. "He'd be an amazing big brother."

Emma nods, shifting her arm slightly to better cradle Leia against her chest.

"It's just... we have no idea were he is in the Enchanted Forest." Emma continues. "He could be lost, or alone, or-"

"You know that is ridiculous, Emma." Killian says, shaking his head kindly. "He has Regina and the other version of me keeping an eye on him. He is completely fine."

A sigh releases itself from Emma and she tilts her head to the left, so it rests on Killian's shoulder.

"I just worry about him." she whispers.

"I do too."

They are silent for a few minutes, their gazes cast downwards and watching their little girl as she tries to fight off sleep.

Killian is about to say something when the front door opens and a little someone rushes in.

"Emmy, Killy!"

The pair laugh as Neal comes bounding towards the couch, stopping in front of them.

"Neal, honey, remember I told you to be quiet for your niece." Snow says walking in with David on her heels.

"Sorry." Neal says absentmindedly, his eyes on Leia who is slowly dropping off against her mummy. Instinctively, her rosebud mouth puckers slightly.

Neal gently kisses the baby's head before looking up at Killian with a charming smile. Killian chuckles quietly and carefully lifts his brother-in-law up and settles him on his lap. Snow makes herself comfortable in the armchair and David sits on the floor in front of her.

"How are you three?" David asks.

"Good." Emma says and Killian nods in agreement as Neal leans against him. "Leia is being her beautiful self, and Killian is helping every step of the way as per usual."

Snow looks at her daughter and tilts her head curiously.

"What's wrong, Emma?" she questions.

Emma's eyes blow wide.

"Nothing is wrong." she says quickly; _too quickly_.

Snow shakes her head. "There is something, sweetheart."

Killian turns his head to his wife and smiles softly at her when her gaze levels with his. She takes a breath.

"I miss Henry."

"Oh, I know, honey." Snow croons. "We all miss him."

Emma sighs and looks down at her little one. Leia has been an amazing addition, expanding their family and bringing a feeling of their family being complete.

Yet, the void in Emma's heart becomes more pronounced.

Sensing his wife's inner turmoil, Killian's hand drifts to Emma's thigh and his thumb sweeps in gentle strokes.

"I just... I hate _not knowing."_

"That is natural, sweetheart." David says, his voice soft. "It is something every parent experiences. But, you know that he is absolutely fine with Regina watching over him."

Emma nods slightly, eyes still on Leia.

"I wish he could meet his sister."

Snow smiles sympathetically. "He will, Emma."

A pregnant moment of silence passes.

"I'm just being silly." Emma says, sniffing once and adjusting Leia against her again.

"You aren't, baby." Snow says, shifting to the edge of the armchair. "Could I perhaps have a cuddle from my granddaughter?"

David shakes his head slightly as his wife stands up and collects a sleeping Leia, before returning to her chair.

Emma runs her palms down her thighs before suddenly standing and moving upstairs. Killian shares a look with her parents then gently encourages Neal off his lap so he can follow.

Killian finds her sitting in the rocking chair by their large window in their bedroom. She stares out at the sea, her features conflicted.

"Sweetheart?"

Emma's head falls back against the cushion attached to the wooden frame.

"I'm sorry." she mumbles.

Killian shakes his head kindly and kneels beside her.

"You have nothing to apologise for." he says tenderly. "Your mother has apparently forgotten the emotional upheaval that accompanied birthing a babe. Goodness knows we dealt with it from her."

Emma breathes out a snort and her left hand finds its way into his hair, fingers dancing on her husband's scalp.

"Do you think she's right?" she questions a few, less tense, minutes later.

Killian turns his head from the window.

"About what, love?"

"Henry getting to meet Leia."

Killian stands with a light groan, something Emma has delighted in teasing him for, and holds out his hand and hook to her.

"I believe," Killian says, pulling Emma up to standing. "that she is. Henry is curious by nature. When he has found what he is looking for, he will pay us a visit."

Emma nods, her arms rising so they drape over Killian's shoulders. Her arms bend at the elbow so her forearms rest against the back of his head, her hands clasped together. Killian wraps his arms tightly - not too tightly as he knows it isn't much longer until Leia is due a feed, and he doesn't want to cause Emma pain - around her waist. His forehead slowly connects with hers.

"We'll go back down whenever you are ready, my love." he whispers, prepared to give Emma all the time she needs.

"It's all right. I need to make sure that Leia isn't needing a feed."

Killian pulls back and presses a lingering kiss to her forehead, then a shorter and playful peck to the tip of her nose.

"After you then, Mrs Jones."

Taking a deep breath, Emma pulls back, hands sliding over her husband's body as she does so. She moves back downstairs, Killian just behind her, and breathes a slight sigh of relief seeing Leia still asleep in Snow's arms.

The Joneses resume their positions on the couch and Neal is quick to do the same on Killian's lap. David begins a conversation with Killian, primarily discussing the lunch they may order when they go to Granny's when everyone is ready - typical men.

Neal looks at his big sister and sees the lingering sadness. He immediately crawls into her lap from Killian's. Emma smiles at her baby brother and wraps her arms around him as he snuggles against her, head on her shoulder.

"Is your brother no good for cuddles anymore?" Emma asks, teasingly.

Neal shakes his head. "Emmy isn't allowed to be sad." he says. "Have to be happy with pretty smile."

Emma kisses his head. "I am happy." Neal lifts his head. "I just miss Henry sometimes."

Her brother nods before cuddling up to her more.

"Killy has to cuddle too." the little prince orders, turning his head to the aforementioned pirate captain.

"Why is that, lad?" Killian asks, a soft smile on his face.

"Makes Emmy happy, Killy."

Killian's smile broadens before he wraps his right arm around his wife, bringing her and their brother towards him. Neal shifts so he is snuggled between their bodies.

"Are you happier now, Emmy?" he asks innocently, as if cuddles are the answer to all problems.

Despite the heartache, exhaustion and raging hormones, Emma laughs sweetly at him.

"Yes, Neal. Emmy is much happier now."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	49. Papa

**A/N: Hello, hello! So, I hadn't anticipated getting this story up this week as it has been a beyond hectic week, but here we are! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! If I haven't replied to yours, I apologise and I shall do it as soon as I can! The dance evaluation I am doing is killing me; if only it were fanfiction, it would be done by now!**

 **This story is based off a prompt from** FiliandKili'sGirl18 **\- wishing to see Killian's reaction to the events of "Strange." You don't necessarily have to read/re-read _"Strange"_ as the events are still mentioned below, but of course you are welcome to go back and read it. It is number 41 in the series!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Killian walks through the door and sees his beloved wife and son sitting at the kitchen table, mugs of cocoa in front of them. He places his satchel down on the table's surface, next to Liam's bag, before moving to the occupants of the table.

He kisses Emma, nuzzling her nose tenderly when their lips part.

"Good day, handsome?" she asks him as he pulls back and goes over to Liam. He ruffles their boy's hair affectionately.

"It wasn't too bad, thankfully." Killian says and leans against the counter for a moment. "What's going on here then? Cocoa like this only happens when something important needs to be discussed."

Liam, suddenly panicked, looks at Emma who simply rests against the back of her chair.

"This is one for you to explain, mister." she says.

Killian stands behind Emma, allowing her to lean the back of her head against his toned stomach. His hand rests on her shoulder, which she promptly grips; gently playing with his fingers.

He looks at Liam who seems suddenly unsure, his fingers twisting together in anxiety.

"Hey, you know that you can talk to both of us, lad." Killian says, giving his boy a soft smile.

Liam nods, glancing at his mother to see her giving him an encouraging smile.

"I was on my way home and a boy came up to me." Liam begins, swallowing thickly and unable to make eye contact with either of his parents. "He said some things and... and I..." He pauses for a moment. "I got into a fight with him."

"You got into a fight..." Killian says, his voice low. "You got into a _fight_."

Liam's eyes grow wide at the tone of voice his father is using. It is one that sends fear and uneasiness into him. Emma quickly recognises it as his 'Captain's voice.'

Liam never wanted to disappoint his parents.

And now he has...

"Follow me, Liam." Killian says.

He tenderly kisses Emma's temple before leading Liam out the front door and onto the porch. They walk around the side of the house and sit in the two chairs overlooking the back garden.

Killian remains quiet as Liam's anxiety grows uncontrollably. His heart constricts in his chest, and his hands harshly fist the hem of his shirt. He watches as his father sighs and leans forwards, resting his forearms on his thighs.

"I'm not angry that you got in a fight, Li." Killian says, turning his head to his boy. "But I want to know what happened, why it happened. I know you've probably explained it to your mother already, but I want to hear it from you."

Liam nods and takes a deep breath. "The boy I was hit by, and hit, told me I was weird and unwanted because I'm not like you or Mum. He kept saying it and I just... _snapped_. I yelled at him and he hit me."

"So you hit him back?" Killian asks, his heart aching for his boy. He never wanted Liam to be in that position.

"Not at first." Liam's voice has grown quieter. "He said he could keep beating me because no one would help. He said he would do the job that you and Mama should have done..." He stops for a moment, trying to collect himself. It doesn't escape Killian's notice that he has slipped back to calling Emma 'Mama' like he did when he was younger.

"What, Li?" Killian whispers.

"That you should have gotten rid of me... because I shouldn't exist."

Killian quickly moves to kneel in front of the eleven-year old.

"You, just like your mother and brother, are the light in my life." he says. "You are like the water beneath my ship, keeping me afloat."

"But, I don't have magic, or a hook."

Killian's solitary hand raises to cup Liam's cheek so their gazes meet.

"You don't need either, Liam. You are so loved for who you are, as I am sure your mother has already told you." His boy merely nods. "I've loved you from the moment your mum told me she was pregnant. I felt so much joy with every kick you made and felt privileged to be woken in the middle of the night to go to the shop because you were making your mum crave pickles.

"I knew from the very first moment I held you that I would do absolutely anything and everything to keep you safe, until my last breath."

Tears, that have been slowly gathering, begin to overflow and spill down Liam's cheeks. Killian wastes no time and pulls his boy into his body. Seeking comfort, Liam turns his head into his father's neck and sobs.

Killian pulls him down so he is sitting on his butt with his legs out in front of him, and Liam is curled up in his lap.

"I am _so proud_ of who you are, Liam Jones." Killian mumbles, running his hand through Liam's hair to help soothe him. "You shouldn't listen to what they say, Li. They don't know you and have no right to say those things. You are who you want to be, and we love you so much."

Minutes pass, and Liam slowly calms himself. He pulls back, his cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry, Papa." he mumbles, embarrassed.

"Hey, none of that." Killian chides gently. He hooks his fingers beneath Liam's chin. "I love you, Li, as does the rest of your family."

A small smile twerks on Liam's lips. "I love you too."

Killian kisses his boy's forehead and wipes the traces of tears away.

"Mama told me I'm not allowed to fight anymore."

Killian nods. "I think we had better listen to her, lad. Aye?"

"Aye." Liam says, his smile blossoming. "I did mention that perhaps you could help me. She wasn't so sure."

A laugh escapes his father. "She is right, Li. But, I can help you let off steam at home, so you don't fight and get hurt."

Killian pushes Liam's hair off his forehead as he contemplates.

"Can we try something now, Papa?" Liam asks, jumping to his feet.

Smiling up at his boy, Killian stands as well. He tucks the lad into his side and steers them back into the house.

Emma turns from where she is browsing the cupboards in the kitchen, deciding what to have for dinner, when they walk through the door.

"Is everything all right?" she asks her boys.

Liam smiles up at his dad and Killian bends his arm at the elbow, keeping it draped around Liam's shoulders, to ruffle his hair from behind.

"I think we've sorted everything out." Killian tells his wife. "I would love to teach whoever hurt our boy a lesson with my hook..." Emma gives him a look, her eyebrow arching. Killian raises his hook in defence. "I would love to, but I won't."

Liam laughs at his parent's antics.

"Papa said the he is going to help me run off some steam at home so this doesn't happen again." he says.

Emma smiles and moves towards her boys. She kisses Liam's forehead and hugs him to her tightly. When she pulls back, she uses her magic to produce two blunt cutlasses in her hand.

"Here." she says, handing them over "Why don't you go and get ready in the garden. Plenty of room to move around."

Liam grins, looking so much like his father, and kisses Emma's cheek.

"I love you so much, Mama."

Emma's heart melts into a puddle. Liam hasn't called her 'mama' for a few years - other than the rare occasion when he has been seeking comfort.

She cups his cheek in her right hand. "I love you too, baby. Always."

Liam gives his mum another hug, taking the moment with her, before he withdraws and vanishes from sight as he moves out the door.

Emma laughs and looks at her husband. She steps towards him. Her hands slide up his chest before wrapping around his neck. Killian's arms easily hook around her waist, pulling her closer.

"How did your talk go?" she asks. "He seems happier."

Killian leans his forehead against hers.

"It went well, I believe. I just..."

"Just what, babe?" she asks, fingers fiddling with the ends of his hair.

Killian's eyes slip closed. "I hate that our boy believed those words - that he was unwanted, unloved."

Emma hums, running her nose against his.

"He is far too special, too amazing to think like that." She sighs, her own eyes slipping shut. "Seeing that bruise on his jaw... I never thought something like that would happen to _him_. I wanted Li to have a far better childhood that I ever had."

Killian's arms tighten around her waist.

"I know, sweetheart." he whispers. They are quiet for a few moments. "What are we going to do about this?"

"I've already called the school. I'm going in to see the head teacher and will be talking about bullying - perhaps the message will stick with my badge on my belt and my gun on my hip."

Killian chuckles lightly. "You've done such a magnificent job raising our boy."

Emma lets out a laugh of her own. "As have you, Kil. We've done it together and we have _both_ done an amazing job."

He leans against her forehead more. In response, Emma tilts her head and captures his lips with her own. The kiss begins gentle before instinctively deepening, their tongues tangling. Killian, unable to resist, dips her. Emma's hands run through his hair, keeping him close.

After a few minutes, Killian lifts her up and spins her around. Giggling, Emma breaks the kiss and buries her face in his neck. Her feet touch the ground once again.

"I love you."

Those three little words never fail to bring a smile to Killian's face, or a flutter to his heart.

"I love you too, my darling." he mumbles, soft and quietly.

Emma gives him another quick kiss, hands planting themselves on his chest.

"Our boy is waiting for you." she says, a smile blossoming on her kiss swollen lips. "Go on, Papa."

Killian grins at his wife, giving her one final kiss, before running off to join the product of their True Love; their Liam.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	50. Return

**A/N: Hello, hello! Look who is updating a day early! I've been off sixth form for illness today so thought it would be a good time to get it written up and posted as I have rehearsals after college tomorrow so won't be back until late.** **All reviews have now been replied to - thank you so much for all of them! If I haven't replied to yours, I do apologise and let me know!**

 **Also... THIS SERIES HAS NOW HIT 300 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!**

 **T** **o** Tilly **(** Guest **) I have gone back through the reviews and yours is still there. Your prompt had been added to my list and is actually on my planning document coming together. I apologise for not responding sooner - I thought that I had added a response in the last story but I don't think it had saved! I shall endeavour to avoid this in the future!**

 **That is it from me for another week! Hopefully I can continue my regular updating schedule!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma sits on the couch, a ten-year old Leia cuddled up into her side. It is the middle of December. A fire is blazing hotly in the hearth and they have a few blankets draped over them; more warming on radiators around the house.

She can hear Killian puttering around in the kitchen with nearly five-year old Charlie, trying to choose something for dinner and then will eventually make hot cocoa for them all as they settle down to watch a Christmas film together. Leia is currently dozing, her head on her mother's shoulder. She is exhausted after her bout of a horrible cold, and has been left with a highly painful cough that she is struggling with.

Emma is browsing Netflix when there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, babe!" Emma calls out, putting the remote on the couch to her left. "Come on, baby girl." She slowly shifts Leia from her shoulder.

"Mama?"

Emma tucks Leia back into the blankets and kisses her forehead.

"I won't be long, sweetheart."

She adjusts her cardigan so it wraps around her torso tighter, as she moves to the front door, smiling at Killian who has Charlie sitting on his hip. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Emma opens the door.

Her mouth drops open and her eyes fill with tears.

"Hi, Mum." Henry says, a soft smile on his lips.

Emma rushes forwards and hugs him tightly, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Oh, I've missed you so much, kid."

Henry hugs her back, just as tightly.

"I've missed you too, Mum."

They remain within the hug for a few moments before Emma pulls back all of a sudden. She hits his arm with the back of her hand, and Henry quickly yelps in surprise.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"That was for being away over ten years and me not hearing a word from you." Emma says. "I was worried about you."

Henry smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry. There has been a lot going on, in my defence. I will explain it to everyone at the same time, but I wanted to see you and Killian first."

In that moment, the aforementioned pirate comes up to the door. He grins at the sight of his stepson.

"Henry!" he exclaims, bringing him into a quick hug before wrapping his arm around Emma's shoulders. "It's good to see you again, lad!"

"It's good to see you too."

"Come inside, out the cold."

Emma smiles at her boys as they discuss something, before moving towards the couch. She sees that Leia is awake, but on the precipice of slumber once more.

"Hey, sweetheart." she mumbles, pulling the blankets away slightly. Leia looks at her mother. "There is someone here to see us. I think you'd like to meet him."

Leia frowns but comes out from beneath the mound of blankets. She stands up and turns to see Henry standing beside the front door, a smile on his lips. His little sister's eyes grow wide before she quickly moves to hug him.

Emma laughs fondly at her daughter and watches two of her children embracing for the first time. Henry sways them slightly, happy to meet her.

"Leia was brought up on stories of her big brother, and the ones you wrote." Emma says as they pull back and smile at each other. "You inspire her to write too."

Henry's eyes light up then, glancing at his mother before looking back at his sister.

"Well, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Leia." Henry says.

Leia is about to reply, but a sudden hacking cough has her turning away, hunching over as her hand covers her mouth. Emma rubs her hand over Leia's back and when she settles, Emma kisses her temple.

"Drink some water, baby."

Leia nods and moves back over to the couch. Little Charlie runs over then, hiding behind his mummy's legs.

"Hey, monkey!" Emma says, reaching behind her to run her fingers through his hair. She smiles at Henry. "This is your little brother, Charlie."

Henry smiles softly and kneels down. Charlie peeks around Emma's legs shyly.

"He was a rather unexpected surprise." Emma says. "But like Leia, he has been told many stories about you."

Henry grins and holds out his hand to Charlie. After hesitation and an encouraging smile, Charlie shakes his brother's hand.

"Hi, Henry." he says, a bit more confidently.

"It is very nice to meet you, Charlie."

Charlie giggles at Henry, stepping closer as he stands up. Straightening up, Henry adjusts his jacket beneath his coat. He also scratches behind his ear; a gesture so characteristically _Killian_.

"Is everything all right, kid?" Emma questions as her pirate joins them after he has fetched Leia another glass of water.

Henry nods. "There are a couple of people that I would really like you guys to meet." he says, an easy smile blossoming. "They're just outside."

Emma smiles and Henry goes over to the front door, leaving the house.

"Who do you think it is?" Killian asks, picking up their four-year old.

"Well, it has been over ten years." Emma says vaguely, wrapping her arm around Leia's shoulders when she cuddles into her side.

Any other conversation ceases as Henry walks in, followed by a woman holding the hand of a little girl.

"Mum, Killian. This is my wife, Ella, and our eight-year old, Lucy." Henry says proudly. He grips Ella's hand, as she smiles anxiously.

Lucy grins before moving over to Emma and hugging her. When she pulls back, she quickly hugs Killian too.

Emma looks up at Ella and Henry for a moment, then back at Lucy - her _granddaughter_.

"You're so beautiful." she says, brushing her hand over Lucy's hair, easily seeing a lot of Henry in her.

"So are you! Your pictures in the book don't do you justice!" Lucy says.

Killian laughs. "I can certainly agree with that. My wife is stunningly beautiful."

Lucy giggles and looks at Leia.

"It is kind of weird seeing my auntie practically the same age as me."

Leia laughs but stops once again, coughing harshly. It continues as she turns around and practically coughs her lungs up. Emma grabs hold of her shoulders, concerned.

"Papa, down." Charlie says. Killian puts his boy down and he goes up to his niece. "Can we play?"

The two look at their respective parents. Emma and Killian instantly agree

"Just don't make a mess, baby." Ella says.

As soon as the words are said, Charlie grabs Lucy's hand and pulls her upstairs to his bedroom. Leia walks to the couch again, bundling herself up in the blankets and rests her head against the back.

"Come and sit down." Killian says to Henry and Ella. "I can take your coats and you can get comfortable."

Emma quickly sits beside Leia, leaving the large armchair open for Ella and Henry. Leia immediately cuddles into her mother's body. She coughs harshly, a shorter length of time, which is followed by a sniffle; her on the edge of crying in frustration.

"It's all right, sweetheart." she soothes, and kisses her forehead.

Emma throws her daughter's legs over her lap and covers her better with the blankets. She looks up at Henry and Ella, who have now sat down.

"So, kid, how have you been since we last saw you?"

Henry smiles up at Ella, who sits on the arm of the chair.

"I surprised myself and found my happy ending." he says softly. "We have Lucy together and life was pretty good in the Enchanted Forest. There wa-"

"Mummy!" Charlie shouts as he jumps off the last step of the stairs, interrupting his big brother. His little hands clutch one of the blankets that were placed on the radiators to warm up.

Lucy follows with a blanket of her own and settles beside her uncle on the floor in front of the couch, her coat gone.

"Lucy, baby, did you make sure it was all right?" Ella asks.

"It isn't necessary, Ella." Emma says, waving off concern. "You are family and welcome to anything here."

Ella smiles and wraps her arm around Henry's shoulders. Killian does the same for Emma as he sits down, running his fingers over Leia's scalp.

"What happened to the other version of me then, lad?" Killian questions, curious and slightly anxious.

Henry seems to sense it, and smiles reassuringly. He smiles at Ella too.

"Hook is doing really well," he says, looking back at his parents. "He found his daughter and fixed the curse on them so they can touch again."

Killian smiles and kisses Emma's temple when she runs her hand along his thigh.

"I'm happy for him. He deserved his happy ending." Killian says.

Henry and Ella agree then both couples watch their kids playing together on the floor. Leia continues to cough and Emma uses her magic to conjure a large bottle of water that remains cold to try and help her out a bit.

"How long do you think you'll be in Storybrooke for?" Emma asks, leaning her cheek against the top of Leia's head.

Henry looks up at Ella who shrugs with a smile.

"We were thinking of perhaps staying for Christmas." Ella says, looking between Emma and Killian. "Maybe even New Year whilst we work out what we are doing."

Lucy gasps, unaware of the plans.

"Really, Mum?!" she asks.

Ella grins at her daughter and nods.

"We could make room for you here; right, love?" Killian suggests, looking at his wife.

Emma contemplates it before smiling.

"We have enough room. Your room is as you left it, Henry, so Lucy can stay in there. The basement has been converted so it is an extra room - it tends to be used for sleepovers or if your grandparents have had a bit too much to drink." Henry laughs at that comment. "I've been told the sofa-bed is very comfortable."

"That sounds great." Henry says. "Are you sure it is all right?"

"Of course it is!"

Henry smiles at his mother. "Is there anything we can do to help out with dinner?" Emma tries to wave him off. "What about Granny's? I can go with Ella, and Luc if she wants to, and grab something for everyone."

"Can I stay here? Is that okay?" Lucy asks, desperate to get to know her family more.

"Of course you can!" Charlie says. "You can be with us forever!"

Emma laughs. "Maybe not forever, monkey."

Charlie nods, ignoring her words and looking at Lucy.

"Well, you know my order, kid." Emma says.

"Good ole grilled cheese and onion rings." he says with a smile.

Killian shifts, moving to stand up. "I'll come with you, lad. Help you out and make sure Charlie has his burger right."

"Can I come, Papa?" Charlie asks as soon as he hears his name.

"Of course, my boy." Killian says fondly. "Go and get your shoes on, and your coat."

As Charlie runs off, Emma smiles down at Lucy.

"Join us up here, Lucy. We can choose a film to watch together."

Lucy smiles at her grandmother and then takes Killian's place on the couch. She grins when Emma hands her the remote for the television and begins to browse.

Killian walks over and kneels in front of Leia.

"What would you like, sweetheart?" he asks her.

She blearily looks at him, trying to fend off sleep.

"Can I have grilled cheese and ham, Papa?"

Killian smiles and rises to press a kiss to her hairline.

"Yes, you can. Regular fries?"

"Sweet potato please, Papa."

"We shouldn't be too long, little love." he says lovingly.

Ella and Henry come over, bundled up in their coats and look at Lucy.

"Make sure you are good for your grandmother." Henry says, laughing at Emma's slight groan of, _"I'm not that old."_

"I will, Dad."

"Good girl." he says and looks at Killian who zips up Charlie's coat a bit more. "We ready?"

"Aye, lad. Let's sail away." he says, then looks at his girls. "Love you."

"Love you too." Emma says , watching them leave. A moment later, she turns her head to the front door. "Henry?"

Her eldest stops before he leaves, the last one out. "Yeah, Mum?"

"It's good to have you home." she says.

Henry grins at her.

"It's good to be home."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	51. Threaten

**A/N: Hello, hello! A brand new week and what a busy and stressful one this has been (I have a feeling that this may be slightly clear in parts of this story...) Thank you so much for all your reviews! I really love reading what you have to say, and how much you are enjoying it!**

 **This story is based off a prompt from** **Helen - thank you so much! It took quite a long time for me to write it for the pure reason of I didn't know how I would do it, or if I could bring myself to write it. But finally, here we are!**

 **I apologise if there are any typos! If anything sticks out, let me know and I will correct it. :)**

 **Enjoy guys!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"We just need to find him, not piss around doing other things!" Emma shouts loudly, beyond frustrated.

She moves around the table that resides in the large open kitchen of her parent's house and grabs her jacket before quickly leaving, sword swinging from her left hip. Snow, David and Regina look up from the maps on the table's surface as Killian runs after his wife.

He rushes in front of her, blocking her way to the Bug.

"Move, Killian!" Emma exclaims. She attempts to step around him, but he follows her.

"We need to plan this, Emma." he says, tears forming in his eyes.

Emma looks at him as if he has gone utterly mad, her face illuminated by the setting sun.

"Our baby boy is out there alone and scared." she exclaims hysterically. "Our eight-year old boy has been kidnapped by someone who has already _destroyed_ families in the Enchanted Forest. Liam has been through far too much in his short life as it is. I need to find him - _we_ need to find him!"

Killian quickly pulls Emma into his body as her voice breaks, sobs claiming her body.

"We are going to find our lad, and he is going to be all right." Killian says, his arms tight around her. His voice shocks him; so calm despite his internal anguish. "Now, we are going to return inside and say goodbye to Marnie before beginning our search again."

Emma nods against Killian's shoulder and allows him to lead her back inside. She is quickly greeted by her three-year old daughter sitting on her grandmother's hip. Marnie moves into her mummy's arms and snuggles against her. She breathes in the scent of her baby strawberry shampoo, hoping it aids to calm her.

Liam had been taken from them as they walked down Main Street to have lunch at Granny's with Henry. One moment he had been holding Emma's hand and the next, disappearing in a cloud of disgusting smoke that made his parents and sister cough harshly and recover seeing him gone.

He must be scared out of his mind. His parents certainly are.

"Mama, no go." Marnie says, cuddling Emma tightly.

Emma squeezes her daughter close.

"Mama and Papa have to, sweetheart. We need to find Li."

It takes a lot of kisses and cuddles, and promises to be back for bedtime - hopefully with her brother - before Marnie allows herself to be passed back to Snow. Emma's heart lurches as her little girl begins to cry.

"Go and find Li." her mother says.

Emma takes a few deep breaths and feels Killian grip her hand. They leave the Charmings' abode, David and Regina promising to text locations they can try, and hastily climb into the Bug; Killian resting their swords on his lap.

They make the decision to park the Bug on Main Street and work their way around town using Emma's magic. Together, they replace their swords on their hips and thread their fingers together.

Emma is about to poof them away, but is stopped in the last second.

"Saviour!"

They turn instantly, now facing the direction of the library. The man responsible for their turmoil and kidnap of their boy has his decayed teeth exposed in a horrible grin. In front of him stands Liam, his hands bound at his stomach and his face covered in dirt, blood and tears.

"Liam!" Emma and Killian shouts and Emma begins to sprint forwards.

The man pulls out a gun and calmly rests it against Liam's right temple. Both parents immediately cease moving.

"Whoever the hell you are, get away from our son!" Emma shouts, anger burning within her.

The man laughs. "Verian answers to no one."

Emma has her eyes on their boy and Killian scoffs despite his own anger.

"Well, you've slipped up there then, haven't you, _Verian_."

The man - Verian - scowls and presses the gun against Liam's temple more.

Little Liam shakes violently and begins to sob.

"Mama... Papa..."

"You know what happens when you talk." Verian seethes through gritted teeth, pushing his head to the side violently using the gun. "Shut it."

"It's all right, baby." Emma says to her boy. "Just don't move or say anything."

She places her left hand on the hilt of her sword. The action doesn't escape Verian's notice.

"Now, Saviour. I want your magic and giving it to me is the only way you will not see your _precious_ son's brains scattered on the floor and a hole blown through his skull."

Heart thundering in her chest, Emma takes a step forwards.

"Mummy!" Li shouts, still sobbing.

"Stay still, Liam." Emma tells him again. "Mama is going to make sure you are safe." Her gaze moves up to Verian, and her voice hardens. "You aren't getting anything if you don't give me my son."

Verian laughs coldly.

"I've done this to many families, in many different ways. I'm being kind by not slitting his throat and making him choke on his own blood, which is one of my preferred methods. Perhaps you would like to see that? Or I could dismember him piece by piece…? Killing another child will not mean a thing to me."

Liam sobs harder. Emma can feel Killian step up behind her.

"You cannot split our family apart." Emma says, feeling her magic simmering wildly under the surface. "Nor will you be getting my magic."

Verian growls loudly, dangerously. He roughly shoves Liam aside, pointing the gun at Emma now. Liam lands awkwardly on his arm and cries out in pain. Killian tries moving over to him, but Verian aims the gun towards him.

"I have worked too long and too hard for me to not get what I want." Verian says, his aim now shifting over to Liam who is crying in earnest, hysterically in fact, and beginning to scream for his parent's help. "Perhaps you need some motivation…"

His finger squeezes the trigger and Liam screams louder.

The bullet hits the ground mere inches from his head.

Emma's palms spark with her magic.

"You haven't just messed with a Saviour." Emma says, her heart pounding and a roar present in her ears. "You've messed with a mother."

In a split second, she unleashes all her rage on Verian, a large blast knocking him backwards; nearly ten feet.

"Get Liam." Emma says to Killian, quickly advancing on Verian. She continues to send strong blasts of her magic to keep him down.

Eventually, he stops resisting and Emma stands over him. She raises her palms, but misses Verian raising the gun still clutched in his palm.

A loud gunshot resonates, making Emma's ears ring thanks to the close range. Her heart stutters when she hears a cry of pain echo. Out of instinct and severe anger, Emma withdraws her sword from her side and doesn't hesitate to run the vile man through.

The roaring in her ears dies and exhaustion begins to fill her body, right down to her bones. It is a sure sign that she has used almost all reserves of magic; if not all of it.

She removes her blade from Verian's still and lifeless body, and immediately hurries over to her boys. Liam is being hugged tightly by his papa, Killian giving him the comfort he needs. Kneeling beside him, Emma puts her sword down and heals the graze that the bullet made on Killian's arm; repairing his jacket too.

With a wave of her hand, the ropes around Liam's wrists unravel – but much slower than she anticipated. Emma also notices horrible cuts and bruises on his wrists and she heals those too.

"Mama." Liam sobs and Emma quickly brings her baby boy into her arms.

"Shh, shh, baby." she mumbles into his ear. He continues to sob into her neck and clings to her. Killian rubs his hand over Li's back, but his eyes are on Emma; filled with concern at the amount of power she has used. Emma tries to ignore it and focuses on their boy. "We're going to go home, baby, so we need to get up and go to the car."

Liam slowly pulls away and Emma's stomach drops at the sight of blood leaking from the large cut on his forehead.

"Mummy can fix it." she says and tries using her magic, but nothing happens. Her fingertips graze over the cut and Liam cries harder as it flares up extreme pain and memories of his ordeal. "It's all right, baby. We will fix this, but my magic isn't working. We'll get Grandma to help us and you'll feel so much better."

Looking at Killian, they help Liam stand up and he grips Killian's hand tightly as Emma pushes herself up too. She sways on the spot, sudden dizziness taking over.

"Emma, you've gone very pale." Killian says.

But then both of their attention is given to their boy as he stumbles dangerously, all energy dissipating in his young body.

Emma rushes forwards and grips him.

"Take a few deep breaths, Li." she says, and he does so, steadying on his feet.

Killian reaches into Emma's jacket and pulls out her set of keys. She gives him a questioning look.

"Stay with our boy." he says, moving to pick up Emma's blood covered sword from the ground. He returns to them. "You are both exhausted, so I will drive."

Emma nods, smiling gratefully. She wraps her arm around Liam's waist, supporting him, as she ushers him to the Bug and away from the corpse of Verian.

…

Since he is too heavy to carry and he is far too exhausted to walk, Emma gives Liam a piggy back into the Charmings' home. Liam has his arms wrapped around his mother's shoulders and his face buried into her hair. Killian moves ahead of them, opening the front door.

Emma moves to the large couch in the living room and carefully lowers Li onto the cushions. Snow rushes in and gasps.

"You found him!" she says, kneeling beside the couch. Her eyes widen at the sight of all the blood on Liam's face. "Oh, honey! Let me go and get some warm water."

Snow stands and begins moving, calling out for David and Regina. Killian walks in, having just come off the phone with Henry to let him know they have found his baby brother, before handing it off to Regina so she can have a chat about their villain's story in the Book.

He hands Emma a tissue box so she can dry off Liam's tears.

David walks in, holding Marnie.

"Papa!" she shouts, ever the daddy's girl.

Killian smiles at her and takes her into his arms. "Hello, little love."

Marnie sits comfortably on Killian's hip, her head on his shoulder and her right hand worming its way under his shirt to rest upon his heart; a habit of hers. They both watch as Emma delicately wipes away Li's tears and the blood beading along his jaw.

"Here we go." Snow says, rushing back in with a bowl, David following with a few clean cloths to use. Snow puts it down beside Liam and when she reaches out to touch the wound and surrounding area, Li flinches. "It's only me, Liam."

Li shakes his head, his hands gripping Emma's arm. "Only Mama."

"It's only Grandma, Li. She won't hurt you, she wants to help." Emma says, her voice incredibly soft.

Li shakes his head again, his hands gripping her arm tighter to keep her close.

"Only Mama."

Emma nods and Snow sits back.

"All right, baby." Emma mumbles, not wishing to overwhelm him. "Only Mama."

She soaks one of the cloths in the warm water before beginning to wipe all traces of blood and grime away. Snow goes over to David and Neal to try and make some dinner.

Regina comes in after coming off the phone with Henry.

"What happened?" she asks.

Marnie starts fussing so Killian goes off to find her a small snack, knowing it is dinner time. Emma wipes away a stubborn streak of blood before answering.

"The villain we've been tracking revealed his name to be Verian." she says, looking at the Queen. "Have you ever heard of that name at all?"

Regina contemplates the name, a sign that she probably hasn't. Sure enough, she shakes her head a moment later.

"I haven't, no. The only things I have heard is what we all know; he has destroyed families back in the Enchanted Forest." Regina says, kneeling beside Emma to look at Li. "Can you tell me what happened, Liam?"

Li immediately shakes his head and screws his eyes shut. Regina smiles at Emma.

"Can you let me know when he is able to talk about it? We want to make sure this Verian didn't do anything serious."

"Of course." Emma says, soaking the cloth in the now soiled water. "You may want to head to Main Street though."

"Why?"

"I ran Verian through and I couldn't remove his body because I pretty much used all my magic pushing him back and healing Li as best as I could."

Regina nods and stands, her palms running over her jean-clad thighs.

"I'll go and sort it out. I will come around tomorrow so we can work out how he got here, since it is obvious he didn't have magic."

Emma nods and looks up at her from her place on the floor. "Thank you, Regina."

Regina smiles before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Emma finishes tenderly cleaning up Liam, gratefully finding that his head wound isn't as bad as it looks.

"How are we doing?" Snow asks, coming over and collecting the bowl and dirty cloths.

Emma sighs, seeing her little boy all curled up and vulnerable. "He seems to be all right physically." she says. "But he is very shaken up. I think it is best we get him home."

Snow smiles sympathetically. "Get him home and stay close. He should feel better in a few days."

Emma nods and weakly smiles at her mother. "Thank you for your help, Mum. I really appreciate it."

"You don't need to thank me, honey. It's what family does." Snow says, giving her daughter a soft and incredibly loving smile. "I'll let Killian know you are getting ready to leave."

Emma nods her head in thanks, and then focuses on getting Liam up. They meet Killian, with Marnie still on his hip but now munching on a biscuit happily, at the front door. Together, they say goodbye to the Charming brood before departing.

The drive home was quick, Emma driving and Liam on his booster seat on the passenger seat, not wanting to be separated too far from Emma. He manages to walk from the Bug into the house, but practically collapses on the couch.

"How about we make some supper, little love?" Killian questions their daughter when she looks at her brother with deep sadness on her little face.

Marnie nods and takes her daddy's offered hand, keeping her gaze on Li as long as she can, Killian guiding her into the kitchen.

"Home now, Li." Emma says, sitting in the middle of the couch. She pulls off her boots. "You're safe now, I promise."

Liam sobs and buries himself into the left side of her body. She immediately wraps him up in her arms and holds him as tightly as she dares.

"Shh, shh. Mummy's got you." she mumbles soothingly.

"Mummy? Is Li 'kay?" Marnie asks, toddling over to the couch.

"I thought you were helping Papa, sweetheart."

Marnie climbs onto the couch before cuddling into Emma's right side.

"Make sure Li 'kay. Missy him."

Emma presses a kiss to sweet Marnie's head. "I missed Li too. But, that won't happen again. Bad man is gone now."

"Baddy man gone." Marnie repeats.

The rest of the evening passes slowly. Killian ends up going to Granny's to get dinner for everyone and they all bundle together on the couch to watch a couple of films on Netflix.

Marnie falls asleep on Killian's chest, and he takes her upstairs to put to bed.

"Come on, monkey." Emma says, helping Liam stand up with her. "I think an early night will be good for you."

She helps Li upstairs and get ready for bed. She tucks him in and sits on the floor beside his bed until he falls asleep, and ten minutes after to make sure. With a gentle kiss to his forehead, she quietly leaves the room.

"Did he go down all right?" Killian asks, finishing tidying up the living room before turning off the lights. He wraps his arms around her waist, feeling her exhaustion as she slumps into him.

"I think so. It is going to take him time to feel settled again. You remember how it was for him a few years ago when I was taken and pregnant with Marnie."

Killian nods and kisses her forehead.

"He'll be okay. We always are." Emma nods herself, then yawns loudly. "I think you could use an early night too, darling. You're exhausted yourself and I think you'll thank me if you fall asleep in bed, rather than on the couch."

Emma offers no resistance, allowing Killian to guide her. He turns on the lights in their bedroom and stops moving.

"What?" Emma questions and Killian points to their bed with his hook.

In the centre, beneath the covers, lies an asleep Liam all curled up. Neither of his parents have the heart to wake him, so quietly putter around the bedroom and adjoining bathroom, getting ready for bed.

They end up snuggling Liam between their bodies. Emma can physically feel her little boy relax, surrounded by the love his parents have for him.

A love that will never fade.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	52. Mother

**A/N: Hello, hello! As I once again have a rehearsal tomorrow until late, the update is here a day early! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews - I love you all! Also, we have passed over 50,000 views for this story now! You guys are seriously AMAZING!**

 **I had a few guest reviews that I just wanted to quickly reply to on here!**

 **Helen:** I am so thrilled that you enjoyed the previous story! I hope I did your prompt justice!

 **PopPotter777:** I can certainly try to come up with a sequel for _Threaten_! I shall see what I can do and it may appear in the future!

 **Enjoy this story and I hope to see you next week! Apologies for typos!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

They walk out the appointment, hand in hook. Emma goes up to the reception desk in the maternity unity and picks up the copies of the ultrasound. She smiles at the sight of their baby, the sound of their heartbeat still echoing in her ears.

"Thank you." Emma says to the receptionist before they leave.

They walk out the hospital, Emma's eyes on the ultrasound when Killian pulls her to a stop. She turns to face him easier, cautious that they are out of the way of other people leaving the building.

"Everything all right?" she asks, looking up to meet his eyes.

Killian's gaze is so incredibly loving as his hand disconnects from hers, and runs over her bump between them.

"I love you both, so much."

Emma grins, her eyes softening. "I love you too, and I know our little girl loves her papa too."

Killian's eyes are slightly glassy when he leans in. Their kiss is short, sweet, tender, and their foreheads pressed together once their lips part.

"Perhaps we could head to Granny's for a late lunch before going to my parents' house?" Emma asks, pulling back. "We are rather hungry for a grilled cheese, pickles and a milkshake."

Killian winces at the combination of food, making Emma giggle.

"Your wish is my command, my loves." he says, giving his wife a dashing smile.

They leisurely walk back to Main Street as the Bug is parked opposite their destination; the diner.

Granny spots them when they walk in and she smiles at the couple. She walks to the end of the counter and pulls her pad and pen out. Emma perches on the end stool and Killian stands beside her.

"How are you?" Granny asks Emma.

"We're okay, thank you." Emma says, her hands cupping her bump in her hands. "How is your hip?"

Granny huffs. "Well, I'm not getting any younger, but it is all right." She adjusts her glasses on her nose. "So, what are you and the little one having today?"

"What about me?" Killian asks playfully.

"Your beautiful wife is currently growing a tiny human within her, she deserves whatever she wishes." Granny says, false sternly. "You order the same thing anyway, Captain."

Killian bows, triggering laughter in both women, and he places his hand on Emma's lower back. She runs her left hand over the curve of her twenty-one week bump, feeling her daughter - _her daughter_ \- shifting around.

"A grilled cheese, chocolate milkshake and pickles instead of onion rings on the side, please." Emma says, watching Granny write the order down.

"Cream on the milkshake, or not?" the elder lady asks, knowing Emma's preference changes at the moment.

Emma smiles appreciatively, touched that Granny remembers the little details.

"I think I'll go without cream today, thanks Granny."

Granny nods and walks off and Killian guides her over to their regular booth. They sit in the same side, facing the door. Emma tucks herself into Killian's side as he sits against the wall.

Emma pulls out one of the ultrasound copies and uses her magic to create another copy, smaller this time. She smiles at it, and presses a kiss to it, before twisting to her husband and putting it into the inside pocket, right over his heart.

"Thank you." Killian says, his voice quiet.

Emma leans forwards and gently kisses him, When she pulls back, she sits more comfortably and her gaze falls back on the ultrasound on the table. Killian leans his head against hers, his hand shifting to cup the bump where their baby resides.

Granny arrives a short time later with their orders. She places the tray down on the other side of the table and puts their food down in front of them.

"You look tired." Granny says, placing Killian's burger down in front him as she looks at Emma.

The Sherriff leans against Killian more, and sighs.

"It is difficult trying to sleep when there is no comfortable temperature. It is getting better, but it still isn't great."

Granny pats her shoulder after tucking the empty tray beneath her left arm.

"It will work out soon." she says soothingly. "You'll see. It will be easier as Baby Jones grows."

Emma nods, her fingers running over the scan photo. Granny notices the action.

"Could I, perhaps, have a look?" Emma smiles up at Granny and hands over the scan. "Oh, that is so sweet! Have you found out the gender yet?"

A grin forms on both Emma and Killian's faces.

"We did," Emma says. "but we wanted to tell my parents first."

Granny smiles, handing the scan back. Emma puts it back in her pocket beside the other.

"You know that your mother will insist upon a baby shower when you tell her."

Emma laughs and looks at Killian. "That is pretty much guaranteed."

He smiles and kisses her temple.

"Well, you two enjoy. Give me a shout if you need anything."

"Thank you, Granny." Killian says before she disappears.

They eat happily, Emma's craving satisfied with her combination of food once they also ordered some honey covered apples. When they're finished, Killian pays the bill and Emma grabs his hook as they walk out the diner; offering a wave to Granny.

Emma drives the Bug to her parents' farm, holding Killian's hook against her thigh. She pulls up behind her mother's car and climbs out the car, shutting the door and locking it.

"Have you got a copy of the scan for them?" Killian asks, falling in step beside his wife.

"Mum would probably kill me if I didn't." Emma says with a light laugh. She opens the front door and walks in. "Mum, Dad?"

Snow quickly appears from the direction of the kitchen. She has a very eager smile on her lips. David follows a moment later.

"So?" she asks in replacement for her greeting.

Emma smiles at her mother and hands over one of the ultrasound copies. Killian wraps his hooked arm around her shoulders.

"You can keep this copy so you can see your unborn granddaughter until she arrives."

Snow looks up at her daughter and squeals in delight. Tear forming, she hurries forwards and envelops Emma into a tight hug. The moment Snow releases her, David is there hugging her too; hand cupping the back of her head.

Both parents smile widely at the news.

"This means that I can officially start planning the baby shower for this little princess." Snow says. Emma looks up at Killian, and they grin knowingly at each other; both recalling Granny's previous words. "Did you want to do a gender reveal then for everyone? Oh! We could do blue and pink as our colour scheme and reveal through balloons in a box - ooh! No, a cake!"

"All right," David says, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders. "shall we let them settle before you bombard then with your party planning?"

Snow grins guiltily. "Sorry, I'm just excited. Would you like a cocoa, Emma?"

"Yes, please." she says, toeing out of her ankle boots. "But no cream today."

"Killian?"

"That would be great, thank you." he replies, helping Emma out her jacket.

As Snow goes off to make the cocoa, David takes Emma's jacket, and then Killian's before going off to help his wife.

Emma goes into the spacious living room, followed by Killian. He sits down on the couch first so Emma can comfortably rest against him how she pleases. She ends up resting snuggly against his left side and her feet planted on the couch cushions beneath her.

She rests her hands over her bump, feeling Baby moving around slightly.

"Charlotte?"

"Love?" Killian questions, confused.

"A name for her." Emma elaborated, resting the top of her head against his cheek. "Charlotte."

"It is quite nice." Killian says, his hand moving to rest upon her bump beside hers. "What about Olivia?"

"There was a girl in one of my group homes called Olivia." Emma says, a slight edge to her voice. "She was a complete bitch."

"Eleanor?" Killian asks, after pressing a soothing kiss to her temple.

"I like that. We should keep that in mind." Emma says, linking her hand with Killian's. "Bailey?"

"I'm not naming our lass after anyone who reminds me of my pirating days." he says, his voice rather soft despite his words. "She deserves better than that."

Emma squeezes his hand in support, remaining quiet for a few moments.

"Rosie?" she asks.

"Marley?"

Emma hums lightly, rather liking the sound of it. But then, another name comes to mind.

"How about Alice?" she suggests.

Emma can feel Killian tensing up. The name washes over him and he squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn't even notice Emma shifting enough to cup his cheek.

He opens his eyes.

"What's wrong, Killian?" Emma questions softly.

Killian rest his head against hers, hand firmly within hers.

"Alice... that was my mother's name." he says, voice incredibly quiet.

Emma sweeps her thumb over the scar on his cheek.

"You've never really mentioned her before."

Killian shrugs. He quickly kisses her before pulling back to meet her gaze. He sees the encouraging smile on her lips.

"I can barely remember her, it has been so long. All I can recall is part of the song she used to sing to me and Liam, and that she used to smell of lavender."

"What was the bit of the song you remember?" Emma asks after giving him a moment.

"You want me to sing?"

Emma nods. "You don't have to, of course. But, Baby could hear her papa's voice."

Killian considers it for a moment before nodding. Emma twists back around to their previous position, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. He holds her tightly, pressing their heads together so his lips brush against the shell of her ear. Killian's palm lies flat over the bump, Emma's hands resting on top.

 _She stepped away from me_

 _And she moved through the Fair_

 _And fondly I watched her_

 _Move here and move there_

Emma allows her eyes to drift shut as his voice washes over her so intimately.

 _And she went her way homeward_

 _With one star awake_

 _As the swans in the evening_

 _Move over the lake_

When he finishes singing, Baby moves against their hands, bringing out a slight laugh from Killian.

"We don't have to consider Alice if you don't want to." Emma mumbles. "I understand if it is too painful."

Killian shakes his head against hers. "Now it has been mentioned, I feel as if it is the only name fitting for our little girl."

Emma hums happily and sits up, crossing her legs beneath her. She kisses him gently.

"I like the sound of that very much." she says, feeling his hooked arm come around her shoulders once more.

"It could be a tribute to one of the best women I have ever known."

"I like your thinking, Mr Jones." Emma says, her voice dropping.

Snow comes in then, handing Emma her cocoa first, which she cradles between her palms, then handing Killian his. David walks in with two mugs and hands one to Snow before sitting beside her on the smaller couch opposite.

"What were you two thinking about?" Snow asks, taking a sip of her own hot cocoa.

"Names for Baby." Emma replies, inhaling her scent of her cocoa.

"Ooo! Which ones have you considered?" Snow questions, excited.

"We did like the sound of Charlotte, Eleanor or Marley." Killian says as Emma takes a careful sip of her drink.

"We considered Olivia and Bailey, but they are definitely on the _no_ list." she says. "I did like the sound of Rosie too, actually."

Snow observes Emma and Killian, David doing the same.

"But those aren't names you have gotten excited about." David comments a minute later.

"I can see in your eyes that there is something else." Snow says, agreeing with her husband.

Emma smiles into her cocoa before placing the mug on a side table. Killian extends his, silently requesting she does the same for his, and she does.

His left arm goes around her waist so his hook rests on the side of her bump, whilst his hands returns upon it.

Emma leans her head upwards and kisses his jaw.

"You can do the honours." she whispers, pulling back.

Killian smiles at her, rubbing his palm over the bump when he feels his little lass move around.

"Alice." he says to his parents-in-law. "Alice Jones, after my mother."

"That is a beautiful name, Killian." David says. "And a beautiful tribute to your mother, who I am sure was a wonderful woman."

"Thank you." Killian says softly. "That's what we thought."

"Alice Jones..." Snow says, a grin spreading on her face. "I like the sound of that."

"It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it." Emma says, unable to keep a grin off her face.

Killian smiles at his wife and kisses her cheek tenderly, running his nose against her skin before parting.

"So..." Snow says, gaining their attention. She suddenly pulls out a big folder and proudly holds in on her lap. "Who is ready for some party planning?"

 **End note: Please review! :) Also, the song that I have included is the verse Hook sang baby Alice in 7x07. The song is called _She Moved Through the Fair_!**


	53. Mystery

**A/N: Hello, hello! Not going to lie, I hadn't expected to have this update up but by some miracle managed it! I don't have a huge deal of hope for next week though, as it is my show week and even my day off on Monday has been stolen from me to do extra dress rehearsals! Oh well.. the life of a performer!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews. I haven't had the time to get to them just yet, but I promise to do so soon! Thank you also to the new followers of the series, and to those who have pressed that favourite button too!**

 **This story is based off the prompt from** Tilly **\- I hope I have done it justice for you! *fingers crossed***

 **Enjoy this update guys and hopefully I shall see you next week!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"I'm going to finish up searching this area, so I should be done soon." Emma says into her phone, carefully navigating the darkening woods as the beam of her torch doesn't reach very far. "Hopefully we can find this bloody villain; whoever they may be."

" _Have you seen anything out there at all, love?"_ Killian asks.

"I did notice a flash in the distance, so I'm headed towards that and then I'll finish up for today. I just want to make sure it isn't something that can hurt anyone."

" _I know you hate me saying it, sweetheart, but please be careful out there on your own."_ Killian says, and Emma can hear the concern in his voice.

"I will be. I'm not going to be much longer, I promise." Emma says, her voice softer to soothe her husband.

" _All right."_ Killian mumbles before speaking louder. " _I love you."_

"I love you too."

Emma disconnects the call and puts her phone back within her jacket. She sweeps her torch beam across the trees, hoping to find _something_ that could assist in the apprehension of this villain, who has been terrorising and threatening members of Storybrooke. It has been going on for over a week now, and they have no clue who this villain is.

Darkness falls completely, and it begins to suddenly rain; despite all forecasts specifying otherwise. Emma continues moving, shivering quite violently in her jacket as the temperature drops dramatically.

Her torch suddenly begins to flicker, making Emma frown considering it was only this morning that she put new batteries in it. She hits it against her upturned palm. It stops flickering and she keeps moving, wanting to get back to her family as soon as she possibly can; being out in the dark woods unnerving her.

She takes a few more steps, looking around, before the torch cuts out completely. Emma tries hitting it against her hand again, but has no luck.

"Son of a…" Emma breathes out, wrapping her arms around her torso to try to preserve her body heat.

She looks around, wondering what to do, when the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Someone is watching her.

Slowly, Emma turns. But, there is no one there.

The rain falls harder, quickly and utterly soaking her.

"Shit." she says, her teeth clacking together.

Emma tries walking back the way she came, but something slams into her and stops her. She looks but can see nothing other than the darkness consuming the surrounding trees. Trying to keep her panic under control, Emma turns and walks the other way…

…and encounters the same issue.

After frantic investigation, Emma discovers that she is trapped by an invisible barrier. Her breathing picks up, erratic thanks to her uncontrollable shivering.

"K-killian." she tells herself.

Emma throws aside the useless torch, and fumbles into her jacket pocket to shakily grips her phone. She unlocks it, and as soon as her thumb is hovering over the call button for Killian, the screen fuzzes in and out.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Emma screams out when the screen blacks out completely. "Fuck!"

Trying not to panic, Emma attempts to use her magic. She pictures being at home, being warmed by the fire with Killian's arms surrounding her from behind as they share a bottle of rum. But, it doesn't work; the cold setting itself deep into her bones. Holding out her shaking palm, she attempts to conjure even a spark of light with no results.

Unable to accept the situation, Emma covers every inch of her invisible prison to try and find a way out; any chink in the armour that she can exploit. She can barely see what she is doing, even after the rain stops and moonlight pierces the trees.

Emma is unaware of how much time has passed, her efforts focused on trying to stay warm and escape her confines, when she hears some twigs snap underfoot. Turning rather lethargically, Emma can see a torch beam work its way through the trees.

"Hey! Hey! I'm over here!" Emma shouts in a loop, trying to gain the person's attention.

But then she stops when the figure becomes clear.

"Emma?!" Killian shouts desperately.

"Killian! Killian, I'm here!" Emma exclaims, rushing right up to the edge of the barrier.

"Emma!" Killian shouts again, stopping just before the barrier begins. "Emma, love, it's me!"

Emma puts her hand up against the invisible force, her shivering becoming more violent. Killian's torch beam crosses over her multiple times, but he doesn't see her.

"Where are you, Emma?" he mumbles to himself. "Where are you?"

A sob slips free from Emma's lips. "I'm right here."

She watches him take a deep breath before calling out in front of him. "Emma, please! Emma!"

"I'm right here, Killian! See me! See me, _please_!" Emma shouts, trying to push past the barrier by pummelling on the force with her fist. "Killian!"

His head snaps up, as if he had finally heard her. But, he looks straight past her. She watches as he tries to call her mobile, and then sees his face fall when it goes straight to voicemail.

"Come on, Swan. Let me find you." he says, pocketing his phone once more before beginning to move.

"No, no!" Emma says, watching her husband moving around her. "I'm right here! Killian, please, I'm here! Help me!"

She begins to sob as she screams out at him, _begging_ him to see her; help her. Even when he has disappeared, and her shivers consume her entirely soaked body, Emma shouts for her pirate.

The shouting only ceases when Emma's voice grows too hoarse to continue. Her tears freeze on her face and her legs become weak, thanks to her highly sapped energy.

Without warning, her knees buckle and Emma crashes to the floor. Vaguely, she registers pain in her forehead, but all she can focus on is the cold.

Curling her body inwards as much as she can, Emma is taken back to when Elsa was in town and they were trapped in the ice cave. She had almost died then, and now…

She is currently soaking wet and injured, alongside being utterly freezing cold.

"S-s-stay aw-w-wake." Emma mumbles to herself, unable to stop the tremble in her jaw. "St-tay a-awak-k-k-ke."

Emma remains there all night, her family out searching for her into the early hours of the morning… But they never come across her.

Dawn breaks over the horizon. Emma, barely conscious, tries to shift. Her limbs do not respond, her body so weak. She has already been unconscious more than once and despite the cold, she has stopped shivering completely.

A body crashes through the trees and undergrowth, crying out when they see her motionless body. Their arms carefully lift her to cradle her against their body.

Emma can vaguely hear a loving voice before everything goes black.

…

She gradually blinks awake, greeted by a bright white ceiling. There is a steady beeping sound to her left, but it sounds far away; as if she is underwater. Scrunching her nose slightly, she realises that she has a nasal cannula in, supplying her with more oxygen.

Trying to remember what happened to her is difficult. All she can recall is the horrible feeling of cold and then... nothing.

Emma opens her mouth to speak, but registers the pain in her throat.

Killian suddenly appears over her, to her right.

"Try not to talk for a little while, beautiful." he says. "You've been out for over a day and been through a lot. Take it very easy."

He runs his hand over her hair, careful of the bandage on her forehead. She closes her eyes at the loving touch.

"I found you in the woods." he says quietly. Emma opens her eyes and looks at him. "Your skin was like ice and there was a lot of blood from the wound on your head, and the deep cut on the inside of your left forearm."

Emma frowns, lifting her left arm and seeing the large bandage there. She winces at the sight of the bruises on her wrist too, and the cannula inserted on the top of her hand. Her eyes widen, however, when she sees that her ring finger is utterly bare. She looks at her husband, panicking; she _never_ takes her rings off.

Killian quickly reaches around his neck and tugs off a chain. He dangles it before her and she weakly grasps them, whilst he still holds the chain.

Emma gives him a questioning look, and Killian swallows thickly.

"I took them off because I wanted to have a piece of you with me whilst…" Killian trails off. Emma's eyes both comfort him and plead him to continue. "We… almost lost you. Well, we did lose you at one point."

Killian pauses, shutting his eyes to stave off tears.

 _He holds her rings in his palm, being pulled away from his wife's pale and lifeless body, a swarm of doctors and nurses surrounding her body. The long continuous whine from the heart rate monitor tears through his chest._

 _Tears fall unbidden down his cheeks, and a sob forces its way from his chest and out his mouth._

 _He stands in the doorway to the room, watching as a doctor pumps away on her chest, trying to get her heart to beat once again as a nurse squeezes a bag attached to a mask over her face._

 _The diamond of her engagement ring digs painfully into his palm, but Killian doesn't want to loosen his grip. Maybe if he holds the tokens of his love for her close to his heart, she will be revived._

 _"Please, Swan.." he begs for the longest minutes in his life._

 _Until he sees the doctors stepping away, and the heart rate monitor beeping once again..._

"They revived you after ten minutes and it took a while to bring your temperature back up. Despite bringing you back, the doctors genuinely thought you would slip away again." he says, his voice strained.

He takes a deep breath before shifting so he can slip the chain with her rings over her head. Leaning down, he kisses her gently; pouring as much of his love as he can into the press of their lips. When they part, he rests his cheek against hers, breathing her in.

Killian turns when someone enters the room. He is dressed in a bright white coat, smart black trousers, a light blue button-up shirt and a tie that, peculiarly, has white rabbits on it.

"I'm Doctor Wilson, Emma." he introduces himself, walking up to her left side. "It is very good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

Emma tries to speak, but her voice is practically non-existent. Doctor Wilson grabs a cup of water and passes it to Emma. She shakily accepts and takes a few measured sips. Once she has, Killian takes it from her.

"Not... too great." she says slowly, her voice incredibly rough.

"Well, that is to be expected." Wilson says kindly. "We have put stitches into the wound on your arm and some butterfly stitches on the wound on your forehead. They are covered for now to ensure no infection, but, of course, these are rather minor compared to what has happened."

Emma blindly searches for Killian's hand, which he quickly gives. He can sense that she needs the physical comfort.

"When you were brought in, it was very clear you were experiencing severe hypothermia. Because of this, you ended up going into cardiac arrest." Emma tightens her grip on Killian's hand. "We, obviously, managed to revive and stabilise you. But, you are going to feel considerable discomfort for a while after the CPR that was administered."

Emma nods and her eyes close for a moment. "How long do I need to stay in here?"

"That all depends on your progress, but a minimum of another few days, Emma. You did die yesterday." Doctor Wilson says, having a quick look at her charts on the end of her bed. "Are you in any pain at the moment? We have given you some pain meds but we can give you more, if need be."

"Not at the moment, no." Emma says, slowly.

Wilson nods. "I'll let the rest of your family know they can come in for a little while." he says. "If you feel immediate pain, or even discomfort, press the button just above your head."

Emma closes her eyes, and Killian nods to the doctor. He thanks him and watches Wilson leave.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispers, almost inaudibly.

Killian frowns, releasing her hand and moving his up to thread through her hair again.

"Whatever for, my love?" he questions. "You have absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry for."

Emma opens her eyes, feeling them quickly fill with tears.

"I said I would be careful… and, I wasn't." she croaks. Killian's thumb swipes over her cheek, removing her tears. "And then I died on you all."

"None of that was your fault." Killian says, cupping her cheek firmly. "We were all surprised and incredibly thankful to any Gods listening that you are alive. Your body should have given up long before I found you, but it hadn't."

A pause.

"I'm so sorry."

Killian gently hushes her. "No, sweetheart, the only one who should be sorry is the person who did this to you." he says, leaning in to kiss her.

When they part, she nods ever so slightly.

"I am sorry… that… I almost left you. I never wanted to." Emma says, pain flowering in her throat when she releases a sob.

"I thank my lucky stars that I still have you by my side." Killian mumbles, his gaze boring into her; his love like electricity surrounding them.

"I love you, always." Emma says.

"I love _you_ , always." Killian echoes. He shifts back and sits on the edge of the bed. "Your parents haven't seen you much since you were brought in."

"Why?"

"You were only allowed one visitor, and they insisted it be me. Well, unless they told me to go and get changed as I had some of your blood on my clothes, or if I had to go and eat something." He smiles ever so slightly. "None of us wanted you to be alone."

Emma grips his hand and strokes her thumb over his wedding band.

"Emma! Oh, my baby!" Snow says, rushing into the room. She goes up to Emma's left side and runs her hand over the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Not the best." Emma replies tightly, her thumb still moving over Killian's wedding ring; drawing comfort from the gesture.

"Oh, sweetheart." David coos, coming up beside Snow. "We're so happy to see you awake. Hopefully not too long and then we can bring you home. Neal is desperate to see you – Granny says that he has been making pictures for you as she watches him for us."

Snow leans in and carefully kisses her daughter's forehead.

"If you want anything at all," she says. "let me know before we have to leave, and I will get it for you."

"Thank you." Emma mumbles gratefully.

Snow smiles, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy to know you are going to be all right, Emma. We couldn't bear thinking of the alternative."

Emma's free hand grips her mother's. Her chest aches fiercely, and not just in the physical sense. The knowledge that she had momentarily left her family – that she had _died_ – is enough to kill her all over again. She fought so long to find love, to find her family. To know that was almost lost…

"What's wrong, honey?" Snow questions.

It is only then that Emma realises she has begun to cry. Snow carefully wipes the tears away. Emma also registers Killian's hand squeezing hers reassuringly.

"I… just…" She looks at Killian who immediately releases her hand to retrieve her cup of water. Emma carefully takes a few sips and hands it back. She grabs her husband's hand the moment she feels his fingers brush against her own. "I died. I never want to do that to you… again."

Snow perches on the side of the bed. "Don't think about that any more. Just focus on getting better, and we will find who did this to you."

"I think we could assist with that." Regina says, walking in with Zelena at her side. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." Emma comments. She feels Snow stand as she moves to sit in the chair beside her daughter's bed so she doesn't jostle her too much, and so she can properly talk to the witches.

"What exactly happened?" Zelena asks. "It was as if you disappeared all night."

"I… don't remember much." Emma says, honestly. "I tried following… a flash but en… ended up being trapped in… some sort of barrier. My phone… wouldn't work either."

"Your magic?" David asks.

Emma shakes her head. "Nothing."

"There wasn't anything stopping me when I found you yesterday morning." Killian says. "How did you escape and get where you were?"

Emma looks down at their joint hands.

"I didn't." she whispers.

"But I checked that area at least twice." Killian tails off, glancing at the others in the room before looking back at his wife. Despair has filled his gaze. "You could see me, couldn't you. But, I couldn't see you."

Emma simply nods. Killian closes his eyes and brings their joint hands up to his lips. He presses a series of tender kisses to her knuckles.

"What I don't understand is, how?" Zelena comments. "Whoever this villain is, they don't have magic; that is something we've already established."

"Apparently I have a… large cut here." Emma says, weakly raising her left arm before lowering it again. "I must have… blacked out when it happened."

"Do you remember much at all?" Regina asks.

A shake of Emma's head. "It is rather… fuzzy."

"That's all right, Emma." David says softly to his daughter. "Your body needs time to rest and heal. Things will come to you."

Killian and Snow nod in agreement. Regina and Zelena glance at each other.

"We can head back to the vault and try to pinpoint that magic used." the Queen says, sister nodding in support. "It would help us know how it blocked your magic."

Emma smiles faintly at the sisters and watches them leave a minute later. She settles heavily against the pillows behind her.

"Don't worry, baby." Snow encourages. "We will work everything out. We just have to have hope."

Emma smiles at her mother. "I do." she mumbles. "After all, hope… seems to run in our family's blood."

Snow, David and Killian laugh at her words. Killian's grip tightens on her hand.

"Indeed, it does, love." he says. "Indeed it does."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	54. Run

**A/N: Hello, hello! Apologies for not posting last week, show week was absolutely crazy and exhausting - but so much fun! Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favourite button pressing! Each and every one of you is amazing!**

 **I apologise also for this being a day late. This week hasn't been the kindest to me, a member of my family is officially beginning a very difficult medical journey now and she is only 3, so this may not be up to my normal standard. I really am sorry if this is the case - I didn't want to let any of you, my amazing readers, down.**

 **There is something I just wish to address before we start this story... I received some rather rude messages about not completing prompts given to me but doing others; specifically ones that were given after a certain prompt. I _always_ write down prompts, every single one of them, but I don't necessarily have ideas for them for a while; whereas there are some I have immediate ideas for. I keep them on my planning document, even if I don't have ideas, because I really want to try and complete the prompts for you. I do my absolute best to make each idea amazing, so will only complete prompts that have a solid idea in that moment. I hope this has cleared all this up!**

 **Enjoy this story!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

She groans loudly in the empty Sherriff Station, her arms wrapped around her stomach. Her entire body aches fiercely, cramps seriously messing up her stomach thanks to the joy of her period being late and yet, she is still dealing with everything as if she is on it.

"Bloody hell." Emma breathes out. "Bloody PMS."

She stands up a moment later, and shoulders her jacket. She winces at the sight of the paperwork she has gotten through, but at the substantially bigger pile she cannot face. The dwarves had seriously frustrated her earlier on when they all decided to play tricks on each other, and then complain to her when they didn't like it.

A throbbing develops in her temples as she lethargically grabs her keys from the surface of her desk. Double checking things with a sweep of her eyes, Emma walks out the Station, switching off the lights and locking up behind her. She pauses once she has climbed into the driver's seat of the Bug, resting her head against the steering wheel.

All she wants to do is just go home, get into her pyjamas after having a long soak in the bath and lay in Killian's arms, hot water bottle pressed against her stomach. But, she knows she can't... Killian has a date planned for them, something they have been talking about for weeks so they can have a relaxing night; just the two of them.

Emma sighs, the movement igniting severely painful cramps. She lifts her head, eyes squeezing shut as she tries to ignore the pain.

 _'Perhaps we could reschedule and just stay in tonight._ ' she thinks, just as another painful cramp hits.

She nods then, and starts the engine of the Bug, her mind made up.

Emma rives home, parking outside the house. Her jacket is hung up on its hook by the front door and she toes off her boots. The keys are thrown onto the small shelf.

It is clear that there is no one downstairs, Henry at Regina's, so she walks upstairs. Her movements are sluggish, and it is a relief when she finally enters their bedroom. She heads straight for the bed and sits on the end, falling backwards so she stares up at the bright white ceiling.

All of a sudden, Killian is hovering over her. He grins and kisses her soundly.

"Hello, beautiful." he says against her lips before pulling back. "How was your day?"

Emma lifts her arms to wrap around his shoulders.

"Not great." she says honestly.

Killian frowns, pressing a gentle kiss to her aching temple, before a smile appears once more.

"Well, I promise to rectify that tonight." he says eagerly.

Emma desperately wants to say otherwise, but the smile on her boyfriend's face is too sweet and excited.

"You'd better, Captain." she mumbles instead.

Emma's right hand shifts so her fingers weave through his strands of hair. Killian's gaze seems to study every tiny detail of her face, and whilst she can see his love in his eyes, there is another emotion she cannot easily describe.

"Is everything all right?"

"Aye," Killian says. "I just wonder how a man like me could be so lucky to be loved by an absolute vision like you."

Emma smiles, her hand sliding around to cup his cheek.

"I love you so much." she whispers.

"I love you, always." Killian whispers back, stealing another kiss from his girlfriend's lips.

Emma runs her thumb over his cheekbone before he stands. Gently, he takes her hand and pulls her up to sitting.

"I shall leave you to get ready, my darling." he says. "Don't take too long."

They get ready separately. Emma dons her pale pink dress from their first date, hoping it will lift her spirits. The throbbing in her temples steadily grows and she really tries to ignore it. They deserve a night off together; she doesn't want to ruin it.

Emma walks downstairs, her hair loose and lightly curled around her shoulders. She looks up when she reaches the bottom of the stairs to see her pirate's expression. His mouth is parted in awe as he takes her in.

Killian has switched his normal ensemble for a navy blue dress shirt and black, smart, trousers. He does, however, still have his leather jacket on, and a gloriously red waistcoat.

"You look…"

"I know." Emma says, unable to resist sending him a cheeky wink.

Killian laughs and watches as she slips her ankle boots on and slides her phone into her coat pocket.

"Allow me." Killian says, picking her coat up with his hook and holding it for her as her arms slip into the sleeves.

"Thank you." Emma says, turning around. "Where are we going then?"

"I will not be ruining the surprise, love." Killian says slyly. He picks up the keys for the bug from the shelf they had been placed on earlier. "Trust me?"

Emma smiles. "Always, Killian."

They lock the door and go over to the Bug. Killian gallantly opens Emma's door for her, and closes it behind her, before going to the driver's side.

The drive to their destination isn't the smoothest, but the lessons Emma has been giving him have allowed him to successfully drive around – meaning he doesn't have to walk everywhere, or constantly be driven by others. It doesn't take long for Emma to realise where they are headed.

Killian pulls up at the docks and turns off the engine. Together, the couple climb out of the car and Emma's eyes grow wide.

The Jolly Roger has been strung with fairylights that span around the edge of the entire ship, creating a highly romantic ambiance. Her eyes are filled with awe that Killian smiles hopefully at, as he observes her and her reaction.

"How did you do this?" Emma questions a moment later.

"That lad of yours was very keen to help me." Killian says. His hand gently grips his girlfriend's, and he guides her onto the ship. "I wanted to make tonight special. It feels like a long time since we've had an undisturbed evening together."

A horrible cramp hits Emma then and her smile falters. Thankfully, Killian does not see as he gestures to an area of the deck with his hook. Many blankets and cushions have been laid out, alongside a basket and two wine glasses.

"I thought we could have some dinner together and then we could stargaze for a while." he says, his demeanour more sheepish.

Emma manages a smile for him. They walk over to their little area and settle down. As Killian dishes out the variety of food from the basket, Emma tries to subtly shift in her attempt to find a comfortable position. Unable to find one, she masks her face of pain for Killian's benefit; intent on not ruining their evening together. She also blinks harshly, willing the headache away.

All she wants to do is enjoy herself.

They eat their dinner in a comfortable silence. Emma's appetite utterly disappears, nausea taking its place, so she only manages a few bites. Killian doesn't notice, instead zoning out into his thoughts.

Emma gives up any more pretence that she is trying to eat. One she has placed her plate aside, she looks at Killian. He fidgets where he sits; something he never does unless he is worried about something. She knows her pirate…

"Is something wrong, Killian?" Emma asks softly.

Killian scratches behind his ear, before smiling.

"I need to ask you something," he hesitantly says. "if that's all right?"

Emma nods encouragingly, which Killian takes as his cue to stand up. He helps Emma to do the same, her making a conscious effort not to grimace in pain. Her head pounds at the sudden change from sitting to standing, and she is grateful when Killian's arms wrap tight around her waist.

She leans against him and rests her head on his shoulder. Killian smiles and presses a kiss to her hair.

"Being with you is a blessing a pirate like me never believed he would be lucky enough to have." Killian mumbles, his voice soft. "I easily consider myself as the luckiest man in all the realms to have you by my side. Your life as the Saviour isn't the easiest, I can see that. But, I never want you to have to deal with any of that alone."

"I don't have to." Emma says, pulling back and resting her hands on his arms. "I have you."

Killian smiles, heart fluttering wildly in his chest.

"I will always, _always_ , be by your side." he vows. "I would never want to be anywhere else."

Emma's grip tightens on his arms as she becomes dizzy. But her pirate doesn't notice this, busy burying his hand into his pocket and lowering to his knee.

He produces a ring, a loving smile on his face.

"Emma Swan, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?"

Emma's eyes grow wide, her heart pounding alongside her head. Her eyes flick between the ring and her boyfriend.

Suddenly, it is all too much.

She takes a step back, her arms wrapping around her middle. She shakes her head as she steps back again. Killian quickly stands, seeing her panic. His heart drops to his feet.

"Emma…"

She quickly turns and runs off, ignoring Killian's shouts behind her.

Emma has no recollection of how she gets there, but she frantically knocks on the door to the loft. Snow opens the door a moment later to the sight of her daughter, tears cascading down her cheeks and breathing very heavily.

"Come here, baby." Snow says and Emma rushes into her arms.

Snow guides her into the loft and shuts the door. Emma sobs as Snow takes her over to the bed and encourages her to sit. She then walks to the other side and climbs on, opening her arms to her daughter. Emma moves closer to her mother, sobbing into her shoulder whilst Snow's arms hold her tighter.

"What happened, Emma?" Snow softly questions once Emma has calmed down.

Emma shifts, draping her arm over Snow's waist and tucking herself more into her side. Her coat restricts her movements slightly, but it keeps her warm.

"Killian proposed."

Snow remains quiet, continuing to hold Emma. Her right hand raises to run through Emma's hair.

"The Dwarves decided to piss each other off and I got the brunt of it. My fucking period is late but I'm getting all the bloody cramps and headaches meaning I could barely focus today. I just wanted to go home and relax, but I didn't want to disappoint Killian once I saw how excited he was. I felt awful throughout our date and then, suddenly, he was opening up and then proposed."

Snow keeps her fingers moving in Emma's hair.

"What did you do then?"

Emma sobs again, her hand moving to cover her mouth. Snow tightens her hold and mumbles soothing nothingness to her, helping Emma calm.

Emma sniffs, her hand being gripped in Snow's left.

"I ran, leaving him on the Jolly." she whispers.

David walks to them, a sleepy Neal lounging in his arms. It is clear he has heard the conversation.

"What made you run?" he asks, shifting Neal so his little head rests in the crook of his neck; similar to his big sister with their mother.

Emma sniffs again and she feels Snow press a kiss to her hair.

"it just felt like too much in that moment, because I felt so bad. But now…"

Snow squeezes her hand encouragingly. David moves to sit on the end of the bed, eyes focused on their daughter.

"I wish I never ran." she says quietly. "I wish I stayed with him."

Snow smiles at her husband before kissing Emma's hair again.

"It isn't too later to turn things around." she says.

Emma shifts. "What if he hates me?"

"Don't say that!" Snow admonishes. "He could never hate you. You hear me?"

Emma pulls back to look at her mum, then her dad. She nods.

A knock sounds at the door and David carefully stands. Snow watches David walk to the door as Emma shuts her eyes, head pounding thanks to her emotional upheaval.

Emma's eyes open, however when she hears a certain voice.

"Please tell me she's here." Killian begs desperately, worried about his girlfriend.

As David steps aside to let Killian into the loft, Snow mumbles into Emma's ear, "Go on, baby."

Emma quickly withdraws from her mother's arms and rushes over to Killian as soon as she sees his dishevelled appearance. He meets her halfway, and hugs her tightly to him. Emma holds him just as tightly, her arms wrapped around his waist - beneath his jacket - and her face buried in his neck. His arms are around her shoulders and they sway on the spot; Emma fighting more tears.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I am so sorry." Killian mumbles, repeatedly kissing Emma's cheek. "I didn't mean to scare you off. I thought that it was a good time, and I should have waited."

Emma shakes her head against his neck. She fists the material of his shirt as she draws back to face him.

"I should be the one apologising." she says, keeping her gaze cast down. "I should have told you that I had felt awful all day, and work made it worse." Killian's hand moves to cup her cheek so she looks at him, and it is then he notices that she is slightly pale. "When I saw your face, I knew that I couldn't let you down tonight so didn't say anything. I just... I never should have run away because the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you."

Killian rests his forehead against hers and she pulls him closer. Her eyes slip closed once again and she breathes a sigh of relief. She had genuinely believed that he would hate her for what she did.

"How about we head home, sweetheart?" Killian asks a few lengthened minutes later. He pulls back and runs his thumb over her cheekbone. It is clear to him just how tired she looks. "I can run you a bath, and you can relax."

Emma smiles and presses a small kiss to her pirate's lips.

They say goodbye to her parents and brother, Emma lingering in her mother's arms and soaking up her reassurance.

"Everything is going to be all right." she whispers in her daughter's ear. "He loves you, and you love him. Nothing will stand in the way of that."

Killian grasps her hand as they leave the loft, and insists on driving back home so she doesn't have to do anything.

Emma grabs his solitary hand as they walk inside their home, not wanting to be apart from him after how she reacted. She lets go to open their front door and walks inside the warmth the house provides. She slips her coat from her shoulders, placing her phone into the hidden pocket in her dress. Killian takes her coat from her and hangs it up beside his discarded jacket. Emma also pulls off her ankle boots and nudges them aside with her toes so they are out of the way.

A cramps takes hold of her stomach, thankfully less strong than before. She begins to pad towards the stairs, but ceases moving when Killian's arms wrap around her waist from behind. Immediately, she sinks back against him.

"I should have waited until you were ready for me to propose." he mumbles against her shoulder, pressing a kiss there. "I never wanted you to feel uncomfortable like that; _never_."

Emma shakes her head and turns around to face him. Her hands cup his scruffy cheeks and she looks at him wholeheartedly. Automatically, Killian's arms wrap around her waist, anchoring her to his body.

"I should have told you how crap I've been feeling, because then it means I would never have hurt _you_." Emma mumbles, thumbs sweeping slowly. "You told me how lucky you felt to have me by your side. But, I am infinitely more lucky to have _you_ by _my_ side."

"Emma..." Killian whispers, tears forming. He turns his head to press a kiss to her palm.

"Having you beside me, loving you so much, is something I had never dreamed of, let alone something I believed I could have. Yet, it is as you said. I would never want you to be anywhere else. I want to always be by your side, for whatever is thrown our way; villains, dwarves, babies, curses... Whatever happens, I want you and, I love you so much. More than I ever felt capable."

Killian's eyes glisten as his lips wobble into a smile. He releases Emma, his hand fumbling into his smart trousers. He doesn't kneel this time, instead choosing to remain standing with her. He produces the ring and Emma takes a moment to look at it.

The band is made of gold and has a bright, modest diamond sitting on it. What catches Emma's attention, however, is the design that holds the diamond off the band slightly.

"Is that a sailor's knot?" she questions, familiar with the knot thanks to Killian's teachings on the Jolly.

Killian nods, proud that she noticed. "The lady in the shop told me that it is a Celtic love knot that represents interlocking hearts. However, I chose to see it more as a sailor's knot."

"Because you are a pirate, Captain?" Emma teases.

Killian laughs slightly. "Aye, my love, there is that. But, also because sailors would create the knot from a length of rope or ribbon and carry them over long voyages to remember loved ones. I wanted to include it on your ring, my promise to you, so you'll always be reminded of my love for you, and that I will always be with you."

Emma's gaze holds nothing but love and wonder for the man before her. Tears spill down her cheeks, counteracted by the magnificent grin befalling her lips. Seeing this, spurs on Killian's next words.

"Will you, my heart and my love, Emma Swan, give me the greatest gift and marry me?"

Emma laughs, happy tears continuing to fall. "Yes!"

Killian grins and raises her hook and holds her left hand up so it is steady. He slips the band on her ring finger before reverently kissing it.

He meets her eyes once more. In a flash, Emma grips his waistcoat and hauls him closer to her, kissing him for all he is worth; which he reciprocates eagerly.

"Is... is that bath still available?" Emma asks, incredibly breathless after pulling away. She has her mind on only one thing now, something both her and her _fiancé_ can enjoy.

Killian's gaze darkens and he brings their hips flush against each other. Emma bites her bottom lip.

"I think that can be arranged." Killian growls seductively, seeing the want in her eyes. "I want to see you wearing naught but my ring on your finger."

Emma gasps in surprise when Killian throws her over his shoulder. He ruses upstairs, Emma giggling and gasping as they go.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	55. Nothing

**A/N: Hello, hello! I am REALLY sorry that this is late! I've had a lot going on so not necessarily been in the mood to write, or been too busy; which means this may also not be at a great standard and I really, really apologise! I don't know if I will be updating on Friday or not, but I know that I don't want to make you wait until then for this update!**

 **Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! I'm sorry that I haven't replied to them! I aim to try and do it soon!**

 **This story is based off fanart I found on my phone trying to clean out some photos. I'm not sure of the artist so I apologise but cannot give credit *ducks and hides***

 **Enjoy this story!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

It has been so many years, centuries in fact, since his death. Yet, despite seeing him happily moving on, Killian relives Liam dying in his arms on the anniversary of his death. Every year it is the same.

The weather in Storybrooke doesn't help either. Heavy ain has been pouring all morning and Killian's instincts say it won't be letting up any time soon.

Henry hadn't been happy when he woke up to rain pelting his window, his already frustrated mood souring further. The teenager is currently sitting at the kitchen table, books and papers strewn across the surface and his laptop open in front of him. Studying for his exams has really gotten to him.

Killian finishes making a hot cocoa for Henry, hoping that the sugar boost will help him out before they make lunch once Emma has finished upstairs. He dusts a layer of cinnamon over the whipped cream and turns to place the mug on the table.

Quickly, Killian realises he has accidently placed it on a pile of work. He tries shifting the mug but ends up knocking it over instead. The hot liquid sloshes over multiple pages of work, and Henry's laptop.

"No, no, no!" Henry exclaims, suddenly standing to avoid any dripping on his lap. "What the fuck did you do that for?!"

Killian grabs a tea-towel and frantically tries to clean it up.

"I didn't mean to, lad. I'm sorry."

"You're making it worse!" Henry seethes, snatching the tea-towel from Killian. "I'm stressed out enough as it is..." He trails off when he sees his laptop screen black out. "You've fucked up my laptop! I had unsaved work on that!"

"I'm really sorry." Killian mumbles, wishing he could slap himself for putting Henry in this position - better still, bury his own hook in his neck.

"You're so useless - a waste of space." Henry barks out, trying to clean everything up with no results. "You make everything so difficult. Bloody fucking hell!"

Killian simply stands there, taking each of Henry's outbursts. His thoughts darken with each thing yelled at him and it just brings up Liam's death; how _stupid_ he was to goad Liam on, how _useless_ he was because he couldn't save him.

Emma comes downstairs, having heard Henry's shouting from her bedroom where she was sorting out laundry. She stops at the bottom of the stairs, seeing Killian just standing and taking the verbal onslaught Henry is delivering.

"I wish you were never part of this family."

And that is when the penny drops.

Killian takes a startled step back, as if he has been physically struck. His eyes water painfully and he moves swiftly to the front door. He leaves, slamming the door behind him. Henry breathes heavily, immediate regret seeping in.

Emma rushes over to her son. "What the hell was that about?"

She notices the mess and immediately fixes everything. Henry slumps in his chair and covers his face with his hands.

"I should never have said those things." Henry laments.

Emma crosses her arms over her chest.

"Why did you? I know for sure that Killian didn't deserve that, not on today of all days."

Henry's hands slide back, into his hair. "I don't know... I've been struggling with all this work, and it needs to get done and I feel like it _never_ will, and-"

"Henry, I think you need a break." Emma interrupts. "When Killian comes home, you are going to seriously make it up to him. That was not, in any way, okay."

Henry tugs on his hair before suddenly looking up at Emma.

"What if he doesn't forgive me?" His eyes grow wide. "What if he hates me?"

Emma grabs his shoulders so he looks at her.

"He _will not_ hate you. He could never do that. You're our son, Henry." Emma says.

"Then why hasn't he come back in?"

Emma looks at the door and frowns.

 _'He's gone further than the porch.'_

"I'm going to call him."

She pulls her phone out of her back pocket and quickly dials Killian's number. It rings a single time before going to voicemail, which concerns Emma greatly; he is rejecting her calls which he never does unless something is wrong.

Henry realises what has happened and looks at his mother scared.

"I'm going to find him." Emma says, clutching her phone tightly. "I need to make sure he is all right."

"Go, Mum. Find him." Henry says. "Tell him I'm sorry."

Emma kisses his head and rushes towards the front door. She tugs on her boots and quickly pulls on her light brown jacket before leaving.

She moves about on foot, hoping that he didn't get too far. Emma continues to try calling Killian, but he refuses to answer any of her desperate calls. Seeing that the area around their house is clear, she uses her magic and appears at the docks.

Emma heads straight to the Jolly Roger, checking everywhere on the ship. Moving below deck, she slowly walks to the Captain's Quarters. She truly hopes that he is there. Yet, he isn't.

She pushes her soaking wet hair back, away from her face. Then, a heavy sig escapes her.

"Where are you, Killian?" Her voice is incredibly quiet but it resonates in the small room. "Where are you?"

Emma attempts calling her pirate once again. She has hope this time, the phone ringing for a long time. For a moment, she fears it may go to voicemail again but then she can hear _him_.

"Killian?! Killian, where are you?" she asks. All she hears is his laboured breathing; as if he has been crying. "Babe, please talk to me."

The connection cuts off and Emma shouts out a profanity; quite loudly. She is about to put her phone away when she receives a text from Henry.

 _Have you found him yet, Mum?_

Emma sighs, running her hand through her hair again.

 _Not yet, kid. But I am sure I will soon._

She puts her phone inside her jacket before leaving the Jolly Roger. Beginning to walk towards Main Street, a figure catches her eye to her left. She realises that they are sitting in what is 'their' spot. Emma jogs over and is immediately relieved to see Killian there.

His shirt and waistcoat are absolutely soaked through and Emma knows that he is going to become ill if he stays out here much longer.

"Killian." she calls out over the sound of the rain beating down.

He turns his head to her and stands up. Each step she takes towards him, Killian takes one back.

"Killian?"

He looks away for a moment and she takes the opportunity to surge forwards. Emma tries to grab his hook, but he pulls back again.

"Why are you doing that?" Emma questions, hurt.

"I love you, Swan, but I shouldn't be around." he says before walking away.

Emma shakes her head and follows after him. She grabs his hand tightly. But, he keeps moving.

She ends up pushing him against a low wall, which he sits on in surprise. Emma stands between his legs, preventing him moving away. Her hands reach up and cup his cheeks.

"Look at me, Killian." Emma says when his gaze remains downcast. After a minute, he looks up. "I know what you are thinking. Henry's words weren't true. He didn't mean any of it."

Killian shakes his head. "Henry was right."

Emma presses herself against him.

"They _weren't_." she says firmly. "I know what day it is, Killian, and I know the things that run through that mind of yours. You are so loved and you belong with our family - you're my husband after all."

Killian bows his head, raindrops sliding from his soaked strands of hair to fall down his face.

"I don't deserve to be part of your family. I couldn't even protect and save my brother..."

Emma's right hand drops to grip the collar of his shirt as she pushes everything into the strong press of their lips together. Instinctively, Killian's arms go around her to haul her body even closer. All Emma wants is for this passionate kiss to show her love for him, and his place in her life.

She pulls back and watches his tears mingle with the rain droplets on his cheeks.

" _No one_ has been more deserving to become a part of _our_ family." Emma says earnestly. Both hands are back on his cheeks, her thumbs wiping away the tears. "Before you, I never wanted to truly open up to love, or anything else. Yet, I did with you."

Emma keeps her right hand on Killian's cheek whilst her left hand shifts to rest upon his heart.

"I know that you belong with our family; that you belong with me."

Killian lets out a sob before burying his face in Emma's neck. She holds him for a while, as he composes himself. Eventually, though, their shivering becomes too much. Emma shifts so she is looking up at him.

"Come on, let's go home." she mumbles and Killian nods.

Emma magically transports them home. As soon as they appear, Henry gets up from his place at the table, and rushes over. He is very quick to hug Killian.

"I'm so sorry." Henry grovels into Killian's shoulder. "I'll never say anything like that again. I didn't mean anything I said."

"I know, lad." Killian says, holding his stepson - no, his son - tightly. "I'm sorry for spilling cocoa over everything."

Henry pulls back with a smile. "Mum fixed it. It's all right."

After a few more minutes of apology, they all agree to change into something comfortable and spend the rest of the day watching films together. Henry refuses to leave Killian's side when they convene downstairs and revels in the fact that he can make the pirate laugh today of all days, in the best way... watching _Shrek 2_ with a certain cherry lip gloss wearing Prince Charming.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	56. Puppet

**A/N: Hello, hello! I apologise for the day delay on this update. We've had rather a lot of snow here in the UK and being in a little village, the power likes to go out! But, here we are. This story is based off a prompt from FiliandKili'sGirl10 and PopPotter777, and a few others, who requested a sequel to _Mystery_. So.. here it is! I hope this is a good one, I feel better about this one!**

 **Thank you for all your reviews! For some reason, is not letting me send the messages but that could be thanks to dodgy connection this week. I will catch up, I promise!**

 **Enjoy this story!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma takes hold of the shirt and stuffs it into the bag before putting it on the end of the bed. She pulls down the bottom of the large pull-on hoodie she is wearing - on of David's - and sits down, waiting for a nurse to come in and remove her cannula, and issue the discharge papers.

"Are you really sure about this?" Killian asks her, deeply concerned. He is currently sitting on the chair beside her hospital bed. It had been a surprise for him when he had come back from grabbing some breakfast in the canteen and she had been dressed and taken off everything she had been attached to, getting ready to leave.

"It has been _three_ days since you died - only two since you've woken up. You cannot discharge yourself, Emma. You need to heal."

Emma looks at him with fire in her eyes.

"I am going crazy sitting in bed when I feel fine enough." she bites out. Killian has never seen Emma like this before. "I'm leaving."

Killian is about to protest again when a young nurse comes in, pushing his small trolley in front of him.

"I need to ask you if you are sure about discharging yourself today, Emma." he says. "This is against the doctors' advice who would prefer you to stay a minimum of another week because you aren't as strong as they want you to be - your vitals are quite low."

"I'm leaving today." Emma says and extends her left hand.

Begrudgingly, the nurse removes the cannula, wrapping a thin bandage around her hand to complete the process. He then hands her the discharge.

"I must remind you that this is against the doctors' advice. You will need to drink plenty of water as you were connected to an IV bag. Rest is imperative for you. Your body is-"

"I get it." Emma interrupts. She roughly folds the papers and shoves them into the bag.

"Your body may not be able to cope right now, Emma." the nurse continues, watching her stand. "It goes under a lot of stress when it goes through cardiac arrest and resuscitation, and needs time to relax and heal. It could happen again."

Emma shoulders her bag and looks at the nurse.

"It won't."

She then leaves the room.

"I am so sorry." Killian says to the nurse before rushing after his wife.

He catches up with her down the next corridor. He takes her bag from her shoulder and walks close beside her.

"Emma! We were just on our way to see you." Snow says, rushing towards her daughter as they make it to the main entrance. "What are you doing?"

"Going home." Emma says simply.

She tries walking around them but David grabs her shoulders, stopping her.

"You need to be back in bed, resting." he says, using his _I-am-your-father-and-you-need-to-listen-to-me_ voice. "You cannot discharge yourself."

"I disagree."

Emma shrugs off his hands and then leaves the hospital. Killian looks at his parents-in-law.

"What is going on with her?" Snow asks. "She isn't well enough to leave!"

"I know." Killian says on a sigh. "When I went into her room this morning after getting something to eat, she has gotten dressed and pulled of everything bu her cannula. She is refusing to stay despite being ridiculously weak yesterday."

David runs his hand through his hair.

"Keep an eye on her, Killian." he says. "She isn't herself because even my stubborn Emma would stay here after everything she has gone through."

Killian nods and leaves with a promise to call them later.

He finds Emma waiting beside the Bug, leaning against the metal frame since she cannot open the car herself; her body too weak to use her magic. He pulls the keys out of his jacket and Emma takes them from his hand. She climbs in on the driver's side. Not wishing to upset his wife further, Killian goes around to the passenger side and climbs in himself. He puts her bag down by his feet.

"Are you sure you are all right to drive, sweetheart?" Killian asks quietly, before Emma starts the engine.

She doesn't look at him when she speaks. But, he can see her knuckles going white as she grips the steering wheel.

"I'm perfectly fine. If you don't like it, you can get out and walk."

Killian frowns but remains quiet.

As they drive, Killian places his hook on Emma's thigh; just like he always does. However, Emma makes no move to grip it; as _she_ always does. Killian finds himself watching her pale face.

That's why it takes him a while to realise they are headed to the woods, not home.

"Where are we going?" he questions, removing his hook from her thigh. "We need to be going home, you _need_ to rest."

"I need to work out what happened." Emma says distracted.

"But Regina and Zelena found nothing."

"Then I will find _something_. I need to." Emma says as they near the woods. "It is like the answer is under my skin."

Killian looks at his wife as she brings the car to a stop.

"This isn't a good idea. You do need to rest."

Emma simply ignores him and climbs out the car. She then begins to walk into the woods. Killian quickly follows her, refusing to let her be alone in her condition.

The majority of the journey to the area sees Emma dangerously stumbling - and not just because of uneven ground. She presses a hand to her chest and breathlessly reaches the exact place Emma had been on the brink of death.

Suddenly, Emma collapses to the ground; gasping painfully.

"Emma!" Killian exclaims, crashing to the ground with her to support her body. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Yoo hoo..." a male voice calls out, capturing Killian's attention.

He looks up and spots a sweaty, bony man approaching from their left. His clothes are covered in mud, and are in absolute tatters. But, something that hits Killian is that they aren't Storybrooke clothes... they are _Enchanted Forest_ clothes.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." the suspicious man says, grinning with glee. He raises his hands to show a lighter in one and in the other, multiple twigs held together with twine; covered in a sticky looking substance.

"Who are you?" Killian asks, holding Emma closer as she continues to gasp in pain.

The man laughs, showing disgustingly yellowed teeth. "Of course, you don't remember me."

"Should I?"

The man takes a menacing step forwards. "Apparently, having a wee nip of the Captain's rum means you are marooned and given a gash on your arm when you try to protest."

Killian frowns at him. He feels Emma grab his hand tightly.

"How are you alive? Willans?"

"I'm surprised you actually remember my name." Willans says. "It has been at least a decade, after all."

"I remember every man from my ship that I sent to their doom." Killian admits quietly. "Now, tell me. How are you alive?"

Willans stares at him for a moment.

"A merchant ship was caught in a storm two days after you left me and moored by that small island you left me on so they could do some repairs. I managed to sneak on board until we first made port.

"I ended up in a tavern and overheard Blackbeard's vendetta against you. He was who I got the magic from and how I knew this lady was your _pwecious wittle wove."_

Killian narrows his eyes. "You cannot seriously believe that you can split us apart with measly magic that Blackbeard has given you?" he questions. "Emma survived, despite you attempt to make it otherwise."

Willans laughs. "That, Hook, was the intention."

He lights the top of the twigs, where the indescribable stickiness resides. All three sets of eyes watch as the twigs are set alight. Willans then pulls out a small vial of blood from his torn jacket pocket.

"Saviour blood." he comments. "Very powerful indeed. A single drop brought you both here."

Before Killian can question what he means, Willans pours the blood over the small flames. Excruciating pain fills Emma and she screams, unable to stop herself. Killian tries to help or comfort her when she suddenly becomes utterly still.

"Emma?"

"She won't respond to you." Willans says with sickening glee. "Only to orders... Stand up."

Emma obeys the order, her face a blank mask. Killian hastily clambers up.

"Nod your head." Willans says and Emma complies. "Turn once on the spot."

Killian moves in front of her and grabs her shoulders when she finishes her rotation.

"Emma, stop this." he pleads, ignoring Willans' laugh behind him. "Focus on me."

"Take a step back." Willans commands, thrilled to see that his control over Emma is strong. "Now, this is going to be my favourite. Kill him."

Killian's eyes widen as Emma advances on him, nothing in her eyes. He backs up, but ends up trapped against a tree. He refuses to hurt his wife in any way.

"Emma, please. It's me, Killian, your _husband_." he says. His voice is soft, so soft, and incredibly loving.

She stops in front of him, her fists shaking violently.

"You know me, love. You're my wife, I am your husband." Killian says louder. "Emma Jones, you mean everything to me. Please."

"Floor him."

Within a split second, Killian finds himself sprawled on the ground. His jaw aches fiercely from where she had punched him. He groans as he sits back up and leans against the tree.

Willans steps forwards and whispers something in Emma's ear. Her eyes remain fixed on him.

"Emma, please."

She leans over him and a moment later, her hand plunges into his chest and she tugs out his heart.

The pain is indescribable.

Emma looks at the glowing heart in her palm before staring at Killian blankly. He breathes heavily through the pain as it almost overwhelms him.

Slowly, her hand begins to tighten around his heart. The pain increases, making Killian more breathless, but he knows that he can break through to her.

"Emma, I need you to hear me now." Killian breathes out. "I know it is very difficult, sweetheart, but I know for sure that you can break through. Fight this, come back to me, my love."

"You can't stop this." Willans says, a disgusting smile on his face. "She is helpless to my commands. In fact, I think I'll have a go on her when she's killed you - I bet she likes it rough, a little whore like her. She's with you, after all."

Killian growls in the back of his throat. He tries to get up so he can bury his hook in Willans' throat but the vile man gives the final kill order, and her hand tightens. Killian cries out, feeling immense pressure in his chest.

But then, a huge blast of white light extends from Emma. Killian opens his eyes, the pain immediately receding. He is quick to move forwards as all of Emma's strength disappears. He catches her and lays her down, seeing her almost unconscious.

"Where is he?" Emma mumbles as he shifts her in his lap.

Killian looks up and sees Willans laying about seven foot away from them, his lifeless eye staring at them.

"He's not going to do anything to anyone again." Killian says, his voice incredibly soft; acting as a balm to Emma.

She blinks up at him lethargically, cradling his heart protectively against her chest.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for." he says, his hand shifting to cup her cheek. He frowns as he realises how pale she is; so much more than earlier. "We need to get you back to the hospital, sweetheart. You really don't look good."

Emma nods and weakly raises her hands with his heart clasped between them. She presses his heart against his chest and with his help, his hand upon hers, it is returned to where it belongs.

"We are going to go very slow," Killian tells her after catching his breath once again. "and if you need to stop, just tell me..."

"Okay." Emma whispers.

Killian manoeuvres them so Emma is sitting up and he manages to stand up. He crouches down and puts his arms underneath hers before lifting her up.

His hooked arm goes around her waist whilst his hand grips her right and brings her right arm around his shoulders.

"Nice and easy." Killian says, feeling Emma's legs shake.

The journey back to the car takes a considerable amount of time, Emma struggling a great deal now that there is no magic spurring her on.

"Almost there." Killian assures, seeing the Bug up ahead. "Are you still against me carrying you, love?"

Emma is about to protest but her legs give out entirely. Killian pulls her up before crouching to slide his arm beneath her knees.

"I...I can walk." she says weakly, slumping in his arms.

"Emma, I refuse to see you struggle any more. Your body has been through far too much - I will not let anything else happen."

They finally reach the Bug and Killian places Emma back down as he opens the passenger side door. He helps her into the seat and puts her belt on for her. He then rushes around the car and climbs into the driver's seat.

As quickly as he dares, Killian drives them to the hospital. Halfway there, Emma falls unconscious which panics him greatly - making him speed up.

Arriving outside the Accident and Emergency department, Killian turns off the engine and pull out the keys from the ignition. Moving to the passenger side, he kneels down once he has opened the door.

"Emma, can you hear me?" he asks, rubbing her thigh. She doesn't respond so he grasps one of her hands. "If you can hear me, sweetheart, squeeze my hand."

Emma is still unresponsive so Killian, stamping down his utter panic, picks her up and carriers her into the A&E Department. Doctor Wilson walks out towards the reception desk and notices them. He swiftly approaches them and looks at Emma.

"Come with me, quickly." he tells Killian.

The pirate follows the doctor an they end up in the private room Emma had been placed in before. Killian lowers her on the bed as Doctor Wilson tugs off his stethoscope.

He lifts up the bottom of Emma' hoodie and listens to her heartbeat.

"Doctor? I saw you walk in with Mrs Jones," the nurse from earlier says, walking into the room. "and I wondered if I could help."

"I need you to put in a new cannula and she needs to be hooked up to get a ECG." Doctor Wilson says, putting his stethoscope back around his neck. He then lists of various medical terms to the nurse before he begins scampering off. "Oh, and nurse Franklin?"

"Yes, Doctor?" nurse Franklin asks.

"This is an emergency case. As quick as possible."

Franklin nods before rushing out the room. Killian looks at Doctor Wilson with misty eyes.

"Emergency case?"

Wilson nods, placing an oxygen mask over Emma's face.

"Her heartrate is incredibly slow. Her body has undergone a great deal of stress that she is struggling to cope with. What we are going to do is give her something that should raise her blood pressure and wake her up."

"She isn't going to... to..." Killian stops, unable to continue his sentence.

"Emma is strong but sometimes these situations are unpredictable." Wilson says honestly. He starts turning on the monitors around the bed. "We are going to do what we can for your wife."

Killian nods and leans down to press a kiss to Emma's forehead. He sees nurse Franklin come in with other nurses, one of them setting up an ECG. They make him step aside so they can run their tests.

Killian waits tensely as they complete their tests and the moment he can, he moves back beside her bed and grips her right hand. He notices that her hoodie has been removed in the flurry of nurses and her shirt replaced with a hospital gown once more. Doctor Wilson finishes inserting a new cannula into Emma's left hand and turns to take the syringe the nurse Franklin offers.

"Now, this should wake her up." Doctor Wilson comments as he pushes down the plunger of the syringe once attached to the cannula.

Killian keeps his eyes on Emma's face, looking for any indication that she is waking up. He almost gives up hoping until he sees her eyes blinking open.

"Hello, beautiful." Killian breathes out in relief.

"Hey, handsome." Emma replies quietly, hindered slightly by the mask.

Doctor Wilson moves closer and shines a torch in her eyes.

"Pupil response is good." he comments before turning the light off and drawing back. "Emma? You are going to feel pretty drowsy but that means things are all okay. We are keeping you in for another week, no arguments."

Emma, unable to entirely keep up, simply nods in reply. Doctor Wilson promises to come back soon, then leaves with his band of nurses.

Killian's eyes run over her face. She weakly raises her left hand and pushes her mask down, away from her mouth.

"Are you all right?"

Killian is taken aback in surprise at Emma's question.

"Am I all right?" Emma nods. "I think I should be asking you that question. I... I thought I had almost lost you again."

Emma's brow furrows in confusion. Killian can see her mind trying to piece everything together.

"I can remember a white light." she says a minute later. "Then trying to... walk in the woods."

"I managed to get us back to the Bug and halfway here, you passed out. I tried waking you up when we arrived but you were unresponsive. You only woke up when the doctor gave you something. Your body is very weak."

Emma takes a weak breath in and Killian puts the mask back over her nose and mouth to help her.

She isn't too pleased about it. Killian laughs lovingly at her and strokes hair back from her forehead.

"What happened with Willans... I-"

"Don't worry about it." Killian interrupts to reassure her. "I could see you fighting against it; that alone means _everything_ to me, sweetheart."

Emma smiles behind the oxygen mask, her left hand shifting to grasp her wedding rings; still on the chain around her neck.

"Can you stay with me?" Emma asks.

Killian grips her right hand firmly. "I've not left you these past few days, I shall not start now."

"No," Emma says, beginning to shift over in the bed. " _with_ me."

"I don't think that is allowed." her pirate says, standing up regardless.

"I don't care." Emma breathes out. "I want to feel my husband's arms around me."

Killian chuckles fondly and joins Emma on the bed, sans jacket and boots. He lifts his left arm, and Emma twists to slot herself against his side. Her head rests, slightly awkward thanks to the oxygen mask, on his shoulder. Her hand slides on his chest to rest over his heart.

"I wonder if life will ever be simple." Emma muses quietly.

Killian laces his fingers with Emma's. "It wouldn't be Storybrooke if life was simple." He feels her head grow heavier. "Rest now, Emma. You need it."

"Promise you'll stay?"

He presses a kiss to her forehead. "I promise. It is impossible to get rid of me."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	57. Rely

**A/N: Hello, hello! Another week, another update! This one really helped me release a lot of emotions as I have been a mess - my 3 year old half-sister had surgery on Wednesday to remove a tumour from her brain stem. The op was successful as they removed 80-90% of it, but she has had a lot of complications post-op that have left her in ICU at the moment. Since she is so far away in a specialist hospital, I'm not able to see her for a while. So, writing this series for you guys is a great outlet for me - I just hope that means that the quality of my work hasn't decreased!**

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews. They have really put a smile on my face this week.**

 **Enjoy this story :)**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Her eyes drift over the three occupied incubators in the room. Emma stands in front of the window of one of the rooms in the premature babies unit, watching the many monitors that are attached to the tiny bodies.

Killian finds her standing there on his return from the canteen. To prevent infections, he has washed his hand and stump and stored his hook with his brace, along with his and Emma's jackets, in their locker provided by the doctors and nurses of the department. He stands behind her and carefully wraps his arms around her waist.

"I wish I could help them." Emma mumbles.

"The nurses and doctors are doing what they can," Killian replies softly. "and you are doing everything _you_ need to be doing."

Emma sighs and Killian kisses her cheek in reassurance. She looks up at him and takes his hand. Together, they enter the room and move to the incubator cot on the far right, by the window, where a tiny baby boy is.

"Hi, Liam." Emma says, resting her hand against the clear plastic. "Mummy and Daddy are back."

Killian runs his stump over her lower back as a bubbly nurse comes over to them.

"Hey, Shelly." Emma greets their nurse who has been with them from the start. "What's the daily update?"

The red headed nurse grins and looks at the parents.

"His progress is great! He is still on track to go home in three days despite your due date being two weeks away because he is doing so well. We are putting him in a regular cot tonight to ensure his body temperature remains constant."

"That's amazing news." Killian says, an easy grin forming.

"He's an amazing little boy." Shelly says.

Emma smiles at her son as he binks up at the top of his incubator.

"It is all right for me to hold him now, right?" she asks, looking at Shelly. She feels she has to ask in case they want to run some checks. "It is almost time for his feed."

"Of course, go ahead!" Shelly says and moves forwards. She opens the door on the side of Liam's incubator. "I'm just going to do some checks on a few others them I will be back."

"Thanks, Shelly." Killian says.

As their nurse leaves, Emma reaches into the incubator cot and picks up little Liam. She is careful of the few wires attached to his body, well-practised by now. Thankfully, these are only for his heartrate monitor – the last one.

Liam Jones was born at thirty-two weeks after Emma suffered a placental abruption. She knew something was wrong when she had terrible pains in her belly, and then a large gush of blood. As soon as she arrived at the hospital with Killian in the back of an ambulance, Emma had been examined. It was immediately clear that the baby was in distress, the heartbeat falling dangerously, and Emma had been whisked away for an emergency caesarean in the doctors' attempts to save the baby's life; and to stabilise Emma after the blood loss.

 _"Not breathing. Take him so I can take care of mother." the surgeon says, passing the tiny baby over to one of the assisting doctors before putting her focus back on Emma._

 _Killian watches as a small crowd follows his son or daughter to a separate corner of the operating theatre. He then looks at Emma after he feels a squeeze on his hand._

 _"Is the baby all right?" she asks sluggishly, unable to see anything and weak from the blood loss she has experienced. "I can't hear them."_

 _Killian looks around the screen in front of Emma to see the crowd of doctors and nurses still around their baby._

 _"I don't know, sweetheart." he says before swallowing thickly. "A lot of people are around them."_

 _"I don't want them to die." Emma sobs, gripping Killian's hand tighter._

 _Killian swallows thickly once again and kisses her knuckles. "Our baby is going to be fine. They are a Jones after all."_

Liam has now been in Storybrooke's Local Neonatal Unit for six weeks. For those first few crucial weeks, Liam had been tube fed Emma's milk as he was still so small and unable to swallow. Emma had been so nervous but so relieved when he first latched on and fell asleep against her breast with a fully belly of milk.

Emma sits down in the chair next to Liam's incubator cot and carefully rests Liam against her chest; clad in only his nappy. She unbuttons her large flannel shirt and shifts her baby boy so he is resting against her skin.

Killian drapes the soft, chunky knit blanket Granny made Liam over them both to keep their son warm. Emma watches his little head shift on her breast, his lips puckering, so she adjusts her tank top and bra before helping him latch on a few moments later.

Emma looks up from her breast to see Shelly observing her with a soft smile.

"Did he latch on okay?" the nurse asks and Emma nods, running her left hand over his small back above the blanket. "There is now a cot for Liam in the room you have been staying in so he will be in there overnight. A nurse will be on call in case of emergency but I highly doubt there will be.

"When you get home, keeping up the kangaroo care for the next few weeks is always a great idea. You lost some bonding time in those first few weeks with him in the incubator. We will give you more information before you take him home at last, but you will certainly have plenty of support whenever you need it and visits to check on Liam's progress at home."

Emma nods again and glances down at Liam.

"I know the limit is one," she says, looking up at Shelly. "but could we both stay tonight? I don't think I could be alone if something does happen."

Shelly pulls out a tiny, bright pink, notebook and matching pen from her left pocket in her scrubs. She writes down something before looking up with a smile.

"I'll make it happen for you, Emma."

"Thank you." Emma says gratefully.

She feels Liam disconnect from her nipple and switches him onto the other side.

"The next few weeks will be difficult for you, physically and emotionally, after all you've been through. It has been six weeks since Liam's birth but your body has not properly rested since, which means that you aren't as healed as you could be overall.

"It can be very overwhelming with a preemie – especially since he has been here in the hospital. So, you should ask for help with things, even if you feel you could be independent.

Emma nods in understanding and looks down when she feels that Liam has stopped suckling. His face is blissed out in a milky haze. She wipes away a small dribble of milk from the corner of his rosebud mouth, and her nipple, before lifting her bra up and settling him on her chest.

His little eyes open and Emma smiles at the sight of his baby blues. She strokes the tip of her finger over his cheek and his eyes shut again.

Emma looks up at Killian, finding him smiling at his family.

"He seems to be rather drunk on milk." she says fondly. "Do you want to take him before he falls asleep on me?"

"You sure?" he asks, already moving towards them from where he has been organising some clothes for Liam. He is always eager to hold his little boy.

"Of course. Have some Papa and Liam time."

Emma stands up, holding Liam against her, as Killian unbuttons his waistcoat, then his shirt. He sits in the chair Emma has just vacated and slouches ever so slightly so Liam can lay comfortably on him. Liam is very carefully transferred over, into his arms.

"Do you want the blanket too?" Emma asks softly.

Kilian puts his stump under Liam's nappy clad rump and shifts him against his chest. His reply is a smile and Emma drapes the blanket over them, Liam resting his head over Killian's heart and his fingers instinctively tightening in his chest hair.

Emma readjusts her tank top, then buttons her large shirt. She spends a minute looking at her boys before turning to Shelly as the nurse comes to stand beside her. Shelly looks at Emma and recognises the look on her face; many thoughts playing across her features.

"What is it, Emma?" Shelly questions.

Emma sighs. "What if something happens?" she asks, looking down.

Shelly rubs her hand on Emma's upper back, making her look up.

"For quite some time now, Liam's progress has been nothing but positive. We don't expect that to change."

"It's just… I…"

"I know you are scared, there is absolutely no reason to be, but it is natural. The first few weeks of his life has been in the care of us doctors and nurses, and you've had to watch him go through everything whilst healing yourself."

Emma turns her head and watches her husband cuddling their tiny baby boy. His lips twitch into a content smile as his large hand rests on Liam's back beneath the blanket.

"Seems like daddy knows what he is doing." Shelly says. "He is going to be with you and support you and Liam. Your parents are going to be there whenever you need them too; they adore you and are besotted with Liam."

Emma smiles and places her eyes on her baby, on her Liam.

"Things are going to be very different now." she says, a wistful tone to her voice.

Shelly rubs Emma's shoulder.

"Indeed they are." she says. "For the better."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	58. Insecure

**A/N: Hello, hello! Here is the next update! Thank you so, so much for all your reviews - and for those sending well wishes to my sister. Despite some serious complications last week, she is slowly building her strength again and making progress! It has been such an emotional time for me and my family, but we are getting there!**

 ** ** **This story is based off the prompt from oncer4life11 - I hope you enjoy and thank you for your suggestion! I do hope that it isn't too short...******

 ** ** **Enjoy!******

 ** ** **Keep Smiling!******

Emma walks into the loft, pocketing her phone after finishing a call with Killian. She closes the door and sees Mary Margaret pouring hot water into her teapot – the one that Emma had bought her during the curse.

"What did you need me for?" Emma asks, walking towards her. "Is something wrong?"

Mary Margaret shakes her head. She picks up the tray, complete with the pot, cups, and array of biscuits and mini cakes. She walks – well, waddles – to the table and sits down.

"I wanted to talk to you." Mary Margaret says, leaning back in the chair. Emma shifts uncomfortably on the spot. "We haven't had the time to since you came back from New York."

Mary Margaret looks down at her bump just as Emma grimaces about the prospect of having to talk to her… mother… friend. Friend is safer.

"I should get back to Henry." Emma says, taking a few steps back. "I had to quickly ask Killian to keep an eye on him for me."

"Well, David has gone to keep an eye on Henry too so, they will be fine." Mary Margaret runs her hands over her bump. "I'd really like to spend some time with my daughter and just talk to you."

Emma nods after a lengthened moment and sits down in the chair opposite. Mary Margaret pours them both a cup of tea, adding the appropriate measures of milk and sugar.

"Help yourself to the treats, Emma." she says.

Emma strains a smile and simply sips on her cup of tea. Mary Margaret watches her as her hands are occupied running over the bump, feeling the baby moving around.

"Can I ask you something?" Mary Margaret suddenly asks, the words bursting out.

Emma's eyes widen in surprise and she swallows her mouthful of tea. "Umm… sure. That's what I'm here for."

Mary Margaret takes a deep breath; well, as deep as a nine-month pregnant woman can.

"I know it is a lot to take in, I know it was for me." she says, confusing Emma. "I just… I wanted to know your true feelings about me being, well, pregnant. This involves you entirely, Emma, as this is your brother or sister."

Emma swallows thickly, glad that she hadn't taken another sip of tea. She looks at the surface of the table.

"I'm fine with it."

"No," Mary Margaret says, her tone softening in slight sadness. "you're not."

Emma's head shoots up, her eyes wide. She shakily grabs her mug of tea to take a sip, her mouth suddenly incredibly dry.

"It's all right," Mary Margaret reassures. "I just want to know why; your thoughts and feelings."

Emma takes a large gulp of the steaming liquid, scalding her mouth. She hurriedly puts the cup back and crosses her arms over her chest. She shifts in her seat and hunches over slightly; a defence mechanism, Mary Margaret realises.

"When I was young, a baby," Emma says, her voice quiet. "I was given a family. I don't remember anything thanks to how young I was, but there is something that I have never forgotten. I was only three years old, an age a lot of families prefer, but I was not enough when they discovered they were having a child of their own. So, they sent me back into the system."

"Emma…" Tears swarm in Mary Margaret's eyes. Emma has to look down, knowing she cannot continue if she looks at her.

"I ran away from group homes because I never fit in. One time I ended up in a police station and I had no surname to give them because I had no family. So, I created _Swan_ because it was maybe a piece of hope that I wouldn't be stuck as an ugly duckling that no one wanted in their lives.

"Because, that is what I was; unwanted and unloved. A lost little girl who had to fight to survive."

Emma hears a muffled sob and looks up. Mary Margaret has tears streaking down her cheeks at a rapid rate.

"What is it?" Emma questions, feeling rather empty and emotional herself.

Mary Margaret wipes her cheeks with the back of her right hand, sniffing strongly.

"You should never have gone through that. All I ever wanted for you was to grow up feeling loved and wanted."

"Well, at least the new baby will be."

Emma's words aren't intended as a dig but when she sees Mary Margaret's face crumple, she realises the true impact behind them. Unable to make eye contact, Emma's drops her head again, her vision blurring.

She can hear Mary Margaret shifting, unable to see thanks to her tears.

She doesn't expect to feel her arms wrap around her, and her mother's soothing voice in her ear. Emma then allows herself to break down, sobbing into her shoulder.

After a long time, assisted by Mary Margaret's reassurances, Emma manages to calm down. Her mother pulls back and cups her cheeks before she can retreat back behind her walls.

"You _are_ wanted, and you _are_ loved." Mary Margaret says firmly. "I can promise you that this baby will never replace you because you are _irreplaceable_ to me, and your father. You'll always be our first, our baby girl who we love with everything we are."

Seeing Emma's eyes growing misty again, Mary Margaret brings her in for another hug. Emma holds her tight until she feels a nudge against her. Mary Margaret is quick to pull back and places Emma's hands on her bump with her own.

"You brother or sister agrees with me," Mary Margaret says. "and mothers are always right."

Emma laughs and feels the baby kicking again. Mary Margaret smiles brightly at her daughter before leaning in and kissing her forehead. Emma closes her eyes at the gently brush of lips.

She is starting to truly know what it is like to be loved.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	59. Happiness

**A/N: Hello, hello! So, this would have been up over an hour ago but I decided that I couldn't end it where I had originally intended to added about another 600 words... oops? I do hope you like this one though - it was inspired by videos I saw on Facebook. I have taken some artistic liberties but the majority of things are the same as the show!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews! I apologise that I haven't replied to them, it has been a bit of a crazy week as next week is the last week before my 2 week Easter break. I shall get to them within the next few days!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma stands in front of the floor length mirror that has temporarily been brought into the Loft and gazes at her reflection. She takes in every detail of her appearance in awe.

She looks at how wisps of her hair are curled and frame her face whilst the rest falls down her back in a thick cluster of curls. Her pearl earrings are in her ears, th only other time they had been worn was on her first date with her pirate. Emma sways slightly, smiling brightly as the large skirt of her dress twists around her legs.

Never did she imagine that she would be one of those women who wore a _princess_ style dress on her wedding day. Yet, here she is looking absolutely radiant.

She smooths her nervous hands over the white sash surrounding her waist, tying together the big skirt and the lace layer on her top half which gives an elegant and regal ambience to the look. Emma also adjusts the cuffs of her sleeves. All that is left is to put her shoes on before they leave.

Snow comes up behind her daughter, grinning widely.

"You look so beautiful, sweetheart." she says.

Emma's eyes become watery and she grins back at her mother.

"Thank you." she whispers.

Snow leans in, careful of the train on Emma's dress, and kisses her daughter's cheek tenderly.

"I want to give you something, Emma," Snow says, pulling back. "since it is your wedding day. I really hope you accept it."

Emma turns around and watches Snow rush into her bedroom before returning with a box in hand a few seconds later. She passes it to her daughter with a hopeful smile.

"It is all right if you don't want it…"

Emma opens the box and gasps at the sight of the contents. It is an expertly crafted tiara decorated with diamonds and sapphires. Her eyes water again as she looks up at her mother.

"It has been handed down for generations and I wanted you to finally have it. I couldn't think of any day more fitting than your wedding day."

Emma smiles and carefully lifts the tiara from the box, which Snow takes away for her. She admires the elegant beauty of the tiara, allowing the precious gems to catch the lights above them.

"Can you put it on for me?" Emma asks, looking up to her mother.

Snow nods eagerly, taking the tiara from Emma's hands. She follows her to the vanity they have also brought in just for today, which has been placed beside the table. Snow helps Emma gather her skirts to sit comfortably in the low-backed chair.

Emma watches Snow's movements in the mirror. Her mother has a wistful smile on her face as she slots the tiara onto Emma's head, adjusting her hair slightly so it blends in.

"I once imagined doing this for your first ball." Snow says quietly. Her eyes are misty, and her hands gently grip Emma's shoulders. "We had our opportunity in Camelot, but it has never truly been what I imagined. Until now."

Emma's left hand reaches up to grip her mother's.

"I love you so much, Emma." Snow continues, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I once believed I may never see this day, but you, my beautiful daughter, look so stunning and I am so thrilled to be a part of your special day."

Emma sniffs, trying to keep her own tears at bay at Snow's words.

"I love you too." she whispers.

Zelena and Regina then appear from upstairs, having changed into their dresses. Regina notices the misty eyes on the bride.

"No crying!" she says to Emma. "You'll ruin my hard work."

Emma laughs and sniffs once, composing herself to save her make-up. She turns and looks at the sisters, noticing the grins that decorate their lips. Her eyes dart between them.

"What's going on?" she asks, curious.

Zelena's grin widens as she brings her hands out from behind her back. They delicately hold a veil, lace decorating the bottom of it. It is absolutely beautiful.

"If you are going to get married," Regina says, clapping her hands together, "you need to be properly dressed for the occasion."

Emma smiles, not daring to protest – not that she would want to – as she sits properly in the chair once more. Zelena, who had styled Emma's hair initially, attaches the veil just behind the tiara and arranges it around Emma's shoulders.

"Obviously, the shorter half will go over your face as you walk down the aisle. Your father will be responsible for lifting it up and _hopefully_ putting it back this way." Zelena says. She places her hands on Emma's shoulders, squeezing once before letting go. "But, I believe my work here is done."

Emma smiles into the mirror before standing up.

"Thank you, truly." she says to the women before her.

Snow blows her nose into a handkerchief, her tears uncontrollable as she sees her beautiful daughter.

"You helped us with our happy endings." Regina says, gripping Emma's left hand as Zelena grabs her right. "Now it was time we helped you with yours, Miss Swan."

"You won't be able to call me that any more."

Regina shrugs a single shoulder. "Mrs Jones does have a nice ring to it though."

Emma laughs. "Yeah, it really does."

"Right!" Snow exclaims, seeming to have gained control of her emotions for now. "The photographer will be here any minute and then it is time to get my daughter married."

Emma's smile widens as Regina hands her a glass of bubbly. Excitement swells in her chest, Emma more than ready to reunite with her devilishly handsome pirate.

…

Killian welcomes more guests to the ceremony, a bright smile on his face.

"Please sit wherever you would like." he says as they walk towards the nearly full rows of chairs.

He runs his palm down the front of his jacket, soft black fabric paired with a black dress shirt and matching bow tie. He wore black specifically for his love, knowing just how much she favours him in the colour. Something he kept true to his pirate side is the earring he wears - his old jewelled stud - which he wore on his first date with Emma. She doesn't know that he is wearing it, but he could not resist the opportunity.

He smiles as his gaze travels over the area of the beach they have claimed for the ceremony. Archie stands at the other end of the aisle, on a small level so they can be seen when they exchange their vows. A large piece of white fabric trails from the entrance of the beach, up to where the level resides, in the hopes that the guests will not be pouring sand out of their shoes and Emma's dress isn't ruined.

Their reception is being held at the docks and on the Jolly Roger. The couple had wanted their wedding on the ship, but the beloved vessel is too small for the volume of guests who wished to witness their Saviour and her pirate finally claiming their happy ending. So, they compromised - both wanting to be by the sea as they promise themselves to each other.

Killian moves down the aisle after checking the time on his new pocket watch – Emma's wedding present to him – and seeing it is almost time for his bride to walk towards him. Henry is standing beside Archie as Killian joins them up on the platform.

"How are you feeling?" Henry asks, smiling up at the groom.

An easy smile lifts Killian's lips.

"Honestly? Absolutely amazing." he says. "I'm marrying the love of my life and I couldn't be happier." Killian drapes his left arm around Henry's shoulders. "I'm honoured to have you by my side as my best man."

Henry grins up at him. "It is my absolute pleasure."

They look up the aisle and see Regina and Zelena walking down to their seats at the front. Zelena gladly takes Robyn from Granny and Regina sits with Neal in her lap.

Music begins to play, and Killian is slightly confused. Snow isn't in her seat beside Regina's like she said she would be. But, Killian steps down from the platform anyway; ready for Emma. He glances back at Henry, grinning widely at each other, before turning back around.

Emma appears, beginning to make her way towards him. Her arms are linked with both her parents', her left hand holding her small bouquet of lily of the valley. Killian takes in her appearance and is in absolute awe, the breath knocked from him.

He doesn't notice the tears at first, falling down his cheeks. But, when he does, they begin to fall harder and faster.

He cannot believe that this beautiful woman, on the inside and out, is walking towards him about to become his wife; and he, her husband.

Killian vaguely registers the crowd gasping at the sight of Emma. He feels Henry's hand on his shoulder, squeezing, but doesn't remove his eyes from her as she continues moving closer.

"Don't forget to breathe." the teenager whispers into his ear, breathing out a laugh. "Though, I don't blame you for the tears."

Killian sniffs and wipes his eyes as Emma draws to a stop with her parents. David lifts up the bottom of her veil, throwing it over her head. He smiles at his daughter before kissing her cheek, lingering for a moment. Emma grins widely at him before her mother does the same on her other cheek. Snow then straightens out the hem of Emma's veil as David shakes Killian's hand, giving him a smile. Emma then hands her flowers to Snow before grasping Killian's hand and joining him on the platform.

Emma smiles at her pirate and releases his hand to wipe away more tears from his cheeks.

"Are you all right?" she asks him, her voice quiet.

Killian laughs, a grin remaining.

"I have never been happier, or luckier to marry such an amazing and beautiful woman."

Emma grins back at him, laughing happily. She leans into him, their foreheads pressing together and noses brushing. Killian's hand brushes over her back, his hook resting against her hip. They stay like that for a handful of seconds before drawing back.

"You most certainly are." Emma mumbles, giving Killian a wink.

Her hands grip his hand and hook and she holds them between their bodies – after Emma has taken a small step back. They look at Archie who is smiling widely at them.

"It is my greatest honour to welcome you all to the wedding of Emma Swan and Captain Killian Jones." Archie says, his hands clasped in front of him. "This is a momentous occasion that is being shared amongst us all; True Love uniting..." Archie's words fade as he watches Emma and Killian's faces - the undying love there. He looks down before looking back up, making a decision. "Whenever you are ready, please recite your vows."

Killian leans closer, ever so slightly. Emma squeezes his hand in encouragement for him to go first.

He takes a deep breath and gives his bride a dashing smile.

"Emma... When we met, there was just one thing that mattered to me - getting my revenge. And you did something that no one else ever could... You showed me that a heart full of love was the most precious treasure of all, and one that I don't intend to lose." He looks down at her hands grasping his and his hook. His thumb strokes over her knuckles. "They say that a Captain's heart belongs to his ship, but with this ring..." He takes the band from Archie's hand and delicately slides it onto Emma's hand, above her engagement ring. "It belongs to you."

Emma smiles at him, the light breeze stirring the ends of her veil, and the tips of Killian's hair. Her tongue lashes over her bottom lips, and she takes a breath before saying her own vows.

"Killian... I spent so much of my life on my own, and then... Henry found me." She pauses, looking over Killian's shoulder to where Henry is standing. They give him a smile, which he returns easily. "And he brought me to Storybrooke, and helped me find the rest of my family. But just because you learn... that you come from true love... doesn't mean you'll believe that you'll ever find it."

Killian can see the tears gathering in Emma's eyes, and she releases a breath sharply trying to keep them at bay. Killian gives her a sad smile, his thumb sweeping over the back of her hand.

"But thanks to you," Emma continues, smiling up at him. "now I have."

She releases Killian's hand to reach for the ring Archie is holding for her and she slides it onto Killian's only ring finger, new rings adorning his fingers to keep the past where it should be - in the _past_.

"Do you, Killian Jones, take this woman to be your wife?" Archie questions, his voice carrying across the beach. "And to love her for all eternity?"

"I do." Killian says without hesitation.

"And do you, Emma Swan, take this man to be your husband? And to love him for all eternity?"

"I do." Emma says, her hands tightening on Killian's hand and hook.

Killian's smile grows considerably and he is itching to pull her close to him.

"Then it is with great pleasure," Archie says, straightening and unable to contain his joyous grin. "that I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Emma's left hand releases Killian's, raising to his shoulder as his moves to her waist. They quickly come together, smiling into their first kiss as a _married_ couple. The crowd of guests begin to applause as they slowly shuffle in a circle.

Killian suddenly dips Emma and she pulls her lips away as laughter escapes. Killian joins her and brings her back upright, keeping his arms around her waist. Emma's stay around his shoulders as their foreheads come together.

"I love you so much." Emma says, stealing another kiss from her _husband._

"I love you too, Mrs Jones."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	60. Frustration

**A/N: Hello, hello! I am officially on my Easter holidays so we shall see if I can get any more updates in - as I am coming up to my last few weeks, I have quite a bit of work to get through but I will probably leave that until the final **week... :D Great news too - I saw my baby sister for the first time since her op and she is honestly doing amazing, I really needed that!****

 ** **Thank you so much for your reviews and welcome to those who are following the series now! This story is based **off fanart that I saw of Killian with son on his chest dressed up as a pirate - I just couldn't resist!******

 ** ** **Keep Smiling!******

Emma buttons up Liam's tiny waistcoat before picking him up with a big smile, her hands beneath his armpits and supporting his back. She kisses his cheek repeatedly which makes him giggle and lightly kick his sea blue socked feet against her stomach. He rests his head on her shoulder as she sits him comfortably on her right hip.

She begins to walk out of her boy's bedroom but Liam whines loudly, lifting his head up.

"Oos. Oos, Ma!"

Emma quickly backtracks to his excellently crafted cot - gifted to them by Marco not long after Liam was born for when he was ready to sleep in his own room - and picks up his stuffed, purple octopus. It was given to him by Killian on the day he was born and has been loved ever since; no toy can compare. She hands it to him and smiles when he hugs the toy close. Her lips press against his hair before Emma begins moving again.

"Come on, monkey. Let's see what daddy is up to."

They find Killian in the kitchen, cutting up some carrot sticks and putting them on the same plate as the cucumber sticks he has previously cut.

Today is Liam's first birthday and they are having a party to celebrate with family and friends. Liam is dressed up as an adorable little pirate - complete with a bright red shirt, black waistcoat and matching black bottoms - and the children attending will be doing the same. Balloons have been strung up around the living room and they have organised a few party games to keep the children entertained.

Killian turns to put the plate on the already crowded table and smiles widely at the sight of his beautiful wife and son. He places the plate down before approaching them both. He presses a lingering kiss to Liam's head.

"Everything is ready now, love." Killian says, pulling back slightly.

Emma smiles and leans in to kiss her husband softly.

"You are the _best_ , Captain Jones."

Killian winks and kisses her again. They part and a mere moment later, a knock sounds at the front door.

"Well," Emma says, kissing Liam's head. "let the madness begin."

Over the next few hours, the Jones residence is filled with family, friends and many, _many_ , children; everyone excited to celebrate little Liam's birthday.

At many points of the party, Killian tries to hold his son - he'll only ever have one first birthday after all - but he is never able to. Liam is always with someone else, unwrapping presents - with assistance of course - or with Emma because he is having a feed before spending his milk induced nap in the arms of Snow. Multiple times, Killian goes to grab his son and spend _some_ time with him but every single time, something comes up - playing with the kids, sorting out food, fetching the Bluetooth speaker for Emma's phone to play music for the games.

He just wants to spend some time with his little boy.

Around mid-afternoon, the kids go home and only family remains. Liam wakes and is more content in his mummy's arms until the drowsiness fades, but is then fascinated by the ripped wrapping paper still on the floor. The adults talk whilst the remaining children play together.

Killian just wants to pick up Liam and stop anyone else cuddling him. Instead, he watches as Liam holds his octopus close before looking up at Emma, whimpering to gain her attention since he is still trying to work out how to crawl. She picks him up and kisses his forehead to soothe him.

The pirate stands then, moving into the kitchen. He opens one of the upper cupboards and extracts a mostly full bottle of rum. He takes a large swig, feeling its characteristic burn. Killian takes a deep breath before having another gulp.

His eyes move back to his family, glad to see that none of them noticed his impromptu drinking session. The lid is replaced on the bottle, which then goes back into the cupboard. Killian turns from it to see the mess of the kitchen and decides to clean up. Trying to distract himself, he washes the dishes and cutlery in the sink then bins all the paper and plastic utensils and plates that are scattered across the table. The bottles of fizzy drinks and water are reorganised on the counter, the juices placed back in the fridge.

A giggle comes up behind him and Killian turns to see his five-year old brother-in-law standing there with a smile, looking up at him.

"Can I have juice please, Killy?" Neal asks.

Killian smiles at him and goes to the fridge, opening it. He looks at the remaining juices.

"Apple or orange, lad?"

Neal ponders the question for a moment.

"Apple!" he exclaims, jumping on his toes. He watches Killian taking the carton from the fridge and pouring a small measure into a clean plastic cup, cartoon pirate hats decorating it.

"Here you go." Killian says, handing over the cup once the juice carton is back in the fridge. "Remember to be careful with it."

"Thank you, Killy." Neal says and walks back into the lounge.

Now that the kitchen is relatively clear, Killian makes his way into the living room. Liam is happily cuddled in Emma's arms, playing with the tentacles of his beloved octopus. As much as he would love pulling him into his arms, Killian does not want to irritate their boy if he is happy. Instead, he simply sits on the floor beside David.

The group talks and celebrates until dinner time approaches. Robyn and Neal, despite gorging themselves on junk food, complain that they are hungry. Zelena and Regina, alongside Snow and Charming, say their goodbyes, smiling tenderly when a tired Liam shies away from them; burying his head into Emma's neck as if he could disappear.

Together, the Joneses wave goodbye to their family from their front door. Once they have disappeared, Emma smiles at her sleepy boy and heads back inside. She looks up after shutting the door and sees Killian running his hand over his face.

"Kil? Are you all right?" she asks, her left hand cupping Liam's head to keep him close. "I have noticed that you didn't seem quite yourself this afternoon."

His hand scratches behind his ear as he leans against the back of the couch.

"It's just..."

"What?" Emma asks, swaying gently.

"I've barely spent time with our boy on his first birthday." he says quietly, his gaze fixing onto the floor.

Emma steps closer to her husband, prompting him to look up. She removes her hand from Liam's head and cups his cheek.

"Why didn't you say something? You know that Li loves his Papa and would have gladly gone to you."

Killian shrugs. Emma looks at him a moment before making her decision. She tenderly kisses Liam's head and passes him over to his father. Liam whines, extremely unhappy about being moved, but buries his head into the crook of his daddy's neck, his tiny hands gripping his octopus still. Killian shushes him and rubs his back soothingly.

"Go and relax with our little monkey." Emma says. "I'll clean up then give him his bedtime feed so you can change him and put him to bed."

Killian leans forwards and kisses Emma. She smiles at him before he turns and moves to sit on the couch. He plants his feet on the coffee table and brings Liam to rest on his thighs, his little feet stretched out in front of him. Liam's octopus slips from his grip and Killian grabs it for him, helping him hold it better. Liam looks at his papa and sobs tiredly.

"Hush now, lad." Killian coos, stroking back Liam's light curls. "Papa's got you."

Liam sobs again, a hand reaching out. Killian scoops him up and rests him against his chest. His lips linger on his baby's head, soothing him considerably.

"Not much longer until bedtime, Li." he mumbles, hand stroking over his small back. "Mummy is cleaning up and then will feed you. Then, Papa is going to get you ready for bed and perhaps even sing for you; which we both know you love."

Liam snuggles into his papa's chest, agreeing with him. Killian smiles at him, holding him closer. Despite his earlier frustration and - well - jealousy, Killian feels utterly at peace; his heart so incredibly light and full of love.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	61. Slow

**A/N: Hello, hello! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and to those who are now following the story! I believe I have replied to all reviews now, but if not - I will catch up!**

 **This one is quite a hard hitting one, I won't lie... that is why it is so big - it involves death. It has honestly taken me all week to get it right.**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"You will not stand in my way." the masked figure says to him. Henry's jaw twitches as he stares down the barrel of the gun the villain points at him. "I've dealt with everyone else, and you are the only one left."

Henry looks at his family sprawled out on the Main Street. Regina and Zelena are unconscious thanks to a large dose of poppy powder the villain released upon them. David is in Granny's, protecting injured citizens of Storybrooke; Snow with him due to the large volume. Killian had received a blow to the head after being thrown back with considerable strength, and is laying partially conscious on the road, trying to gather his wits. And Emma was given a large slash on her thigh. She is currently crawling towards her boy, trying to get him out of danger.

Henry looks back at the masked man.

"I'm not afraid of you." Henry says, his voice betraying him. He can see Emma getting closer in the corner of his eye. "No villain wins against us."

The man laughs behind his mask. "Well, I'm afraid, _little boy_ , that is about to change."

Henry's eyes widen and his heart thunders as he sees the finger on the trigger beginning to squeeze. One moment, he is preparing to take his last breaths and the next, he is groaning as he is pushed to the ground. The sound of a gunshot rings in the air and he turns to see Emma standing in front of their villain, a furrow settling on her brow and her hands on her stomach. The masked figure disappears with a lingering laugh as Emma finally looks down. Her shaking hands come away from her body, palms slick with blood - _her blood._

That is when she falls to the ground.

"Mum!" Henry shouts, scrambling over to her body. He immediately sees the blood quickly flowing from her wound. "No, no, no, no, no!"

He puts his hands on her stomach, pressing down hard. Killian manages to make his way over and he sobs at the sight of his wife. Blood trickles from the corner of her mouth and he tenderly wipes it away before screaming out for help.

Henry continues to push down on the bullet wound, but Emma does not cry out at the painful contact.

She should be crying out.

"Please hold on." Henry sobs, Emma's blood now soaking the knees of his jeans as it forms a large puddle around them. "Please, _please."_

Emma gasps for breath that refuses to fill her lungs.

"I love you so much, kid." she mumbles, the words slow and slurred. "I would do this a thousand times over if it means you can be safe."

Henry sees her slipping, her eyes glazing over before beginning to shut.

"No, no! Mum! _Mum_!"

He wakes with a scream, Killian sitting on the side of his bed and the bedroom light on. Henry realises that it was a dream, and that he has been crying if the wetness on his cheeks is to be described. Another sob forces its way out and Killian quickly draws the teenager in, putting his head on his shoulder. Killian soothes him for a long handful of minutes.

"What happened?" Killian asks quietly, once Henry has pulled away and composed himself. "I woke up to you screaming."

Henry takes a deep breath and Killian squeezes his shoulder.

"I had a nightmare ... about Mum dying."

Killian pulls him in again, holding him tighter and calms him again.

"It's going to be all right."

...

He watches Emma slowly wake up in the hospital. The bullet had missed anything vital but the cause of her lethal blood loss was thanks to the bullet itself being laced in a poison there is no cure for.

The Saviour is dying. And she doesn't even know it yet.

Henry sobs when Emma finally opens her eyes, a week after she was shot. He quickly swoops in and hugs her, not wanting to miss a second.

"Wha... what's going on?" Emma croaks out. Henry draws back and kisses her cheek.

Killian comes over and grips her hand; _tightly_.

"The bullet that hit you... it was laced with poison, sweetheart."

Emma's eyes grow wide. "What?"

Henry grabs her other hand, careful of the cannula there.

"There's..." Killian looks at their boy, swallowing thickly. He looks back at his wife, his eyes stinging with the promise of tears. "There is no cure but I promise you, _we will not give up._ "

Tears fill Emma's eyes but before she can sob, she starts coughing. After a moment, it is clear she is unable to stop - unable to _breathe_. Henry lets go of her hand and helps Killian sit her up. Killian rubs Emma's back as Henry tries to calm her.

But then he notices the blood she is coughing up.

So much blood.

"Henry?"

All he can do is see that blood.

"Henry."

Blood that shouldn't be there.

"Henry."

Blood that is his fault.

"Henry!"

Henry blinks and looks up from where he sits at the kitchen table. Killian is standing beside the counter, hair and pyjamas rumpled.

"What cereal did you want, lad?"

Henry swallows thickly, the image of blood lingering in his mind.

"I'm not hungry anymore." he mumbles.

Killian frowns and moves so he kneels in front of the lad.

"What has been occupying your thoughts, my boy?"

Henry looks down and closes his eyes, tears sliding down his cheeks. Killian cups his cheek, the only ring on his hand now his wedding band.

"Have you been thinking about your nightmares?" Killian asks, his voice incredibly soft. Henry simply nods. "Oh, Henry..."

"I hate this, Dad." Henry sobs.

Killian hugs him tightly, hand cupping the back of his head.

"We're visiting her later, but for now we need to keep our minds occupied."

Henry nods again and clings tighter to his father.

...

He walks towards the room, clothes covered in mud and torn in many places thanks to his two days of adventure. He stops in the doorway as his mother yells at Killian. Henry stands and watches, not wanting to get involved.

"You need to stop this!" Emma yells, her voice strangled. She tries to sit up in the hospital bed, but she has no strength in her body. She also winces when the lines in her arms tug painfully; particularly the line for the bag of blood. "You cannot keep running from realm to realm trying to find a cure we all know doesn't exist!"

"Emma-"

"No!" Emma interrupts, ignoring how Killian's fist clenches and unclenches and his jaw twitches. "You have no idea just how _pissed_ I am that not just you, but our teenage son is doing it too. I cannot stand seeing you come back - after you have gone without telling me - to see you injured and exhausted. But the worst thing? Seeing the hope dying in your eyes each time you return." She swallows thickly, trying to catch her breath. "It is a fruitless hunt and I just want to spend whatever time I have left with you all - and... I don't think there is much time left... Yet, I can't do that, I can't be with you, if you are stupidly risking your lives!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_." Killian says highly sarcastically. He pinches the bridge of his nose before suddenly looking at Emma again. The sight of her thin, pale face and horrible dark circles beneath her eyes makes his heart squeeze painfully. "I cannot stand by and watch my wife die. _I refuse to!_ I very gladly go realm to realm because..." He takes a deep breath, trying to keep his tears at bay. "I don't ever want to lose you."

"Why do you insist on going when it means _I_ could lose you? Especially since I don't know that you've gone?!"

" _Because your life is more important!"_

Henry runs into the room then.

"Stop!" he shouts, gaining their attention. "Just stop it!"

Emma is about to say something but descends into a severe coughing fit. Having dealt with these for the past few weeks, Killian and Henry immediately spring into action. Killian rushes to get some tissues as Henry moves to get the oxygen mask.

Killian holds the tissues over Emma's mouth. They come away bright red, each coughing fit producing more blood which results in constant transfusions for Emma, and Henry places the mask on her face; supplying her with more oxygen.

They wait for Emma to calm, and for the machines to stop screaming their alarms. Killian and Henry sit on each side of the bed, both taking one of Emma's hands and holding onto her tightly.

"I don't want to give up ... I don't want you to die." Henry says quietly, looking at Emma's pained and exhausted eyes. "But I don't want to end up regretting any time I could have been with you instead of hoping to find something and failing."

Emma weakly - extremely weakly- squeezes her boy's hand. He then looks at Killian who has tears streaking down his cheeks. The pirate gives their boy a nod, sniffing strongly; his agreement of his words. As Henry looks back at Emma, Killian lifts her left hand, kissing her engagement and wedding rings reverently.

"We're going to stay right here, _with you_..." Henry says, withholding his tears. "No matter the time we have left."

...

Killian has his left arm around Henry's shoulders as they walk into _Game of Thorns_ , Moe's flower shop. As the door shuts behind them, the bell above it finishes its alert to the owner.

"Choose whatever you would like to give her, lad." Killian says softly. "We will each give her something."

Henry nods, not saying anything and remaining beside Killian as they move through the small shop. Killian stops in front of a variety of roses, eyes roaming over the different colours. Henry weakly smiles at the sight of buttercups, the bright yellow a reminder of happier times that he knows she will like for sure.

"Have you decided what you would like?" Moe asks, coming up beside Henry.

"Umm, these," Henry points to the buttercups. "and... whatever else can work with them."

Moe nods kindly. "Well, to make sure that the buttercups are the main focus, we can just add some baby's breath to bulk out the bouquet." Moe points to the small white flowers in a bucket a few rows to the left and Henry nods in approval. Moe looks over Henry's shoulder and sees Killian. "And for you, Captain?"

Killian swallows thickly. He points to the roses and carnations with his hook.

"Any specific colours you would like?"

Killian looks over the array of flowers. "Red and white roses." he says. "Perhaps the pink and white carnations?"

Moe nods before gathering all the flowers and guiding his customers over to his large counter. He arranges two lovely bouquets, wrapping them and finishing them with white ribbon around the stalks. Presenting them to Killian and Henry, Moe seeks their approval.

"They're perfect. Thank you." Killian says quietly, Henry nodding in agreement.

Killian digs into his jacket pocket then, intent of paying for the flowers. Moe notices the movement.

"Oh, no, no." he says, startling Killian. "There is no need."

"Are you sure?" Killian questions, touched by the offer; just like he has been the past few weeks as well. "It must be costing you a lot if I don't pay once again."

Moe smiles sadly. "It is the least I can do for you."

"Thank you, Moe. Truly." Killian says and he picks up his bouquet, Henry doing the same. "We... we should get going, lad. We don't want to keep her waiting."

...

Henry walks beside Emma as they slowly move down Main Street, his hand gripping hers tightly. She had discharged herself from the hospital that morning, fed up of being stuck there and claiming that she had more energy all of a sudden. After months of battling the poison in her system, Emma has become terribly thin and frail which has meant that Killian's arm has been permanently around her waist.

Together, they had spent the day on the Jolly Roger, Emma enjoying the motion of the waves and the feeling of the wind through her hair. It was something that Emma dearly misses, and will probably never experience again.

They walk into Granny's to have dinner with their family and friends; per Emma's request. Killian guides them to their usual booth and moves in first so he is against the wall before helping Emma in, allowing her to lean against him, exhausted from moving around so much.

"Maybe the wheelchair would have been helpful." Henry says, looking at Emma in concern.

Emma takes a deep breath - no, a horribly _shallow_ breath - and looks at her son. Her handsome, clever, _amazing_ son.

She shakes her head. "I wanted to... feel like me, the old me... Not who I am now."

Henry grabs her left hand and squeezes tightly. It is easier since her rings no longer fit her bony fingers, now on a chain around her neck.

"Okay." he mumbles, understanding. "Okay."

The rest of their family and their friends arrive and they bunch the tables together so they can have dinner as a big group. Emma surprises everyone not just by ordering her usual grilled cheese and onion rings but by eating it all despite not physically eating anything for over a week; having to have a feeding tube in to try and keep her strength up.

Despite everyone having finished eating, they remain in Granny's enjoying the light atmosphere and happy conversation. It is the most relaxed that any of them have been since Emma was shot and that masked figure was killed by her family a few days after.

Until that changes.

"Can we... can we go out the back?" Emma asks, looking at her parents, her boys and Regina and Zelena.

They all agree and begin moving. Henry waits until they are out the back before standing and, along with Killian, helping Emma to stand. His mother notices Granny lingering by the end of the counter and gets their help to walk over to her.

"I just..." Emma swallows thickly as she looks at the kind, elderly woman before her who is on the verge of tears. "I want to thank you ... for everything."

Granny lets out a slight sob and brings Emma into her arms for a hug, holding her up easily.

"Oh, my dear sweet child. You are most welcome."

They remain in that embrace for a few lengthened moments before Emma pulls back and gives Granny a watery smile.

"No matter what anyone says... your grilled cheese and onion rings are the absolute best."

Granny releases a mixture of a sob and a chuckle. Her hands reach up and cup her cheeks, bringing Emma's head down so she can bestow a kiss to her forehead.

"Your family is so proud of you," she whispers. "and love you, always."

Granny gives Emma one more smile before rushing into the kitchen, wiping her eyes Killian and Henry support Emma once again and they join the others in the back of Granny's, away from everyone else.

"Is everything all right?" Regina asks as they approach.

Emma is breathless. "I wanted... to say goodbye privately." she says, her eyes roaming over those gathered. "Just in case."

Snow sobs as she passes Neal to David. Carefully, she then brings Emma into her arms, holding her as tight as she dares.

"I love you, Mum. I love you so much." Emma says into her mother's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"No," Snow says, kissing Emma's cheek. "don't you dare apologise. Not when you have held on for so long. Not when it would hurt so much more forcing you to stay."

Emma shudders and sobs into Snow's shoulder, knowing that she may never have this again. Snow seems to realise it too, holding onto her daughter - her strong, _precious_ daughter - because she truly _doesn't want to let her go_.

But she knows she has to.

Pulling back, Snow kisses Emma's cheek multiple times.

"I love you so much, baby. So, so, much."

"I love you too."

Snow smiles sadly then turns to take Neal from David so he can embrace their daughter.

"I need you to promise me something." Emma whispers as David holds her, palm on the back of her head.

"Anything." David says, swaying them gently.

"Keep an eye on them. Care for them... and yourself."

David sighs heavily in sadness. But nods. "I promise, sweetheart. I promise."

Emma pulls back so she can see her father's face. "I love you, Dad."

He chokes back a sob and puts on a brave smile. "I love you too, my beautiful girl."

Emma allows more tears to slide down her cheeks. She turns her head and sees little Neal staring at her from their mother's arms. David, sensing that she wants to step closer, supports her.

She kisses Neal's head tenderly and his hand reaches out to touch her face.

"You look after our parents, Squirt." she says, kissing his hand. "They are going to need you."

Neal simply smiles at his big sister, his innocence a blessing.

After a moment, Emma turns away and goes up to Regina with her father's help. The Queen looks at her friend before drawing her in for a hug of her own.

"Take good care of Henry as I know you will." Emma mumbles, pulling back. "He is really going to need you and Killian."

Regina looks at Emma, sadness in her eyes. "Do you really think that today is..."

Emma nods. "I've held on for a lot longer than doctors thought I would. It's as if... I can feel it coming... Maybe today, maybe in a few days... I'm not sure."

"I'm sorry we couldn't do more. We should have been able to." Zelena says.

Emma hugs the other sister too before stepping back. Seeing her sway dangerously, Killian quickly comes forwards and holds her up with his left arm. Her right hand seeks his and she grips it, but keeps her gaze on the women before her.

"You've exhausted everything." Emma says. "There is nothing."

"We will keep trying." Zelena says and Regina nods, both determined. "We still have time."

Emma takes a breath, looking between the sisters. "Thank you... for everything. And I am sorry for everything... I have done in the past."

They give each other a final smile before Emma looks at Henry and Killian.

"Can we go up on the roof?" she asks.

Henry smiles, stepping closer. "Of course."

The goodbye is highly emotional, Emma giving another hug to each of her parents, before they disperse. Emma is assisted by her boys as they make their way up and onto the roof.

They move to the other side of the roof, to the platform where Emma and Killian made their wedding vows. Henry helps her sit down on the platform before quickly joining her, Killian on her left side.

The sun is setting before them, their eyes on the horizon. Emma leans heavily against Killian, bringing Henry in and holding him as tight as she can.

"You two are the most important people in my life." Emma says, her breath coming out as more of a wheeze. "I'm... sorry I couldn't stop this." Another sob escapes her. "I don't want to leave you. I really don't."

Killian gently hushes her, kissing her temple. He keeps his cheek there, occasionally dropping kisses to help soothe her as she calms.

"You could have died when you were shot." Henry says, his eyes on the sea in the distance, glittering beneath the sun. "Every day since then has been precious to us and we will treasure them."

Emma holds her son even closer and drops a kiss to his head. He closes his eyes and tries to remember every detail of this moment.

And vows to never forget.

...

He walks beside Killian, his head down and eyes focused on the bouquet cradled in his hands. There is no concept of pace or direction or time until Henry realises that Killian has stopped moving. Slowly, he looks up and his eyes water at the sight.

The grave is surrounded by a large volume of flowers, all from members of Storybrooke paying tribute to their beloved Sherriff and Saviour; even though time has passed. There are a few bunches of flowers beside the gravestone that are from her family. Most flowers are fresh, but there are two bunches that are clearly dying - left by Henry and Killian the previous week.

In the month since Emma died, the evening that she had said her goodbyes, Storybrooke life has been rather subdue. Things continued but everyone's overall mood was much less happy. Her family has done their best to keep going but it is difficult, her presence everywhere.

Henry has spent all nights since with Killian, refusing to let him be alone whilst they mourn. He spends most days with Regina - not returning to school because he can't face it - as he knows that Killian has David and Snow and isn't alone.

None of them want to be alone.

Henry stands back as Killian moves to the grave first.

He moves the dying flowers away before reverently placing his bouquet down, kneeling beside his wife's grave.

"Only the best for you, sweetheart." he mumbles, his eyes tracing over her name on the stone. "It doesn't get easier not having you here but I know that you are in a much better place, where you don't feel any pain - you can jut be at peace... Yet, that will never stop me missing you.

"It hurts how much I miss you, Emma. In my exceedingly long life, I don't think I have ever missed anyone more. But, I will get through this. As you asked, and it will take some time, I will continue living. For now, our boy is helping me as I am helping him. He is truly a marvel, Emma; just like you."

Killian releases a very shaky breath and wipes his eyes.

"I love you, my darling, and one day I will find you again."

He stands, his hand brushing over the top of the grave. They dying flowers are gathered up and he walks back over to Henry who has tears sliding down his cheeks. Killian stops in front of him and shifts the flowers beneath his left arm so his hand can cup Henry's cheek.

"You don't have to if you feel you can't." he says.

Henry's eyes tear away from the grave to Killian. "I want to, I just-"

"I know, lad, and it's all right." Killian says softly. He wipes away Henry's tears. "I'm going to find a bin to put these flowers in but I will be right back if you need me."

"Okay, Dad."

Killian kisses Henry's head before going off to find a bin, looking back at his boy as he goes. Henry takes a breath then slowly walks forwards, kneeling where Killian had been moments before.

"I - err - brought you some flowers." Henry says, his voice quiet. "I liked these because they looked happy, so I thought you would like them too."

He places his bouquet down beside Killian's and looks at the gravestone. His fingers reach up and trace over some of the words there; _'loving wife, wonderful mother, beloved daughter.'_

"We miss you a lot. I know Dad is hurting which is why I stay with him all the time, and make sure he isn't alone. He puts on a brave face for me, I can tell, but I want to be able to tell him that he doesn't have to. I can hear him crying at night and I sit outside your bedroom door so he doesn't feel alone."

Henry takes a breath, leaning his head against the stone.

"I want you back, Mum. I want evenings watching Netflix and your hot cocoa. I want to wake up in the morning and help you make eggs and bacon. I want to go on family sailing trips and tease you about having only grilled cheese at Granny's. I want... I want you _back._ I want you _alive_."

Henry lifts his head and sobs.

" _Come back, Mum. Please. Please!"_

Killian comes up behind him and pulls his sobbing boy into his arms. Henry buries his head into Killian's shoulder, his hands fisting into his jacket.

"Why did she have to leave us?" he cries, his sobs harsh. " _It's not fair!"_

"I know, lad." Killian says, his own tears falling. He holds on tighter. "It isn't fair at all."

"I want her back. _I WANT HER BACK!"_

Killian hushes Henry, feeling all fight leave the boy. He holds him close, whispering "I'm sorry" into his ear over and over.

"She-she's never coming back."

 **End note: Please review!**


	62. Hold

**A/N: Hello, hello.**

 **First of all, I would like to just say something about my previous update. I always accept constructive criticism for my writing - always. But some of the messages that I received after putting up that story were utterly horrible - a few of those people also unfollowing the series itself. I had spent an entire week writing that story to portray the right emotions and not be half hearted at any rate. Yes, it is a difficult subject - which I tackle a lot in this series - and I know that some people are very protective of the characters because I am one of those people. In the past I have written stories where a character - Emma - is on the verge of death but come back and for once, I wanted to see if I could go all the way; which I did.  
I am not going to apologise because I am so happy with what I wrote - one of my best in this series! But I do ask that you keep the horrible comments to yourself - the messages I received honestly made me feel horrible and it seriously made me question whether I wanted to come back and update this week or give it until next week.**

 **Remember that there is a person behind the stories you are reading - a person who puts a hell of a lot of time and effort into the story and is proud of their work too.**

 **Back to more positive things... Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites! To PopPotter777 - I don't plan on adding a sequel to ' _Slow'_ as I only ever intended it to be a one-shot where Emma didn't come back. As painful as it is, I think I needed to get that out my system and not have a magical solution *cry face***

 **This is (kind of) a prompt from Flaxen after a conversation we had - I hope you enjoy!**

 **Keep Smiling.**

She sits cross legged on the couch, staring down at her beautiful baby girl in her arms. Her bright blue eyes blink up at her, her arms and legs tucked in tight as if she is still in the womb. Emma carefully leans down, a smile on her lips, and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Hope shifts around, her eyes screwing shut and a small squawk escapes her. Emma gently rocks side to side, soothing her little girl.

"Here you go, love."

Emma looks up and sees Killian placing a glass of water down on the coffee table for her.

"Thank you." she says as he leans in and kisses her forehead. When he pulls back, she sees his eyes fall on Hope. "Do you want to hold her?"

A smile twitches his lips, but Emma can clearly see that it is forced.

"You two look very comfortable, I wouldn't want to disturb you."

Emma looks down, blinking back the tears that immediately spring forth.

Bloody hormones. Bloody pirate.

"It has been three days since I gave birth to our daughter, after carrying her for months inside me, and yet her father has not held her once." Emma looks up and sees his jaw ticking. "You _have_ to hold her. She _needs_ her father!"

"I will hold her, just not now. It would be unfair to unsettle her, and she is due a feed soon enough." Killian says, starting to walk away.

Emma stands up, wincing at the sharp pain below. Her arms tighten around Hope, keeping her comfortably against her chest.

"You wouldn't unsettle her, she would finally be in her father's arms!" Emma exclaims, making Killian turn around.

He scratches behind his ear. "You don't know that." he says quietly.

Emma's frustration grows and she shouts at her husband, "You don't know otherwise because you have never held her!"

Hope starts crying, startled by her mummy's shouting. Emma turns her back on Killian, trying to calm her daughter, and herself, down. She shifts her right hand to cup Hope's head, her thumb stroking over her forehead.

"Emma, I-"

"No." Emma says, whirling on him. Hope is still upset, in need of soothing. "If you don't _give a damn_ anymore, then you can piss off elsewhere because you _clearly_ don't want to bother with the beautiful life you helped to create!"

She turns back around and puts her focus on her little girl, spotting Henry in the corner of her eye. She adjusts her hold on Hope, bringing her head up to her shoulder, her left hand supporting Hope's head and neck as her right goes to her nappy clad rump.

Tears streak down Emma's cheeks and she registers the sound of the front door shutting. Knowing that Killian actually left... a harsh sob escapes Emma.

She holds her upset daughter closer, wishing her father would show that he loves her.

...

Henry walks down onto the docks. He had stayed and helped to calm both his mother and his sister, then said that he would go and find Killian. Emma had given him a watery smile and a "thank you." Before he left, he watched his mother with a sad smile, seeing the tension set in her shoulders as she moves Hope for a feed.

He finds Killian on the Jolly Roger, sitting on the far railing and staring out at the sea before him. Henry quietly walks aboard and climbs onto the railing beside the pirate.

They are quiet for a length of time before Henry turns his gaze to his right and sees the tears sliding down Killian's cheeks.

"What is it, Dad?"

Killian takes a deep breath, more tears falling. Henry slides closer so their arms press together.

"I'm not good enough."

"What do you mean?" Killian remains quiet. "Dad. What do you mean?"

Killian stays quiet for another moment, eyes fixed on the horizon.

"You're an amazing man, and a great dad!"

"But that's just it... I'm..." Killian looks down at his hand and hook, both resting on his lap. "I'm not good enough to hold your sister because I don't have both my hands. I'm going to end up hurting her with my hook... I can't have it off all the time and I can't hurt her because I couldn't live with myself if-"

Henry grabs his hook and yanks on it, making Killian stop talking and look at him.

"You need to believe in yourself, Dad, just like we do. You've got a beautiful daughter who doesn't know you, yet loves you with all her heart. She needs you, Dad."

More tears slide down Killian's cheeks as he looks at his boy.

"I don't want to hurt her - just like I never want to hurt you or your mother."

Henry leans against Killian more, resting his head on his muscular shoulder. He keeps hold of the hook.

"The only way you could hurt any of us is if you pull away from us."

Killian looks back at the horizon and leans his head against Henry's.

"I've been an idiot, haven't I."

Henry huffs out a slight laugh. "You just love us. Love makes us do crazy things."

Killian smiles, nodding against Henry's head.

"Come on, Dad. I think it is time for you to properly meet your daughter."

...

As soon as they enter the house, Killian moves and sits beside Emma on the couch, to her right. His hand brushes carefully over their daughter's head and his hooked arm comes around her shoulders to bring her into a hug.

He rests his cheek against her head.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I never meant it to seem like I didn't care because I... gods, I care so much, sweetheart. I love you all so much."

Emma turns her head and presses a kiss to his lips. She lingers for a moment, her eyes remaining shut.

"I'm sorry too." she says, opening her eyes. "I should never have said what I did to you - it wasn't just unfair but really horrible."

"No, sweetheart." Killian says, pulling her closer. "You went through pregnancy and a rather long labour for our beautiful little girl. I stupidly allowed my fear to control me. I love you and our children _so much_ , and... I just don't want to mess anything up."

"You couldn't mess anything up." Emma says, her voice softening. She looks down at the baby in her arms before her gaze moves back up. "When Henry went to go and find you, I gave Hope her feed. Despite being in a serious milky haze, she woke up moments before you came through the door. She sensed her daddy coming, Killian. She is a part of each of us, the product of _our_ True Love. You could _never_ ruin anything."

Hope makes a noise and her parents pull apart to look at her. Killian shifts, his arm coming from around her shoulders. He takes a deep breath and moves his arms, like he has seen Emma do, and picks up his daughter. He sits up a bit straighter, resting against the cushions behind him so better cradle her. Emma turns to him and adjusts the positioning of Hope's head so she is properly supported and comfortable.

Fresh tears spring into Killian's eyes as his gorgeous, precious, baby girl blinks up at him before deciding to snuggle deeper into his chest, slipping into her milk-induced sleep. Killian smiles and feels Emma kiss his cheek as Henry sits beside him, proud of Killian.

He can hardly believe he had waited this long - even if only three days - to hold his daughter, his precious bundle of joy. He's never felt like he has belonged more than he does now.

With his wife, their son and now... their daughter too.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	63. Panic

**A/N: Hello, hello! I am back for another week and my goodness has it been hot recently! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, and to those who have pressed the follow or favourite buttons! You are all amazing!**

 **This is a prompt from PopPotter777 and Helen - requesting a sequel for _Rely_ and I am all too happy to oblige! I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma sits on the couch, cross legged and leaning back comfortably against the cushions. The television is on, low volume, on a random cooking show but Emma doesn't pay much attention to it.

Little Liam is reclining on her chest. He is dressed in the cutest tiny onesie that has a pirate ship and the words, _Captain Adorable_ , on it but it is currently unpopped so he is skin to skin with his mother. Emma had given it to Killian five days ago, the day they finally brought their boy home. It had ignited a smile on his face and a fond laugh escaped him at the sight of it. Since he was born so early, the onesie is slightly too big for Liam's tiny body but the pride and joy on Killian's face when she finished fastening the poppers this morning, after changing his nappy and he picked him up for some daddy cuddles, truly warmed her heart.

Emma looks to her right and sees that her glass on the small side table is empty.

"Killian?" Emma calls out softly, her right hand rubbing over Liam's back. Her pirate appears a moment later. "Can I have some more water please?"

"Of course, sweetheart." He picks up the glass and disappears for a minute before returning and handing her the now filled glass. "Do you need anything else?"

Emma finishes her mouthful of water and Killian places the glass back on the side table for her. "I'm all right, babe. Thank you."

Killian smiles and leans down to press a loving kiss to Emma's forehead, the doing the same to Liam's head. He smiles down at their little boy, all curled up against his mummy.

"Your parents will be over shortly, darling."

Emma feels immediate panic well up in her chest, but she tries not to let it show. She doesn't need Killian worrying any more. She nods in understanding before looking down, their little one claiming her attention. His head shifts over her breast and his fist has worked its way into his mouth.

"Are you hungry, my little monkey?" Emma coos at him.

She shifts him so he lays against her once she has pulled her body pillow into her lap, her stomach still tender from her caesarean, with his head supported by the crook of her left elbow. Her hand reaches into the front of her tank top and unhooks her nursing bra, pushing both beneath her breast. Liam's hand rests against her chest and Emma gently pulls him closer, tilting his body more so is chest is against her upper stomach.

She rests her fingertips just above her nipple, allowing it to rest on Liam's chin and nudge his nose as he shifts his head. When Liam's mouth opens, Emma lets him guide himself and he latches on. She gently strokes the side of his head as he blinks up at her and suckles eagerly.

The few days Liam has been home have truly been the best in Emma and Killian's minds. Emma has barely wanted to let go of her son - especially now that she can hold him whenever without wondering if another doctor would examine him. Snow and David had visited on the day Liam came home and Emma had been inwardly freaking out whilst her precious baby boy was in their arms, not hers. She has an extremely fierce need to protect him from everything after what he has been through and whilst she tries not to be suffocating towards him, she cannot help it.

Killian finishes cleaning up in the kitchen, checking on lunch in the oven, before moving to sit beside his wife; on her left. He leans back and rests his head on her shoulder, watching Liam's eyes slowly drifting shut as his belly fills with milk. His bare stump runs over the top of his head, gently smoothing down the small, soft wisps of hair.

"You know you can wear your hook around Liam. You have before." Emma says, her fingertip sliding over Liam's fist on her breast.

Killian smiles. "I know. I was just cleaning and I've gotten into a bit of a habit having it off."

Emma turns her head and kisses his forehead. "It's never a bad thing, handsome."

Quiet falls between them as they watch their son. His eyes have completely closed but every so often, he is startling himself awake and suckling fiercely. Emma's thumb moves back and forth on the side of his head once again.

The doorbell rings suddenly, shocking Liam so strongly that he begins to cry loudly. Killian gets up to answer the door as Emma leans forwards. She coos at Liam, leaning down more so he can see her face better. Gently hushing him, Liam's cries soften and he latches back on to her breast, soothing himself.

Emma leans back against the cushions to be more comfortable, and picks up Liam's baby blanket from the arm of the couch. She unfolds it and covers Liam's little body and part of her chest; but not his head or face - just for a bit of modesty in front of her parents; particularly her father.

She turns her head and sees Snow and David walk in, big smiles on their faces. Snow immediately comes up to her daughter and kisses her forehead.

"He's looking so good!" she gushes, smile widening as she sees Liam's fist flex on Emma's breast. "You all right, honey?"

Emma nods. "Yeah, Mum. I'm okay."

David moves closer, prompting Snow to go and sit down. He tenderly kisses Emma's forehead, offering her a soft greeting before joining his wife on the opposite couch.

Snow pulls her bag into her lap before rummaging inside to produce a couple of wrapped packages. She hands them to Killian as he moves to sit beside Emma once again.

"What are these?" Emma questions, adjusting the bottom of the blanket as Liam kicks his leg out.

"Just a few little things for our grandson." Snow says, putting her bag back down on the floor. "They might be a bit big but we picked up the smallest sizes they had."

Killian looks at Emma who gives him a smile. He rests the packages in his lap and uses his stump to hold them as he opens them up. The Joneses laugh as the small pirate outfit is revealed.

"Couldn't resist, huh?" Emma says with a slight laugh, careful not to jostle Liam.

"We didn't intend of getting it originally." David points out, his arm around his wife's shoulders as she rests against his side. "But we saw it on the way to the till."

Killian places the clothes in Emma's lap so she can get a closer look. She looks at the labels inside them too.

"They'll be a bit too big for him at the moment. He's so dinky that new-born clothing is still a little big." Emma says, passing them back to Killian. "But as soon as they fit, I'll put him it in and surprise you."

Killian quickly folds up the outfit before opening the second package. He immediately bursts out laughing when he sees what is written on the front of the tiny onesie. Emma leans a bit closer and snorts.

Killian looks up at David who is unable to contain his grin. He looks back down at the light blue fabric with the words _I'm Charming_ on it.

As the men banter over the onesie, Emma looks down at Liam. He has completely detached from her nipple, the milky haze having settled over him. She readjusts her bra and tank top before settling him against her chest again.

"How is he doing at home?" Snow asks and Emma looks at Killian. He encourages her to answer, as she is the one with him most.

"He's doing really well." Emma says looking back at her parents. "He is almost in a good routine now which is good for us after the hospital. It helps both of us out."

They continue discussing Liam's progress and Emma relaxes back into the cushions. But then her mother's words make her very tense.

"Can I hold him, Emma?"

Panic squeezes Emma's heart and she stammers, looking down at her precious, darling boy and back up. Snow frowns.

"What's wrong?"

Emma is unable to speak and Killian, immediately sensing his wife's inner turmoil, rubs his stump on her arm. Snow then realises the reason behind her daughter's panic.

"I'm not taking Liam away from you." Snow says softly. "I'd just like a hug with my grandson."

"I... I know, Mum. It's just _so hard_."

Liam, as if sensing his mummy's emotions, snuggles further in her chest. She shifts him slightly and he whimpers.

"Perhaps after lunch." Killian says, helping Emma calm. "Someone doesn't want to let go of their mummy so soon." Snow nods in understanding, not wanting to unsettle Liam. ""Dave, do you want to help finish up lunch?"

David smiles, knowing that Snow wants to talk to Emma. He kisses her temple before standing up. Killian gives Emma a gentle kiss.

"I love you." he whispers, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"I love you too."

Together, the men go into the kitchen, talking quietly. Snow gets up and takes Killian's place beside Emma. She carefully strokes the top of his head.

"It is all right to let him go from time to time." Snow says, looking at her daughter.

"It is very hard after everything - I can _finally_ hold him whenever without worrying about giving him an infection or if a doctor would be running tests." Emma sniffs, trying to rein in her emotions. "Archie has already spoken to me in those first weeks but... I don't want to let him go."

Snow smiles and brushes away a tear from Emma's cheek. "I was the same when Neal was a baby. But, it _is_ all right."

Emma shifts, sitting up straighter. She takes a deep, stuttering, breath. Liam whimpers loudly as he is passed over to his grandmother. He begins to cry, away from the comfort of his mummy, but she strokes his head and coos at him and he settles down. She sits back.

"Not too hard, huh?" Snow asks.

Emma laughs nervously, her hands holding Liam's blanket in a death grip. Noticing this, Snow passes Liam back to a confused, and highly relieved, Emma. Liam squawks but quickly settles against Emma, finally allowing himself to fall asleep.

"Baby steps, sweetheart." Snow says, kissing Emma's forehead. "Baby steps."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	64. Growing

**A/N: Hello, hello! Thank you so much for your reviews! I apologise for not replying yet, it has been very busy for me recently - rehearsals for assessments and the concert I had last night! I promise I will get to them soon!**

 **I am unsure whether there will be an update next week or not. The upcoming week is going to be extremely busy and stressful for me with a huge acting assessment on Wednesday. I don't want to publish work that isn't my best so we shall see what happens. :)**

 **Apologies if there are typos - a horrible headache means I can't sit in front of this screen for too long. Let me know if there is anything serious and I will correct it.**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma sits on the edge of the bed, her eyes on her hands which rest on her lap. Her fingers twist together in frustration. Tears blur her vision as they swell and slide down her cheeks. Vaguely she can hear footsteps in the doorway before they approach her.

Killian kneels down in front of his wife, meeting his eyes with hers. Without a word, as it is not needed, he pulls her into his body, so her face is buried in his neck. Emma wraps her arms around his broad shoulders and holds him close to her.

A long amount of time passes, both remaining quiet. Killian's hand is slowly rubbing up and down Emma's spine when she pulls back.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asks softly, wiping her tears away.

Emma huffs and gestures to the clothing scattered around their bedroom floor.

"Nothing fits me now." she mumbles, and Killian tenderly wipes away more tears. "I'm fat."

Killian stands up and holds out his hand and hook, encouraging her to do the same. He leads her over to the floor length mirror on the wall beside their en-suite.

Emma stands in front of the mirror, in her tank top and shorts, with her husband at her back. He turns them on their side to look at each other in the reflective surface. His hand runs over her slightly protruding stomach as his hook rests on her hip.

"You listen to me, Mrs Jones. You could _never_ be fat." Killian says, resting his cheek against the back of her head. "But you _are_ fifteen weeks pregnant, sixteen tomorrow, so it isn't much of a surprise that your clothes may not fit. Our little one needs room to grow."

Emma leans back against her pirate. "Regardless of that, I still can't fit in my clothes."

Killian tilts his head and presses a kiss to her roughly braided hair. He smiles at her in the mirror.

"It is quite warm out, like yesterday, so you can wear another one of your dresses and we can go shopping together to get you more clothes. How does that sound?"

Emma closes her eyes as he cuddles her closer and kisses her cheek multiple times.

"Sounds good to me."

…

Killian holds the basket on his hook as they move around the maternity section of the shop. It already contains a few shirts and pairs of comfortable leggings, alongside a couple of dresses as summer is approaching.

Emma looks at different pairs of maternity jeans, testing the stretch around the tops where they will expand around her bump as the pregnancy progresses. Killian runs his hand over her lower back when she frowns but she adds two pairs to the basket.

"Can't hurt to try them."

The end up in front of the new-born baby clothes. The sight of all the little items of clothing makes Emma subconsciously cup her barely there bump, her thumbs sweeping.

A minute later, as the couple browse the selection, a grin appears on Emma's lips, accompanied by a slight chuckle.

"What have you found?"

Emma picks up a small onesie. It is blue and white striped but what has caught her attention are the words, _I'm Daddy's little sailor_. Killian laughs at it and kisses her temple as it is eagerly placed in the basket. It is quickly followed by another onesie, this one a bright white with little yellow ducks on it – "For our little duckling," Emma announces.

"Do you think we have everything for now, darling?" Killian asks, bring the basket closer to his wife.

Emma rifles through everything inside it before looking up at Killian.

"Whilst we're in the shop, we could get you those new shirts you've been needing."

Killian rests his forehead against Emma's. "I wonder why that could be."

Emma kisses him before pulling away, cheekily winking. "Perhaps you shouldn't leave them laying around… Besides, you know you can't resist me in your clothing."

She gives him a sultry smile before walking towards the men's section, on the other side of the shop.

Killian looks back at the new-born clothing and sees the onesie that he had previously spotted – on the other end of the racks to Emma's. He picks it up, making sure Emma hasn't seen him, and hides it beneath the other pieces of clothing before going off to find his wife.

…

On their way back home, they had stopped off at Granny's to get Emma a chocolate milkshake to-go, to appease her sudden craving. She had rolled her eyes when Killian had insisted on buying it, just like the clothes.

He won both battles.

Now, they are in their living room, organising the clothing they bought so they can be put in the right places.

Emma folds up the pair of jeans in her hands and places them on the coffee table, beside the other pair. She then reaches back into the bag and pulls out the first onesie she found. Her lips quickly draw into a smile, which grows exponentially when she feels the small movements of her baby.

Letting out a laugh, Emma puts the onesie on the coffee table before leaning back. Her hands run over her stomach, chasing the small fluttering movements she can feel on the inside.

"Everything all right, sweetheart?" Killian asks, settling down beside Emma after telling her he was headed to the toilet quickly.

Emma grabs hold of his hand and brings it to her stomach. She uses her magic to amplify the feeling of their baby; something she has managed to do once before.

Killian's eyes widen, fingers flexing as he feels the small movements for the second time.

"Hello, little one." He mumbles, then leans down and presses a kiss to her stomach. He straightens and reaches behind him, producing a tissue paper wrapped package. "For you."

Emma frowns, gently taking it in her hands. "What's this?"

Killian simply smiles. "Open it."

She does, and tears fill her eyes at the sight of the onesie. It is a pale-yellow colour with cursive black writing across it. It says five simple words that carries such a deep meaning for their family: _My Mummy is my hero._

Emma looks at her husband, unsure what to say.

"I knew I had to buy it for you when I saw it. I want you to have a little reminder that our child will love you immeasurably, just like I do." His hand moves back to the small bump, smoothing over the entirety of it. "Our baby will keep growing inside their beautiful mother but regardless of how big this bump grows, you will be as stunning as the first day I saw you; if not more so."

Emma looks down at Killian's hand resting above their baby.

"I know it is our baby… I just can't help but feel _fat_ as there is barely a bump."

Killian immediately captures her lips with his, kissing his wife fiercely. Emma has to grip his shoulders, so she isn't knocked back too much. She has to pull back a moment later, in dire need for air.

Her gaze drops down to the onesie in her lap before looking back at her husband. Tears line her eyes; happy tears.

"Thank you." she whispers.

Killian whispers a tender, " _I love you,_ " to her before kissing her again, this time slower and pouring every inch of his love for her, and their unborn child, into it.


	65. Past

**A/N: Hello, hello! Here is the update a day early to make up for it not being posted last Friday - it was such a busy week last week but my assessments went well! Next week's update should be on time but I will not guarantee it because we are getting so close to the end of my course now so it is all rehearsals before my very final shows!**

 **For some reason, I'm unable to send replies to all your reviews. The moment I can, I promise that I will do! But thank you to each of you who have left them.**

 **This is based off of a previous prompt from the lovely Oncer4life11 - which is the prompt that inspired story 58, ' _Insecure.'_**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma sits on the armchair in her parents' bedroom at the loft. David has gone with Henry to get them all lunch from Granny's as a stew is slowly cooking away for dinner.

She watches as Mary Margaret finishes changing her new brother into a fresh onesie, the little feet resembling penguins. A smile twitches her lips as her mother coos down at the baby, stroking his cheek as his hands shift around before settling. Preoccupied with the sight, it takes Emma a moment to realise that Mary Margaret is looking over at her.

"Everything all right?" Emma asks, slightly uncomfortable.

Mary Margaret looks down at the baby, then back up. "I want to ask you something."

Emma frowns, but nods. "Okay."

"Well, your father and I have picked a name for your brother, but I'm having second thoughts." Mary Margaret says, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Can I help? I won't tell anyone, of course."

Her mother smiles weakly and picks up the baby, so Emma can sit beside her on the bed. Emma wipes her sweaty palms on her thighs before standing up and joining Mary Margaret.

"When I suggested it to David, I did think it was a good idea."

Emma sees the anxiety on her mother's face. "You can tell me."

"We are considering calling your brother Neal." Mary Margaret says. Emma's eyes widen, and she swallows thickly. "You don't like it, do you. It's just that we thought we could name him Neal because he was a hero."

Emma shakes her head and stands up from the bed, arms around herself. She can hear shuffling behind her, then suddenly Mary Margaret is in front of her, hands going to Emma's shoulders.

"Honey? What is it?"

Emma looks into her mother's eyes and cannot stop the sobs that force their way out of her. Mary Margaret is very quick to hug her daughter tightly, swaying ever so gently and soothingly hushing her. Eventually, after a few painful minutes, Emma pulls back weakly.

Mary Margaret guides her back over to the bed. "Sit down, honey." When she complies, Mary Margaret quickly moves around to the other side of the bed, checking on her now sleeping son as she goes, and climbs onto the mattress; reclining slightly against the pillows. Emma realises what she is doing and immediately turns to cuddle into her mother's side.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asks a while after they've settled. Her right hand has threaded itself into Emma's hair. "I want to know anything and everything you can tell me."

Emma takes a deep breath. "I was only sixteen when I met him." she starts quietly. "I stole the Bug and as I was driving away, Neal popped up from the backseat. Turns out I stole a stolen car."

Mary Margaret frowns as a humourless laugh escapes her daughter.

"We spent months together, going place to place. We decided in an empty motel room we'd snuck in to that we would go to Tallahassee together to start a good life. But, he was wanted because he stole some watches. I was desperate for something better and I thought I loved him, so I went and got the watches from the locker he stashed them in."

"He didn't…" Mary Margaret mumbles.

"He set me up when he went to fence them, giving me one of the watches. I was arrested and not long after I… I…"

"You found out you were pregnant."

Emma nods against her shoulder. "I gave birth at seventeen, handcuffed to a bed with a stranger's hand to hold and an officer standing beside the door as if I could run away." Her voice breaks. "I couldn't look at Henry because I knew if I did, I would have been selfish and kept him when I couldn't even look after myself."

Mary Margaret holds Emma tighter as a fresh wave of heart breaking sobs tear free. Her heart shatters for her daughter.

"There is no bloody chance in hell that my son, your brother, will be named after such a rotten hearted bastard."

Emma lets out the slightest laugh through her tears. Mary Margaret pulls back enough so she can wipe her knuckles over Emma's cheeks, erasing her tears with a gentle smile. Emma replaces her head on her mother's shoulder, sniffing strongly.

"What other options did you have?" she asks, her voice rough.

"My next choice was Leopold for my father. Although, David didn't agree with it because it is apparently too old fashioned – as you've already heard."

They are silent for a moment, Mary Margaret's hand back in Emma's hair.

"What about calling him Leo?" Emma asks, her voice a whisper. "It's more modern so Dad can't complain but it is still a connection to your dad."

She pulls her head back to see her mother's reaction and is greeted with a smile. Mary Margaret brings Emma closer and tenderly kisses her forehead.

"I _love_ it, sweetheart." she says, and her smile drops slightly. "I know that was very difficult for you to tell me that. But, I don't want you to _feel_ like you need to hide anything from me. _I love you,_ Emma… the good _and_ the bad."

She presses another kiss to Emma's forehead before cuddling her to her body once more. They hear the door open, two voices growing louder with the sound of their laughter resonating. Henry appears, offering them a bright smile before going straight to the kitchen, a Granny's bag in his hand.

David comes up to them, brushing his hand fondly over his son's head. He frowns when he notices Emma's red rimmed eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asks as he sits on the side of the bed, his hand resting on Emma's leg.

Emma considers her father's words. Telling her mother about Neal has lifted a weight from her shoulders she didn't realise she carried. The smile that forms on her lips is an easy one.

"I am now, Dad. I am now."

When her brother's name is officially announced a few days later at a party at Granny's, Emma is truly happy. Prince Leo is gushed over by many and Emma watches from her place at the counter, tucked into Killian's side with his arms snug around her, pressing kisses periodically to her temple, cheek and hair.

She has no doubt where she belongs now – with her parents and brother, her son and a pirate who she has officially taken the plunge with and claimed as hers.

Emma also knows that her past can remain where it belongs.

Behind her.


	66. Dance

**A/N: Hello, hello! Look who is back! I had my final lesson at sixth form today and only have my two days of shows in a week's time after half term and then I am officially done! It's crazy! Hopefully, updates will become regular to once a week again as a minimum! I aim to keep writing OUAT for quite a while to come - I don't want to accept it is over!**

 **Thank you so much for all of your reviews - I have replied to all the ones I can now. Big thank you to everyone who has left a review as a guest! I appreciate every single one!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma kisses his cheek and hugs him from behind, her arms wrapping around his torso. Her hand brushes against his bare stump lovingly before her arms tighten more.

"I'm going to take a shower now our little one is asleep."

Killian smiles, turning his head from where he is folding some laundry on the side of the bed. He nudges his nose against Emma's temple, then looks over to the opposite side of the bed where a pale yellow bassinet resides within easy reach. Where a tiny baby is fast asleep.

It is warm in the bedroom so she is only in her nappy with her blanket lightly draped over her. A soft toy octopus sits at the bottom of the bassinet, keeping a watchful eye over her.

"Hope and I will be fine, sweetheart." Killian says, moving his gaze back to his wife. "Take as long as you like."

Emma tucks herself into his side and kisses Killian properly. Their foreheads press firmly together after a moment. A sigh of contentment escapes her lips. She whispers her thanks before going over to Hope's bassinet.

Unable to help herself, Emma watches her daughter peacefully sleeping. Eventually, she pulls herself away and goes into the ensuite.

Killian focuses on finishing up folding the fresh clothing and putting it all in the appropriate places. About halfway through the process, his attention is grasped by the sound of fussing from his daughter.

"Hush now, little love." Killian mumbles, moving to her.

At only five weeks old, Hope has been a huge light in her family's life. She is doted upon by all who have seen her and adores being snuggled in either of her parents' arms. Her bright blue eyes shine when she is awake, and the light brown fuzz on her head makes Killian's heart melt.

One of the best parts for Emma is when she can feed her daughter, her little hand resting against her breast as she drinks herself into milky oblivion. For Killian, it is simply that his daughter unconditionally loves him.

Hope's whimpers turn into fully fledged cries and Killian gently scoops her up after pulling off her blanket and cradles her against his chest. Her head rests over his heart. His hand goes to her back, mindful of her head and neck, and his stump goes beneath her bottom to properly support her. Hope curls up instinctively but she doesn't calm much.

Killian checks her nappy but sees that it is dry. He knows that she isn't hungry either because she had been fed just before she fell asleep.

"What is it, sweetling?" he asks, moving towards the window so he can better look at her face. Seeing how upset she is, he tries something he believes will help.

He sings.

 _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly  
Lavender's green  
When I am king, dilly dilly  
You shall be queen_

Killian begins to sway gently, dancing with his precious girl.

 _Call up your men, dilly dilly  
Set them to work  
Some to the plough, dilly dilly  
Some to the fork_

 _Some to make hay, dilly dilly  
Some to cut corn  
While you and I, dilly dilly  
Keep ourselves warm_

Hope's cries have diminished to slight whimpers. Killian presses a kiss to her silky head before continuing on to the final verse.

 _Lavender's green, dilly dilly  
Lavender's blue  
If you love me, dilly dilly  
I will love you_

When he looks down this time, his movements ceasing, it appears that Hope has completely settled. He presses another kiss to her head but Hope begins to whimper again. His gentle sways begin again and Killian also repeats the lullaby.

Killian turns and looks out the window. A smile quirks his lips as he sings, watching the way the sun shines on the waves of the sea, the Jolly Roger also visible.

Killian stands there, lovingly dancing with his daughter. This time when he finishes singing, Hope makes no sound; fast asleep once again in her daddy's arms.

"You're so good with her." Emma suddenly says, startling her pirate. She rests her hand upon Killian's, still resting on Hope's back, and smiles softly at their baby. "Hope is so lucky to have a daddy such as you."

Killian smiles and kisses Hope's head again before kissing Emma's lips.

"I'm the lucky one to have my girls in my life."

Emma grins at her cheesy husband and leans her head on his shoulder, gazing down at the product of their True Love, her heart fit to burst.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	67. Photographs

**A/N: Hello, hello! Another week means another update! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews and for pressing the follow/favourite button! I will reply to your reviews asap! In a week's time, I will be officially free from sixth form! I will have plenty of time on my hands so hoping for more consistent updates at least, but maybe up it to a couple of updates a week :)**

 **Quick question for you ... do I write too much about CS and kids, or do you like it that way? I love writing CS with their children but worry that some people may not want to read about it all the time. I love to cater to everyone's tastes in writing - so let me know!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma takes her daughter's hand after the three-year old climbs out the back of the Bug with her mother's help. She smooths down the puffed out the skirt of her dress, the hem dusting her knees. It is a beautiful white colour with floral print decorating the lower half. The little collar on Hope's light blue and polka-dot dress is also sorted out so it is straight and flat.

Hope smiles up at her mummy as Killian comes around from the driver's side with a small pink rucksack on his shoulder. He is dressed casually in a blue shirt, the same colour as Hope's dress, and jeans that Emma loves to see hugging his behind.

"Daddy!" Hope says, reaching up her left hand.

Killian takes her small hand in his own and together, they walk into the building. Almost immediately, they are greeted by a young, kind man. His brown hair is pulled back into a tiny ponytail and his hazel eyes shine happily.

"Hey, Riley." Emma greets. She watches as Killian and Riley shake hands.

Riley then crouches down in front of Hope. "Hello."

She turns her head and hides her face in the skirt of Emma's dress, trying to block him out. Emma laughs slightly, fondly running her hand over Hope's hair.

"She'll be all right." she says as Riley stands back up, helping Hope to relax. "She just needs to warm up to you."

Riley nods in understanding and gestures down the hallway to their left. "The studio is all ready for you."

Killian smiles at his girls and sees Hope lifting her arms up at him. He leans down and picks her up, settling his baby girl on his hip. Emma takes the rucksack from Killian before they follow Riley through a few hallways and into his studio.

Riley goes behind his camera, setting everything up. Emma opens up Hope's rucksack and pulls out her cuddly toy - an octopus - which she eagerly grabs once Killian has put her down. Emma kneels down and takes off Hope's little shoes, then slips off her own trainers. She then picks up her daughter and walks onto the large white screen for the photos.

Emma and Killian wanted some more professional family photos of the three of them before the newest addition arrives in a few months time. They have many around the house, but none taken by a photographer - other than the few of Hope when she was a baby.

She smiles as Killian comes up beside them and places his palm over her six-month bump, rubbing over it around Hope's leg. His smile broadens when the baby gives a kick.

"All right." Riley says, standing beside his camera. "Everything is set up and ready to go. What sort of photos do you want me to take today?"

Emma looks at Killian who nods, not wanting to change his mind on what they had considered. She then looks back at Riley.

"We want a few nice ones of us cuddled up for sure, then some with each of us and Hope." she says, kissing Hope's forehead when she shifts. "If we can, we'd also like a few of me and Killian together too."

Riley nods and moves behind his camera again. "Whilst Hope is happy at the moment, we can start with photos of all of you."

"Sounds good." Emma says and puts Hope down. She kneels and tries to get Hope to join her. "Come on, baby."

Hope shakes her head, then buries her face in her mummy's shoulder. Killian lowers himself to one knee.

"What is it, sweetling?" he asks, pulling Hope back gently. His heart stutters when he sees her big blue eyes filled with tears. "Can you tell Daddy what's wrong?"

"Not pretty as Mummy." she murmurs.

"What do you mean, baby?" Emma asks, running her hand over Hope's dark blonde hair. "You're gorgeous."

Hope's free hand pulls on her dress. "Not pretty."

She starts sobbing. Killian quickly brings her into his arms and stands up, holding her and calming her down.

Emma looks at Riley after standing up herself.

"I'm sorry, Riley." she says.

The photographer waves her off. "I'm used to it, Emma. Take all the time you need."

Emma smiles and turns back to Killian. She gestures to pass their little one over and cuddles her close. After a few minutes, she manages to gain Hope's attention.

"You are so beautiful, baby." Emma mumbles lovingly. "You always have been, and _always_ will be. Mummy knows how she can show you that."

Hope looks at her mother. "How?"

"I'll show you, but I want to see my Hope's smile again." Little Hope is quick to wipe her eyes and wiggles to get down. Emma kneels in front of her. "Can you show Mummy and Daddy your beautiful smile?"

Hope's face morphs into a big grin, prompting a smile from both of her parents. With a wave of Emma's hand, a small grey cloud surrounds Hope for a moment. A giggle escapes her when it disappears.

"I look just like Mummy!" Hope exclaims, looking at her father. She is amazed by her miniature version of Emma's dress that has replaced her polka-dot one.

Killian grins at Hope. "You are both _so beautiful!"_ He presses a kiss to his daughter's cheek, then blows a raspberry against her skin.

"Daddy!"

Emma laughs fondly at her daughter before sitting down, sweeping her legs to her right.

"Are you ready for the photos, baby?" she asks. Hope gives her answer by cuddling into Emma's left side, octopus in hand.

She calls for her daddy to join them, which he does with great pleasure, and they all cuddle together... smiling for the camera.

...

Emma smiles, closing the door behind Riley. He has just dropped off the photos from their session a few weeks ago. She moves back over to the couch and lowers herself down, her back protesting. Baby kicks strongly, shocking Emma slightly before she rubs her hand over her seven-month bump.

"Who was at the door, love?" Killian asks, walking to the couch with a sleepy Hope in his arms after she had woken up from her nap. He sits down on Emma's left and Hope lays on him, still not entirely with it.

Emma holds the envelope up. "Riley dropped these off for us." She pulls out the photos and smiles immediately at the sight.

They go through all of the photos, quickly putting their favourite four into frames they had bought specially. The first is one of the three of them cuddled up. Hope is between them, Emma and Killian each kissing a cheek as she giggles. The second is of just Emma and Killian, their foreheads presses together. Emma's eyes are shut in contentment, but Killian's are open as he lovingly gazes at her. The third is one of Hope and Killian together. She has her arms around her daddy's neck from behind and giggles as Killian grins back at her. It is a side view shot, meaning that both of their happy faces can be seen.

The fourth, and final, photo is easily one of Emma's all-time favourites. She is standing up and Hope is in front of her. Emma's hands are beneath her bump, cradling it, as her precious baby girl kisses it; her perfect mini-me. It is a photo that Riley had caught without them realising as the baby had just kicked and Hope quickly chased the movements whilst she could.

Killian looks at his girls, just as Emma looks at him. They both gaze at their daughter who is now wide awake. Sharing the same thought, they lean in, sandwiching Hope between them, kissing her cheeks loudly.

Her laughter is music to their ears.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	68. Promise

**A/N: Hello, hello! I apologise for not posting on Friday. I'm posting today as a sort of half-way point as I am headed to Enchanted - the Once Upon A Time convention here in the UK! - on Friday so will be unable to post unless I take my laptop and hope for decent wifi. I've got the Wicked Young Writer Awards next Thursday but believe I am free from anything on Tuesday and Wednesday so I am hoping to post as normal next week before I head to Liverpool on the Sunday for an important audition :)**

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews! I truly love reading them and hearing what you think!**

 **If there are serious typos, I apologise! I've proof read once but may not have caught everything *hides behind shield* If there is anything major, do let me know and I will correct it!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma frowns as her phone starts ringing, cutting off the music she is playing as she stirs the meat sauce for dinner. Her frown only deepens when she sees the number for her old bailbonds firm on the screen.

She picks up her phone, still stirring the contents of the pan, and answers it.

"Emma Jones."

"Emma, hey! It's Jillian!" the bubbly female answers. "I am so glad I managed to get hold of you. We've got a really big case we could use your help with."

Emma stirs the pan of pasta bubbling away. "Okay. If you send me the info, I will see what I can do to help and send it back to you."

"We _really_ need you, Emma." Jillian pleads. "We need you to come to Boston - you're the best we have employed with us. No one has caught as many perps as you have."

Emma sighs and chew her bottom lip. "I'm not really able to do that, Jillian." she says, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm Sherriff here."

She hears murmurs on the other end of the phone before Jillian's voice is back.

" _Please_ , Emma." Jillian pleads again, sounding desperate. "With your skills and expertise finding people, you could be back home within a few days."

Emma thinks over it for a few moments. "I'm going to have to talk to my husband about it, because it will be him I need to organise cover with."

"All right. Can you get back to me by later this evening?" Jillian's tone is very relieved.

"I will do, Jillian."

They end the call. Emma puts her phone down on the counter and leans against it for a moment.

When she hears Killian come in through the front door, she stands back up properly and continues to stir the meat sauce, adding a few mixed herbs and incorporating them. He comes up behind her, after putting his satchel on the kitchen table, and wraps his arms around her waist.

"How are you, darling?" Killian asks, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Emma leans her head against his. "I feel better now. The migraine passed about mid-afternoon and I'm feeling pretty hungry now."

Killian picks up on the tension in his wife's body. "Emma?" She hums questioningly, prompting him to continue. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

Emma lowers the heat beneath the two pans on the stove, then turns to face her pirate. He keeps his arms around her.

"My bailbonds firm called me." Emma says, her hands sliding up to rest on Killian's chest. "They've asked me to go to Boston. Apparently, I'm the best one to help with this big case they are working on."

"How long would it take?" Killian asks. Emma gives him all the details she had been provided with. But, he is reluctant to let her go. "Don't take this the wrong way, love, but being Sherriff of a now peaceful Storybrooke is different to chasing down some skip who is potentially dangerous to you."

"You know I am capable of handling all sorts of skips." Emma says softly, trying to soothe her husband.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Killian pulls back to press a kiss to Emma's forehead then brings their heads together. "But, I trust you and your abilities. I can handle the station whilst you are in Boston, and I know Dave wouldn't mind helping either."

Emma smiles gently. "I'll call them back later and let them know that I'll help them out. But, I promise you that I will stay safe."

Killian nods and lovingly kisses her. "I know you will."

...

Two days later, Killian is just starting at the Sherriff Station. David walks in at _07:02am_ , Granny's in hand. Killian says his thanks as a coffee and bacon sandwich is put down in front of him. His mobile then rings and Killian picks it up, not recognising the number on his screen.

After a moment, he decides to answer; a strange feeling urging him on. "Hello?"

"Hello there. Is this Killian Jones?" a male voice asks, noise in the background making it slightly difficult to hear.

"Aye, that's me."

"I'm calling from Massachusetts General Hospital, we would have informed you sooner but we struggled to find our wife's details as she is still under Emma Swan on our systems."

"What happened to my wife?" Killian asks, his voice shaking. David snaps his head over to his son-in-law.

"Mrs Jones was admitted at _03:30am_ after being found in an alleyway by a co-worker. She has been in surgery to reset her leg as it had been badly broken. We need a family member here as she is concussed and has lost a considerable amount of blood which has made her worried and unfocused."

"I'm leaving now so will be there in a few hours." Killian says, standing up.

"Thank you, Mr Jones." the receptionist says. "I will let the doctors know."

Killian ends the call and hurriedly gathers his things.

"Emma is in hospital in Boston." Killian explains after David questions what the call was about. "They've had to operate on her leg and she needs someone."

"Go!" David says, helping Killian gather his things. "I'll hold down the fort and let me know when you are with her."

Killian nods before running out the Station.

...

He finally jogs into Massachusetts General after two and a half hours driving. A nurse is waiting by reception for him and as soon as he confirms who he is, she guides him to the room containing three beds; only one occupied, and that is by Emma.

She is crying into her hands quite harshly when Killian walks in.

"Oh, my darling." he breathes out. He rushes forwards and gently grips one of her wrists to pull her hand away. "I'm here, Emma. I'm here."

"Killian?" Emma sobs out.

He nods and carefully sits on the side of her bed. He holds her gently, lifting her torso so she can hug him back. Emma sobs into his shoulder, unable to fully process everything.

It takes time, but Killian manages to calm his wife down. He lays her back against the cushions and cups her cheek, his thumb careful of the large bruise surrounding her left eye.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, _so,_ sorry." Emma mumbles, her voice rough.

Killian shakes his head and smiles softly. "You have _nothing_ to apologise for, Emma. Absolutely nothing."

Emma lets out another sob and Killian hushes her. Her left hand grips his wrist and when she goes to grasp his hook, she finds only bare skin.

"Where? Where the hook?"

"I had to leave it in the car, sweetheart." Killian says. "My hook doesn't fit in outside Storybrooke."

Emma's brow furrows. "We're not in Storybrooke?"

He takes a deep breath, his thumb sweeping over her soft cheek. The nurse had informed him on the way to Emma's room that her ordeal, blood loss and medication she has been given - including the anaesthetic from the surgery - has made her brain fuzzy. It is also more difficult for her to remember things quickly.

"No, we're not. We're in Boston, remember?"

Emma's eyes are unfocused, and Killian can see her scattered thoughts. It is a minute later when her eyes blow wide that Killian knows she can remember.

"Emma Jones?"

Killian stands up and sees two police officers standing there. One of the women is holding a notebook whilst the other holds a folder in her hands.

"Yeah?" Emma answers.

"I'm Officer Binde and this is Officer Trigon." the woman holding the folder says. Killian sits down on the chair beside Emma's hospital bed, her hand gripping his tightly. "May we ask who this is?"

Killian nods his head in greeting. "Killian Jones, Emma's husband and deputy."

"Deputy?" Binde questions.

"Emma is the Sherriff in the town we live in." Killian explains, Emma's hand squeezing his. "I have been her deputy for a few years now."

Binde nods as Trigon notes down the conversation. "So, you will know why we are here. We want to establish what happened and who did this to you, Mrs Jones."

Emma nods and asks Killian if she can have some water. He immediately pours some water into a plastic cup and adds a straw. Killian then helps to sit her up, and soothes her when she sobs and cries out in pain when she shifts her right leg.

Once she has calmed and had some water, Emma talks to the officers at the foot of her bed.

"A few days ago, my old... bailbonds firm called me to... help on a case as they struggled to track down a skip. He... had evaded court and... stole money from different places." She pauses for a moment, trying to puzzle through her fuzzy memories. Killian squeezes her hand, reassuring her. "He ran but I kept up. He ran down... an alleyway and I knew I'd be able to corner him."

"Is this where the incident took place?" Officer Trigon asks, her piercing blue eyes looking up from her notebook.

Emma nods, and then grimaces when she shifts her leg. She bites down hard on her bottom lip to stop herself crying out. Killian stands up and leans over her.

"Easy, sweetheart." he says, squeezing her hand again. He maintains eye contact with his wife as she settles again. Killian smiles, then kisses Emma's forehead tenderly.

"Were you attacked knowingly?" Officer Binde questions.

Emma thinks for a moment before shaking her head. "I began to follow him down the... alleyway but I was hit... on the back of the head."

"Do you know what you were hit with? We found a few things at the scene with your blood on it." Binde says, looking in the file.

"I think I can remember... a pipe?" Emma says, her voice unsure. Binde nods. "I can remember turning over and trying to... crawl backwards. But, he punched me so I fell back."

Killian presses a kiss to Emma's knuckles as he hears her choking up. She looks at him, gaining strength. Emma then looks back at the officers.

"I don't remember anything other than... pain.. and screaming."

Binde nods sympathetically. She looks back in the folder before closing it a moment later.

"You mentioned that this was for a case for your bailbonds firm?" Emma nods to confirm. "Do you have the name and details of your attacker?"

"His name is... Daniel Fincher. In my car, I have a file on him; his... details and things."

Binde mumbles something to Trigon.

"Where is your car located?" Trigon questions.

Emma supplies the details to the police officers and answers any more questions they ask her. Officer Binde promises to retrieve the Bug, Killian handing over the car keys from her pile of possessions, and will drop it off in the car park within the next two hours so it is easier to take home.

"We will borrow the file if that is all right and we will catch the guy." Trigon says. "Do you want to press charges for the attack?"

Killian nods for Emma when her eyes shut in exhaustion. The officers promise to keep them updated and then leave the room.

"Emma, sweetheart?" Killian mumbles, standing and sitting back on the bed. Emma opens her eyes. "Your father wanted me to call him as soon as I arrived. Do you want to talk to him and your mother?"

Tears swell in Emma's eyes and she nods. Killian pulls his phone from his jacket and quickly dials David's number. He ensures to put it on loud speaker.

" _Killian? Have you made it?"_ David's voice is panicked when it comes through the phone's speakers.

"Aye, mate." Killian says. "We just had to talk to a couple of officer about what happened. It looks like we will be here for a considerable amount of time, mate." He looks at Emma and sees the haze in her eyes, alongside confusion. "She was hit badly in the head and had to have surgery to reset her leg after the bastard who attacked her broke it."

" _How is she right now?_ " Snow asks, her voice coming out of nowhere.

Killian looks at his wife. "She's not quite with it. Concussion, loss of blood, waking up after surgery... it is difficult for her. She was crying when I arrived."

" _Can you put her on the phone?_ " David pleads.

"Hang on a moment, Dave." Killian says. He pulls the phone away slightly. "Emma? Your parents are on the phone."

Emma shifts slightly but doesn't say anything. She can't really think. Killian tells David that he is going to hold the phone close to Emma.

" _Emma, honey?_ " David's voice is cautious, but desperate. " _Can you hear me?_ "

It takes a moment for Emma to register the sound of his voice.

"Daddy?"

" _Yeah, it's Dad, sweetheart._ " David says. " _We're sorting out a few things, the we, Snow and Regina and I, are coming to you."_

"I really want you here." Emma whimpers. "Please come, Daddy."

She shifts and cries out in severe pain. Heaving sobs emerge from her and she struggles to breath. Killian puts his phone on the beside table and focuses on trying to calm his wife. But, he is unable to help her.

"Nurse! _Nurse_!" Killian shouts out, keeping his attention on Emma. "Breathe. Come on, sweetheart, _breathe_."

A nurse rushes over and after trying to calm Emma down unsuccessfully, he administers a sedative. Killian holds her hand as the medication takes effect and drags her under.

"This means her body can rest properly." the nurse says, checking the monitors attached to Emma. "The sedative will last a number of hours. So, you are free to go elsewhere or stay beside your wife. I will ensure to increase her painkillers."

Killian nods and thanks the nurse as he leaves. Suddenly remembering it, he picks up his phone and can hear a car on the other end.

"Hello?"

" _Oh, Killian! Thank goodness!"_ Snow exclaims. " _What happened to her?_ "

Killian sits in the chair and sighs. "She is in a considerable amount of pain, Snow. Any movement hurts her. The nurse has just given her a sedative so her body can rest."

" _We're leaving Storybrooke now, Killian. We'll be with you in a few hours."_ David says, clearly driving. " _We haven't brought anything for you though._ "

"I'm going to stay with Emma for as long as she needs to be in hospital." Killian says, leaning back in the chair. "I don't want her to be alone."

" _Killian_ ," Regina says, her voice quiet before it grows louder, the phone obviously being passed over. " _we are bringing an ambulance with us so we can transfer Emma and you can both be back home. You'll be back in Storybrooke before late afternoon_."

" _Considering hospitals outside of Storybrooke, Regina,"_ Snow says, her voice coming over the line. " _we would be lucky to_ leave _Boston by late afternoon."_

 _"Sometimes being Mayor can have its advantages."_ Regina says, her tone of voice suggesting she is smiling. " _We should be in Boston by midday but I'm going to phone the hospital and begin pulling strings."_

"Thank you, Regina." Killian says. "Thank you all. I'm just not sure what to do. I can't help my wife."

" _You are_." Snow says, her voice incredibly soft. " _By being by her side, you are helping Emma immeasurably._ " Killian nods, despite Snow being unable to see him, and they are quiet for a few moments. " _She'll be all right, Killian. She has her family to help her get her through all this."_

"Aye, that she does." Killian says, then sighs. "I guess I will see you soon."

 _"You will, Killian. Stay strong for her."_

...

Snow pulls up the covers around Emma now that all of the wires have been reconnected to her body and her leg has been propped up and surrounded by pillows. Emma has been placed in a private room that can accommodate her family - which, they hope, will keep her stress levels at the absolute minimum.

"Do you know when she will wake up?" Killian asks Whale. He is sitting in the chair beside the bed, her left hand within his own.

The doctor puts down the chart he is holding. "Very soon I would say. Just try to keep her calm, it may be difficult for her to think clearly for a while."

Snow thanks Whale as he leaves, sitting in her own chair on the opposite side to Killian. She watches her son-in-law, the worry clear on his face. He has put his hook beneath her hand and his thumb strokes over her knuckles and rings.

"She's going to be all right, Killian." she says, her voice quiet. "It will take time, but she will be back to her normal self."

"I feel like it is my fault." Killian murmurs. "I..."

"You are not at fault." Snow says firmly. "This is because of that _bastard_ who attacked our Emma."

As if sensing her name, Emma begins to stir. Her head drops towards Killian and her knuckles clench around the curve of his hook.

"Killy?" Her voice is small as her eyes flutter open.

"Hello, beautiful." Killian says, smiling softly.

Emma looks around confused before asking, "What's going on?"

Her pirate kisses her knuckles. "You were attacked, remember? We brought you back to Storybrooke so you can be with your family."

"I can't feel my leg."

Killian smiles reassuringly. "It's all right. You've been given some very strong painkillers to help keep you calm and help you out."

Emma looks at Killian, processing the information. After a minute, she nods. When he feels another hand squeeze her right hand, she turns her head.

"Hey, baby." Snow says, tears pricking at her eyes.

Tears are in Emma's eyes too, but hers steadily stream down her temples and into her hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mummy."

Snow hushes Emma, soothing her sobs. Her heart soars at what Emma has called her as she cups her precious daughter's cheek, carefully of the large bruise.

"Hush now, sweetheart." she says. "It's all going to be all right. Your dad is getting your brother and is going to be here very soon."

Emma calms with her mother's assistance and her husband wipes her tears away. She shifts, groaning at the pain in her leg. Killian stops her.

"Try not to move, Emma." he tells her. "You've had surgery to reset your leg so you need to rest. We're going to be in the hospital for a while."

"But," Snow interjects. "we promise to be here for you every step of the way."

Emma nods and her eyelids drop heavily, her head dipping further into the pillow.

"Sleep for now, my love." Killian says, dropping a kiss to Emma's lips. "Tomorrow is a new day, and we will face it together."

 **End not: Please review! :)**


	69. Harm

**A/N: Hello, hello! On time post this week! Enchanted was absolutely amazing over the weekend - I can't believe I met so many amazing actors on the show! Lana, Bex, Sean, Jared, Victoria, Kristen, Jaime, Giles and Adelaide! So much fun and I plan on going to the convention again next year, regardless of the guests! I was also at the Wicked Young Writer Awards yesterday and had so much fun. I didn't win, but I was the only one with an entry in two categories!**

 **Thank you for your reviews! They mean the absolute world to me and I will reply to them soon!**

 **For those requesting a sequel to _Promise_ , do not fear! I had already planned out what I wanted after posting it because I could not resist!**

 **This is VERY IMPORTANT. This story has a major TRIGGER WARNING. This story is centred around self harm. As someone who is currently suffering with severe depression, I think it is important to approach this subject. Mental health is no joke whatsoever. It is hard to get support when you are suffering, but that support is needed to help bring us up and away from the dark place.**

 **For those in the UK considering harming themselves or worse, please see your GP or call the Samaritans on** 0800 1111 - **this call does not show up on a phone bill and is very confidential. For those elsewhere, please, please,** please **, call your local helpline or see a doctor. Mental health is so common and affects everyone differently - which means that treatment and prevention is different for each too. If you feel you need help, please seek it.**

 **Every single one of you is important, amazing and worth so much. Please do not feel otherwise.**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Killian starts awake, the nightmare clouding his mind. The pain of his father abandoning him hits full-force once again. His breath is shallow as his panic begins to crush him, and Killian turns to his left, seeking comfort he desperately needs from his wife.

But her side of the bed is cold, empty. She is out on her rare full night patrol she does once a month - completing the first half twice a month too.

A sob breaks free from Killian's throat. Instinctively, he looks down at his right arm, the scattered silver lines greeting him. Another sob has him hunching over, accepting defeat to his past.

He couldn't cope before, and he cannot bloody cope now.

He's worthless.

He's been living in a dream. A dream he is not worthy of in the slightest.

Turning on the dim lamp to his right, Killian hurriedly searches for his hook and brace, then roughly pulls it on; not bothering with the buckles.

His ears cloud his vision as the cold tip of his hook rests against his forearm. The point then presses hard into his skin, a sharp wince claiming his features. A large spot of blood wells up on his skin.

Memories blast into him then: a young Killian Jones slicing his wrist with a rusted knife and a frantic Liam trying to nurse him back to health after he contracted a horrible infection; a newly turned Captain Hook unable to find solace in a bottle of rum so he watches the blood running down his arm instead.

The severity of his body shaking brings Killian back to the present. He throws his brace across the room, breathing heavily as his actions hit him.

The last time he harmed himself was over a decade ago, and now all that progress is gone. All because he wasn't strong enough to resist.

Killian lays back in bed and sobs again, his pain claiming him entirely.

...

His habit came back full force, unquenchable. At night, he waits until Emma is asleep before going into the bathroom with his hook so there is no evidence or witness of his actions. The clear cuts on his arm means that he now only wears long sleeves to ensure that the itchy, raw wounds are hidden from everyone. They are scattered over his skin, cuts of different sizes made over the past two weeks.

During the night, he has started to wear his old pirate shirts. Emma is still confused by his behaviour, but she isn't sure how to approach it. She has tried over the past week to just get him to _talk_ to her, but Killian has been drawing away from everyone. It is rare he talks to anyone any more and it is so obvious he isn't sleeping.

His mental health has taken a serious plummet.

But no one has truly realised how bad it is.

Emma walks in the house at _02:03am_ , having finished the first half of the night shift, passing over to the new employee at the station, Jaime - who prefers to work nights. She moves upstairs after shedding her jacket and boots, placing her keys in the bowl and holding her phone in her hand.

When she walks into the master bedroom, she sees that Killian's lamp is on but there is no pirate in bed, the covers looking as if they have been hastily thrown off. Emma looks over to the bathroom door, and sees the sliver of light beneath the doorway.

She knocks on the door. "Hey, babe. I'm home."

No response is given so Emma moves away from the door to change into her pyjamas, throwing her phone on the bed before she does. Killian hasn't said more than a few words to her the past couple of days, but since he is awake right now, she feels that now is a good time to try and get him to tell her _something_. A comfortable pair of pyjama bottoms replaces her jeans and she pulls on one of Killian's t-shirts as well; throwing her shirt and bra into the laundry basket.

Moving back to the door of the ensuite, she knocks again.

"Killian? Can I come in?" There is still no response. "Killian?"

Emma tries to open the door, but it doesn't budge. It is locked. They _never_ lock this door. Panicking, she uses her magic to swing open the door.

A cry tears itself from Emma's throat at the sight of her husband. Killian is unconscious on the floor, blood surrounding his arm and his skin so incredibly pale. She moves over to the bed, hastily picking up her phone and runs back to Killian, kneeling beside his body. Her left hand dials whilst her right cups his cheek, willing him to wake.

" _Ambulance. What's your emergency?"_

Emma sobs. "I need an ambulance, _please_. Kil-killian is bleeding out."

" _Emma? Is that you?"_ the voice asks. " _It's Danny."_ he says a moment later, the only response he received being another sob.

"Please. I need them to come quickly." she says, her panic slamming into her repeatedly.

" _All right, Emma. I need you to stay as calm as you can for me. I'm sending an ambulance out to you now but I need to know what has happened so they are prepared. I'll stay on the line with you until they arrive, okay?"_

Emma's breathing has picked up, beginning to make herself feel lightheaded. "I've just come home. The bathroom door was locked, which we have never done, and I found Killian on the floor. There is so much blood!"

" _Stay_ calm _for me, Emma. Okay?"_ Danny says. " _Can you tell me where Killian is bleeding from?"_

Emma looks at her husband's arm. "His right forearm."

" _All right. Has he lost a lot of blood?"_ When Emma replies the affirmative, he says, _"I need you to grab a towel and put pressure on his wound for me. We want to restrict any more blood loss."_

Emma follows Danny's instructions and pulls down a nearby towel to press down on his wound. She looks over to Killian's hook and sees the blood covering the tip. She sobs again, a pained cry escaping her too.

" _Emma?! What's happening?"_

It takes a moment for Emma to compose herself enough to say, "I think he meant to do this to himself."

Danny continues to reassure her that the ambulance is on its way and does his best to keep Emma as calm as he can. Emma, however, feels as if she is frozen. She cannot comprehend life without her True Love... but she feels she may have to face that prospect...

...

Emma is forced to wait in the main waiting room as the gaggle of doctors and nurses try to stabilise Killian. Her sweaty palms frantically wipe themselves on her thighs - just like in the ambulance to the hospital - as she sits in her pyjamas, a battered pair of Converse on her feet. Since her arrival nearly an hour ago, the petrified Saviour has been glancing at the clock every thirty seconds, desperate for news - _any news_ \- about her husband.

Her eyes are tracing the dirt covering the tops of her trainers, slowly filling with more tears as she does not know what is happening with her husband, when she hears hurried footsteps. Emma looks up and lets out a harsh cry at the sight of her parents rushing in. Snow exclaims her daughter's name and moves to Emma.

David and Snow pulls her up from her seat and hold her tightly between them. Emma cries harder into their shoulders, unable to stop or even _breathe_.

"Emma, honey, you need to calm down." Snow says into Emma's ear before pulling back enough to see her face. David supports her body as Snow cups her cheeks. "Breathe, Emma, before you pass out. _Breathe_. In, and out. In, and out. That's it, baby."

David strokes Emma' hair as her eyes are fixed on her mother's, copying her breathing until hers has regulated. He kisses her forehead and gently guides her exhausted form back into her seat. Immediately, both parents sit on either side of her, supporting her.

"How did I not know?" Emma questions ten minutes later, after David explained being called by the receptionists to come and support her. "He was feeling so bad, so _low_ , and I _didn't notice?!_ "

Snow hushes her. "We couldn't have known just how bad it was for him. None of us notices anything other than the fact he became distant. But, that has happened before and he was fine." Snow is quiet for a moment before continuing, "Mental health is something that is difficult to understand. It effects everyone differently and after so many years of life, it was bound to catch up with Killian at some point."

"I still should have known..."

Emma sobs, leaning her elbows on her knees and burying her face in her hands. Snow strokes Emma's back and her eyes drift to David. Both of their faces reflect their panic, and their pain, for their daughter and son-in-law.

"I'm sure he will pull through, sweetheart." David says reassuringly. "He is a fighter."

Emma doesn't respond, trying to compose herself.

"Emma Jones?" Her head snaps up to see a nurse approaching her, and she meets halfway with him; dashing her tears away. "We have managed to stabilise your husband. You are able to come and see him now - your parents can come in too."

Emma eagerly follows the nurse into the main emergency ward and then into a separate room. She stops, however, just inside the door.

Killian is laying utterly still on the bed, wires attached to his chest beneath the hospital gown. A trainee doctor increases the flow of blood from the large bag hanging on the IV pole on Killian's left, a half full bag of saline beside it.

With a gentle nudge from Snow, Emma walks to the chair on Killian's right side and sinks into it. She raises her shaking hands to grasp his, a stark white bandage now wrapped around his forearm, covering all of the fresh cuts; including the newest which has now been cleaned and stitched up.

"Oh, Killian..." Emma says before beginning to cry again, resting her forehead against his knuckles.

Snow hugs her daughter from behind. "It's going to be all right, baby. He is going to be all right."

...

Nearly three hours later, the sun has risen and the noise in the hospital has increased. David squeezes Emma's shoulder, and kneels down beside the chair she has not vacated. She turns her head to look at him, almost reluctantly tearing it away from her love.

"Your mother and I are going to fetch Neal from Granny's and get some breakfast for us all." he says, his voice soft. "Do you want a cocoa?"

Emma nods after a moment, extremely tired. "Don't forget the cinnamon." she mumbles.

David smiles and stands up. He leans down and presses a kiss to his baby girl's head. "I never could. I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Dad." Emma shares the sentiment with Snow and watches as they leave the room.

She sighs, her head dropping in exhaustion. Her left hand has not let go of Killian's, willing him to wake up - to show he is all right.

Just as if he heard her inner thoughts, Killian begins to stir. Emma shifts onto the edge of her seat, both hands now gripping Killian's desperately. Slowly, his eyes open and he stares disorientated at the ceiling for a moment. He then registers his hand being squeezed.

"Emma?" he questions, his gaze landing on her. Despite crying so much and believing she has none left, fresh tears slide down her cheeks. "What is it?"

Emma looks down at his hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles. "You could have told me how you were feeling, Killian. What exactly happened to push you this far? I could have lost you..."

Killian takes a deep breath. His gaze remains on Emma for a beat longer before returning to the ceiling. Patiently, Emma waits, seeing her pirate trying to formulate an answer.

"Wounds made when we are young tend to linger."

Emma kisses his knuckles again, right over his wedding band. "Is this about your father?" Eventually, her husband nods. "What changed? I know you have felt all sorts towards him, but why do this to yourself?"

She tries to stay calm, her voice soft.

"I thought I deserved it. I used to do it in the past but I hadn't had the urge in over a decade."

She looks at her pirate, his eyes still fixed on the ceiling.

"Killian?" Emma's voice is hoarse now, trying to withhold her emotions. "Please look at me." It takes a moment, but he obliges. "I don't want you to... hurt yourself any more. If you have the urge, find me, wake me - _whatever_ \- so I can help you. _Please."_

Killian sobs, prompting Emma to cup his cheek, her left hand still in his right. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." he says, his chest heaving. "I only meant to add another one - hit blood and stop - but I went too deep. I couldn't stop shaking. I really thought I deserved it but couldn't stop it when it happened. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Emma quickly stands up before climbing onto the bed. Killian shuffles slightly to accommodate he and tucks himself into her side when she pulls him to her. Killian's head rests on her left shoulder, her left hand in his hair; moving soothingly. Emma calms him down, his cries dissipating and his entire body relaxing.

"You don't ever deserve to feel like that, Killian. Not at all." she says, her lips moving against his forehead. She tucks him closer into her side, cradling him against her. "All I want to do is keep you safe because I love you _so much_."

"I love you." Killian says, turning his face into her neck as his spent emotions and exhausted body begin to drag him under.

"Sleep, Killian. I'm going to be right here." Emma whispers. "Always right here."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	70. Innocence

**A/N: Hello, hello! Look who is posting a day early! I've been pretty busy recently - I was in Liverpool on Monday for an open audition which resulted in a long 6 hour wait but was totally worth it. The rest of this week hasn't been the best in regards to my mental health but it means that I have been getting more planning done for this series!**

 **Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I have now replied to all the reviews I can - thank you for all the guest reviews too.  
** Helen **and** PopPotter777 ** **\- I have a sequel for _Promise_ lined up as the idea came to me after posting it so you shall see that soon - next week in fact! :)  
**** Alexa ** **\- in regards to your question about why they don't just use magic to heal injuries. In these stories, I've been following the idea that they are trying not to rely on magic to solve everything. I didn't want injuries to be magically fixed as each injury has a story behind it and adds to a person's personality and their experiences. I also like the idea that whilst those in Storybrooke use their magic, they still live normal lives :)****

 ** **This story is inspired by something by beautiful little sister said. She has a Mic Key in her stomach which supplies her with feed as her swallow reflex is still weak after her op. Last time I saw her, we noticed that the skin was red around the button and we believed she could have another infection. I had tears in my eyes and my heart fit to burst when she told us, "It is going to be okay."****

 ** **Keep Smiling!****

Killian hisses, cradling his arm tight against his chest, chin resting on the curve of his hook. He is sitting on his side of the bed, rocking slightly back and forth as he wills the pain to go away. He has had to deal with phantom pains in his wrist from the moment it was taken from him by Rumpelstiltskin. Not only is it the pain of it being cut off, but also the pain of the cauterisation when he was held down by his crew members to seal the wound so he wouldn't bleed out.

Memories of that pain, and the smell of his burning flesh, still haunt him centuries later.

"Babe?"

Emma's voice makes him suddenly stand up, dropping his arm. He pretends that nothing is wrong, despite Emma clearly seeing him in such pain.

"Everything all right, love?" he asks, inwardly cursing the shakiness of his voice.

She gives a small smile, her head tipping in the direction of the stairs as she leans against the doorway. "A certain someone is asking for your presence."

Killian nods, running his hand through his hair, pulling at the strands slightly, before approaching his wife. He kisses her forehead, lingering for a long moment as he breathes in the scent of her strawberry shampoo, before moving downstairs, his left arm involuntarily shaking.

He sits down on the couch and smiles at his beautiful two-year old daughter as she sits on the floor with her toys scattered around. A smile pulls at her cheeks when she looks up at him, her bright green eyes shining - matching the bow that holds her blonde hair in a cute ponytail.

"Dada!" she says before climbing up onto the couch, and onto Killian's lap.

"Hello, little love." he says fondly, smiling warmly at her as she sits on his thighs, socked feet against his hips. He adjusts the skirt of her dress so it rests properly around her knees. "Now, Mama said that you wanted me."

Little Hope giggles. "Can have rety coloury Lelgo?"

Killian laughs fondly and tucks some stray hair behind Hope's ear. "You can't have any more of that pretty coloured Lego, sweetling."

Hope whines, an adorable pout forming. "Why?"

Killian smiles, slightly weaker than before as the phantom pain worsens. But, he tries to ignore it in favour of his little girl.

"Because Mama and I bought them a few weeks ago, _and_ it is your birthday in just over a week."

Hope nods and falls forwards, cuddling up to her daddy. Her little hand also grips his hook.

Emma sits down on Killian's left and smiles at them. She runs her hand over Hope's spine, her smile widening as Hope giggles at her, her head on daddy's shoulder.

"What did you want Dada for, Hopey?"

Her little girl giggles again before replying, "Lelgo."

Emma rolls her eyes fondly and taps the tip of her nose with her finger, releasing another giggle. "You are obsessed, baby girl. But, you'll have to wait."

Hope nods and snuggles further into Killian's chest, a true daddy's girl.

But then Killian hisses loudly and painfully, his left arm shaking uncontrollably. Emma suddenly picks Hope up and placing her on the floor, asks her to play with her toys. She sits back beside Killian and sees him tightly gripping his left arm above his wrist. Quickly, she grabs a pillow to place in her lap before taking Killian's left arm and removing his brace.

Her thumbs begin to press deeply into the skin of his stump, trying to worm out the phantom pain. Hisses and groans of severe pain escape Killian, his fingers forming a tight fist and his eyes clenching shut.

"Relax, Kil." Emma mumbles, leaning her head against his. "Tensing up doesn't help you."

Killian nods and drops his head to her shoulder, hiding his face. Emma keeps massaging his scars, using her magic to gently heat up her palms in the hopes it will help her pirate.

Thankfully, the pain gradually diminishes. Killian relaxes more and more against Emma in relief.

"What hapned, Dada?"

Killian's eyes fly open as he looks at his little girl, whose eyes are fixed on his stump. He tries to cover his stump, not wanting her to see the scars and be scared of him.

But she isn't scared. She grabs his stump beside Emma's hands to stop him moving it.

"It... it was taken from Dada." Killian whispers, a thick lump forming in his throat.

Hope frowns at his words before leaning down and kissing his scars, just like he would do for her when she has a sore knee.

"It goig be okay, Dada."

Killian leans forwards and sweeps Hope up with his right arm. He cuddles her close into his side, sobbing into her hair. Emma keeps up her ministrations, knowing that if she doesn't then Killian will be in more pain for longer.

Silent tears fall down her cheeks as she watches her husband and daughter together. Killian repeatedly kisses Hope's forehead before she pulls back and sits beside him, now that he is calmer.

"I love you so much, my little princess."

Hope giggles, not perturbed by the sight of her daddy's wet cheeks. "I be piwate, not pincess."

Killian laughs, leaning heavily against the cushions behind him. "How could I forget my first mate?"

Hope shakes his head. "Mama job."

Emma laughs at her daughter, sending her a wink. Her hands are still massaging Killian's stump, helping her husband relax more.

Killian wraps his right arm around Hope's body and half pulls her onto him.

"I love you so much, sweetling."

Hope snuggles closer. "Love Dada too."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	71. Recover

**A/N: Hello, hello! Another week, another update! This one is based off the prompt from** PopPotter777 **and** Helen **who both requested to see a sequel to _Promise!_ As soon as I had posted it, I had the idea for this and could not resist, and here we are!**

 **Thank you so much for all of your reviews on the previous chapter! Each and every one of you is amazing!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Killian sets up the cushions on the couch so Emma will be as comfortable as possible. He turns to her where she is sitting in her wheelchair, which she now has to use as her body is incredibly weak and her leg too painful to jostle much, and helps her rest against the cushion.

It has been three weeks since the attack in Boston. Emma is on very powerful painkillers to keep the pain to a minimum after she needed another surgery to add pins to her leg a few days after returning to Storybrooke, which means that she now processes things much slower and has bouts of forgetfulness. Additionally, Emma now has to take sleeping tablets as nightmares of the attack keeps her awake if she doesn't; an effect of the PTSD she now suffers from, which doctors have assured will fade with time as she recovers.

Doctors had thought that it was best to send her home where she can be more relaxed as she has the care and support she needs set up, and nurses visiting a couple of times a week to check her progress and ensure she is managing.

After settling Emma on their couch for the first time in weeks, Killian quickly fills a glass with some water and goes back to his wife so she can take her dose of painkillers, which she does. He places the glass down on the coffee table before carefully sitting on Emma's left.

Immediately, Emma lifts her torso so Killian's right arm can wrap around her shoulders. She settles against him, her head resting against his.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" he asks. Emma is silent for a moment, processing, before she nods. He raises his hand, working his fingers against her scalp. "Do you want, or need, anything?"

"Just you, baby." Emma mumbles, snuggling closer.

Killian smiles into her hair, his heart fluttering. Since the accident, Emma has been considerably more affectionate with everyone. Snow had wondered if it was the medication, even asking Emma's doctor, but they have been assured that whilst the medication is known to space her out, the affection she is showing is her way of seeking comfort from those she loves.

"Whatever you want, my darling." he says, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Your parents will be over in a few hours so we can have lunch together. We can watch something, if you'd like."

Emma nods, sluggishly grabbing the remote. She turns the television on, bringing up the tabs on the bottom and clicking on _Prime Video_. A low chuckle comes from Killian. They only have it for one thing, something Emma believes it absolutely worth the price for _Amazon Prime._

"Trying to make me jealous of these men in skirts again?" he questions with a smile, his lips moving against her forehead.

Emma presses play on the pilot episode of _Outlander_ , putting the remote on Killian's lap. "I don't need to." she says, shifting slightly but doing her best to not move her leg which is stretched out and propped up on numerous pillows on the footrest in front of her. "I have all I need right beside me."

She tilts her head back and Killian meets her halfway, pressing their lips together.

"I love you, sweetheart." he mumbles.

Emma replies in kind before relaxing into Killian's side, his fingers continuing to move in her hair. It doesn't take very long for her to begin dozing against her husband's shoulder, a side effect of her medication. But Killian doesn't mind in the slightest, not when he can keep her close to him.

A few hours pass, and Snow and Charming are due to arrive within the next hour. Emma is half-awake, drifting in and out, but currently, her thumb is running over the curve of Killian's hook.

The sudden shrill sound of Emma's phone suddenly goes off, startling Emma. She looks at her screen for a moment before slowly passing it to Killian, who removes his arm from around her shoulders so he can see the number. He pauses the television before holding her phone.

"It's Officer Binde, sweetheart." he explains, realising she hadn't recognised the number. He answers the call, ensuring to put it on loudspeaker. "Hello?"

" _Hello. Is this Emma Jones' phone_?" Officer Binde's voice fills the room.

"Aye, it is. This is Killian Jones."

" _Hi there, Mr Jones. I would understand that your wife is with you?"_ When Killian confirms, she continues. " _I'm calling to confirm that we have arrested Daniel Fincher. We require your wife to attend the trial as charges have been pressed. It will ensure the jury's decision is correct. It is in two days time_."

Killian looks at Emma, seeing her thinking. "Can my family come?" she asks, her voice small. "I won't go alone."

"Are you sure, Emma? You've only been home from the hospital for a few hours."

" _We can ensure that you bring whoever you need with you_." Officer Binde says. " _I can appreciate that this will be difficult for you so we will make this as easy as we can for you_."

Emma looks at Killian, visibly relaxing at Killian's warm smile. "I'll go then."

" _Thank you, Mrs Jones_." Officer Binde says and there is the sound of rustling papers over the line. " _Is it possible for you to come to Boston tomorrow? It would men we can go over everything before the trial and discuss the evidence against Fincher so you are prepared_."

"We will have to talk to Emma's doctors about this as she was literally released today." Killian says, putting the phone in his lap so his right arm can go back around Emma's shoulders. She is dozing off again so he makes sure she is more comfortable. "I can call you back later on to say whether they approve the travelling or not - and whether we can make it work so Emma is comfortable; the most important thing overall."

" _Of course, Mr Jones. I will all this evening so you have time to try and organise everything_."

They say their goodbyes and Killian kisses Emma's forehead, noticing that she has fallen asleep against him, no longer in the limbo between being awake and in the world of sleep.

...

Two days later, they arrive at court. Killian is pushing Emma in her wheelchair, her parents either side of her as they walk; each of them gripping a hand to support her daughter. Regina walks beside Killian, wanting to support her friend and to see the piece of scum who attacked her pay for what he has done. She just wishes she could throw a fireball at him and burn him to ash. She is holding the emergency bag in case something happens. It contains Emma's medication, blood pressure monitor and blood sugar monitor, alongside bottles of water and some savoury and sugary snacks to help fight off the dizziness.

Many others had wanted to join them at court, showing their support for their Saviour and the mutual contempt for her attacker, but it was not possible for them all to come along. Zelena had offered to look after Neal whilst they are in Boston so they could focus on ensuring Fincher gets what he deserves.

As they approach the entrance to the court, Emma notices that Jillian, from her bailbonds firm, is waiting outside. When she spots Emma being wheeled towards her, Jillian's hand comes up to cover her mouth.

"Emma... I am so, _so_ , sorry." she says as Killian stops in front of her. "If we knew how dangerous he could be, we would _never_ let you go alone. All of us at the firm are so incredibly sorry."

Emma looks up at her mother, who squeezes her hand. When she looks back at Jillian, she gives her a weak smile. "It's not your fault."

Her head drops for a moment, an ache forming in her temple.

"Sweetheart?" Snow asks, immediately kneeling to see Emma's pained face better. "What is it?"

"My head." Emma says, feeling Killian's thumb gently massaging the back of her neck.

"Relax, baby." Snow says, kissing Emma's knuckles. "It is the same as last night. Try not to stress, all right."

Emma nods, relaxing into her padded chair. "Can you lower my leg?"

Snow quickly adjusts the extension attached to the wheelchair to lower Emma's leg into a more comfortable position. A minute later, Emma raises her head.

"Sorry." she says to Jillian.

The other woman is quick to wave her off. "No, not at all. Actually, I wanted to tell you something. The firm is going to cover the cost of all your healthcare and any fees the trial may cost."

"Why?" Emma asks, her brain slow.

"Because this wouldn't have happened if we didn't ask you to catch that vile man." Jillian says simply. "We are also going to give you double the bond you would have received."

"That's very kind of you." Killian comments, surprised at the kindness.

"Mum?" Emma asks, looking up at her. "What are we doing again?"

Snow kisses her forehead. "We're here for the trial, remember?"

"She found you." a voice suddenly say.

Snow looks at Jillian, who's features are in complete awe.

"She did. Our Emma is very clever." David says, running his hand over Emma's hair before adjusting on of the bags on the back of the wheelchair.

So they wouldn't have to pretend, before the group left Storybrooke, Regina placed a glamour over the Charmings so they appear much older - the age they technically are, just without the time-stopping curse preventing them aging.

"I'm glad she did find you. She deserves to be with her family." Jillian says kindly. "I'd best let you get on with this so it can be over, but it was a pleasure to meet you all."

"Here," Regina passes Jillian a business card. "those are my contact details. If you call me or send an email, I'll be able to help sort everything out."

Jillian nods and looks down at the card. "Thank you, Mayor Mills." She says more goodbyes to others before leaving.

Emma releases her mother's hand, reaching up with her left to her shoulder. Killian quickly laces his own fingers with hers. He leans down and presses a kiss to her cheek. He then tenderly runs the tip of his nose to the shell of her ear.

"You can do this, my darling." he mumbles reassuringly. "We are going to be right beside you the entire time."

Emma nods and twists enough so she can kiss him properly.

"I love you."

Killian smiles against her lips, kissing her again. "And I love you too."

...

Emma leans heavily against Killian, her mother on her right, as the trial progresses. To be more comfortable, she asked to not sit in her wheelchair. So, her leg is in Snow's lap, atop one of her pillows. David is sitting beside his wife, and Regina is on his right, whishing she could get up and strangle the bastard.

The prosecution shows some photos as evidence. Emma immediately looks away at the sight of her battered body, photos taken by the police before she was given medical attention, and her bloody wounds.

Killian kisses Emma's forehead and rests his bare stump on her head, holding her to him.

"It's all right, sweetheart." he mumbles. "They'll be gone in a few minutes."

Emma keeps her face buried in Killian's chest until the images have been taken away. Vaguely, she listens to the other evidence given against Daniel Fincher. She is surprised to realise that since the attack, he has been charged with additional crimes. Her brain becomes fuzzy and Snow passes a bottle of water to her, when she notices that Emma has flopped slightly, to help fight off the dizziness.

When Emma passes back the bottle of water, it is clear that the trial is at its end. She sees the jury giving their judgement, but she cannot hear them.

Emma doesn't hear anything until the judge issues her final sentence.

"Overall, this court sentences you to a minimum of sixty-seven years - no chance of parole for less time. Any offences within prison will automatically increase your sentence." Judge Mackle fixes her stern gaze on Emma's attacker. "This sentence is merciful for you, Mr Fincher. I would be more than willing to give you a bigger sentence for the crimes you have committed - including the brutal attack on an innocent who just so happens to be a Sherriff herself. Your victim and her family now have to deal with the repercussions of _your_ actions.

"Now, this is not conventional but a friend of your victim wishes to address you and the court." Judge Mackle states, before looking over to where the Storybrooke folk are sitting. "Mayor Mills, if you would approach?"

The Charming-Jones family watch in shock as Regina calmly stands up and approaches the judge. They were not aware of this part of the trial.

"Proceed as you wish." Judge Mackle says.

Regina nods and pulls out a piece of paper from her inner jacket pocket.

"Today marks a day of relief for my friend." Regina begins. "Emma is the Sherriff in my town and she does a damn good job at it. Many in our town call her our Saviour, and she is. She keeps order in our town regardless of what she faces, an she has the trust of every single person. Many look up to her and admire her skills. That's why I had no complaints when her old bailbonds firm asked if she could catch Fincher, here in Boston.

"Now, I have been angry more than a few times in my life. But the moment I was called by my dedicated Sherriff's parents to say she had been brutally attacked an was laying in a hospital bed hours from home after having surgery to fix her leg? I don't think I have ever been angrier."

Regina takes a deep breath.

"Emma Jones has her family and friends behind her, but her recovery time is utterly unknown after she had a second surgery when we transferred her home" Regina turns to look at Daniel Fincher. "That is _your_ fault. My friend is someone who cannot stand staying still, but now she can do nothing but stay still. She needs to be on powerful painkillers to feel comfortable which makes it harder for her to think. She needs to always have someone with her and it is clear that she _hates_ not being independent."

Fincher shifts in his seat at the look on Regina's face.

"Personally, I hate _you_. I know I speak for everyone when I say that we are glad for this sentence because there is a big chance you will die in prison. Me? I hope you rot and get a taste of your own medicine."

Regina thanks the judge before returning to her seat. Judge Mackle concludes the trial and officers begin to guide Fincher away. He looks over to Emma and glares at her, fury in his eyes. When he disappears from view, she lets out a sigh of relief and slumps into Killian more.

Once court is adjourned, Snow asks the nearby officer to fetch Emma's wheelchair for them so they can leave.

"Regina?" Emma's voice is pained as Snow helps to lower her leg towards the floor. Her friend immediately comes over and Emma pulls her into a hug. "Thank you."

Regina smiles, holding Emma tighter for a moment before drawing back. She wipes away a tear that has fallen on Emma's cheek.

"Family sticks together, Emma. Always." Regina shrugs her left shoulder. "Besides, I'm not able to burn his balls off so doing that helps a little bit. Although, the woods may get a bit of fire damage when we get back."

Emma breathes out a laugh and turns her head to see her wheelchair being brought over. Regina moves back to her seat, picking up the emergency bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She also picks up the bottle of water to replace in the bag.

David and Killian carefully, and slowly, assist Emma to the wheelchair, lowering her in it and making sure her leg is supported by the soft pillows attached there.

Regina and Snow quickly go and talk to the prosecution team to thank them. As they do, Killian kneels beside Emma.

He smiles up at her. "It's all over now, sweetheart. He's gone forever."

Emma nods. She leans towards her husband and gently presses her lips to his. Killian's hand lifts up to cup her cheek, and when they split he tucks loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Are we ready to go?" Snow asks, coming back over.

Killian nods and stands back up. Emma scrambles to grab his hand, gripping it between both of hers. David, seeing his daughter's panic, drops a kiss to the top of her head and begins to push the wheelchair himself.

Outside the building, Regina moves ahead of the to ensure the vultures that are the press stay away and don't harass Emma. They walk down a few streets before reaching the area the minivan is parked in. Joey, who works at the car sales and rental garage offered it to them for their journey as it is big enough for everyone to fit inside and has plenty of room for the wheelchair and their bags.

Importantly, the bench of seats in the middle are long enough that Emma's leg can be propped up and she can be comfortable for the few hours drive.

Killian puts the breaks on Emma's wheelchair and aims to help his parents-in-law and Regina shuffle their bags around for the wheelchair to fit in the boot, and to organise the backseat. But Emma refuses to let his hand go, needing him to anchor her. He lowers himself to one knee so he can be closer to her, knowing she needs him.

Snow notices that Emma seems to have completely zoned out, but her hand is gripping Killian's tight enough that her knuckles have become white.

"Emma, honey?" Snow kneels in front of Emma, managing to make eye contact. It is natural for her daughter to be a bit out of it, but this is much more than normal; which is concerning. "Are you all right, baby?"

Emma nods after a moment, seeming to come back to herself. She smiles at her mother before looking at her husband.

"I'm craving pizza, Killy."

Killian laughs, alongside Snow, at Emma's sudden comment. He leans in to nuzzle his nose against her temple.

"You can have whatever you like, my darling."

A giggle escapes Emma and she kisses Killian, feeling happier.

"Does that mean I can have tuna on my pizza?"

Both Snow and Killian make a disgusted face, their features twisting, making Emma giggle again.

He then kisses her cheek. "Where the bloody hell did you get that food combination and actually like it?!" Killian asks jokingly.

"You like fish and grapefruit in the same meal." Emma says after a moment, lifting her arms up to wrap around his shoulders.

Their foreheads drop together and a laugh escapes Killian as he kisses Emma again, lingering in the softness of her lips.

"Each to their own, I suppose." he comments when they part.

Emma shrugs before pointing out, "You said I can have what I want."

She grins cheekily, leaning on Killian more. He becomes more sober in that moment, his nose nudging hers and his tone softening.

"I will get you, or do, whatever you need me to, my love." he says, his voice quiet. "Always."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	72. Above

**A/N: Hello, hello! New week comes a new update! Pre-warning here! I have gone and torn a ligament in my wrist which means it has taken me quite a lot of today to simply type this up as I've had to do it with one hand. I don't even know how I've done it (le sigh) But, I am hoping it does not affect my updates!**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews - you are all amazing! Thank you also to the new followers of this series, and to those who have pressed the favourite button!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Killian lies on his left side, wide awake despite the early hour. He watches his wife sleeping beside him, the light of the full moon making her skin glow even more than she normally does. The light covers have been pushed down, leaving Emma's protruding belly uncovered in the cool air.

His solitary hand is running ever so gently over the bump, feeling the gentle movements of their little one in their mother's womb. Killian cannot wait to finally meet his little lad or lass. Since he and Emma had discussed wanting a child of their own, they have both been excited to greet the perfect combination of the pair of them.

Killian's soft smile suddenly drops, his heart beginning to thunder in his chest. The thought of his own father, potentially being like him, brings an extremely sour mood to his mind.

He could never stand to be _anything_ like that man. _Never_ would he abandon either of his children; regardless of how old Henry or this new baby are. Killian could never morally hurt his family.

His children deserve infinitely better.

A strong kick startles the pirate out of his thoughts and he watches as Emma stirs from her sleep. Her eyes blink open as her left hand shifts to rest upon his over their product of True Love.

"Are you all right?" she asks him a moment later. Her voice is rough from sleep.

Not wanting to worry his tired wife, Killian smiles at her and says, "I'm absolutely fine, my darling. I just couldn't resist feeling our babe moving around inside you."

Emma smiles. "I know what you mean. It can be an addictive feeling."

Killian breathes out a laugh in agreement before shifting. He rests his head beside Emma's on her pillow, and kisses her shoulder.

"I love you." he mumbles into her skin.

"We love you too, Captain."

Slowly, they drift back off to sleep, hands remaining clasped over their growing child.

...

He sits in the middle of the floor in the nursery. Emma is out, checking in on August and Marco about the crib design they want for when their baby is older and to choose the fabric for the bassinet that will be in their bedroom as Emma is intend on breastfeeding. She is also going to ask about having a rocking chair potentially made to keep in the nursery for feeding times later on.

Killian runs his hand through his hair, tugging on the strands harshly which consequently makes him hiss as he pulls _too_ hard.

"How on earth can I be a good father?!" he asks himself, rocking back so he is laying flat on the floor. "I didn't have one who truly loved me or cared about me. What if I can't be good enough?!"

A sob wells in his throat and he swallows thickly. He has shed many tears in private as he stresses and panics about whether he is worthy enough to be the father of the babe he has sired with Emma; whether his child will actually want to love him considering his horribly dark past.

His tired eyes scan the marked white ceiling above him. He recalls previous years when pressures became too much.

He would draw... using a pencil and the ink from a quill on a piece of parchment as a way of release.

The more he stares up at the off-white ceiling, the more an idea becomes alive.

...

Emma frowns when she sees Killian blocking off the nursery door a few days later, stopping her entry when she wishes to put the white knitted booties she has just finished in the chest dedicated to new-born clothing.

"Killian? What are you doing?" she questions, hoping to duck around him but he remains firmly in front of the door.

"I'm afraid you cannot go in there, sweetheart." When he sees the affronted look on his wife's face, he hastens to explain, "I'm doing the second coat of paint on the walls and I'm doing the white boarders."

"And? I can still go in."

Killian gently shakes his head. "I don't want you near those paint fumes, darling." You are seven and a half months pregnant and already dealing with those swollen ankles and back pain - not to mention the heat we are experiencing. I don't want you to be dealing with a bad headache too."

His beautiful wife thinks about it for a moment before nodding in acceptance. She leans forwards and kisses him briefly. Emma's hands slide up his chest to wrap around his shoulders so they are closer; bump pressing against him. Her fingers slip into his hair to rest on the back of his head as she smiles up at her pirate.

"You are so gorgeous." Killian mumbles, running the tip of his nose against Emma's. He trails it across her cheek and buries his face into her neck, breathing her in. "I love you so much."

Emma lets out a giggle, pressing a kiss to his ear and then his temple.

"I love you too." she mumbles. "And I will love you even more if I can have some honey smothered apples."

Killian laughs, drawing back. "Your wish is my command."

...

She walks - well, _waddles_ \- through the front door. Her right hand presses on her lower back, a tote bag sitting on the same shoulder containing a packet of apples, a punnet of delightfully fresh strawberries and a pint of rocky road ice cream.

Despite the pain she is in with her back and her due date being a short couple of weeks away, Emma insisted on driving to the shop alone to have a bit of time to clear her head and get some fresh air. Killian had been utterly fine with it, just asking if she could call him before she left the shop so he wouldn't worry - especially as her due date is so close.

Emma looks around downstairs as the door closes behind her. It's empty and she places the bag down on the kitchen table.

"Killian?" Her calls goes unanswered. After putting the ice cream in the freezer to prevent it melting everywhere, Emma goes in search of her husband.

She toes off her trainers at the bottom of the stairs before slowly climbing up. The smell of paint hits her halfway up and with curiosity hitting her, she follows it. For once, the nursery door is open; surprising Emma.

Stopping in the doorway, a gasp falls from her mouth. Killian quickly turns from where he is cleaning up the old sheets he had laid out on the floor to protect the plush new carpet.

He scratches behind his ear, unknowingly smearing paint there, and smiles sheepishly.

"Hello, sweetheart." he mumbles, walking over to her. He presses a kiss to her waiting lips. "I wanted this to be a surprise for you as I've just finished it."

Emma looks at the pale yellow walls and the neat pure white boarders around the bottom, a wave of happiness hitting her square in the chest.

Then, she looks up.

An easy, and awed, grin forms on her face. Her eyes travel over the different constellations Killian has painted on the ceiling, various hues of colours swirling together to create the illusion of the magnificent night sky when on the sea.

"When have you been doing this?" Emma asks, looking at Killian in astonishment. "I've been at home most of the time."

Killian looks at the floor and Emma steps in front of him. Her fingers gently hook beneath his chin, tipping his gaze up. Her eyes implore him to speak.

"I've not really been sleeping and struggle focusing much so each time, I came in here to add to the ceiling. It is over a month's work."

The quietness of his voice concerns Emma. She raises her left hand to cup his cheek.

"Why? What's on your mind?" Guilty, and pained, eyes look at her. "Is this you doubting yourself, babe?"

After a moment's hesitation, Killian nods. "I want to be nothing but a good father to our child - to know that I am _worthy_ of their love. But, how can I when the only example I had was a man who _sold_ his sons into slavery so he could get away?"

"Killian," Emma says, her eyes sparkling with tears. "you are absolutely _nothing_ like that man. You will be an amazing father to this child because you are already a fantastic dad to Henry. Now, I can't say it will be easy. But we are in this together. Raising a baby is a first for both of us and we have our substantial family to support us."

Killian nods and brings Emma into a tight hug - well, as tight as he can with a nine-month bump between them.

"We love you, Killian. The good, the bad … all of it." Emma mumbles into his shoulder and draws back. " _Always._ "

Killian smiles and kisses her. "I love you so much. Both of you." he whispers against her lips.

Emma lingers for a beat, then pulls back to once again admire the masterpiece above her. Her eyes rove over the familiar constellations and stop when she sees the Cygnus, much larger than the others and in the centre of the room.

"I thought we could place the crib in the centre of the room so when our little one is older and they sleep in here, their Swan will always watch over her cygnets and keep them safe."

Emma sniffles, looking at the Cygnus above her. Killian's hand joins her own, feeling Baby Jones wiggling around in Emma's womb.

"I absolutely love it." Emma says, leaning into her husband's body. "As does our little pirate."

Killian kisses Emma's temple and glances up at his work, his child dancing beneath his palm.

Perhaps he wouldn't be such a bad father after all...

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	73. Calm

**A/N: Hello, hello! Wow - this story is on time *whoop whoop* My wrist is still pretty sore so progress is slow but I should keep up - of course, if I am able to update sooner I will! Thank you for all of your reviews! You are all amazing!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING! This story is a sequel to _Harm_ so talks about self-harming through the use of cutting. It is based on a prompt in a beautifully emotional review from tyraleanne where Archie is mentioned and I wanted to expand on that. So, here we are. This is another hard-hitting one but I shall not shy away from it. It always deserves to be spoken.**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma sits beside Killian, clasping his stump tightly between her hands. The older male nurse, who has been with them since the beginning, is working on the pirate's right arm, cleaning around the wound and removing the stitches - ones that have had to be replaced twice after Killian reacted negatively to the psychiatric doctor's opinion of him and his troubled and pillaging past; bursting his stitches both times. He winces through the removal and screw his eyes shut, not wanting to see the self-inflicted wound.

He hasn't done so in the month since his almost fatal cut.

Emma watches as the last stitch is carefully removed and a wet piece of gauze is placed over the large gash. Killian leans heavily against his wife, head against hers.

"Would you mind finishing up and bandage Killian's wound? This gauze needs to come off and a fresh, dry one put on." the nurse asks, pulling off his latex gloves. "I need to go and talk to your doctor."

Emma nods. "Of course, Lee." She watches as the nurse leaves before turning her head. Killian's eyes are still shut when she presses a kiss to his lips. "Babe? Look at me?"

It takes a moment for Killian to do anything, long enough for Emma to wonder if he has fallen asleep on her. But, his eyelids open, his tired orbs meeting hers.

"Everything is going to be okay, I'll bandage your arm up. But, I need you to look at it first." she says, gently taking the gauze off. Killian tries to protest but Emma cuts him off softly, "The doctors will make you do it and won't be kind about it, they'll force you to look - I don't _ever_ want to put you through that because it won't help you. It is just that it will help you understand what happened and how I am always by your side to prevent this happening again."

Killian's eyes fill with tears as Emma gets up from the left side of the bed and walks to the right so she can tend to him, binning the used gauze and ensuring to sanitise her hands from the pump attached to the end of the bed. She cups his cheeks and brushes away the tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I promise that I will never push you to do something you don't want to do. I just want to help you."

Killian nods. "I know, sweetheart."

Emma shifts her hands to grip Killian's, and does nothing else; letting him take his time. He inhales a deep, stuttering breath, looking at Emma before gathering his courage and glancing down at his arm.

A terribly harsh sob escapes Killian at the sight of the angry wound, prompting Emma to pull him into her arms and allow him to cry into her shoulder. She hushes him ever-so-softly, rocking slightly.

It takes a long few minutes for Killian to calm enough that Emma can pull back. She presses a quick kiss to his forehead and hastily grabs a sterile piece of gauze which she puts over the deadly cut, covering it completely. With the bandages in hand, Emma gently pushes Killian back against his pillows to help him relax. She then efficiently wraps his forearm and once she has cleaned up, moves back to her place on his bed.

Killian is very quick to burrow himself into his wife's side, seeking the comfort she provides him and the grounding he needs. Her right arm goes around his shoulders, fingers slipping into his hair. Her left hand traces over Killian's wedding ring, which he refused to be removed from him, before travelling up his right arm, which now rests draped over her waist.

The doctors and nurses had all agreed that having Emma beside Killian helps to keep him calm which, in turn, is allowing him to begin his recovery. Of course, when tests and things need to be done, Emma obliges staff and remains out of the way. But, she never leaves Killian alone; unless she goes to the toilet or grabs some food.

Feeling her wonderful husband relax into her side, Emma kisses his forehead lovingly. However, the peace is short lived. She looks up as she sees their doctor for their time in hospital, Brian, walk in with Archie in tow. A frown appears on Emma's brow, having not expected to see their friend. Killian sees him too and immediately tenses up. He turns his head, an attempt to hide himself.

"Hey Brian, Archie." Emma says, leaning her head more firmly against Killian's. She knows he hates being forced into talking and to be seen as vulnerable as he is right now while he begins to heal.

Brian smiles at the Joneses. "I've brought Archie in since Killian refuses to talk to any of the doctors here in the hospital or any recommended psychiatrists." He moves so he knows Killian sees him, even if he doesn't look directly at him. "I need you to talk to Archie, Killian, as if you do, we can consider discharging you in a few days so you can be back home and have sessions with him. Otherwise, we are going to have to admit you to the mental hospital to figure everything out. That, however, means you will be away from your family and we don't particularly want to do that."

Killian thinks over Brian's words before reluctantly nodding, knowing that he certainly needs to be around his amazing wife and family to feel relatively normal. He wouldn't be able to cope within locked doors, restrictive timetables and lack of his wife's love when he needs it.

Brian leaves, murmuring something to the cricket on his way out. Archie smiles at his friends and sits down in the large chair on Emma's left, where he can look at Killian, and Killian is facing him.

"A lot of people send their well wishes to you, Killian." Archie says, leaning forwards slightly in his chair. "Granny mentioned that she will bring lunch over for you two herself in a couple of so she can see you." He observes as Killian shies further into Emma's hold. He has never seen Killian look so small. "All I want to do today is to try and begin to touch on what is happening, what you are thinking, so we can sort through it together and help you feel better."

There is silence for a while, Emma's fingers moving against Killian's scalp still. She kisses his head, whispering her reassurances to him. Eventually he nods, presses a kiss to her neck and pulls back enough to rest his head on her shoulder.

"What do you think occurred to set you on this path to where you are now?" Archie questions, pulling out his notebook from his jacket pocket.

Killian's arm tightens around Emma's waist. "Probably my father."

Archie notes it down. "What specifically about your father?"

Killian explains everything he feels he can and what led him to cut that very first time, and continue.

"I'd had enough being treated like nothing and I couldn't stop it. The rusted knife was right _there_ so I used it. I stopped the moment I saw blood like I have always done. But I caught a bad infection and Liam had to save me from dying, nursing me every moment he could around his duties, and mine. I just... I knew I didn't want to die."

"Why did you do that?" Archie asks.

A tear slides down Killian's temple. "I'd spent a year being a _slave_ on a ship and couldn't take it anymore. I needed to feel something else. I wanted that pain to _stop_." He chokes up and Emma hushes him, calming him down. She kisses him tenderly, cupping his scratchy cheek with her palm. He meets her gaze when they part, seeing her unconditional love for him there.

"I never did more than a single cut if I physically hurt myself." he says a minute later, turning his head back to Archie. He tries to stay composed. "I've drunk myself to oblivion many times over different things instead. I should have done that, but I couldn't stop my hook this time." He sobs harshly. "I... I didn't mean to... c-cut so d-deep. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Emma holds him tightly against her as he apologises on repeat, his sobs shuddering through him.

"You don't need to be sorry." she says into his hair as he curls into her chest. "You _never_ need to be sorry. It's going to be okay. We will face this together and always at your own pace."

It takes time, but Killian manages to settle. Emma wipes his cheeks and grabs a cup of water which he sips from. It seems like this past month, Killian's pent up emotions have manifested themselves into either anger or tears.

"You can overcome all of this. You _are_ strong, Killian." Archie comments.

Despite his fresh tears, Killian lifts his head from Emma and looks at Archie with fire in his eyes.

"If I were strong," He spits the word as if it is venom. "I would not have hurt myself. I wouldn't be in hospital and have a _fucking shrink_ telling me how I should be thinking because if I _don't_ , I am being sent to a mental hospital." Killian sits up, his hair a riotous mess and his face red. "If I were _strong_ , my beautiful and amazing wife would not have come home to me bleeding out on our bathroom floor. _If I were strong, she would not have had to watch me almost die on her! I can never forgive myself for putting her through that!"_

His cries begin again, instantly becoming heavy, and he hunches over. Emma pulls him back to her, tears of her own falling. She hasn't heard cries this pained before, and she has held through many. His face is buried against her breasts, and he is half on top of her. But she holds him even tighter, relishing his weight.

"There is a lot to go through." Emma says, glancing over at Archie. "He has three-hundred years of pain and I _refuse_ to push Killian at any point because that will not help in any way. I want to support my husband at his own pace."

Archie nods, tucking away his notepad. "From next week, I will book sessions for him to have with me - once, probably twice, a week. If it helps him, you are welcome to join the sessions to support him. It means we can discuss how he is feeling, past experiences and how he manages to deal with it all, or methods to help him do that."

Emma nods, feeling Killian's weight increase. He has utterly exhausted himself.

"We will aim for next week, but we need to make sure Killian has come to terms with his diagnosis. We know dealing with mental health can be hard. Depression will not go away easily." She shifts Killian so he is laying on the bed, his eyes struggling to remain open. "I want to make sure this dose of medication is still working for him too, so we can make some progress."

Archie nods, standing up and hooking the handle of his umbrella on his arm. "I will talk to the doctors and inform them that he has agreed to talk to me. Hopefully, we can get him discharged and back home very soon. That will help him more than being in here."

Emma weakly smiles and thanks Archie as he leaves. She adjusts the way she is laying so both of them can be more comfortable on the bed. She feels his body relax completely against her, falling into an exhausted sleep; cradled in his supportive and always loving wife's arms.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	74. Features

**A/N: Hello, hello! New week means a new update! I apologise for not replying to your reviews - fanfiction has been playing up for me. When it is working again, I will send out replies!**

 **Now, I know Killian has been having a bit of a rough time in these updates recently... and this one is not an exception. I feel like there isn't enough about Killian facing his problems, which is very important because he has hundreds of years under his belt and there is no chance that he isn't more affected by it all. However, next week's update is much lighter!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

They sit in the waiting room, Emma gripping Killian's hand tightly within her own. Nerves coils inside both of them, the moment of truth coming.

For the past two years, the Joneses have been trying for a baby. Storybrooke has been facing very little in the way of villains in that time, meaning the town is rather quiet the majority of the time. But, they have had no luck, despite _all_ of their attempts - and there have been _many_ , so thought about getting themselves checked out. Emma has particularly worried that something has happened to her body after all those curses and getting stabbed which now prevents her from being able to have any more children. They had various tests completed a week previously and after being called in yesterday, today is the day to find out the results.

"Mr and Mrs Jones?" The couple stand up together and Killian presses a tender kiss to Emma's temple, helping to calm her, before they walk into the examination room. Their fertility doctor, Margie, sits behind her desk, gesturing to the two plastic chairs beside her own. "Thank you for coming today at such short notice."

Killian pulls Emma's hand onto his lap and shuffles closer to her, showing his support. Margie brings up their results on her computer screen before facing them.

"Now, first of all, I want to say that regardless of the results, there are always options." Margie says calmly. "Obviously, I do have the results back. There is a problem present which has prevented conception."

Tears form in Emma's eyes. "It's me, isn't it." she says. Killian holds her hand tighter, his thumb running over her knuckles.

"I will just come out and say it." the doctor says, turning her chair so she is facing them more directly as she delivers the news. "All we need to do is consider the variety of options available to you, sit down and talk about him. We can proceed from there. Ultimately, this is a marathon, not a sprint. But, you will always have support."

"You were supposed to just come out and say it." Emma says, her nerves spiralling out of control.

Margie looks down for a moment before her gaze lifts to Killian. "It's you, Killian."

Killian's grip slackens completely on Emma's hand. He hadn't fully considered that it could have been him. Neither of them had. "What do you mean?"

"You have a very low sperm count which is the reason why you have been unable to conceive." Emma looks at her husband who's gaze is fixed to the floor, his eyes shining with unshed tears. She feels so guilty thinking that it could have been her, but she support Killian as much as she could have done. "I will set up an appointment for next week so you have time to process this and consider options."

Emma nods, holding Killian's hand between hers, and stands up. She thanks Margie and leads Killian out of the room, through the hospital corridors and back to their car. She stops him when they reach the Bug, leaning him against the driver's side door. His face is downcast and she tips his head up, fingers gentle beneath his chin. The pain on his face is so clear, but he gives her a weak smile, as if assuring her he is all right; or, at least, will be.

She raises up onto her toes, pressing a tender and loving kiss to his lips, cupping his cheek with her right hand. Dropping back down, she sees that his eyes are still shut and he has tilted his head further into her palm, seeking her comfort.

"Do you still want to go to Granny's, or just go home instead?"

Killian is quiet for a moment, processing Emma's soft words. He made her a promise, and he does not break his promises.

"I promised you a grilled cheese." he mumbles.

Emma gives him another kiss, her left hand joining her right. Her voice becomes a whisper, "I can live without a silly grilled cheese, Killian; especially today."

He simply shakes his head, planting a kiss to her forehead, and moves to the passenger side. Looks like they are headed to Granny's then.

...

"Hey, you two." Granny says, cheerfully. She leans against the counter as they walk up to it instead of heading straight for their usual booth. Her face falls when she sees how downcast the Joneses are. "Is everything all right?"

Killian simply smiles, tight-lipped so it appears to be more of a grimace. "Could we please have a grilled cheese for my darling Emma? Also, a large cocoa to her liking and a piece of her favourite cake please." Granny nods, jotting down the order on her small pad.

"What would you like, Captain? The usual?"

Killian shakes his head and Emma rubs her hand over his back, beneath his leather jacket so he can feel the heat of her palm. She is there, not going anywhere. "Nothing for me. I'm not hungry."

Granny looks at Killian, sadness in her eyes. She looks at Emma, who has visible tears in her eyes, when his head drops.

"Can we have the order to-go please?" Emma asks, her voice quiet and trembling.

Granny nods and goes off to fulfil their order. Emma turns to her pirate and is promptly folded into his arms. She rests her arms beneath his jacket, head buried into his neck as a few tears slip free. Killian hides his face in Emma's hair, trying to control his emotions. He needs to be strong for his wife... he cannot break.

But, he has a horrific crushing feeling inside him. All this time, all that trying... Emma had been so panicked, so distraught, that it was her fault they had not created the perfect combination of them, a perfect little baby. But, it is _his_ fault. _He_ is the reason they have tried for two years without results.

"Killian?" Granny's voice encourages them to break apart, but Emma keeps her left arm around him. She places a paper bag and a large cup on the counter. "Are you sure I can't get you anything at all? You need to eat too."

He shakes his head, reaching for his wallet in his jacket as Emma poofs the food home so they don't have to worry about it.

"I'm not accepting any payment." Granny says firmly, seeing his movement. It prompts him to release his hold on his wallet. "I can see that something has happened which has hit you hard, so I want you both to know that I am here for you to talk to. I won't tell anyone anything unless you want me to."

Emma sniffs, squeezing Killian's hand. "Thank you, Granny."

They exchange farewells before they walk back to the Bug. The drive home is silent, neither of them sure on what to say.

When they move inside, Emma waits until Killian has toed off his boots and removed his jacket and then hugs him tightly. He kisses her hair and gently pulls away with a forced smile. Emma watches him as he moves to the couch and turns the television on, a clear distraction. She tugs off her trainers, putting them beside Killian's boots and puts the keys on the small shelf above.

Slowly, Emma goes over to the couch, and sits beside Killian. Her food is waiting for her on the coffee table. She rests her cup of cocoa on the arm of the couch and brings her bag of grilled cheese and onion rings onto her lap. Killian doesn't cuddle her into his side like he always does. His pain is clear to see, so Emma doesn't push him and quietly eats whilst a random cookery show is on the television.

When she is about halfway through her cocoa, Killian speaks, "I, umm... I'm going to head upstairs for a while. I've got a bit of a headache."

He then stands up and goes straight to their bedroom. Emma finishes her cocoa and a few minutes after her husband had, she walks up the stairs. She needs to check on him.

She moves into their bedroom to see Killian curled up on his side of the bed, facing the wall. His waistcoat is haphazardly draped over the large armchair by the window, a sign he isn't himself.

Emma pads over and sits on her side of the bed. Her right hand rests upon his hip, the tips of her fingers stroking the slight strip of skin that is bare as his shirt is now untucked and has ridden up.

She can feel the pain radiating off Killian in waves. It is clear to her that he believes it is all his fault that they haven't conceived.

"I don't want you to think that this is your fault." she says quietly.

Killian shifts slightly, but he remains silent. Emma lays down, her head propped up on the wooden headboard.

"Kil, will you turn over?" Emma asks, her voice soft. "Please?"

After a moment, he does turn and Emma immediately brings him into her arms. His head rests just above her heart and his hand rests over her belly; over the place they wish a little life would grow.

They are quiet for a considerable length of time before Killian speaks.

"I can't stop seeing a beautiful little girl with your hair and my eyes." he mumbles. "A handsome little lad with his mother's stubbornness and his papa's skills on the sea."

"Killian-"

"I've always wanted to teach our child how to sail... to walk... to cook... to be _amazing_. I wanted family dinners, sailing rips... I wanted it all with you."

"You shouldn't torture yourself like this." Emma says, kissing his forehead. "It is all still a possibility. There are many things we can do to have the baby we want, Killian. If not, we can always look into adopting."

Killian sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry I can't give us the baby we want."

Emma hushes him and holds him tightly. "It's going to happen one day, Killian. I'm sure of it." Killian cuddles into her more, Emma very willingly taking him. She presses another kiss to his forehead. "Miracles can happen."

Sure enough, as he holds a tiny pink swaddled bundle in his arms over a year later, he realises that they truly do.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	75. Convention

**A/N: Hello, hello! I am so sorry for the delay in posting. My mental health has not been great recently so I have made sure to take the time to focus on myself so I have mainly been reading and finding little things to do that are therapeutic. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, follows and for those pressing the favourite button for me and this series! Apologies for any typos here - I wanted to try and get this out for you asap.**

 **I hope that I will still be posting on Friday to resume normal schedule!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma sits in the green room, settling into a large cushioned chair against the far wall. She takes a deep, steadying breath and drinks from her bottle of water; grateful for its coolness. Nearly all of the photos are done for today, just the duo ops with her Captain Hook to go. Emma is one of the main actors on the hit television show _Enchanted_ , playing Louise Spell, the saviour of a town and love of Captain Hook.

Speaking of her love, she looks up and sees Killian walking in through the door. He waves off his assistant offering him a bottle of water and heads straight over to his girlfriend. Emma smiles tiredly at him and allows him to pull her up into his arms.

"Hello, beautiful." he mumbles before kissing her.

"Hello, handsome." she whispers in reply.

Killian spins them around and then drops into the chair, tugging Emma down and into his lap. Emma rests her legs over the arm of the chair, tucking her head into her boyfriend's shoulder. A smile blossoms when she feels Killian press a tender kiss to her cheek, then rests his head against hers. She grabs his right hand between her own, unable to resist playing with his fingers.

"How were your solos, sweetheart?" Killian asks a few minutes later.

Emma lifts her head up so she can look at him. "They were good, pretty easy actually. Most people just wanted hugs, but I am already tired."

Killian lets out a laugh. "I know how you feel. Mine were the same. But, we will have to prepare ourselves for all the duo ops we have ahead of us."

Emma nods and rests her forehead firmly against his. "More time with my favourite person ever." she mumbles, running the tip of her nose against his. "Do you want to get pizza delivered tonight? I know there is a _Dominos_ nearby so we can get the good stuff. We can just relax in our room, watch some Netflix on your tablet and unwind."

Killian squeezes her in a brief hug. "Sounds like a wonderful plan to me - just as long as there is plenty of garlic dip for _both_ of us."

Emma gives him a guilty grin. "I can't help that it is so good! Besides, you know you don't mind because you love me."

"Indeed I do." he says, his voice soft.

He is given a loving smile from his girlfriend before their attention is grasped by their assistants for the con, telling them it is time to head to their final photos for the day.

Emma stands up, her hand still within Killian's. She takes a breath and smiles up at her love. He presses a kiss to her temple and they follow their assistants to the next event on their schedule.

...

They walk out of the room over an hour later. Their photos ran over quite a bit, more attendees wanting photos than originally planned. As it is now their lunch slot, they are headed back to the green room to eat and rest a bit with their fellow actors.

Suddenly, screams erupt and groups of fans begin to surround them, preventing them moving. Their security and assistants do their best to carve a path through everyone, but it is a very slow process. Killian drops Emma's hand and pulls her closer with his right arm around her waist, aiming to protect her.

Phones and cameras are pointed at them, flashes assaulting their vision from all angles. Both of them ensure to keep polite smiles on their lips, knowing that these photos will be on social media soon enough.

Eventually, they make it to the private corridor where the green room is. Away from the eyes of the fans, Killian cups Emma's cheeks in his palms. Thankfully, their assistants head into the green room to give them privacy.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" he asks, his eyes darting over her.

Her hands reach up and grip his wrists, holding him close. "I'm fine, baby. A little shaken but that is natural when screaming fans suddenly bombard you." Killian's eyes are still concerned so she leans in and gently kisses him. "I'm _all right_ , Killian. It wasn't like that attack I suffered, this is a safe place and I am sure the convention organisers will post something about it."

Killian closes his eyes, arms moving to surround her waist. The attack Emma had suffered shook them all. It had been an innocent group of fans who had spotted her when she was headed to her local Starbucks to meet Killian, and she'd graciously agreed to signing the pieces of paper they'd hastily found and to take some pictures.

The force of the sudden body flowing into her had thrown her off her feet and knocked her unconscious. She had woken up to a bright white ceiling and panicked blue orbs. The attack had left her with her left arm broken and a large gash on her head which required stitches. Her assailant was caught and imprisoned and Emma received so much love and support from the fans; so much that it was insisted that the filming of the newest season of _Enchanted_ be held of long enough to heal - which it had been.

"I just don't want anything else happening to you." Killian whispers. "I couldn't live with that a second time. Not again... Not when I couldn't save you..."

Emma hugs him tightly, cradling him against her. "Nothing will happen here, Killian." She pulls back and looks at him. "We have security all around us which is a condition of us all being here - you know it has been that way in the eight months since... _it_ happened. I'm fine, and will be nothing but."

Killian nods after a moment before swooping in. His kiss is passionate, needy, _desperate_. Emma gives him everything he needs from her, letting him reassure himself that she is there, that she is okay. He pulls away a minute later, both of them breathless.

"I love you." Killian breathes out. "I love you _so much_."

"I love you, Killy." Emma says, pulling back. She uses her best friends' baby's nickname for him, just as he like to do with her. "Now, how about we go and join our friends, and find our calm and happy again?"

At Killian's nod, Emma grips his left hand in her right and lets him guide her into the room. A large round table has been set up for them, and a few of the chairs are occupied. Mary Margaret and David notice them first, followed by Regina and Zelena.

They all smile, Regina putting paper plates in front of their chairs and gestures to the food on the table top. Zelena stands up and grabs two Starbucks cups from a smaller table. She passes a cocoa to Emma and a coffee to Killian.

"Thank you." Emma says, settling into her chair. Killian sits too and Emma twists to rest her legs in his lap. "I am so glad I chose to wear Converse today as my feet are hurting just in these. How do you guys cope in heels?!"

Regina laughs and waves her fingers. For a moment, it reminds Emma of Captain Jack Sparrow. "Magic!"

The group laughs and Killian adjusts his chair so he is closer to Emma. He also fills up their plates with some food, ensuring to avoid anything his girlfriend doesn't like.

"So," David says, gesturing to Mary Margaret and Regina. "we were thinking that as tomorrow is the last day of the convention, we want to go to the party in the evening. There will be less fans there so it will be more relaxed for us."

"It's a really good idea." Emma says, taking a sip of her cocoa. "It will be a nice way to finish everything."

"Exactly what I said." Regina agrees. "Robin and I just plan on chilling in our room tonight."

"That's our plan." Killian says, his hand running lightly over Emma's arm as she rests against him. "We're going to order pizza, and perhaps ask one of our assistants to pick it up for us so we aren't hounded by fans and end up eating cold pizza. Suppose a bonus is that we will have more energy for tomorrow."

Robin walks into the room then, breathing out a loud sigh of relief.

"The fans are crazy all of a sudden!" he says, walking up to the empty seat beside Regina. "I only went to the toilet."

"They do seem to have found a lot of energy all of a sudden." Killian says, pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead when he feels her tense slightly. "They completely swarmed us."

"Are you okay, Em?" David asks, immediately concerned for her. He was the person she would go to before and, especially, after the attack when she couldn't find, or be with, Killian whenever she was in a panic.

She smiles at him, touched. "I'm all right." Her voice is soft. "This time, I think Killian panicked more than I did." Emma looks up at him and quickly notices the blush that has spread. She presses a kiss to his jaw before looking at Zelena. "How is Belle feeling today?"

"Better, still struggling to keep food down though so she just feels eww." Zelena says, checking her phone for any other messages from their friend. After contracting hr horrible stomach bug, Belle has been unable to attend the con. They'd all sent her favourite things alongside pyjamas, blankets and movies which were all highly appreciated. Emma makes a mental note to message Belle later on when she has time to have a good conversation. "But, she's okay at the moment. At least, that is what she keeps telling me."

Emma puts her cocoa down on the table and rests her head firmly on Killian's shoulder. They all remain quiet for a few minutes, eating what is in front of them.

"I won't lie, I'm looking forward to the panels this afternoon but not so much the questions." Emma comments, popping a red grape in her mouth.

"Why not?" Mary Margaret questions.

"The panels we did a few weeks ago were rough at times, and obviously we can't show that we are uncomfortable. A lot of people were talking about how I saved their lives and they asked some pretty personal questions - some tries asking about the attack too." Emma takes a breath. "I do know that the organisers are preventing it as much as they can since it was a condition in our contracts."

Killian shuffles in his chair, pulling Emma into his arms so she is more on him than her own seat.

"I was looking on Twitter earlier and there have been quite a few fans insisting on different questions and try to make the panels more fun for everybody." Killian says, his left hand moving through Emma's hair. Zelena agrees, saying she has seen that too.

"Well," David says. "I have heard that our security teams are planning on trying to clear a path for us so we can get place to place much easier. I did see the organisers had posted something insisting on our personal space around the convention - I think that was just before you guys walked in. I could tell that they were more than annoyed by you guys being surrounded."

"I do love doing conventions and meeting all the fans." Emma says after stealing a sip of coffee from Killian. "I just wish that the more boisterous fans would realise that this isn't a part of our job - we do this willingly."

Mary Margaret nods as Regina speaks. "It is crazy. I was thinking about putting something up on Instagram. Are you guys up for that?"

Everyone nods and they bundle together to take the photo. Killian keeps Emma close, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She tilts her head to rest against Killian's, her hands resting on his arms. They smile at Regina's phone, before all of them make silly faces for a second.

"I'll write a caption and send it to all of you in the group chat we have." Regina says as they all sit back down.

They all continue to eat and talk about lighter subjects. Then, a few minutes later, each of their phones go off with notifications for the photo and caption. Emma posts the photo on her Instagram account, tagging her friends in the photo instead of the caption, before reading it.

 _We're all having a great time meeting fans at MagicCon! Thank you to those who have appreciated our need for privacy and given us our personal space as we move between rooms here. Knowing boundaries is important for us all. After the events earlier on in the year, we are all more cautious and simply wish to be treated normally, and ultimately respected as we do this for you as an extra to our job - particularly whilst we are still filming the newest season of Enchanted for you all.  
As a big thank you to everyone for their support of our show and us actors, and respect towards us, we will be attending the party tomorrow evening with a surprise for the remaining guests. We look forward to meeting more of you all! #enchanted #magiccon # fun #louside #hook # evilqueen #snowwhite # princecharming #robinhood #wickedwitch_

"What's the surprise?" Killian asks, putting his phone down on the table beside Emma's, cuddling her into him again.

Regina grins at everyone's confused expressions. Clearly she is the only one who knows what is going on.

"I persuaded the network to fly over one of our costumes each so we can go in character to the party. It will be fun to see if anyone will notice initially or not because we have seen some very convincing cosplays."

Emma laughs from Killian's arms. "That's a fantastic idea!"

"So," Zelena asks, intrigued. "which costumes do we have?"

Regina thinks for a moment, working out which ones will be delivered to her suite in the morning. "I've got the Evil Queen from the pilot episode where she crashes the Charmings' wedding as the wig isn't too difficult to put on. Zelena, you have classic Wicked Witch - just without the green."

Zelena laughs. "As much as I love being green, it is a nightmare to get on and off."

Regina releases a laugh of her own before continuing. "Robin, you have your typical Hood outfit. M and M, you have bandit Snow and David has as wardrobe put it, ' _charming grandeur.'_ Killian, you, of course, have your Captain leathers."

"Better have that hook and guyliner too." Emma mumbles under her breath, which Killian catches. He chuckles lowly before he leans his head closer.

"You can have the company of Hook tonight, if you'd like, my darling." he whispers, lips brushing her ear.

"Stop right there!" David says, turning on his dad voice. "We do not need any of _that_ whilst we are around."

Emma's cheeks burn but she settles further into her boyfriend's arms, her back to his chest.

"Emma, you've got Louise's typical red leather jacket, jeans and boots." Regina says. "We won't have anything else as far as I am aware, though they did say they may send a few of the swords, and Snow's bow and quiver."

Emma smiles and her eyes drift shut as Killian kisses her cheek, lingering there for a minute so he can breathe her in. His arms tighten around her, his nose sliding against her cheek. After another moment, she turns her head and opens her eyes.

"I love you, Killy." she whispers, the tip of her nose nudging against his.

Killian smiles, nudging her nose back. His right hand moves up and cups the back of her head. "I love you, Emmy."

She leans in and kisses him properly. His hand tenderly threads into her hair as hers goes to his arm, keeping him close. Their lips gently caress each other.

"Eww..." They break apart to see Zelena and Regina grinning from ear to ear. Mary Margaret lowers her phone, which had been pointed in their direction. Emma blushes slightly but cuddles closely into Killian.

A few minutes later, both of their phones go off and Emma reaches for hers. Opening up her phone, she sees that Mary Margaret has tagged her and Killian in a post. When she brings it up on her phone, she instantly saves the photos and sets the second one as her lock screen. She then shows Killian.

The first photo is Killian kissing Emma's cheek, her eyes closed and an expression of bliss on her face. Killian kisses her shoulder and swipes his finger across the screen to see the second photo. His breath hitches in awe. Mary Margaret had managed to capture the moment just before they kissed. Killian's hand is cupping Emma's cheek, not obscuring her features in the slightest, and there is so much love and happiness on their faces.

 _As lovey dovey as they appear on your tv screens, kjones1 and theemmaswan are infinitely more so in real life. So blessed to be around such wonderful people sharing their true love with all of us. #lovethem #magiccon #enchanted #mybestfriends #captainswan #iwillgodownwiththisship_

Emma laughs at the caption. "Remind me, M. What is CaptainSwan again?"

Mary Margaret rolls her eyes. "It is the ship name for you two. You know you have JollySaviour for Hook and Louise. So, you two as yourselves have CaptainSwan."

"Why CaptainSwan?" Killian asks.

"Probably from your background in the navy and they wanted to link it with Hook." David says, resting his arm over his wife's shoulders.

"You've got forty minutes until the panels, guys." their main handler says, coming up to their table. "Let us know if you need anything, we will be in the next room so you guys can have your space."

Emma looks at her friends as he walks away. "Anyone up for a few games of cards before the wonderful madness begins anew?"

As they set into something utterly familiar to them all, Emma quickly feels much better and ready to face their loyal fans.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	76. Ouchie

**A/N: Hello, hello! This update is on time - woo hoo! Next week should be on time too - with my family being away this week, I have my friend around so we are going out more to do stuff. But, my family is back on Monday so will laze around more next week!**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews! Replies aren't working for me again but will try to get them done soon. To those asking - yes, I still accept prompts. I write them all down and try to formulate stories for you all - I apologise that some may not have been done; it will be because I cannot think of an effective story! As amazing as I would like to be, it doesn't happen.**

 **A warning for the next story - it will contain a MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING - particularly of death. More details will be given at the start of the update, with a full trigger warning. Please skip this update if you are uncomfortable with the subject matter.**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Killian grins happily as his wonderful almost three-year old sits on his shoulders, ooing and ahhing at the sounds and sights of the funfair which has been erected on Main Street. It had been Regina's idea to celebrate the start of Summer since there have been no villains for a while now, and everybody jumped on board. Little Liam had fallen over in the garden earlier on as he chased his ball around. He always loves to play ball with his papa. Tripping over himself, Li managed to gain a cut on his tender knee. He had felt better when it was covered with a pirate themed plaster, but it still hurt when they'd arrived and he asked his papa for 'up'.

"Pa! Pa!" Liam gasps, wiggling slightly.

"What is it, my boy?" Killian asks, stopping so he can look up at Li. He is grinning ahead of them in the distance.

"Ampy! See Ampy!"

Killian laughs fondly at his lad. "That's our destination, Li."

They walk around, passing the stall Granny has set up in front of the diner. She stops them for a few minutes, insisting that she has to have her cooing time with little Liam Jones. He has his hands in Killian's hair, and suddenly pulls on the strands which makes Killian wince... and bite back a curse.

"Li, Papa told you not to do that." he warns.

But his son doesn't listen. He just spies the flash of blonde hair again.

"Mummy!" Liam shouts. Killian walks in the direction of their destination. "Mummy!"

Emma turns from her spot beside one of the Sheriff's cars and grins at the sight of her baby boy. As Killian reaches her side, she lifts her arms and pulls Liam to her.

She kisses his chubby cheek. "I missed you, monkey."

"Missy you." he replies, snuggling into her arms.

David comes up, giving his son-in-law a manly hug and greeting before looking at his youngest grandson. He strokes his hand over Liam's soft hair and gives him a smile.

"Hey, buddy. Can Ampy get a cuddle?"

Li says a tentative " _hello_ " before burying his face into his mummy's neck, a sure sign that he is beginning to become tired and wanting her warmth and comfort. It also shows what a mummy's boy he is.

"Sorry, Dad." Emma says, tilting her head to rest against Li's. David just waves her off.

"So, how's the stall going, Dave?" Killian questions, wrapping his right arm around Emma's waist.

His father-in-law grins, leaning against the hood of the car. His arms cross over his chest in typical David style.

"The kids are loving it. It's a highlight for them to sit in the car and turn on the sirens. Emma's idea was amazing." David says. He looks proudly at his beautiful daughter. "Ultimately, it helps us. The kids of Storybrooke can get used to their sheriffs and know we are approachable."

"Well, it doesn't surprise me in the slightest." Killian says, his chest puffing out slightly. "It is just another fantastic idea from my most amazing wife."

Emma snorts at his cheesiness but turns her head so she can meet his lips with hers. When they part, their noses rub adorably.

"You should go and enjoy yourselves before Li completely tires out." David says, gaining their attention again. "Your hour is over, sweetheart. Spend some time with your boys and say hi to Henry if you see him. I know he is around with Violet."

Emma smiles at him, stepping closer. She presses a kiss to his slightly scratchy cheek. "I will do, Dad. If I see Mum around, I'll send her your way so you aren't alone. You can entertain Neal with the car."

He gives her a loose hug, mindful of Liam on her right hip. David then sends them off to enjoy their evening. As they walk away, Killian clasping Emma's left hand within his solitary one, Emma presses a kiss to Li's head and points out the different sights.

Killian perks Liam up a bit, his little eyes brightening at the multi-coloured lights.

"Li!" Emma gasps. Killian releases her hand so she can point ahead of them. "Shall we go on the carousel? Shall we go on the horsies before bed?"

Emma tries to put him down but he shakes his head, clinging to her tighter. She attempts again, but he whines in her ear.

"What is it, baby?" she asks. "Can you tell Mummy?"

"I 'ave ouchie." Liam says, his lower lip trembling.

His mother frowns and looks at Killian. His eyes tell her everything she needs to know: _Just a bump, love. Nothing to worry about. But, he does wish for the comfort of his mama._

"Where is your ouchie, baby?" Liam points to his knee, his pirate plaster covered by the hem of his shorts. Emma kneels down on the street so Li is standing up. She lifts up his shorts on his right leg and sees the plaster there. "What happened?"

"Bool wit Papa!" Li says happily. But then his brows furrows. "Fallded."

To a lot of people, Liam's words aren't entirely easy to understand as he properly learns his speech. But his parents and older brother always know what he is saying.

"You fell over playing ball? Mama tells you to be careful." Emma says. She kisses her index and middle finger and rests them over his plaster. Li smiles and giggles when she leans in and kisses his cheek repeatedly before blowing a light raspberry. His arms wrap around her neck and Emma stands once again. "Mummy has magical kisses so you don't have to worry about your ouchie anymore."

Liam rests his head on Emma's shoulder and looks at Killian. "Papa ide hords?"

"Ride horse." Killian correctly gently before holding out his arms. Liam leans to him, then settles himself on Killian's right hip. The captain twists to face his wife, pushing back some hair with the curve of his hook and tucking it behind her ear. He kisses her tenderly before speaking, "It seems our first mate is making his demands. Better fulfil them so we don't have a mutiny on our hands."

Emma laughs at her husband's silliness. "Have fun, my little monkey. Mummy is going to watch you and Papa."

Liam adamantly shakes his head. "No, Mama! Ide hords wif Papa Li!"

Unable to resist her sweet boy, Emma nods and smiles. She follows her husband and youngest son up to the carousel. Sourcing a few bills in her jeans' pocket, she pays the fee to the operator and climbs onto it.

"Hords!" Li exclaims, choosing his steed which sits on the outer row.

Killian climbs up onto the horse, settling Li on his lap. Emma takes the horse to their left, against the inside of the carousel, and pulls out her phone. The carousel begin to move and Liam squeals in utter delight. He shows his pearly-whites to his mummy, which she manages to catch on her phone, before tilting his head back to look at his papa. The next photo Emma takes immediately becomes her new lock screen; Li and Killian grinning at each other, happiness in their eyes.

Emma's heart is fit to bursting with love at the sight of her boys, knowing they are happy - just as Henry is as he finds his feet in the world. Feeling that level of love and adoration, it is very easy for her to forget her own _ouchies_ of the past.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	77. Loss

**A/N: Hello, hello! This update is pretty early because I had it ready quite quickly! This one has been planned for so long, but I had to find the right motivation to write it, then post. After a rough few days mentally, I found the motivation and this is the product of that! This is linked in with a prompt from** Flaxen **\- I hope it meets expectations! :) Thank you for all your reviews - all of them have been replied to now!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: This story carries a MAJOR trigger warning. It focuses around** miscarriage **and** stillbirth **since the pregnancy is quite far along. _Please_ do not read this if this subject is uncomfortable for you.**

 **Replies to guest reviews. Sorry I cannot reply to you in person.  
PopPotter777 - thank you for all of your reviews! You did say you wanted a part 2 for 'Above' and this prompt has been added to my list! :)  
Alexa - thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I am glad that you are enjoying these stories! :)  
Swan13 - I do take prompts! I always welcome them and add them to my prompts list to see if I can come up with something. Feel free to message me, or leave it in a review! :)**

Killian feels horrifically sick and forces himself to slow down as he barrels into the main reception of the hospital. He goes straight to the front desk, slamming his palm on the wood which shocks the receptionist.

"Where is my wife?!"

The receptionist is taken aback by the captain's ferocity and desperation, but he points towards the emergency department. "Doctor Whale is waiting for you, Mr Jones."

Killian releases a quick " _thank you_ " before setting off in another run. Within moments, he spots the doctor holding a clipboard, checking over the results there. Whale turns when he hears Killian approaching.

"Where is she? Where's Emma?" he begs, his breathing laboured. "I _need_ to see her."

The doctor tucks his clipboard beneath his left arm. "She isn't very responsive. She is trying to process everything, and has been slipping in and out after what she has gone through." Whale quickly confirms a nurse's request before focusing on Killian again. "We moved Emma to a private room on a quiet ward which is where we will keep her until we are completely sure that she is going to be able to cope physically, but most importantly... mentally."

Killian nods, feeling utterly numb. Whale gently guides him through as series of corridors. After about five minutes, away from all the hubbub of the hospital, the doctor and the pirate enter a small department. Vaguely, Killian registers the sight of a scant few nurses walking around, but his main focus is being with his wife right now.

She needs him. They need each other right now.

Killian pauses outside Emma's room, seeing her through the window. She looks so still and small laying in that bed, eyes closed. Snow and David are with her, sitting on either side with a hand clasped between their own. Swallowing thickly, Killian steps into the room.

Snow turns her head and sees him enter. Immediately, she stands from the chair and moves to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I am so, _so_ , sorry." she whispers in his ear, at the point of tears. She pulls back after a minute, letting David take over so she can sit beside her daughter again.

"Come just outside with me, Kil." David says, his voice gentle. Killian looks at him for a moment before relenting. His father-in-law closes the door behind them, then quickly brings Killian into a hug of his own. "I'm very sorry, Killian. More than words can express."

Killian sniffs, trying to hold back his tears. David pulls back, his hand gripping Killian's shoulder.

"What happened?" Killian questions, his voice strangled. He only knows the bare minimum.

David doesn't go into detail, not wanting to add more pain to his son-in-law's heart. "Emma felt some pain at the Station and tried walking it off, like she normally does. But, instead of it easing, she started bleeding. She fell unconscious in the ambulance as the bleeding increased... then woke up after it happened." David looks down, his arm dropping to his side. There is no easy way to explain what happened, his heart shattering for his daughter and for the man he considers a best friend, and son. "She didn't feel it happening, but it was clear she was waking up just before... Magic can't fix everything."

Killian's gaze fixes to the floor as David glances at his daughter through the window. He gathers a breath, desperately needed, before continuing.

"Before Emma fell asleep after it all, she was able to hold the baby." Killian looks up then. Their baby was only twenty weeks along - just two weeks ago they'd had a scan and saw them kicking and wiggling. They hadn't wanted to find out the sex, wishing to leave it as a surprise. "We found that you have a little boy."

Killian lets out a harsh sob and David quickly brings him into his arms, holding him up as soul shattering sobs break free from him. He cannot believe that this has happened to them. How could he have missed it - seeing his wife holding their _son_ for the very first time...

Long minutes pass, David supporting him, before Killian manages to grow silent.

"I know it is a lot to process." David says, continuing to hug him. "The doctors said that they can bring the baby back so you can hold him, and Emma can again, if you want to. You've got time to consider it. Emma may not want to see or hold him again with the emotional trauma she feels, but you deserve the chance to hold him."

Killian draws back from David and turns his head to the window. Inside, he sees Emma shifting; a sign that she is waking up which he knows very well. Rushing back into the room, Killian moves to Emma's right side, opposite his mother-in-law.

Gradually, Emma blinks awake ad sees Killian standing there. He leans down, then sits on the side of the bed. A solitary hand cups her cheek the moment he spies the tears lining her eyes. Her shaking left hand reaches up to grip his hand before her right ensnares his wrist to keep him there.

"He... he was so _small_." Emma whispers, her voice no more than a rasp. "He's too small, too still."

Killian strokes her cheek with his thumb in a feather light touch. Tears of his own leak, dripping down his cheeks. His heart cracks in two, unable to see Emma so distraught - as much as he feels, but also infinitely more.

"I felt him move only yesterday." Emma continues, tears streaming down her temples. "He should still be moving. He... he should still be with us."

Overcome with emotion, Killian leans forwards and rests his forehead against Emma's. Then, a mere moment later, a sob forces its way out from his mouth.

Emma wastes no time in burying his head into her neck and holding him against her, despite what has happened to her physically within the past few hours. Killian cannot believe that he hadn't immediately been there for his wife, as he should have been. It has been two hours since he received the frantic call from David when they were in the ambulance. Killian had been on the Jolly, making sure she had a good wind in her sails for the first time in a while. But, he'd been quite far out, and once back at the harbour, he had to secure the ship enough before rushing to the hospital on foot.

But he still wasn't there in that moment.

The moment they lost their precious little boy.

Needing to feel something else, Emma fully pulls Killian down on top of her, relishing his weight pressing down onto her and into the bed. Her tears transform into sobs of her own, hers quiet. But feeling her chest heave, Killian pulls back.

One glance in his eyes has Emma sobbing hard, painfully. "I want him back."

Killian sobs, gripping Emma's hand very tightly. "I want him back too."

David comes up behind Killian, placing his hands on his slouched shoulders as Snow strokes back Emma's hair.

"This is going to be hard," David says, his voice soft and emotional. "but you have all the support in the world."

"Exactly." Snow says, a wobble in her voice. " _Whatever_ you need, you have _all_ of us here for you - all your family and friends."

Emma clasps Killian's hand in a death grip. He keeps his eyes on her, showing he is still with her.

"I don't think that I can do this." she says, panic in her tone.

Killian quickly leans down, pressing his forehead to hers again. More tears slip down their cheeks, but Killian remains strong - like he knows his utterly beautiful and amazing wife is.

"We can do this, sweetheart." he whispers. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but we can. Together."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	78. Melody

**A/N: Hello, hello! A bit of a nicer one this week! Thank you SO much to everyone who has left a review! I really do appreciate it every week!**

 **I went to see Hamilton yesterday and it absolutely BLEW ME AWAY! If you ever have the chance to see it GO GO GO! One of the absolute best musicals I have ever seen!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma finishes another glass of red wine, placing it down roughly on her kitchen counter. She breathes heavily through her nose, wishing that she hadn't emptied the bottle over the course of the day, or at least remembered to buy another one on her way home yesterday, especially considering she hasn't left her apartment today - and doesn't intend to.

She definitely needs more alcohol to get her through the early evening, and the rest of the night.

Her gaze drifts, as it naturally does, over to her sleek black grand piano in the corner of her apartment, beside the large window. She can't help but wonder if her talent comes from her parents or not, the assholes who abandoned her twenty-four years ago.

It is her birthday today and as per usual, she has shut herself away as she tries to organise her emotions. Never has she been able to understand how someone could give birth and abandon their child on the side of a road within mere hours of her taking her first breath. Thanks to them, Emma struggled over the years in different group homes and with various foster families, change around every single corner so she was never comfortable.

But one thing remained constant.

Her love of music.

After being discovered in high school in a concert she had been lucky enough to perform in, Emma has been attending concerts all over, playing the piano and singing her heart out. She is beloved by many crowds and has a large tour coming up in the new year, coinciding with the release of her first album on her tenth anniversary in the spotlight. So, she is spending time at home in Storybrooke, the place where she has no bad memories hanging over her.

It is one place she came to at twenty years old, stumbling across the sleepy town on a day off whilst on a small tour with a ballet company. She has found since then that the calm atmosphere has allowed her to compose more and more.

Slowly, Emma walks over to the piano and sits on the cushioned stool. Her fingertips ghost over the keys, a reverent touch. She loves her music, love the way she feels when it lifts her soul as the melody swells.

But, she doesn't know what it is like to love _someone_ , or _be_ loved in such a way. All in all, Emma just wishes to be _wanted_ for once. However, for now, she will just have to settle for the way that the music craves to be played, her hands tingling with need to glide across the keys.

Taking a deep breath, Emma begins to play. She lets the music speak to her - that same, familiar way since she learned how to play at ten years old.

And despite knowing just how rough her voice will be, she begins to sing...

" _Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you..."_

…

Killian slumps on his couch, fed up and frustrated. After finishing it a few days ago in celebration for hitting one of his goals, he has no alcohol in the apartment. He cannot be bothered to go out to a nearby bar for a glass of rum, his day of writing having brought his mood down: severe writers block preventing his progress. He has barely eaten all day either, his fingers hovering over his keyboard in the hopes that _something_ would materialise.

Looking up at the ceiling, Killian lets his eyes drift shut. A smile tugs at his lips at the sound of his neighbour's piano being played. He loves to hear Emma playing, and complements her constantly about it whenever he sees her, his heart soaring at the sight of the blush dusting her cheeks each time.

He won't admit it, but he has attended each of her concerts over the past few years since they met when she moved in, her music speaking to him and helping his write his stories - and sing his own songs when he performs in local pubs. Emma's abilities and personality has him already half in love with her.

But, he begins to worry when he hears her voice. He can depict the pain there - her beautiful voice is not as flawless as it normally is. It is like she is attempting to force tears back, but then lets them slide and allows them to warp her voice.

Somehow, Killian finds himself on his feet and walking to his front door.

" _Near... far... wherever you are."_ Killian opens the door, his heart tugging at him to see her, comfort her. " _I believe that the heart does go on."_

There is a slight pause and Killian crosses the four feet from his door to hers. He can hear her playing the wrong notes, something that simply doesn't happen to her, before she continues. His hand raises to rest on the wood.

" _Once more, you open the door... and you're here.. in my heart and my heart will... go on and on._ "

Killian's heart pounds in his chest. He wants to do _something_ to help her, anything.

" _Love can touch us one time... and last... for a lifetime."_ Her voice has become thicker, as if more tears are falling. " _And never let go... till we're... gone..."_

Hearing the sobs mingled in with the lyrics, Killian makes a quick decision. Before he loses his nerve, he joins her singing.

"Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to... In my life, we'll always go on."

The piano stops abruptly, Emma clearly realising that she is not alone. Killian swallows thickly, his hands shaking as he considers whether it was a good idea or not.

He takes a step back from the door as it suddenly opens.

…

Emma suddenly stops, her fingers faltering. She hadn't immediately registered the voice of her handsome neighbour outside her door, but she is startled now she has heard him.

She has noticed Killian at a lot of her concerts, if not all of them, but despite the look of awe he has always has on his face, he has never approached her there like others do. His voice has travelled into her apartment many times - and she won't readily admit it, but she has composed her recent music with the chance of them being sung in perfect harmony with Killian - just like they sung a few moments ago. His voice is so _soothing_ and Emma cannot help but feel she is half in love with him.

Her face is puffy and red, streaked with tears, but Emma quickly gets up from her piano and heads to her front door. Without second guessing herself, she pulls on the handle. Killian is standing there looking rather wrecked himself.

Emma finds herself unable to speak, unsure of what to say. Killian doesn't entirely know himself. Stepping aside sheepishly, her heart thundering, she steps aside so he can walk into her apartment. Emma closes the door behind him, the gentle click of the lock magnified in the silence, before she walks back to her piano. She sits on the right side of the stool, leaving the left space open to her neighbour.

Her palms are pressed beneath her thighs, disguising the slight tremor there. She has also tucked them into the long sleeves of her jumper. Her bare feet cross over each other, resisting the urge to rest on the piano pedals. Killian sits beside her.

"I was abandoned when I was a few hours old." Emma says a few minutes later. Her history is vaguely known by her fans, but thanks to the skills of her wonderful manager, Regina Mills, no one is able to dig too deep. "Since then, my birthday has never been a happy affair. Once I learnt how to play, this day has been focused around music and trying to drown out the pain."

Killian observes his neighbour, his crush. "Don't you have anyone to spend birthdays with?"

Emma sighs, her fingers twisting together. "I don't have... _friends_." she admits quietly. "I have people who are friendly to me, but that is because of my career so I tend to just shut myself away and Regina ensures I am left alone. That's why you heard me singing just then... I sing it ever year on my birthday because... well, I just wish that I could be loved so truly, so passionately."

"You are, Emma." Killian mumbles, his voice soft. She looks at him, eyes lined with silver. "I'll admit, I've been at every concert you've played at for the past years since we met. You are so _beautiful_ , but when you play and let the music sweep you away? I've never seen anyone look so stunning before. Your personality, your voice and your music captivate me, Emma." Emma hastily wipes away fresh tears on the cuff of her jumper, smiling weakly at Killian. "You sing from within, and there is _nothing_ more beautiful."

"You really think so?"

Killian gently grasps Emma's left hand and presses a lingering kiss to the top of it. It leaves her rather speechless, and also wishing that it wasn't her hand he kissed...

"I truly do, Emma."

"I feel similar towards you too." Emma shyly admits. "I've heard you singing in your apartment. In fact, a few of the songs on my new album were composed with the opportunity to be sung as a duet - but I have only over had you in mind."

Killian's features morph into complete awe and he slowly leans in. Emma is given ample time to move away but she leans closer to him. Their lips meet in a gentle press. It is brief as Emma pulls back, slightly overwhelmed with the emotions today. Seeing that, Killian pulls back so he doesn't push her.

He twists to face the piano and smiles at Emma. "How about we sing properly together? Something a bit happier perhaps?"

She smiles and places her fingers on the keys, trying to think of what song to sing. A moment later, music begins to fill the apartment. Killian smiles as he recognises the song, and settles as Emma sings.

"All those days, watching from the windows..."

From that day, Emma's tradition changed. Killian proved to her that she is loved, and years later, so did their children...

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	79. Balm

**A/N: Hello, hello! Thank you for all your reviews - and to those who have pressed the favourite/follow button this past week!**

 **This story is a continuation of the _Harm_ series. As with the other 2 stories in this mini series, this story has a TRIGGER WARNING of self-harm. If you are worried about your mental health, or are having suicidal thoughts... please, please, seek help from your local GP, or even try talking to those around you. Seeking help is important!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Killian has been back home for five days after his lengthy stay in the hospital. Emma changes the bandages on his arm for him every evening, bathing the area gently in warm water, never forcing him to look or do absolutely anything he doesn't want to do, or feels he cannot face.

She helps him straighten his waistcoat on his shoulders, then buttons it up slowly; ensuring to leave the bottom one undone as he prefers. Looking up with the job done, she smiles lovingly.

"There, handsome. All ready to go." Emma says. Her hand raises to cup his cheek and her fingers gently scrape against his long scruff. "You need a bit of a trim, Kil. Might help you feel better and more ready to face the day."

Killian smiles tightly, running his hand over Emma's hair to smooth down a few stray hairs. "I'll go and do it in the main bathroom."

Emma grabs his stump, stopping him moving just yet. "Babe, use the ensuite. All your stuff is in there." she says, trying to keep the high level of pleading from her tone.

There is a moment of hesitation before he speaks. "Not today, sweetheart... Maybe tomorrow." He kisses her forehead, then the tip of her nose, before walking out of their bedroom and down the hall.

Emma watches him go, feeling utterly helpless. Killian's answer has been the same every day since being back. Whilst Emma refuses to push him, Killian needs to take that step in the right direction and heal.

But, she also knows that the last thing Killian needs is to relapse. Not after all the progress - regardless of how small it is - he has made.

Not when she is beginning to see _Killian_ again.

...

She sits beside Killian on the large couch in Archie's office, the man - well, cricket - himself sitting in the chair nearest to the door which is opposite his regular armchair; his intent to give Killian space. They've been there for ten minutes and Killian hasn't spoken once.

Emma holds his right arm across her lap, her fingers brushing over his bandages; the cuff of his sleeve pushed up a little bit so the area can breathe a bit better. His hook and brace are nowhere to be seen, leaving his stump bare, as Killian couldn't stand them near him. She focuses on him, showing him she is only there to support him wholeheartedly. Killian's gaze is fixed on the ceiling, his head tipped back against the couch.

"How have you been settling back at home?" Archie asks. "It's been nearly a week now."

Killian turns his head, looking at Emma before glancing at Archie. "I'm fine."

Archie considers his words, his gaze calculating. "You can relax, Killian. This isn't going to be a full session, I want you to try and return to a more normal routine before we try and talk through it all in detail."

Killian scoffs. "Any _normal_ routine for me now consists of taking pills and avoiding _anything_ that reminds me..."

"What do you mean remind you?" Archie asks Killian after a moment when it is clear the pirate isn't elaborating.

He turns his head back so he is looking at the ceiling again. Emma glances over at Archie before turning back to Killian who is still ignoring the therapist's question.

"Killian," Emma's voice is soft, encouraging. "look at me?" His head turns after a moment. "You need to say it, otherwise I will need to because Archie can help. We want to help you, but you need to help yourself too."

Very quickly, she notices the tears in his eyes. His lower lip trembles too. Emma lifts her left arm and Killian falls into her side. She pulls his left arm over her waist so he is more comfortable; just like they've done throughout his recovery process to help ground him. Tenderly, she kisses his forehead and he relaxes against her.

"Can you say?" Killian asks a moment later. Emma presses another kiss to his head.

"Killian won't go into the ensuite." she says, looking over at Archie. "He is also refusing to sleep. I gladly stay up with him but he only falls asleep when he physically cannot stay awake any more."

Archie notes it down and watches Killian. He appears as small as he did in the hospital, his serious mental health decline and his stay there having affected him. It is clear he is a shell compared to who he usually is.

"Tell me, Killian." Archie says. "Why aren't you going into the ensuite?"

Killian is very quiet, and neither Emma or Archie entirely expect him to respond. But, he does. "I don't want it to happen again."

"Can you expand on that?"

Killian shifts, feeling his right arm pressed against his amazing wife's side. "I don't want... to hurt myself... It hurts Emma."

"In times like this," Archie says, leaning forwards slightly. "you should put _yourself_ first, more so as those around you are helping you, and supporting you."

Killian shakes his head against Emma's shoulder. "Can't hurt Emma." he mumbles on repeat, over and over and over again.

Archie and Emma look at each other, concerned. Killian hasn't acted this way before at any point in his recovery.

"Shh, shh." Emma holds him tighter to her, her hand running through his hair. After a lengthy minute, Killian becomes quiet and heavy against her side. "You need to focus on _you_ , Killian. Yes, it hurts me when you hurt or hate yourself, but it hurts so much more to see you like this. I just want to see you _smile_ again, be the man you know you are."

Killian swallows thickly, eyes slipping shut. "I'm a disappointment."

Emma immediately lifts his head from her shoulder. "You are _never_ a disappointment. You are my Killian Jones, my pirate, my _husband_. What ultimately matters to me is that you are here with me, just as I am here with you."

She ensures that they maintain eye contact so Killian understands the honesty in her gaze. He gives a slight nod and Emma leans in, brushing their lips against each other.

"I believe in you, Killian. Every step of the way."

Killian looks at her, his expression incredibly lost. "How can you believe in me... when I can't even believe in myself?"

His wife smiles at him, her right hand brushing his hair from his forehead. "I love you with everything I am. That is more than enough." She nudges her nose against his before drawing back again. "Could you try talking about why you won't go in the ensuite? After all this, regardless of what happens, we'll get something from Granny's then just go home."

Killian looks at her for a while before nodding. He sits up a little bit and looks at the cricket.

Archie smiles sympathetically. "I can see that it is difficult to sort through emotions and what has happened. But, you should remember that it is perfectly natural, Killian. Now, I will _never_ push you in any sessions because we want you to become better, not reverse your progress. With that being said, we will end this session in a few minutes. But, before we finish, it would be good if you can explain your thoughts and feelings about going into the ensuite. You mentioned that you don't want to go in because you don't want it to happen again."

Killian takes a deep breath, gathering his courage. "I... I don't want to look at the place where... I bled out. I don't want to look at the spot where I almost left my wife, where my weakness - well, my pain - went too far and almost killed me."

Archie notes it down before looking back at Killian. Emma has his right arm in her lap again. "How long has it been since the accident?"

Killian has to think for a moment. "Just under two months." He looks to Emma for confirmation, who nods with a slight smile.

"In that time, have you hurt yourself in any way? Be it using an object to inflict harm, or refusing food and drink, or perhaps something else?" Killian shakes his head. "That alone is _mammoth_ progress, Killian. Relying on your family and Emma as you have been, that is important."

"I just... I don't want to pressure Emma." Killian admits, gripping one of her hands. "It's not fair on her to have to deal with all this."

"I am sure Emma will agree with me here." Archie says. "You are not pressuring her. You have a large support network around you both, so neither of you need to worry about that."

"Okay." Killian mumbles after a moment, his gaze fixing on his wedding band.

"Now, this is a request, something I'd like you to try but do not force yourself if you know you will not cope... When you get home, I want you to try and go into the ensuite with Emma, tell yourself it was just one occasion."

"I don't think I can." Killian says quickly.

"Give it a try." Archie reasons kindly. "We will have a proper session in two days time so we can talk about what happened, regardless of whether you can manage it or not. But, I believe you can."

...

Emma collects the rubbish from their lunch, stuffing the individual wrappers into the large bag. As she moves towards the kitchen, she leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Killian's head, where he is sitting on the couch. Once the bag is in the bin, she moves to the sink and washes her hands, the grease from her onion rings lingering uncomfortably on her fingers.

She suddenly feels Killian come up behind her as she dries her hands on a tea-towel. His arms slide around her waist, his face going into her neck and he inhales her scent. Hands dry, she puts the towel down.

"I'm going upstairs." he mumbles.

Emma immediately understands what he means. "Do you want me to come up now, or give you a minute?"

Killian presses a kiss to her neck, grateful for her consideration and kindness, and pulls back. Emma turns to face him. "Can I have a minute?"

She leans in and bestows him a gentle kiss. "I'll come up in a minute, but just tell me if you need more time."

Killian nods and kisses Emma's forehead before slowly moving upstairs. Emma grabs the cloth from behind the sink and wipes around it, soaking up the water that has splashed over onto the counter when washing her hands. When it is all cleared, Emma replaces the cloth then heads upstairs herself.

She finds Killian sitting on the foot of their bed, nervously staring at the closed ensuite door. She kneels in front of him, placing her hand over his stump.

"We don't have to do this today, not if you aren't up to it." she says.

Killian shakes his head and stands up, Emma following. She takes hold of his stump and remains a step behind him as he stops before the door. His hand lifts and shakily rests on the handle.

"Remember," Emma whispers. "I am _right here_."

He nods and takes a deep breath. It takes another minute before any movement is made, and Killian opens the door. Instantly, his knees grow weak. Emma's arm wraps around his waist to support him, keeping him standing.

"You're doing amazing, Killian." she says, her voice soft and reassuring. "You set the pace here."

Killian breathes heavily, feeling as if he is about to break down. Memories of that night assault him and he sobs, devastated that he became so low, so _depressed_ , that he felt he needed to hurt himself in the way he did.

He turns his gaze from _that_ spot on the floor to his wife. Vaguely, he can feel tears slide down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

Emma shakes her head and cups Killian's cheek. "Like I have told you before, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for. Think about what you've just done. You've just faced _this_ and I am so, incredibly, proud of you."

Killian sniffs and kisses Emma strongly, pouring every drop of his love into it. When he pulls back, his breathing is heavy, but for all the _right_ reasons.

"How about we head downstairs, put Netflix on and share that new pint of ice cream?" Emma suggests.

A small laugh escapes him and he nods. He feels that the weight on his shoulders has lightened ever so slightly. His Emma really is a balm to his heart.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	80. Sissy

**A/N: Hello, hello! Apologies for this being a day late - I was helping my best friend settle into her uni accommodation yesterday. Thank you for all your reviews - I love and appreciate you all!**

 **I am unsure whether this series will continue to be posted once a week after the end of September. I have had to get a full time job so I can eventually move out as it is too toxic to stay, which means that I will be at work 40 hours a week and obviously have less time to write. I'm hoping that it will only extend to every other week but I will let you guys know.**

 **This update is short and sweet :)**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma looks out at her family, a content smile on her face. Baby Hope is tucked against her chest as she feeds, both beneath the large area of shade they have set up, complete with a few fans to keep them cool; courtesy of Emma's magic.

Killian is a few feet away from the shade, kneeling in front of four-year old Marnie. He is helping to apply sun cream to her giggling form, ensuring she is protected against the blazing sun above. Their eldest, Liam, is with his uncles, Neal and Leo, splashing around in the sea. David and Snow are in the water with them to keep a watchful eye over them.

Hope squawks against her chest, bringing Emma's attention back to her. She tenderly kisses her daughter's cheek before lifting and turning her so she can suckle from her other breast. Once Hope has latched on and begins to continue eating, Emma pulls up the cup of her nursing bra and adjusts her nursing top so her right breast is covered.

The loud and joyous sound of Marnie laughing encourages Emma to look up at her. Killian boops her nose and watches as she runs off to the water. His grin as he watches their children warms her heart, more so when it is aimed at her as he walks over.

Killian carefully sits down behind Emma, his legs on either side of her. She leans back against his bare chest, feeling infinitely more comfortable. She also uncrosses her legs so they stretch out in front of her, her toes wiggling to get a bit more feeling into them.

"How are two of my favourite girls?" he asks, his bare stump running over Hope's soft head. His hook is beside the bags behind them, where the food is being kept too.

Emma sighs, her head turning to her left, exhaustion seeping into her. Killian easily senses it and presses a kiss to her forehead. His fingers run over her thigh before gently slipping beneath the hem of her shorts, stroking over her skin. She had been unsure on whether she wanted to wear shorts despite the heat, self-conscious about the fact she has lost very little of the baby weight. However, Killian had assured her that she looks stunning regardless and she felt good enough to wear them.

"Hope is being good, as always." Emma says, snuggling into her husband's arms more.

"And you, sweetheart?" Killian mumbles, continuing to press kisses to her forehead. Emma sighs happily at her pirate's ministrations.

"Tired, but I'm all right." she says, her eyes slipping shut.

"Let me take her during the night, so you can get some more sleep." Killian says, leaning his head against Emma's. "Obviously, she'll need you when she is hungry but the other times, I'll take her and soothe her back to sleep."

A nod is the only answer he receives as Emma relaxes fully against him, eyes slipping shut. He holds his girls against him, heart bursting with love.

Five minutes later, their nine-year old comes bounding towards them.

"Mama, Papa!" he shouts, very loudly and excitable. "Look what I found!"

Because of his volume, Hope startles, unlatching from Emma's breast and begins to cry. Her little limbs flail as her brother's shouting reached her delicate ears. Emma quickly sits up and covers her breast before tenderly bringing Hope up so her head is on her mummy's shoulder. Her nappy-clad rump is supported by Emma's left hand, her right gently rubbing over her back.

Liam takes a step back, his eyes wide and quickly filling with tears. He is absolutely silent, upset that he made his baby sister cry. Killian slides out from behind Emma, shifting to kneel beside her. He opens his arms to their son who immediately cuddles into him, sobs releasing themselves.

After a minute or two, Emma manages to calm Hope down and encourages her to latch on again. When the little one has settled, Emma looks up at her boy.

"Come here, Li." she mumbles and he cuddles into her right side, Hope's feet touching him. "It's okay, baby. We just need to remember that Hopey has sensitive ears as she is still so young. You can remember what Marnie was like at four-months old." At Li's nod, Emma continues. "We can't be too loud because it scares her as she doesn't understand that you are just excited."

Liam looks up at Emma. "I didn't mean to scare her, Mama." he sobs.

Emma gently hushes him and cuddles him tighter to her side. "I know, Li. I know." She gently kisses his forehead, repeating the gesture, until he is calm. "I love you very much, Li."

"I love you too, Mama." Li says with a sniffle.

Emma smiles at him and tenderly wipes away any trace of his tears. "Now, what is it you wanted to show us?"

And just like that, their happy Li is back...

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	81. Sneaky

**A/N: Hello, hello! Thank you for all your reviews, and thank you to those pressing the favourite/follow buttons! This story is based on the prompt from oncer4life11 who requested a sequel to _Convention_ which is story 75!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma grins up at Killian, just as they are preparing to leave their hotel room; well, suite. Her left hand cups his cheek, her ring finger glistening.

The previous night, after some amazingly greasy pizza and another episode of their guilty pleasure _'Lock Up',_ Killian had been unable to resist the perfection of their evening and proposed. Emma had the happiest of tears streaming down her cheeks when she accepted with all her heart.

Her ring draws the light around it. It is a simple silver band with a modest yet stunning diamond in the centre, the top of the band lined with small diamonds on either side of it. It belonged to his mother, his grandmother, and great-grandmother, and Emma wears it with reverence and honour.

She smiles up at him. "I love you, Killy."

Killian laughs ever so slightly at the loving nickname, and tightens his arms around his fiancée's waist. "I love you too, Emmy." His right hand slides up to clasp Emma's left hand. His thumb nudges against the ring. "Are you going to take it off again?" he asks, curious.

Emma looks at their clasped hands, at the ring she cannot picture _not_ wearing - more so after having to wear it on a necklace all day to keep it hidden. "No, I don't want to." she says, looking up. "My jacket still had one of the pairs of gloves so I'll put those on for the first hour or two."

Killian smiles and leans in to kiss her forehead. "Did you still want to announce it tonight - obviously not at the party. Perhaps Instagram?"

Emma nods and raises on her toes to press her lips to her man's. "Before we leave, we can take a quick picture and then post it after?"

"I like your thinking, my love." Killian says, tugging on her hand until they are both sitting on the side of their bed. "What sort of photo did you want?"

Emma picks her phone up from the night stand, grabbing Killian's hook too. She passes it to him with a smile. "The private photos we took yesterday, I want to just keep those for friends and family."

After proposing last night and the _activities_ that followed, Killian had snuggled Emma into his side, him bare chested and her wearing his shirt from the day. They had taken a few where the ring was clearly in sight and they were smiling at the camera, and the others were more intimate for them - smiling at each other, kissing...

"So, fan-friendly?" Killian asks, sliding his hook onto his hand.

Emma laughs, pulling the cuff of her leather jacket down. Killian slides his hook beneath her left hand and raises the appendage to his mouth, brushing his lips over the ring reverently. When he looks to Emma, her loving gaze is already on him.

"I love you." she mumbles softly.

"I love you."

Their foreheads gravitate together. Emma's eyes slip shut and she cannot help but sigh contentedly. They remain that way for a few moments, before Emma draws back. Quickly, knowing they need to head downstairs, she snaps a few pictures o she can choose the best one later; her left hand held by Killian's hook, her ring catching the light perfectly, as red rests on black leather.

"You ready?" she asks as she stands, receiving a nod in reply.

Killian quickly follows, sliding his sabre into its place on his belt. He waits until Emma has tugged on her gloves before offering his hand.

"Just say if you want to come up early." he says, kissing Emma's temple as he opens their door.

Emma smiles. "Aye, aye, Captain."

...

They walk into the main hall, hand in hook. Grins are smothered as they realise no one has recognised them; multiple other cosplayers on the dance floor.

They group had decided to arrive separately to avoid people clocking on immediately; believing if they arrived together, people would be expecting it and swarm them immediately, removing the shock factor. It seems like Emma and Killian are the first of them to arrive.

Killian guides Emma over to one of the empty circular tables in the corner. He gallantly holds out a chair for his fiancé and receives a tender kiss in thanks. Pulling out his own chair, Killian adjusts his sword so he can sit comfortably. Unable to resist, Emma cuddles into his right side, pressing a kiss to the bolt of his jaw.

"Looks like the Charmings have arrived." Killian mumbles, encouraging Emma to look at the entrance.

Mary Margaret has her left arm threaded through David's as they walk towards them. As soon as she spots Emma, Mary Margaret lets go of David and rushes over to her friend. They hug tightly, Mary Margaret squealing in Emma's ear.

"I still can't believe it!" she says, pulling back with a broad grin. "It is certainly about time!"

Emma laughs at her friend's excitement. David gives her a brief hug, managing to release his wife's hold for a moment, before moving to take a seat on Killian's left.

"So," Mary Margaret continues. "when will everyone else find out?"

Emma and Killian had Facetimed Killian's parents to announce the engagement and were absolutely thrilled, but her friends' reactions were slightly unexpected. Mary Margaret's was as Emma imagined but David's happy tears and sobs came as a surprise. Regina insisted on throwing a party when they are back at work, Zelena and Robin instantly agreeing and already making plans.

"We plan on announcing it later tonight on our social media so it comes from us, not someone else." Emma says as they sit down. She tucks herself into Killian's side again.

"When are Zelena, Regina and Robin coming?" Killian asks.

"I think they left not long after us." Mary Margaret comments, pouring herself a glass of water from the jug and glasses in the centre of the table.

Soon enough, the other three walk in and heads straight to the group's table. They pull out their chairs and spend a while chatting about general things over the sound of the music. Also, they watch with amusement as the fans keep an eye on the doors as they await their favourites.

Their ears perk up as the first bars of _Don't Stop Believing_ begins to play. Emma grins and looks at Killian. He stands up and quickly pulls his love to her feet. Together, they rush to the party empty dance floor, the others following them and huddling into a group.

Emma and Killian remain close to each other, memories of their first date surrounding them. They share a soft kiss, splitting when they hear multiple gasps. Regina tilts her head towards the tech desk, and they quickly make their way though the squealing fans. Regina's assistant hands her a microphone and the music becomes faint.

"How are we all tonight?" Regina asks, smiling at the loud cheer that answers her. "So, we promised you a surprise and here it is!" She gestures to the group of actors. "We are each wearing one of the costumes that we wear on a regular basis on set - including the swords and bows. As thanks for a wonderful weekend, we wanted you to see the characters up close and personal."

Regina hands the microphone to Emma. "We are unable to do autographs as that defeats the purpose of the convention. But, since there are so few of you here tonight, none of us mind taking a selfie or two." Emma grins at the excited fans. "But first... who is ready to party?!"

...

A few hours have passed and Emma and Killian are back at their table. Emma took her gloves off an hour ago so is ensuring no one sees her ring, but after the selfies were complete and the fans have had some dances with the actors, they have stayed to their own tables or the dance floor.

Killian and Emma watch Mary Margaret and David dance the Macarena with those that are left. Emma laughs quietly at her friends as she lounges against her love. He kisses her hair, then her temple.

"Do you want to head upstairs, sweetheart?" he mumbles in her ear. "Tomorrow will be a long day of packing, travelling to London, finding the hotel, unpacking, seeing a show, maybe some touristy stuff... I know we are spending three nights there before heading back to the States, but I know what you are like without enough sleep."

Emma snorts lightly, then nods. Killian stands and helps Emma do the same. As they walk towards the door, they bump into Zelena and Regina.

"Are you headed up too?" Emma asks, the four continuing to walk.

"We're headed to the bar to get some lemon water, then go up." Zelena says, looping her arm through Regina's.

"Also need to grab some ice for Robin's knee." Regina says. Robin had managed to twit his knee by landing awkwardly after a stunt a few weeks ago. "He went up about an hour ago because it was playing up."

"Considering all the standing we've been doing." Emma comments. "I'm not entirely surprised."

They give each other hugs goodbye before going their separate ways at the bar entrance. Emma grips the hook, hiding her left hand in the crook of Killian's elbow. She rests her head on his shoulder as they go to the lifts and when they move inside the first empty one, Emma presses the fifth button for their floor before cuddling into Killian, arms beneath his jacket.

Just before the doors shut, two fans jump in. They don't bother the actors other than giving them a smile and a quick, tentative ' _thank you'_ as they exit on floor two. The doors shut and Killian kisses Emma's hair, hugging her closer. His lips rest there as their ascent continues.

"Come on, sweetheart." Killian says as the doors slide open on their floor. He guides them, Emma's arms still around him, to their suite down the corridor from the lifts.

Emma removes her arms from around him and pulls their room key-card from his jacket pocket. Pushing it into the slot, she smiles when it beeps and unlocks. They move inside, Emma placing the key-card on the small table by the door.

Killian wraps his arms around Emma's waist from behind. He kisses her cheek and smiles when she sighs happily.

"I love you, my darling." he whispers.

"I love you too, baby." Killian kisses her cheek again and they remain that way for a few minutes.

Emma moves first, peeling off her jacket. Both of them then begin to change out of their costumes, replacing them on their hangers and into the garment bags; ready to pass over to Regina's assistant from the network in the morning. Once her costume is off, Emma changes into a tank top, an old pair of shorts and her pair of glasses, then moves into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash up.

Not long after, Emma climbs beneath the crisp covers on her side of the bed. She watches as Killian pulls on a loose pair of jogging bottoms, and blushes when he catches her looking at his bum. He winks at her before moving to take his turn in the bathroom.

Emma is on her phone when he slides into bed beside her.

"Which profile did you want to post it on?" she asks.

Killian kisses her shoulder. "Yours, sweetheart. I'll share it after."

Emma nods and cuddles into her fiancé's side as she writes the caption for the photo. It takes a bit of time but once she has posted it, she shows Killian the caption.

 _Yesterday, mandmbandit posted a photo of me and kjones1 claiming we are "lovey dovey." Well, it's true! So, last night when my truest love proposed to me, I immediately said YES! I will be forever blessed with what this show has given me and I cannot wait to see what the next chapter of my life holds._

 _ _We will be spending the next few days with our friends, celebrating and exploring, before we head back to continue filming.__

 _ _Killian, my love, my family, the other half of our #captainswan... I cannot wait to be your wife; I love you. To all the fans who have kept Enchanted alive and thriving - we thank you from the bottom of our hearts!__

 _ _\- Soon-to-be Mr and Mrs Jones__

 _ _#ilovehim #wereengaged #mybestfriend #mylove #mypirate__

Killian looks at Emma in surprise, tears in his eyes. His hand comes up to cup her cheek.

"Jones?" he whispers. "Not Swan-Jones?"

Emma smiles tenderly and places her hand on top of Killian's. "Jones, because you deserve to have _all_ of me, as I have all of you."

Killian quickly swoops in, claiming Emma's lips in a needy kiss. They only part when breathing is vital for them.

"I love you so much, Emma." Killian breathes out.

"I love you too." Gently, Emma nudges her nose against his. "I can't wait to be Mrs Jones."

Killian releases a watery laugh before kissing his fiancée senseless once more.

It has truly been a night of surprises.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	82. Enlighten

**A/N: Hello, hello! It has certainly been a while and I can only blame my new apprenticeship for that. It is a new setting for me as it is 9 till 5 working in an office so I don't get home until 6 and am typically exhausted. This story was going to be put up maybe this weekend but I am currently home sick so here we go. I apologise for any typos - my dizziness is making it slightly difficult to see.**

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews and sticking with me whilst I have been absent. If you ever have any problems with my writing, please do send me a message. I do want to cater to all readers but ultimately, if you don't like how I am writing, you do not have to read my work.**

 **Updates will probably be every other week for now :)**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Killian stands in the kitchen, ensuring he has all the ingredients for his special lasagne; slow cooked for the most amazing flavour which is a firm favourite of his family. Even Regina has praised him for it! He double checks that the oven is preheating before pulling out their large wooden chopping board and a sharp knife.

He has just finished chopping all the veg when the front door slams shut. A frown forming on his brow, Killian places the knife down and moves a few steps. His frown deepens when he sees his daughter roughly kicking off her shoes by the door. The moment they're off, she drops her bag and runs upstairs.

Confused, and concerned, Killian rushes over to her bag, checking or any signs of attack. Seeing none, he places it carefully on the kitchen table before hurrying upstairs.

He knocks on Hope's door. "Can I come in, sweetheart?"

The only answer he receives is the sound of her sobbing. Immediately, he walks in and his heart lurches at the sight of his eleven-year old, curled up on her bed and trying to muffle her sobs in her pillows.

Killian quickly sits on her covers, shuffling so his back rests against the wall.

"Come here, Starfish." he mumbles softly.

Hope sits up and cuddles into her father's side, throwing her legs over his to get even closer. Her sobs increased in his arms and Killian lets her cry into his chest, resting his head against hers and his hand running over her back.

When she calms minutes later, Hope shifts to rest her head on his shoulder.

"What happened, Starfish? What's wrong?"

Hope hugs her papa tighter, sniffing. "I'm... I'm freaky and ugly, no one could ever truly like me."

"Why on earth would you think something like that?" Killian asks, brushing his hand over her hair.

"Because people have been ignoring me, my so called friends have been walking away from me and won't talk to me." Hope mumbles before another sob works its way free.

Killian kisses her forehead, then pulls her body on top of him more, hugging her even closer.

"You, Hope Alice Jones, are absolutely _perfect_ the way you are."

"I'm not. You have to say that because you're my father."

Killian hushes her tenderly. "That simply isn't true. You are one of the most beautiful, smart, and amazing people I have known in my very long life. You are immeasurably loved by your family, and those who truly matter feel the same.

"Your Uncle Neal struggled at school the same age as you because he is a child of Snow White and Prince Charming; seen as someone different." Killian kisses Hope's forehead. "Perhaps your mother and I needed to warn you that this could happen. But we know you could _never_ be freaky or ugly."

Hope lifts her head so she can look at Killian. "People look at me like I am crazy when I use the slightest bit of my magic. I even get those looks and bloody whispers when I haven't even used it!"

Killian pulls her back down, dousing the flame of anger in Hope. He calms her further, repeatedly kissing her hairline.

"Your magic is a _wonderful_ part of you. Not everyone will accept it but ultimately it is their loss - they will never know how truly amazing my little girl is."

This time when Hope raises her head, there are fresh tears on her cheeks. Killian uses the curve of his hook to feebly wipe them away. The action makes Hope breathe out a laugh, and she sits up so she is beside her father once again.

She wipes her own hands across her face before smiling at Killian.

"I wish everyone could be as nice as you, Papa."

Killian laughs fondly before shuffling off his daughter's bed. He holds out his hand and hook to Hope, which she takes and pushes herself onto her feet.

Killian pulls her closer and gives her cheek noisy kisses to make her squeal.

"You can never leave me." he says jokingly.

Hope laughs, wrapping he arms around her papa's neck. He, in turn, wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her up.

"Thank you, Papa."

"My absolute pleasure, Starfish."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	83. Help

**A/N: Hello, hello! I apologise for this taking so long to post. With my health being all over the place and work draining me of any spare energy I have, I don't have the time to be able to write as much as I want to. I am unsure whether this will change any time soon because when I move house with my mother (which I hoped to avoid) my days will become 12 hours long despite me only working for 7.5 of those hours.**

 **This story is a follow on from Promise and Recover which ha been requested many times but various readers - thank you!**

 **Thank you for all your reviews! You are all amazing!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma startles awake, breathing so heavily that she cannot comprehend anything else. She claws frantically at the covers, throwing them away from her so she can see her leg which is propped up on various cushions.

It has been two months since the horrible attack in Boston. A week after the trial, it was discovered by one of the nurses visiting Emma at home that her leg wasn't quite healing correctly and she underwent yet another surgery. The pins already in her leg were adjusted and new ones, laced with Regina's magic, were added in the hopes of a speedier, and easier, recovery.

Thankfully, it seems to have infinitely helped; exceeding _everyone's_ expectations. She is on a considerably weaker pain medication and her mind is pretty much clear again, meaning she feels so much more independent; even if she still has to rely on others to help her do basic things. There are still moments where Emma is confused and needs more help, but those moments are becoming rarer and rarer.

Her hands rush over her tender skin, the boot she has now started wearing not impeding her way, as she makes sure her leg is actually there, not crushed, not bleeding, not _gone_. Killian is quick to wake and stroke her back, helping to calm her down from her panic attack.

"Careful, sweetheart." he mumbles soothingly, gently pushing her hands away from her leg. "I don't want you to accidently hurt yourself."

Slowly, Emma's hands retreat and her breathing returns to normal. Killian pulls her into his side, laying back, and covers them once again with the duvet.

"Did you remember to take your sleeping pill to keep those nightmares at bay?"

Emma thinks over her husband's words and realises that she had actually forgotten to take it. Thanks to her PTSD caused by the attack, nightmares are a daily occurrence unless she remembers to take her sleeping pills consistently - something she hasn't done this past week.

But Emma doesn't want Killian to worry, he has done plenty of that over the past few months. "I must have just taken it too early."

He presses a gentle kiss to her forehead before beginning to sing under his breath. His melodic voice continues long after she manages to fall back asleep, ensuring her sleep remains undisturbed.

...

The next evening, Emma is utterly exhausted and absolutely _desperate_ for some half-decent sleep. She looks at herself in the ensuite mirror, seeing the deep circles beneath her eyes which easily look like bruises and her pale skin.

She grabs her bottle of sleeping pills from beside the sink and unscrews the cap. Instead of taking her regular dose of one, she decides to take more because she _really_ needs a night without those nightmares. She swallows four tablets, chasing them with a mouthful of water from her cupped palm.

Emma wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before making her way into the bedroom with the assistance of her crutches. Killian is at the Station tonight, covering the night shift for Gary - the officer who prefers to work at night - as he has taken his monthly night off. So, she cuddles down beneath the covers, mindful of her leg, and rests her head on her pirate's pillow - mimicking him actually being there with her.

Then, she is dragged under.

...

Killian walks in the front door, breathing a deep sigh of relief. He hates nights where he is busy carting drunkards home, specifically the dwarves, before suddenly having nothing to do. That's why he likes that Gary is always happy to do the night shifts as long as he gets one night off a month. It's a small price to pay to not have to worry about organising night shifts constantly when no one else wants to do it.

Bypassing the kitchen, he immediately heads upstairs to see his wife, knowing she will be up soon enough for her first dose of painkillers of the day. He quietly pads into their bedroom and sees Emma laying across the bed, mostly on his side which she has a habit of doing when he isn't there.

Killian moves over to her and gently kisses her forehead. But, he quickly frowns. She is incredibly warm and when he moves closer, he realises just how pale she is.

"Emma?" He strokes his hand over her hair and face, trying to wake her up. "Can you hear me, darling? Come on, can you open your eyes for me?"

Despite his best efforts, she doesn't wake. Beginning to panic, Killian pulls his phone out of his back pocket, unlocks it and hastily dials the person he knows will be up at this time.

 _"Killian?"_

"Snow!" Killian exclaims, hand shaking. "I've just come home and I can't wake her. I can't _wake_ Emma!"

" _Killian, I need you to stay calm so I can understand you, okay?"_ Snow says, the sounds coming over the line showing she is clearly moving around. " _You say you can't wake her. Is there anything that you can tell is wrong with her?_ "

Killian tries to calm himself, regulate his breathing. "She's really hot and her skin is pale. I don't know what to do, Snow. This isn't right, I know it isn't."

" _You need to stay calm, okay. I am coming to you as quickly as I can."_ Snow says, her voice turning from calm to panicked herself. " _Stay with her. She has gone through so much and is incredibly strong. Remember that, Killian._ "

The connection cuts off and Killian drops the phone in his lap, his focus going back to his wife. He does his best to remain calm, just like he has done throughout Emma's recovery process. There has been many times where he has been incredibly nervous, _scared_ , when Emma has been incredibly spaced out from the medication and could barely think. But he has been strong for his beautiful wife, just as she would be for him.

His heart picks up speed when he hears the front door slam shut and a pair of feet pounding up the stairs after god knows how long. Snow suddenly appears and comes up behind Killian, looking at her daughter. She tries to wake Emma up as well, but there is no response from her at all.

"I'm going to call Whale." Snow says a minute later, her shaking hands gripping her phone. "Something really isn't right."

She gets up and moves out of the bedroom to make the call. Killian kneels on the floor so he can better look at Emma. Her skin is now covered in a sheen of sweat, starting to bead and drip down her forehead. He rests the back of his hand against her cheek and hisses when he feels that her skin has considerably heated up.

But that isn't the worst thing.

He leans in when he hears a strange sound coming from Emma. With horror, he realises that she is _wheezing_ , unable to catch her breath. His hand latches onto hers.

" _Breathe_ Emma." he says to her, voice raising in fear. "Breathe!"

Snow rushes back into the room. "He's on his way. What's wrong?"

Killian turns his panicked eyes to hers. "She's... she's struggling to breathe. _I don't know what to do!_ "

Snow makes a strangled sound, sitting on the end of the bed. Neither one of them knows what to do, other than be by the woman they love's side.

Emma's body starts lurching as a loud knock resonates from downstairs after about ten minutes. Snow rushes down to let Whale in. Killian quickly turns Emma onto her side as she vomits, not wanting her to choke and have even more difficulty breathing. He pushes her hair back and out of the way, making sure he can check if there is more vomit or not.

Whale comes in then and takes one glance at Emma, at the sweat on her skin and the vomit on the floor, before turning to Snow. "Call Regina immediately to take us to the hospital - it is quicker than an ambulance and Emma needs immediate help."

He then moves up to Emma, reaching for her wrist. Her pulse is weak, faint, and Whale hopes that she can hang on. His knows realistically that she may not make it this time. But, he is unsure why.

"How has she been with her medications - mainly the sleeping pills?" the doctor asks Killian, pulling all the covers away from Emma to try and help her body cool down.

"Good." Killian says, barely managing to pull his gaze from his wife. "I believe she took her sleeping tablet as normal last night, but I was at the Station so I can't say for sure."

Whale frowns, glancing at Emma. "Where do you keep the sleeping meds?"

"Beside the sink." Killian answers, his heart thundering.

Whale moves into the ensuite, locating and opening the bottle. He rushes back into the bedroom.

"What is it?" Snow demands, seeing that this face has lost all its colour.

"There aren't as many tablets as there should be in here." he says. "It is paramount that we get her to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Please, no." Killian mumbles, his grief stricken gaze snapping to Emma. Realisation has washed over him. "No..."

"She has overdosed."

...

The moment there is movement, Killian surges forwards in his chair, tightly gripping Emma's hand within his own. She has been unconscious for over a day, the medication being flushed from her system. As she begins to wake up, Killian knows she is going to be disorientated.

Her eyes slowly open and panic sets in.

"You're okay, sweetheart." Killian quickly reassures. He stands up and leans over his wife so she can see him. "Stay calm, it's okay."

"Wha… what happened?" she asks a moment later, her voice hoarse.

Killian sits down on the edge of the bed, squeezing Emma's hand against his thigh. "You, umm, you overdosed on your sleeping pills, sweetheart."

A frown works its way onto her brow. "But, I only took a few extra so I could actually sleep."

"What do you mean?" Killian questions, highly confused. A coil of relief unfurls within him. At least she didn't intentionally overdose... His heart couldn't handle that.

Emma averts her gaze to the ceiling. She swallows thickly before speaking. "I occasionally forget to take it, then wake up from the nightmares. Sometimes, I am lucky and I don't wake you up."

"You don't have to worry about waking me up." Killian says. "I never mind." Emma remains quiet, a single tear sliding down her temple. "Why did you take so many tablets in one go?"

She sighs deeply, tears sliding down her cheeks quickly now. "I was just _so_ tired. I wanted one night of uninterrupted sleep." She inhales shakily. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to!"

Killian lifts Emma's hand to his lips, pressing a series of soft kisses to her knuckles. "It's all right, my darling. It's all right."

"Ah!" Whale's voice is suddenly behind them as he walks into the room. "It's good to see you awake at last, Emma." She gives him a weak smile. "We are going to keep you in for a few days so we can keep an eye on your meds. The plan is to adjust them so you can have peaceful sleep which will make you feel better."

Whale shifts his gaze to Killian, his eyes asking for permission. The pirate gives a slight nod of his head and Whale focuses on his patient again.

"Something you must do is have therapy, either here at the hospital or with Archie, so you can discuss your PTSD after the attack." Whale says and sees Emma's body tense in protest. "You need to do it so we can prevent this sort of thing happening again. It is non-negotiable because it is vital now."

"I can't." Emma says, shaking her head.

"Emma, my love," Killian mumbles, gaining her attention. "you need to do this. I know you didn't intend for this to happen, but it did and none of us want it to happen again."

"I... I don't want to face it all again." Emma murmurs, tears forming again. "Not again."

Killian squeezes her hand. "I know it will be hard, sweetheart. But, it will all be done at your pace. Just let us keep helping you."

Emma looks at her husband for a long moment before she reluctantly nods.

"All right." she concedes, glancing at the doctor before focusing back on her husband. She sniffs, trying to stop her tears. "Help me."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	84. Alone

**A/N: Hello, hello! Thank you so much for all your reviews and to those who have recently pressed the follow or favourite button! Having long days for work means that weekends are the only time I have to write at the moment so I wanted to make sure to get this update done as soon as I could!**

 **This story is based off a previous prompt from** Flaxen **. I hope you enjoy!**

 **This will be the last story in Soothing Gestures of 2018! I hope you have a restful festive period and I shall see you back here in the New Year!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma walks slowly around the bedroom, one hand on her lower back and the other rubbing over her sizable bump. Her parents left Boston over an hour ago, picking up a rocking chair for the baby's nursery and Killian is out on the Jolly Roger, taking a day for himself as Emma had insisted so he didn't have to worry about her for a little while.

She is four weeks from her due date and has been ordered to rest for the past two months after she started getting severe pain in her pelvis and has been prone to fainting spells. When she goes out the house, she has to use a wheelchair most of the time to actually be able to move around.

However, the pain she feels right now is much worse than the usual pelvic pain. But, it certainly isn't Braxton Hicks either.

These are contractions - confirmed to her as her waters broke ten minutes, or so, ago when she was sat on the edge of the bed. She can't remember where her mobile is and her legs feel far too weak to go downstairs to the home phone.

Another fierce contraction hits and Emma scrambles to the dresser for something to hold on to. She tries to breathe through it and sobs when it subsides, her legs ready to give way at any moment. Very slowly, she edges back to the bed, gingerly sitting at the foot of it.

"Hold on, baby." she sobs, hand moving over her bump. "Stay put, _please_. I can't do this on my own... not again."

Throughout her pregnancy, Emma has had flashbacks and nightmares from when she was in jail carrying Henry. They'd waited until he was so close before taking her to the hospital. She was handcuffed to the bed the moment she laid back. She was alone and completely terrified.

Just like she is now.

Another contraction arrives, far more painful than before, making her cry out loudly. Her breath is knocked from her, dizziness consuming her until it passes. When it has dissipated, she lies back on the bed.

"I can't do this." she whimpers to the empty room. "I can't."

Emma wishes she had her magic to use, but it hasn't worked since she was six-months pregnant - never doing as she asked. She tries to remember where she last had her phone but a contraction takes her focus away, much quicker than she expected.

She really needs to get to the hospital. She really needs to get to a phone.

Steeling herself, Emma manages to push herself up into a sitting position. Somehow she finds herself on her feet and shuffling towards the door. A fierce contraction hits and she grabs the doorframe, bending at the hips to try and keep her balance. Once it has passed, Emma painstakingly makes her way down the stairs, sinking to her knees when she reaches the bottom.

She lets the contraction pass before crawling slowly, desperately trying to get to the phone. She finally grabs the phone from its holder and quickly calls for an ambulance.

As soon as it is dispatched, she hangs up and calls the one person she is desperate for.

" _Hey, sweetheart."_ Killian's voice comes over the line after a mere two rings. " _I'm perhaps an hour away - being out on the old girl isn't the same without you here. I can pick something up from Granny's on my way home if you'd like?"_

Emma sobs as another contraction makes itself known, groaning as she clutches her bump. She hears Killian panicking as she gathers her breath.

" _Emma?! Talk to me, my darling."_ Killian exclaims.

Emma breathes heavily. "The baby is coming. They're coming and I can't do this. I can't do it again. Not like this... not alone..."

She continues to panic until her next contraction arrives, the strongest yet. It makes her drop the phone as bright spots dance behind her eyes. Her arms give way and she falls onto her side, body instinctively wanting to curl up to alleviate the pain.

It is unclear how much time has passed when Emma registers the sound of the front door opening. The two female paramedics rush over to Emma and gently help her to rest on her back.

"Try and relax, Emma." the bright-eyed, brown haired paramedic says, her voice soothing. "Do you want some gas and air to try and help you out a bit?"

At that moment, her stomach seizes with a fierce contraction and she sobs, crying out. The paramedics help her through, softly encouraging her to remain calm. Once it has passed, she greedily takes the gas and air, praying for some relief.

"Emma?" the other paramedic, who has been running all the basic checks, says. "You husband is still on the phone."

She holds the mobile against Emma's ear.

"Killian?"

" _Emma! I am pushing the Jolly as hard as I can to get to you. I messaged your parents and told them to hurry up."_ His voice is breathless but calm. " _I know you don't want to be alone, sweetheart, and I am so, so, incredibly sorry that you are but you won't be for much longer. I will be by your side when our little one arrives, I promise you that."_

"I'm scared, Killian." Emma whimpers.

She doesn't get to hear his reply, the paramedic pulling the phone away. During the next contraction, she explains to Killian that they have Emma prepped and ready to go. Once the call is cut, the paramedics help Emma up onto her feet - the job taking longer thanks to a contraction. They sit her on the gurney, strapping her in but leaving her legs loose so she can draw them up. They move out of the house, pulling the gurney into the ambulance. One of the paramedics stays with her, keeping her calm and encouraging her to use the gas and air.

When they arrive at the hospital, Emma is surrounded by strangers, changed into a hospital gown and attached to various monitors to keep an eye on her and the baby. A plump midwife walks in not long after and shoos everyone away, disapproving of how many people were crowding around.

"How are we doing, Emma?" she asks, glancing at the monitors as she pulls on a pair of gloves.

"Wishing I wasn't pregnant any more." Emma answers honestly, just wanting her baby out and in her arms. "And scared. I'm not due for another four weeks."

The midwife pats Emma's knee. "It's going to be all right. Baby's heartbeat is nice and strong despite being ahead of time, okay? Now, I am going to have to have a little feel so we can see how you're progressing. It may be uncomfortable."

Emma focuses on breathing in the gas and air whilst the midwife's hand is between her legs. She sobs through a long contraction before looking back at the midwife.

"You're at eight centimetres, Emma. Not much longer now and then you can meet your little one."

...

It is utterly unclear how much time has passed, Emma only cognisant of the pain she is in. Nurses have come and gone to check on her, and now the midwife has returned.

"I'm going to do another check, Emma." she says, pulling up the bottom of the blanket draped over her patient. She apologises when Emma winces but is quickly satisfied. "It looks like you're ready to push, Emma. We will quickly set everything up and then we will meet this baby."

Tears slip down Emma's cheeks, the prospect of having to give birth alone again too much to handle. She doesn't want strangers by her side, she wants her _family_.

"I can't do this." she says, her voice strained. She shakes her head against the pillows. "I can't... I _can't_."

" _Where's my wife?"_ Emma turns her head towards the door to the room and sees Killian appear. A sob releases itself when he spots her. He quickly strides towards her, gripping her right hand tightly. "I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here now."

Emma sobs again, relishing the press of her husband's lips to her sweaty forehead. Her hand begins to crush his as her body demands that she begins to push. Once it passes, the midwife adjusts Emma's legs, placing her feet in the stirrups attached to the bed. A towel is placed across her thighs, ready for the baby.

"On the next contraction, I need you to push." the midwife says.

"I don't think I can."

"Oh, my darling," Killian says, kissing Emma's forehead again. "you most certainly can do this. One little one wants to meet their mummy and daddy, and I know we want to meet them. So, let's meet them, aye?"

Emma nods and feels her next contraction coming. She takes in a deep breath, squeezing Killian's hand tightly, and begins to push. She follows the instructions of the midwife, pushing and panting through her labour.

"I hope you have some kisses and cuddles saved up, Emma." the midwife says with a smile. "The next push will mean Baby is born."

"Come on, love. You can do this." Killian says encouragingly.

Emma takes a few gasping breaths before pushing with all her might, her husband cheering her on. She stops after a few seconds, feeling utterly exhausted. But she forgets that pretty quickly.

"You have a beautiful little girl! Congratulations!"

Emma immediately bursts into tears as her daughter is placed on her considerably flatter stomach. She releases Killian's hand to run her fingers over the squirming babe. Her cries are music to her parents' ears.

"Hi, baby." Emma coos, still crying. "Oh, my sweet little girl. I love you so much."

As a nurse cleans out her daughter's mouth, Emma turns her head to Killian and tilts her chin up to accept his kiss.

"I am so proud of you, Emma." Killian proclaims. "So incredibly proud."

The umbilical cord is clamped and cut and the midwife pats Emma's knee.

"A nurse is going to take her to the table in the corner to clean her up and check her over since she is a few weeks early." she explains softly. "I'll stay with you to deliver the afterbirth and then get you cleaned up."

Emma quickly turns her head as one of the nurses picks up her daughter to look at her husband. "Go over with her."

Killian nods, seeing Emma's need for him to watch over their little girl. He kisses her again before following the nurse to the other side of the room.

The midwife helps Emma deliver the placenta and then begins the process of cleaning her up. Emma has to have a few stitches so they are completed quickly to get them over and done with, and she is then settled back in the bed, propped up by pillows. Killian walks over a few minutes later, a bundle carried preciously in his arms. Baby Jones has been cleaned up, placed into a nappy and wrapped snugly in a blanket.

Emma smiles up at Killian and notices the tears on his cheeks.

"She is so perfect." he says, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looks down at his daughter's peaceful face. "You are so precious and so loved, sweetling. You truly are."

Emma smiles and eagerly accepts her baby as Killian passes her over. She coos at Baby Jones, in awe of the fact she has a daughter.

"You are so beautiful, baby." she mumbles, pressing a kiss to her silken skin. "I'm so happy to finally meet you. Yes, I am."

"Knock, knock." The Joneses look up to the door to see Snow and David standing there. "Can we come in?"

Emma nods, giving a big smile to her parents. They walk in, quickly going to the bedside to get a peek of their second grandchild. "Meet your granddaughter."

"She is absolutely gorgeous." David says and leans in to kiss the top of Emma's head. "I'm so proud of you, honey. I'm sorry we weren't here for you."

"It's okay. I had Kilian here with me when it mattered, and I have our daughter in my arms." She looks down at the little life resting against her chest. "Our little bundle of joy."

Snow grins, sniffing as she cries happy tears. "Do you have a name for her yet?"

Emma grins at Killian who nods encouragingly. She looks at her parents, love making her heart feel fit to bursting.

"Hope Alice Jones." she says with pride.

Killian leans down and presses his lips to his little girl's downy head. "It is the greatest honour to meet you, sweetling. My beautiful little Hope."


	85. Bars

**A/N: Hello, hello! I am back with my first update of 2019. I apologise for the gap being so big between updates. My health took quite a downturn in the past few weeks and I am now in constant pain, meaning I don't sleep well - thankfully my referral at hospital should be pushed forwards so I can be seen quicker. So, today's update is here because I finally took care of myself and called in sick at work. So, apologies for any typos - I tried catching them all.**

 **Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I appreciate and love you all!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Killian sits down on the other side of the table, shocked to see how pale his best friend, his first and only crush, is. The fact that they are allowed to touch, since it is a minimum security facility, is one he is so grateful for and he holds out his hand.

Emma looks cautious at his extended palm, but slips her hand into his. It is incredibly clear that Emma is surprised by the gesture, expecting her friend to shun her; despite their conversations.

"He." she says quietly.

"Hey, Swan." Kilian replies, just as softly. "It is really good to see you again. It's been... over a year since we last saw one another."

Emma sniffs, a fat tear slipping down her cheek. "I thought you wouldn't want to see me. I'm a criminal now."

Quickly, he shakes his head and thumbs away her tear. "It took me the two and a half months you've been here to be added to the visitation list. As soon as I got the letter, I wanted to be here for you. Our phone calls have been good - and clearly didn't reassure you that I would come to you - but seeing you in front of me is much better.

"Now, tell me, Swan. How are you doing?"

Emma looks down at their hands resting on the table top. "I'm fine, Kil."

"No," Emma says, squeezing her hand. It makes Emma look back up. "I know you, Emmy. You can drop that mask, those walls, with me. You always did before."

A sob forces its way out of his best friend. She grips Killian's hand within both of hers.

"I feel so betrayed after what... _he_ did to me." she mumbles, then sobs again. "But, now I am _so scared_..."

Killian frowns, seeing the despair on her face. "What's happened? Why are you scared, Swan?"

"A week ago I... I found out that I'm... I'm..." Emma shrinks in on herself, her grip on Killian's hand faltering. Her voice drops to a whisper riddled with tremors. "I'm pregnant. I'm only sixteen and I'm pregnant!"

Killian is quiet for a moment before leaning across the table to try and comfort her.

"I am _so_ sorry, Emma." he says, glancing at the other tables, which are thankfully mostly empty, to ee if anyone is looking their way; gratefully, no one is other than the cursory glances from the jail officers. "I know that this sentence is hard already for you. God, I wish I could beat up that bastard for what he has done to you. You deserve _none_ of this."

Emma sobs, leaning forwards so her forehead rests against their hands. Killian leans in and kisses the top of her head gently; just like he used to do.

"I know that this will be even harder for you with this piece of news but I promise that I am not going anywhere. I didn't in that awful group home and I certainly won't do so now." he mumbles, helping her calm down. When she does, she looks back up at her best, and only, friend. "When you left the group home without warning, I knew I couldn't follow you straight away because Liam was trying to get me out and I couldn't mess it up for him. I got out a month later and desperately tried to find you, but I couldn't. But, trust me, now that you found _me_ , I am not willing to let you go again."

...

"I can't do this." Emma sobs, one hand tightly gripping Killian's as the other rests on her heavy seven-month bump. "I...I have to give this baby up: I can't be their mother. Look at where I am - I'm in jail at seventeen!"

Killian hushes her soothingly, kissing her knuckles. "Sweetheart, I know that you will be a wonderful mother, regardless of your age. You don't need to be scared about anything. The motorbike repair shop I'm working at means I'm earning great money and I can tak care of both of you. I love you with everything I am and have done for years - and I gladly do the same for your little one."

"I love you too, Kil." Emma says, roughly wiping away her tears. "But, I can't do this. I can't have this child hating me."

"Your baby could never hate you, my love. They will love you as much as I do."

Gradually, Emma's tears cease and she becomes quiet. Killian remains quiet too, giving his girlfriend of four months the time to think.

Suddenly, Emma tugs on his hand and he ends up kneeling beside her. She presses his palm against the side of her bump and after a few seconds, he feels sharp nudges. A smile overtakes Killian's lips as little feet kick against his hand.

"I will fight for both of you, every day of my life." he passionately vows, meeting his gaze with Emma's. "Don't give up this baby because you are scared of doing this alone. I will visit every time I can - like I already do - and I will come back home to you every day once you get out of here."

Emma leans in and kisses Killian gently. "Can you promise me that, Killy?"

Killian leans down and kisses the bump with the upmost tenderness. "I promise, upon my life."

...

"Hello, beautiful." Killian says, leaning down to kiss Emma soundly. He also gives the bump a fond rub, feeling the little one shifting around happily. "You look tired, Swan."

Emma nods, shifting awkwardly in her chair. She rubs her hand over her lower back, trying to reduce the ache there to no avail. With only three weeks until her due date, she is certainly looking forward to getting her body back.

"Someone likes to be active, particularly at night. But the new mother and baby unit has nice mattresses which are great for my back - but I think that is mainly because I'm the very first one in there."

Killian smiles, running his thumb over the knuckles of the hand he is holding; the fingers slightly puffy.

"I'm just looking forward to holding them." Emma admits, a sigh escaping her.

"I'm sorry I can't be with you at the birth. You know I would be if it was allowed."

Emma smiles softly. "I know, Kil. I wish you could be but I've made sure you can see us the day or two after we come back from the hospital."

"I can do that?" Killian asks, utterly surprised; and so incredibly humbled.

"Of course." Emma grins widely, love shining in her eyes. "I lied a little bit but it means you can see us more than once a week, if you want to do that?"

Killian kisses Emma's hand with vigour, peppering his kisses all over her skin. She laughs at his antics, unable to help herself.

"I would be honoured, my love." he says, feeling rather emotional. "So _incredibly_ honoured."

...

He takes a deep breath, giving a grateful nod to the officer letting him into the new wing of the jail. Killian was told that he couldn't bring anything in with him, for security reasons, when he received the call three days ago that Emma had given birth to a healthy baby boy and he would be able to visit once she had returned from the hospital. But, he has everything ready in his small, modest house, a bassinet ready for the baby; complete with cloth rabbit to be his companion.

Killian stops short when he sees Emma sitting on the foot of her bed, a small bundle cradled within her arms. She looks up and grins broadly at the sight of her boyfriend.

Slowly, she stands up and steps closer. She coos down at her little one. "It's your daddy!"

Tears spring to Killian's eyes at the moniker and he cautiously moves closer. Emma shifts so he can see the little face peeking out from the blanket.

"I told them you are the father." Emma says, her voice unsure. "It means you can see us a bit more before I'm released in a month. I'm sorry I didn't tel you."

Killian shakes his head, a loving smile decorating his lips. "I'm honoured, sweetheart." He presses a gentle kiss to Emma's temple before looking down at his... his son! "Could I hold him?"

Emma nods eagerly and encourages Killian to sit down on her bed. Once he does, she carefully transfers her precious boy over into his father's arms. Immediately, Killian begins to cry with the upmost joy as the tiny body snuggles into him.

"He's so beautiful." he whispers.

Emma laughs and kneels beside her boys. She wipes the tears from Killian's cheeks before doing the same to her own. She runs her fingertip over the downy hair on her baby's head, a habit she has developed.

"Have you given him a name yet?" Killian asks after minutes of comfortable silence.

"I have an idea," Emma says, sitting beside him. She presses a kiss to Killian's lips before cuddling adorably into his side. "but I wanted you to make the final decision with me. He's our son now."

Killian smiles. "What were you thinking?"

She smiles down at her little boy in her love's arms.

"When I first held him, a name randomly came to mind and it has stuck with me."

"Then I am positive it is perfect."

Encouraged by his smile, Emma leans down and kisses her baby's forehead. "Henry."

"Well," Killian mutters, rocking slightly. "it is a pleasure to meet you, Henry Swan."

"No," Emma says, gaining Killian's attention. "I would like him to be Henry Jones. If... if that's okay?"

Killian doesn't immediately answer, instead he adjusts his hold on Henry so his head rests on his shoulder and his body scrunches against his chest. He kisses his forehead before kissing his girlfriend.

"To share my name with this beautiful life, and perhaps one day my gorgeous girlfriend... it is an absolute pleasure."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	86. Different

**A/N: Hello, hello! I am back with an update. With my health still being a bit of a bastard, going to work 5 days a week is so exhausting that my weekends are mostly spent doing very little to try and gather the energy for the week ahead. This does mean that updates will be rather sporadic as I will write whenever I feel I can actually produce something worth reading for you all.**

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews and to those who have recently pressed the follow or favourite button. It truly means the world to me and I am thrilled that you are enjoying my stories within this series. Currently, I have no intentions of finishing the series any time soon, but it may just take a bit longer before you get to read new stories.**

 **Keep Smiling!**

"Are you sure you're all right, darling?" Killian asks for the second time, wanting to ensure his wife is okay after walking through the portal, despite supporting her himself.

Emma smiles, touched by her pirate's concern. She cradles her seven-month bump in her hands, feeling her baby wiggling around happily within the womb.

"Killian, truly, I'm fine."

He nods and tenderly presses a kiss to her lips. When they part, they turn to see Snow and David walking through the portal just before it closes, Neal between them, holding his parents' hands. At the sight of them, Emma smiles and pats the pouch at her side, ensuring it is still there and secure.

The leather pouch contains precious cargo; magic beans and small clippings to grow the plants to produce more beans. The Charming-Jones clan have gone realm to realm, to where their various friends reside, gifting magic beans and the small clippings so they can freely travel between realms once more. It had been a surprise for all of Storybrooke that they had grown, but Anton had been focusing on growing them for years and had finally grown a healthy, viable crop that would last.

Due to her difficult pregnancy, consistent pain and difficulties with morning sickness leaving her weak, Emma had been told to remain at home whilst they travelled the realms, but she had been insistent to come along to Arendelle, wanting to see how Elsa is doing. Thankfully, Killian hadn't protested too much, seeing how desperate his wife was to do _something_ other than be constantly resting.

Slowly, they make progress towards the palace, the pain in Emma's back, hips and ankles making it difficult to walk normally. Killian wraps his left arm around her waist, helping her move around. In Storybrooke, she has a wheelchair on hand, but being as stubborn as she is, Emma refuses to use it most of the time.

"Mummy?" five-year old Neal speaks up as they start walking into a square, vendors on all sides. "Can we get something for my collection please?"

Emma grins at the excitement on her brother's face. It is his first time in a different realm. He has stayed with Emma to keep her company whilst their parents and his brother-in-law have gone around the realms. Like Emma has received from Killian, Neal has been given little keepsakes by Snow and David upon the return from each realm. A carved bird from the Enchanted Forest, a little glass sculpture from Agrabah.

"Of course, we will." Snow says, smiling at her boy. "We'll have a look before we leave, all right?"

Neal nods, wide eyes taking in every detail around him. As a group, they keep moving through the square, the palace in front of them, until David suddenly stops, and a grin appears.

"Kristoff!" he shouts out.

A head turns ahead of them and once he spots his friend, they both approach each other and embrace in a manly hug. Their embrace is long and when they part, the others with them have joined, closer to the palace. Anna gasps in surprise at the sight of those from Storybrooke, holding a toddler on her hip.

"Emma!" she exclaims, moving in to hug her with her free arm. "What are you doing here?"

Emma smiles at her, leaning back against her husband as her hips hurt fiercely. "We came to see you and Elsa, to see how you are doing."

"Oh! We're great!" Anna exclaims, grinning as Kristoff comes back to her side. She is still bubbly, but considerably calmer than she was when they first met. "We finally married when we returned and a while later, our son came along." The little boy in question is fast asleep against his mother, head snug on her shoulder. "He's three next week, our little Willie."

"He's beautiful, Anna." Snow says, stepping forwards, Neal's hand still in hers. "You may remember Neal, although he was just a baby."

Anna gushes a few minutes more, enticing conversation, before realising that they would also want to see Elsa. She and Kristoff guide them into the palace, keeping conversation flowing. After a few long minutes of moving through the various corridor, they reach one of the many drawing rooms.

Anna leads them in to see Elsa sitting at a desk, small stacks of parchment upon the surface. She looks up at the sound of footsteps and gasps in joyous surprise at the sight before her.

"Emma?!" She gets up from the desk and rushes over, pulling Emma into a hug. A laugh escapes her when she pulls back just as suddenly.

"Look at you!" Emma laughs, hands rubbing over her bump as she sees Elsa focus on her stomach. "So much has changed!"

"It certainly has." Emma confirms, shuffling on her feet. "Especially for you. I _love_ this!"

Elsa blushes, brushing her hands down the front of her bejewelled corset, matching with her brilliant white trousers and crystal line cape that flows behind her.

"Thank you." she says, flattered. "Now, you should sit!"

She insists upon Emma sitting on the softest couch and places cushions behind her back to ensure she is as comfortable as can be. Noting the swelling of her ankles, and the pain she tries to mask, Elsa waves her hand with a slight flourish. A thin band of soothing ice wraps around Emma's ankles, resting above the tops of her loosely tied trainers.

"Thank you, Elsa." Emma says, grateful for the rest and the coolness of the ice. Killian sits next to her, on her right so his left arm can go around her shoulders and his hand on her bump.

The rest of the group settles on the other couches, Elsa sitting on the sole armchair in the room Conversation strikes on their lives, what has happened since they last saw each other. Much has changed over the years.

"I wish I could have been there for your wedding." Elsa says, relaxing into the chair more. "It really is a shame that I had no way of getting there to celebrate all these happy milestones."

Emma smiles. "That is actually why we are here." she says, awkwardly pulling the strap of the pouch from her shoulder. Elsa stands and takes it from Emma's outstretched hand. "It's a gift for you."

Elsa glances at her sister who shrugs, as unaware as she is. The queen sits back down and opens the pouch. She almost drops the contents in her utter shock. A magic bean and one of the small vials, holding a cutting of the bean plant, are pulled out.

"They are a gift from us to our friends." David says, smiling over at Kristoff. "It means that you can come and visit whenever."

"Oh, I'd love to see your strange world again!" Anna says, adjusting her hold on Willie as he shifts in his sleep.

Elsa laughs at her sister's words. She looks to the Joneses. "I'd love to come along when your little one is born to meet them. It would be quite nice to introduce you to my, umm… my love."

A large smile tugs at Emma's lips, happiness coursing through her at the news.

"Who is he?" Snow asks, unable to help herself when it comes to the prospect of love. "In fact, _where_ is he? We could meet him now!"

"Mum…" Emma groans, causing the others to laugh.

Elsa blushes deeply and shakes her head. "My, umm, my girlfriend is visiting family an hour away so isn't in the palace at the moment."

Killian and David laugh slightly as it is Snow's turn to blush. Emma smiles widely at her friend.

"I'm very happy for you, Elsa." she says, wishing she could just lean in and hug her friend. However, she now has a baby in the way. "I'm thrilled you've found happiness of your own."

"As I am happy for you." Elsa replies, glancing at Killian. "You deserve nothing less than your happy ending."

Emma leans her head against Killian's, who has buried his face in her shoulder, his hand chasing the movements of the product of their True Love. Once upon a time, she never believed she could have anything like this. Hell, when she met Elsa, she still couldn't believe she had Killian or strong feelings for him.

But now? She feels like the luckiest woman in all the realms.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	87. Sunshine

**A/N: Hello, hello! Since I had paramedics out to me yesterday at work (embarrassing!) and new pain meds given to me by my GP, I'm off work today to try and rest which my body really needs for once instead of trying to push through it all! So, here we are with another story for you! It is short, but sweet.**

 **Thank you for your kind reviews on the previous update - and those who have sent me a message wishing me well! My body is just being a bit of a bastard at the moment with the pain I'm having to deal with - which makes me pass out (hence paramedic yesterday due to almost fainting a lot) Progress with the hospital and getting anything done takes ages so just having to move along at their pace!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

Emma sits in the middle of the large bed, cross-legged and resting against the headboard as she feeds her little one. Hope Jones is only a month old, yet it feels as if she has been in their lives forever.

She smiles down at her precious girl, clad in a tiny onesie, pure white with adorable yellow ducklings printed all over the fabric. Killian had bought it when she was born, proclaiming Hope their little duckling. Emma had giggled at the sight of it, but it very quickly became her favourite thing to dress their daughter in.

Hope suckles twice more before detaching from her mother's breast. Emma encourages her to latch back on, wanting to make sure she is finished. When it is clear her baby is no longer interested, she pulls up her nursing bra and drops her shirt.

Adjusting her hold, she cradles Hope against her chest. Her tiny limbs scrunch up and as stubborn as her mummy, resists falling asleep.

"Are you not tired, baby? Hmm?" she coos down at her.

Emma looks up at the bedroom door, listening for a moment. Killian is still out in the shed, organising their collection of things, if the silence of the house is anything to go by. She drops her gaze back to Hope, beginning to sway side to side as she opens her mouth to sing; something she only does when she is alone. Wounds made when you are young certainly do linger.

 _You are my sunshine,_

 _My only sunshine._

 _You make me happy when skies are grey._

 _You'll never know dear,_

 _How much I love you._

 _So please don't take my sunshine away._

Hope is still very stubborn, blinking her eyes open to listen to her mummy's voice. Emma laughs softly. She leans down and presses a tender kiss to her silky forehead. Her body scrunches up even more, making Emma's heart melt into a puddle.

 _You are my sunshine,_

 _My only sunshine._

"You make me happy…" Emma startles at the sound of Killian's voice joining her own, but she doesn't stop singing.

 _…when skies are grey._

 _You'll never know dear,_

 _How much I love you…_

 _So please don't take my sunshine away._

Hope has fallen asleep, head pillowed on her mother's breast. Killian sits on Emma's right, wrapping his hooked arm around her shoulders.

"Your voice is beautiful, darling." he mumbles, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Why don't I hear it more often?"

"Because it isn't very good." she protests, leaning against him.

"I would say otherwise, sweetheart. You've helped our duckling get some much-needed rest."

Emma breathes out a laugh. "You certainly helped, Kil."

Killian kisses her cheek, laughing himself. "Perhaps we should do this together more often then. Sing for our little ray of sunshine when she's being stubborn like her wonderful and beautiful mummy."

She smiles, closing her eyes and leaning against her husband more. "Perhaps."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


End file.
